The Transfer Students
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: The CHS gang has been bullied by Sunset Shimmer all of freshman year. But a new year brings new chances and new beginnings. Like three new students that transferred to CHS who might just be what the five need to get through the rest of high school. Love, drama, and chaos await in high school especially when you're attending Canterlot High School. CHS or not high school isn't easy.
1. Chapter 1-1: Meet the Transfer Students

(first person POV: Rainbow Dash)

I sat on the ground tears in my eyes as everyone laughed. Sunset Shimmer had yet again made a fool out of me. I was covered with water in the middle of the gym. I didn't know what else to do but cry. It has been this way since the first day of school. Last year my freshman year it started…this year the first day of school… it's not just me but my friends Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Today just happened to be my lucky day

"Are you going to cry now Rainbow Dash?" she taunts me. She laughs as I let out a silent sob… It was the same thing every day she would find some way to humiliate me. But this time…something was different…

"Hay!" a voice yelled, it was loud, Sunset and I looked over to see who it came from. Standing not too far from the bleachers in the back of the gym was a boy. I had never seen him before, he had fiery red hair that was spikey and emerald green eyes ablaze with the look of disgust. He had a dark gray jacket with two red stripes in the center. The jacket was open showing a dark green shirt. His jeans were held up by a tan belt. His shoes a dark red with a single black stripe running across them. His arms were crossed and when he uncrossed them he revealed a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Who's this?" Sunset asks with an amused look I could tell she was planning something devious.

"Leave her alone." He demands walking up in front of me

"What did you say?" Sunset asks angered by his demand

"I didn't stutter I told you to leave her alone." The boy said again. I wiped my tears and I could see the angry look and I knew Sunset was about to attack him. No one ever stood up to Sunset Shimmer… she was a black belt in karate and nobody else knew how to fight.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" she asks the boy

"Well if it's a name you want then I'll tell you." He says "My name is Rage,"

"Just Rage?" Sunset smirks

"Well Rage Chaotic if you want to get technical." He shrugs "Why?"

"It's a funny name." Sunset smirks

"No more funny then yours." Rage grinned, I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This boy was actually standing up to Sunset Shimmer! Most of the kids were looking at him like he was an idiot and waiting for Sunset to show him what for.

"You'll pay for that!" Sunset yells swinging for Rage but to every one's surprise he leaps up and avoids the kick before retaliating with a midair kick. This threw her off balance and she staggered backwards some.

"Did he just land a hit on Sunset?" someone from the crowd of kids asks as she regains her balance. Sunset charges again going for a fake out kick but when she tried to switch to the punch Rage grabbed her fist and swung around her restraining her for a second before pushing her away.

"You know I heard you had a black belt in karate." Rage smirks "You sure don't seem to have much to show for it."

"You red haired bastard!" Sunset yells leaping at him before trying to combo kick him but to her surprise he blocks the first kick and lands and elbow to her chest knocking the wind out of her she stumbled backwards to catch her breath and that was when he ended it with one swift spin kick to her face knocking her down to the ground. He then walked over to me and extended his hand I hid away my face out of fear he was going to hurt me but nothing happened. I waited before slowly looking at him his emerald green eyes were now appearing soft and comforting over the recent angered and infuriated blaze.

"Are you okay?" he asks me as I slowly reach out for his hand and he helps me up. I nod with a soft smile,

"Thank you." I say softly "No one has ever stood up for me before."

"And I haven't met such a sadistic girl before." Rage replies looking at Sunset with disgust as she was getting up

"You might have one this round red head but next time you won't be so lucky." She jeers walking out of the gym putting up a middle finger as she does so.

"Why did you help me?" I ask him and he turns back to look at me

"I can't just stand around while someone else is getting humiliated. It's not my style." He replies "My name's Rage pleased to meet ya."

"I'm…Rainbow Dash." I reply with a small smile. Rage sounds like a nice person I have to be honest I think he might be different form all of the other kids who tried standing up to Sunset before, well besides from obviously beating her… being around him just makes me feel…safe and happy somehow.

"Rainbow Dash." He echoes "Nice name." he tells me with a thumbs up. By now the group of kids had broken up and four other girls ran over to Rainbow Dash. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

(3rd person POV)

"Get away from her!" Rarity says pushing Rage away.

"You alright sugarcube?" Applejack asks her

"Yeah, thanks to Rage." Rainbow answers

"Rage?" Rarity asks and Rainbow points to him making the four others look at him

"What did he do to you?" Rarity asks accusingly

"Rarity you've got it all wrong!" Rainbow yells at the white skinned female "Rage stood up for me against Sunset Shimmer!"

"He did what?" the four gasp looking at him

"It's true." He answers "I am not the kind of guy who takes kindly people like Sunset."

"I haven't seen you around CHS before are you new?" Applejack asks

"Yeah, actually I am." Rage replies "I transferred over the summer from Mobius High along with some of my friends. You might like them."

"Uh huh." Applejack says crossing her arms

"Look it's clear you guys don't trust me." Rage sighs "So what will it take to prove that I mean no harm to any of you?"

"Tell us why you helped Rainbow Dash that would be a start." Rarity says

"I moved in over the summer and I met some of the kids from school and they told me about you guys." Rage answers "How Sunset would make them laugh by humiliating you five. Well truth be told I am not a big fan of bullies. So when I saw Sunset and Rainbow Dash I stood up for Rainbow Dash."

"You don't expect anything in return do you?" Applejack asks rather rudely

"No." Rage admits "Even if you offered something I'd say no."

"I trust him." Rainbow admits "He seems kind and caring. If you don't trust what he says then trust me. Rage is a good person not like the others."

"Alright we'll trust you for now." Applejack sighs "I'm Applejack." She says

"Good to meet you." Rage says

"Rarity." Rarity says with a dip

"It's a pleasure Rarity." Rage replies before looking at Fluttershy "And who are you?" he asks the shy girl who steps back hiding her face.

"That's Fluttershy." Applejack says "She's really…shy."

"Oh…I am sorry I didn't mean to scare her." Rage apologizes with an embarrassed blush as he scratched the back of his head. Soon two other boys walk into the room. One had spikey blue hair he was wearing a blue shirt with a white stripe on it and jeans. His shoes were red with a white stripe and a single buckle. His eyes green like Rage's but darker. The other had black hair with red highlights his hair was more of a messy style his eyes red. His shirt was black with a red swirl like logo on it. His long jeans were a black color as well. His shoes were white and red with golden rings on the opening.

"Who do you have here Rage?" the blue haired one asks as the five get into a defensive position

"Hay! Hay!" Rage says waving his hands "Don't worry these are my friends." He says motioning to the with an open hand he points at the blue haired one first "Girls meet Sonic." He says then moves his hand to the black haired one "and Shadow."

"Hay?" Sonic says with a wave

"Hi." Shadow greets them

"We heard about the way you five are treated." Sonic says "You don't deserve it."

"So we would like to be friends." Rage says "I will make sure Sunset thinks twice before messing with you girls."

"You'd do that for us?" Rarity asks

"We can handle ourselves." Shadow says

"Besides we don't take kindly to bullies anyways." Sonic adds

"So what do you say?" Rage asks

"Ooo this is soooo awesome!" Pinkie squeals ecstatically "New friends who want to help us. I can't help it. Do you like parties? We should sooo have a party!"

"Easy there Pinkie." Applejack says "Sorry she can be a bit…crazy at times."

"Did you hear that Fluttershy we have some friends!" Rainbow Dash says and Fluttershy gets a bit smile on her face.

"Really?" she asks in a calm and sweet voice "That's great now we don't have to worry about Sunset?"

"Hay we got your backs." Sonic says

"We'll be there for you no matter what the cost." Rage says

"You guys are too generous." Rartiy says "I should know."

"You guys really don't expect a reward?" Applejack asks

"Well only one thing." Rage says

"See I knew it!" Applejack says "You weren't helping us out for nothing!"

"You know if you would let me finish before jumping to conclusions it would be nice Applejack." Rage sighs

"Come again?" Applejack asks

"We're new here." Rage says "So we are in need of a few friends ourselves. That is what we want we'll help you as friends if you'll be our friends."

"Well why didn't you just say so sugarcube?" Applejack chuckles

"Of course we'll be your friends." Rainbow Dash says

"I think this could be the start of a new beginning guys." Sonic says to Rage and Shadow.

"I think Sonic is right." Rarity says "This year may just turn everything around for us." She smiles

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1-2: Shadow

**Chapter II: Shadow's crush  
**

"So what are your classes?" Rainbow Dash asks

"It looks like I am heading to chemistry." Rage says looking at his schedule sheet.

"Well looks like you can tag along with me then partner we got the same schedule." Applejack says looking at his schedule

"How about you Sonic?" Rarity asks

"I got PE." He sighs

"Awesome me too!" Rainbow Dash cheers

"Uh Shadow?" Fluttershy asks "What do you have?"

"Uh…" he says looking at his sheet "I have…algebra."

"Oh…" Fluttershy says "Rarity…"

"Yeah I can show him the way I have it too." She replies

"So what time does the bell ring?" Sonic asks

"In about five minutes." Applejack answers "We should get going Rage, the chemistry class is a ways from here."

"Alright I am right behind you Applejack." Rage says as the two leave the room.

"Well we had best be off too." Rarity says looking at Shadow who nods and they leave the gym as well.

"What about us Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks

"We don't have to go anywhere." Rainbow Dash says "You Flutters and I."

Meanwhile with Rage and Applejack the two were walking down a hall before turning into the science room and taking a seat next to each other. "Hay Applejack has Sunset always been the way she is?"

"Eeyup that girl has been mean as a bucking bull in a rodeo since middle school." Applejack replies

"Huh." Rage says thinking,

"Hay." The kid in front of Rage and Applejack says to them and the two look at him. It was Flash Sentry "I saw the way you stood up to Sunset Shimmer today and I gotta tell you… you're brave."

"Thanks?" Rage replies unsure of the words as the teacher walks in and the class get quiet.

The next bell rings and the students are released for lunch. Rage and Applejak meet up with Rainbow, Sonic, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Shadow. "So how were classes?" Rainbow asks

"Good but Rage here is a chemistry wiz." Applejack sighs "He even outsmarted the teacher on some stuff."

"It's a strong subject for me since my father was a Chemist and my second is technology my mother was a computer tech." Rage explains

"So what about you guys?" Applejack asks

"Sonic is pretty fast." Rainbow says "Kept up with me in a race."

"Algebra was killer." Shadow groans.

"It's only the first day of school how bad can it be?" Sonic asks. Shadow replies by showing him the homework paper he and Rarity were given "Oh…" Sonic says looking it over as the group goes into the lunch room and sits down to eat.

"Hay have any of you guys seen Sunset Shimmer since this morning?" Rainbow Dash asks and they all shake their heads

"That's strange because normally she'd have done something by now." Pinkie Pie says

"Is that a bad thing?" Rage asks

"I don't know." Applejack answers "But it sure sounds pretty darn strange."

"You don't think she could be planning something big against Rage here do you?" Rarity asks

"Why would she do that?" Sonic asks

"That's right you two weren't here." Rage sighs "This morning Sunset did something and soaked Rainbow Dash with water. So I stepped up and defended Rainbow Dash. Sunset tried to beat me up…"

"And you beat her up instead." Shadow finishes for him and he nods,

"That would give her a good reason." Fluttershy says softly before Sunset's voice was heard

"You got my lunch money?" she asks and the eight look over to see her holding a brown haired girl by her white top shirt. Her small pink skirt had coved some of her thighs and long pink boot covered up to her knees. Her pale green eyes looked in fear at the fiery girls gaze. Behind Sunset were two large looking boys, probably football players.

"Come one guys." Rage says looking at Sonic and Shadow as they stand up

"What are you thinking now?" Rainbow Dash asks "Those two guys could clobber you."

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash." Sonic says with a grin "We know what we're doing."

"Hay!" Rage calls as they walk up and Sunset puts the girl down looking at the three.

"Oh it's you." She says with a hint of hate in her voice "Got some friends I see."

"I told you before." Rage begins looking at Sunset dead in the eyes "You have no right to pick on anyone and expect to get away with it."

"Really?" Sunset asks "What are you going to do about it Rage?" she taunts

"Same thing I did last time." Rage replies "If it's necessary."

"Hmph." Sunset says pointing her finger and the two behind her step up.

"I'll handle this." Shadow says before leaping at one and hitting him in two spots at the same time causing him to collapse then swinging around pinching the other in the neck making him pass out.

"Sunset Shimmer…" Rage smiles

"Game over." Sonic finishes

"You three are going to get it someday just you wait!" Sunset Shimmer jeers walking off

"Thank you." The girl says "You three are awesome."

"No problem." Sonic smiles

"Especially you." She says to shadow looking at him "The way you took those two down was awesome."

"It was nothing." Shadow says hiding a blush

"My name is Rebecca." She says with a small blush at the three.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow greets her

"I'm Sonic." Sonic smiles

"Name's Rage." Rage says with a wave "Rage Chaotic."

"Do you all have last names?" Rebecca asks

"No only Rage." Sonic replies

"Oh…" Rebecca says "C-can I come sit with you guys?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Rage answers "You guys have a problem with it?" he asks the two and they shake their heads.

"Thanks I'll go get my lunch and come find you." She says walking to the lunch line as the three head bck to the table where the other five were sitting.

"Someone has a crush." Sonic teases Shadow

"Do not." He objects before blushing looking at Rebecca again "Okay… I do."

"Who Rebecca?" Rainbow Dash asks

"You know her?" Sonic asks

"Not much but she tends to be Sunsets other main victim." Rarity answers

"Well she's going to come eat with us." Rage says

"Well that's good. She could use it." Rainbow says

"How nice." Fluttershy smiles "I heard she was a little shy herself." Rebecca then comes over and sits in the seat next to Shadow.

"Thank you guys for letting me eat with you." She says

"No problem." Rainbow smiles "You know if we all stick together I bet Sunset will have to go find others to pick on."

"Yeah and then we'll keep on her until she gives up." Sonic chuckles "Even if it takes us through senior year."

"Well we should probably finish up since lunch will be over in a few minutes." Applejack says "Yall want to meet in the barn back on my farm afterschool?"

"Sounds cool." Rage says

"We normally meet there every day anyways." Rainbow Dash says "I can lead you guys there."

"Really that would be cool." Sonic says

"Alright." Shadow says and Rage just replies with a nod.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Thank you for the great reviews for the first chapter! I didn't think it would go that well but you guys proved me wrong. I would like to thank Phinbellagirl 15 for Rebecca. Also I think I am going to do some character parings. Sonic and Rainbow Dash for some classic SonDash. Shadow and Rebecca. And I am not sure who Rage would pair up with. If you have any suggestions on who please let me know. Also should I add the Equestria Girls version of Twilight or leave it as is?**


	3. Chapter 1-3: Twilight Joins the Party!

**Chapter 3: Twilight joins the party**

The end of day came as the group is let out of classes. Rage and Applejack were walking down the hall before meeting up with Rainbow Dash and Sonic who were hugging. "Woah." Rage says "What..is going on here?" he asks surprising the two

"Oh uh… hay guys." Sonic chuckles

"Guess what." Rainbow says with a blush,

"Wait let me guess." Rage says "You two hooked up."

"How did you know?" Sonic asks

"Oh come on Sonic you made it pretty obvious." Rage smirks

"Rage is right partner yall kinda were google eyeing each other at lunch." Applejack adds making the two blush a bright red. "C'mon let's get over to the barn." She sighs as they walk out of the school and down the street.

"So where are you living Sonic?" Rainbow asks

"Well I am living next door to Flash Sentry." Sonic says "Shadow is next door to a music girl he was complaining about her music into the wee hours of the night.'

"Vinyl Scratch I feel bad for him." Rainbow smiles "How about you Rage."

"Well I live next door to a girl I've seen her around she tends to wear a lab coat but and has violet hair. Some kind of star like shape on her shirt and glasses oh and a dog she always has this purple dog." Rage explains

"Really…?" Rainbow asks

"Why do you know her?" Rage asks looking at the prismatic teenager

"No." Rainbow says quickly and Rage nods in acknowledgment.

"So you two into anything?" Applejack asks "Music? Sports?"

"Well I love running." Sonic says

"I can shred a mean guitar." Rage smiles "Along with good singing."

"Really?" Rainbow asks and Rage nods "Then you should show me at the barn."

"I don't have my guitar." Rage answers

"I have one." She says as they turn the corner into the farm.

"hay can I talk to Sonic alone?" Rage asks the two

"Sure the barn is right up there." Applejack says pointing to it as the two girls continue on.

"What is it Rage?" Sonic asks

"It's about Shadow." Rage tells him

"What about him?" Sonic asks

"Today before last period I caught him about to use a Chaos Blast." Rage says

"You what?" Sonic asks shocked "Well did you hit him with one of your Zero Chaos things?"

"Of course not!" Rage replies "I know that where we come from it's cool but remember here…things are different that is why we moved. We can't risk exposing this secret."

"I know that." Sonic says "You don't like this just as much as I do, I would rather have been able to stay with my parents as well." Rage then backs up after that a tear in his eye "Oh crap…I am sorry man I forgot… your mom and dad…"

"…died…" Rage sighs "Yeah I know…that was why I came here to start all over…you guys did not have to come."

"Yeah we did Rage remember the motto we took back in elementary?" Sonic asks

"We were kids Sonic." Rage says "That wasn't serious."

"Well then we have just been living by it anyway then…come on what was it?" Sonic smirks

"All for one.." Rage sighs with a smile "And one for all…."

"Exactly just like the Three Musketeers." Sonic smiles

"Or nine in this case." Rage smirks

"Or nine." Sonic chuckles as the two head up to the barn and enter it.

"Sorry about that" Rage says

"hay it's cool." Rainbow smiles throwing a guitar at Rage who grabs it "Well show me wht you got."

"Very well." Rage smirks tuning it for the right scale before playing the intro to Crush 40's Open You Heart.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheers

"Rage is good at that." Sonic smirks "That and running."

"You run too?" Rainbow asks

"You kidding this guy can outrun me!" Sonic says

"That was one time" Rage says as Shadow and Rebecca walk in holding hands

"Well." Sonic whistles "Shadow and Rebecca I knew you had a crush on her."

"Sheesh what is with you two?" Rage asks Sonic and shadow "The first day of school and you already have girlfriends."

"Well don't you have a crush?" Sonic asks

"…no…" Rage sighs "I haven't even thought about it…"

"Come on Rage I thought we talked about this." Shadow says "We all agreed that his was going to be a fresh start but ever since we got to Canterlot High you haven't changed a bit."

"It's not about your mom and dad is it?" Sonic asks and that instantly made the others look at them. There he went, Sonic had really done it this time he just hit a sensitive topic for Rage.

"What happened to his parents?" Rarity asks

"Er…" Sonic backs up as Rage's eye filled with water

"Gone." He sniffs trying to keep himself together.

"Good going Sonic." Shadow whispers to the blue haired boy

"Sorry." He replies silently

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Shadow growls back

"Gone?" Applejack gasps "You don't mean…"

"Dead." Rage sobs "I saw it all happen too…my mom killed right in front of me…and the man…those cursed words will forever be burned into my memory…leave this place you red pest or you can join this bitch…" Rage couldn't hold it anymore he let out a cry.

"Oh my gosh…" Rainbow mouths all of the others were looking wide eyed mouths open at what Rage had told them. Rage then turns around to leave, he was done ready to go. But without thinking Applejack ran over and hugged him shocking him.

"Rage don't you just walk out on us. If ya keep it all bottled up inside it's just going to build until you can't hold it. Just let out." She tells him as he cries into her shoulder. Minutes go by before Rage backs up and wipes his face.

"Thank you Appkejack that really means a lot to me." He smiles softly "I..never really talked about it because I was…afraid about the reaction I would get."

"Rage that is horrible." Fluttershy says

"Why would you bear so much pain on your own?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Rage as always been like that." Sonic sighs "He wasn't one to open up to others. You guys are the only others besides myself he has told about what had happened. Even his own brothers don't know."

"Rage are you going to be okay?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I'll be fine in to morning." He says "See you at school okay?" he looks at them before walking down the path back to his home. As he passes by a voice calls for him

"Excuse me?" it asks and Rage turns to see the girl in a lab coat run up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asks

"You go to Canterlot High School right?" she asks him

"Yeah I do why?" Rage asks

"M-my name is Twilight Sparkle… and well I am attending this year as a new student would you mind helping me out? With well…fitting in?"

"I can try… But to be honest this is my first year too." Rage answers "My name is Rage Chaotic nice to meet you Twilight."

"Thank you Rage." Twilight says with a small blush "You know I was actually there today when you stood up to Sunset Shimmer in the gym this morning and… you were really cool."

"Thank you Twilight but it was nothing really. Looking out for others is kind of my thing." Rage smiles with a blush "Well I will see you tomorrow then."

Night comes and soon give way for day as Rage gets up and walks out the door to see Twilight on the porch about to knock. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry." She says Rage however was eyeing her outfit. She was no longer in the same lab coat. She was wearing a bluish white top with a violet with a star mark on it. Long boots and her glasses were gone.

"It's okay…and wow…" Rage replies "Where the whole lab coat and glasses?"

"Those?" she asks "Well the lab coat was because I was working on a chemistry project and the glasses well those were for safety."

"So is this how you normally dress?" Rage asks and she nods "Wow…"

"So are you going to stand there all day or are we going to school?" Twilight asks

"Oh right." Rage says leading the way.

At CHS the group was in a small room, it was not used by anyone so it was kind of the groups hang out they used last year before Rage, Sonic and Shadow arrived. Rage and Twilight walk in and the five girls look in surprise at Twilight

"Twilight?!" the ask making her look confused

"Do I know you?" she asks

"Oh uh…n-no." Rainbow Dash says "Sorry Rage who is this?"

"Guys meet Twilight Sparkles she lives next door to me. She's a new student too." Rage introduces her

"Well what do ya know." Applejack smiles "Welcome to CHS Twilight."

"I was here yesterday and I saw Rage beat up Sunset Shimmer." She says

"Hate to be a party crasher I reaaaaaaaaly do." Pinkie says "But we are going to be late for class!" she exclaims looking at the clock

"Oh crap she's right!" Sonic says as the group rushes out of the door to get to class.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Oh my gosh guys thank you soooo much for all of the feedback! I have made my choice too Rage will be with….Twilight. But wow…. I really worked myself on this huh? Three chapters in two days? Talk about dedication. So I think I am going to maybe take a break but I dunno yet we'll find out. So with that I will leave you with the title of Chapter 4: Heart of fire. Oh and I have a poll about this story please vote on it in my profile!**


	4. Chapter 1-4: Heart of Fire

**Chapter 4: Heart of Fire**

Sunset was sitting on the statue of a horse in the courtyard of Canterlot High. "Ugh…first those girls and now that red haired bastard and hid friends!" she growls "Everything was great until he showed up…now what should I do about it?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" a green haired boy asks walking up.

"Who are you?" Sunset asks

"I am Scourge and I know those three boys…Sonic, Shadow and Rage am I right?" he answers

"What do you know about them?" Sunset asks

"They defeated me once…I know everything about them." Scourge says "If you want to get rid of them start by baiting them into a trap. Sonic and Shadow are suckers for them."

"What about Rage?" Sunset asks

"Not so much but take someone he cares about a girlfriend perhaps and he will do anything to keep you from harming them." Scourge smiles

"Hmmm." Sunset thinks "I like the way you think Scourge… and I know just where to do it…"

Meanwhile Rage and Twilight were walking down the hall with Applejack on their way home. "Hay I need to use the restroom real quick," Rage says "I'll catch you at the barn?"

"Okay see ya Rage!" Twilight says with a wave as he walks into the men's restroom. Rage finishes and as he is washing his hands a hand reaches around and covers his mouth with a rag. "mmf!" he stuggles as a familiar voice snickers at him…

"Does this smell funny?" Scourge chuckles as Rage passes out. Scourge then flips open a cell phone and calls Sunset "Alright I got Rage taken care of." He says

"Good keep him locked in that bathroom." Sunset says "I have the girls meet me at the old warehouse as planned."

"What about Sonic and Shadow?" Scourge asks

"I have it covered." Sunset says "Just get over here."

At the warehouse Scourge arrives and see Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Rebecca and Fluttershy tied up. "Well looks like everything is in place." He says looking at Sunset who was on a catwalk.

"You'll never get away with this Sunset Shimmer!" Rainbow yells "Sonic, Shadow and Rage will stop you!"

"Oh I don't think so." Sunset smiles

"Care to find out?" Sonic's voice calls as he and Shadow run inside.

"Awe Sonic and Shadow you're here." Sunset smiles

"Scourge I should have known." Sonic says looking at the green male.

"Long time no see Sonic." He smiles "Now!" he says to sunset and she pushes a button on a console causing a metal cage to drop on Sonic and Shadow.

"Ha ha ha…" Sunset smiles "Finally revenge will be mine!"

"What are you going to do to them?!" Sonic yells

"You know I never gave my ambition of ruling over CHS and Equestria up they are going to be the tools of my conquest!" Sunset laughs

Meanwhile at CHS Rage slowly opens his eyes and looks around. "Scourge!" he yells struggling before seeing his hands were tied "Dammit…" he curses "I can't get lose…" but then an idea came to him "No…I won't Sonic, Shadow and I promised we would not use our powers until we were out of high school." He tells himself but then his phone rings, it was Applejack. Rage using his nose answers it on speaker. "Applejack?!" he asks

"Not quite." Sunset laughs from the other end of the conversation "You might want to hurry down to the old chemical warehouse if you want to see your friends one last time. Oh wait I forgot you're a bit tied up aren't you?"

"Sunset if you hurt any of them I swear I'll-" Rage was cut off by the dial tone Sunset hung up. Rage despite what he and his pals said ignites his hands to burn the ropes and he opens the door to the bathroom before running out of the building. "Hold on guys I am on my way." He says turning the corner from the school.

Back in the warehouse Sunset was looking at the label of a bottle. "Alright…" she says to herself before looking at the girls "Well time to say goodbye to your heroes." She smiles throwing it to Scourge but then a rock hit the bottle knocking it down. "What who the hell did that?!" Sunset yells looking around

"Over here." Rage calls from the entrance of the warehouse and everyone looks at him.

"Rage?!" Sunset and Scourge yell in shock

"Rage!" the other says with gratitude

"I thought I told you Sunset Shimmer to leave them alone." Rage says

"How did you get out of my ties?!" Scourge asks

"Doesn't matter." Rage says "Sorry about breaking the promise Sonic." He says

"It doesn't matter how do you plan to help your friends?" Sunset asks and Rage then draws a sword from a sheath on his back slicing the cage Sonic and Shadow were in "Wh-where did you get that?!" Sunset asks

"It was my father's." Rage answers "It has been hanging up in my home. I never thought I would have to use it but looks like you changed that." He says sheathing it "Give up Sunset I don't want to hurt you." Angered Sunset leaps down and lunges at Rage before everything went dark for her…

The next thing she knew she woke up on a bed. "Glad to see you're okay." She hears and looks to see Rage "After the way you hurt yourself from that jump and all."

"You…helped me?" she says surprised "Why?"

"I am not just going to leave you like you were." Rage answers

"I tried to hurt you and I hurt your friends!" Sunset yells

"True…" Rage sighs standing up "But you've been doing that because something has been bothering you right?"

"You-" she pauses "You wouldn't understand how abandonment feels." Rage replies by tossing her a scrapbook. Sunset opens it to see pictures, family pictures, Rage, his mom, dad and two brothers. "I don't see what this has to do with anything." She says

"Go to the last page." Rage replies and Sunset does so, on that page was a date marked with the word abandoned…written in blood.

"Rage did your parents?" Sunset asks

"Die…" Rage says "They were killed after my freshman year…the man who took their lives was the one who actually bullied my father when he was in high school… I was angry and…I killed that man the only life I have ever taken and the only one I will ever allow on my watch."

"Are you saying that if you left me…" Sunset stops

"You would have died… jumping from a 75 foot cat walk is a dumb choice." Rage sighs "I know what it's like to lose all hope Sunset but you can't take your pain out on others…"

"I didn't know what else to do…" she says "..now what am I supposed to do?"

"You can start over." Rage says "Turn over a new leaf."

"But…I would be alone again…." Sunset responds

"No you won't" Rage says "I'll be your friend."

"But I treated you like crap! Not to mention your friends!" Sunset says in surprise at Rage's offer

"It'll be a thing of the past." Rage answers "The past is the past Sunset."

"Th-thank you Rage." Sunset smiles hugging him making him jump a bit in shock before blushing.

"It's nothing." Rage answer before a know is heard "Oh I think that is Twilight." He sighs "I need to go."

"Okay." Sunset says as Rage leaves the room and opens the front door to see Twilight.

"R-Rage…?" she says with a deep red blush

"What's up Twi?" he asks

"Thank you for saving us." She says "a-and I wanted to know…will you…" she pauses out of nervousness

"Yes?" Rage asks

"Would you like to go to the barn to meet with the others today?" Twilight asks

"Let me finish getting Sunset Shimmer patched up." Rage sighs

"Okay." She says leaving and Rage walks back up stairs

"Who was it?" Sunset asks

"Twilight." Rage answers

"Oh?" Sunset asks "What about?"

"The others want to meet with me." Rage sighs "Can you get home?"

"Yeah." She says "I can…and thanks."

"No problem." Rage says as the leave the house.

Rage arrives and opens the door to the barn where the rest of the group was. "Rage!" Fluttershy exclaims

"Thank you." Applejack says "You really saved us there."

"You were awesome!" Rainbow Dash smiles

"I can't believe you are so brave." Fluttershy comments

"You did great." Rebecca says

"Guys please." Rage says with an embarrassed blush "I know you all think of me as a hero but I am no hero."

"What do you mean?!" Rainbow asks "Of course you are!"

"No… I am not I was just looking out for my friends." Rage answers

"Quick question why did you choose to help Sunset Shimmer out?" Rarity asks

"Yeah especially after all she has done to you?" Applejack asks

"Guys…Sunset Shimmer's been abandoned and she was using others misery to hide how she really felt." Rage answers "I know what it's like…"

"That's right you watched your mom and dad die." Sonic sighs

"Yeah…but that is not the reason I helped her…" Rage responds

"Why did you help her then?" Shadow asks

"You see when my parents died it was only the end of my freshman year, using my father's sword I killed the man who killed my parents in anger… the only life I have ever taken and the only life I will ever take. I promised myself that if my enemy or opponent was going to die if I do not help them then I will help them." Rage explains "That is why I helped her."

"You sure are something Rage," Twilight smiles

"Your care for others burns like an open fire." Rebecca says

"Come on we got a weekend ahead of us why don't we go to the pool?" Shadow suggests

"Great idea." Applejack smiles "It's pretty hot after all."

"You guys have fun." Sonic says

"Why what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asks "You don't like water?"

"No…" Sonic says nervously

"I think somebody is scared of the water." Rarity says jokingly

"I am not!" Sonic shouts blushing embarrassed

"Dude admit it you have a huge hydrophobia." Rage laughs

"Fine you got me…I hate the water…" Sonic sighs in defeat as the others laugh

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 1-5: Fall Formal

Chapter 5: Fall Formal.

 **A/N: Alright Chapter 5 woohoo! So there will be a musical number mid way and I will have bold for the group and normal italics for the solo singer so just a heads up. No don't worry you can skip that part since it's just part of the dance.**

(POV Rainbow Dash)

It has been a month and a week or so since school started. Rage, Sonic and Shadow the three new kids who helped my friends and I have turned High School around for us. Besides the abduction Sunset did on the second day of school this year has been great. Sonic and I are going out, Rebecca is with Shadow and I think Applejack might be thinking about asking Rage out…but I think he has his eye on Twilight. As for Sunset Shimmer she has done one hell of a job faking this new leaf gig. She has everyone else fooled but I know she is planning something…fooling everyone. This week is the Fall Formal and I am going to ask Sonic. Shadow and Rebecca are already hooked up. Applejack is gearing up to ask Rage but I think Twilight might beat her to it. Rage, Sonic and Shadow are actually playing at the Fall Formal, the three apparently were a band who'd have thought! Well here comes Sonic time to rock and roll!

"Hay Rainbow Dash what's up?" Sonic asks the prismatic female

"Hay Sonic would you like to go to the Fall Formal with me?" I ask

"Sure!" he chuckles "I was wondering when you were going to ask!"

"R-really?" I exclaim oh my gosh he said yes!

"Heck yeah!" Sonic replies "Otherwise I was going to ask you." He gives me a kiss as Rebecca walks up.

"Hay guys." She says and we wave "Have you seen Twilight or Rage?"

"Why?" I ask

"I need help on my Chemistry homework." She sighs "I can't remember the Nobel Gasses."

"Helium, Neon, Argron, Krypton, Xenon, and Radon." Rage says walking up to us "And Element 118 Ununoctium if you want to get technical." And there you go another reason Rage is a smartass even going and naming one of those weird elements no one else has ever heard of and isn't listed in out textbooks. Then again our textbooks are old

"Really?" Rebecca asks

"Yeah all of Group 18 or Villa are the Nobel Gasses." Rage replies

"Thank you!" she smiles writing them down

"No problem." Rage smiles as Twilight walks up

"Hay guys!" she smiles "Oh Rage!" she looks at him flipping her hair out of her eyes. I knew it, here it comes! "Will you go to the Fall Formal with me?" she asks. We all stood there silently as we awaited Rage's answer to Twilight's question. I already knew it though.

"Twilight…." He begins softly, oh no I was afraid he might say no! "It would be an honor to go with you." He says with a bow. Pfft classic Rage, once you get to know him you'll learn he has a tendency to play the suspense game with people. Sunset then approached the group, oh great looks like she has Flash Sentry with her.

"Guess who's taking Flash to the Fall Formal." She smiles

"Congrats Sunset." Sonic smiles with a thumbs up

"I am lucky my parents are out of town." Rebecca says "Otherwise they would probably make me late trying to make everything perfect." Suddenly Rage grunted in pain and we looked to see him holding his head a fearful look on his face. Oh no, he was having flashbacks again.

"Is he okay?" Flash asks

"He's just having flashbacks he will be fine." Sonic says as Rage stands up panting

"S-sorry… Don't worry it's normal for me." He sighs as Shadow walks up

"There you are becca where have you been?" he asks

"Becca?" sonic asks teasingly and Shadow blushes

"I was getting help with my Chemistry homework from Rage." She says "The Nobel Gasses."

"Hmph." He smirks. We talked for a bit before we walked over to the barn so Rage, Sonic and Shadow could get ready for tonight. Their band was called Chaos Control Freaks a rather cool name if you ask me (A/N: Coos to anyone who gets the reference)

That night at the Fall Formal we put our votes in for Princess. The candidates were: Sunset, Lyra, Rose Luck, and Twilight. But everyone knew it was going to be between Sunset and Twi. It was finally time for Rage, Sonic and Shadow to take the stage. The MC for the night was Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother.

"Please welcome to the stage a student band consisting of Sonic, Shadow and Rage The Chaos Control Freaks." He announces, Rage was the lead guitar and vocals and I can't blame him, he shred the guitar and sings like a beast! Sonic was the best drum player I have ever seen and Shadow played a pretty mean bass.

"Thanks for coming out tonight." Rage says "I just got one question are you ready to rock?!" we all cheered as he steps back

[Music: Open Your Heart-Crush 40]

Rage begins with the same riff he showed me back when we first met, that guitar was so epic! But we were swept away when they began the singing…

 _ **Thunder, Rain and Lighting**_

 _ **Danger Water Rising**_

 _ **Clamor Sirens wailing**_

 _It's such a bad sign_

 _ **Shadows of dark creatures**_

 _ **Steel Clouds floating in the air,**_

 _ **People run for shelter**_

 _Whats gonna happen to us?_

 _All the steps we take all the moves we make_

 _All the pain at steak_

 _I see the chaos for everyone_

 _Who are we? What can do?_

 _You and I are the same in a way that_

 _We have our own styles and we won't change_

 _Yours is filled with evil_

 _And mine is not!_

 _There is no way I can lose!_

 _ **Can't hold on much longer**_

 _But I will never let go!_

 _ **I know it's a one way track**_

 _Tell me now how long this'll last!_

 _ **I'm not gonna think this way**_

 _No will I count on others_

 _ **Close my eyes and feel it burn**_

 _Now I see what I gotta do!_

 _Open your heart_

 _It's gonna be alright!_

 _ **Ancient Cities blazing**_

 _ **Shadows keep attacking**_

 _ **Little children crying**_

 _Confusion hopeless anger!_

 _I don't know what it can be_

 _But you drive me crazy_

 _All your cunning tricks make me sick!_

 _You won't have it_

 _ **Your own wayyyyy….**_

 _ **Can't hold on much longer**_

 _But I will never let go!_

 _ **I know it's a one way track**_

 _Tell me now how long this'll last!_

 _ **I'm not gonna think this way**_

 _Nor will I count on others_

 _ **Close my eyes and feel it burn**_

 _Now I see what I gotta do!_

 _Open your heart_

 _And you will seeee!_

Rage then takes a killer guitar solo as we all cheer for the band. They were killing it out there. While they were rocking a kid comes up to me. "Excuse me?!" he calls and I look to see him he had a red and a blue eye. Interesting… they matched his hair! He wore a black and white striped jacket that was cut in half with the colors a cyan in the middle. His shoes were probably the most bizarre thing I have ever seen! They were orange, dark green and sky blue. His pants were gray and his bracelets were black and white striped. "What's up ?" I ask him

"My name is Ace! You know Rage right?" he asks

"Yeah why?" I reply "You know him?"

"Yeah we were friends for a while." He replies "where is he?" all I did was point up on stage as they began to sing again

 _If it won't stop_

 _There will be no future for us_

 _ **His heart's tied down by**_

 _ **All the hate gotta set him free!**_

 _ **I know it's a one way track**_

 _Tell me now how long this'll last!_

 _ **Close my eyes and feel it burn**_

 _No I see what I gotta do!_

 _Gotta open your heart, dude!_

 _ **Can't hold on much longer**_

 _But I will never let go!_

 _ **I know it's a one way track**_

 _Tell me now how long this'll last!_

 _ **I'm not gonna think this way**_

 _Nor will I count on others_

 _ **Close my eyes and feel it burn**_

 _Now I see what I gotta do!_

 _Open your heart, it's gonna be alright_

 _Yeah!_

 _Open your Heart!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Open your Heart!_

 _Yeah, Yeeeahhh…_

We all cheer as they finished up and walked back down Rage and Ace gave each other a friendly hug. "Ace what in blazes are you doing here?" he asks him

"I heard you left Mobius after what happned so I thought I would come over and join you. I heard CHS is way better anyways." He replies

"Awesome." Rage smiles with a thumbs up before looking over towards where shadow was and his eyes shrink, Ace Sonic and I look as well and our mouths dropped! Shadow and Rebbeca finally shared their first kiss! "I'll be damned almost two months later and look at this." Rage smirks

"Attention please." Principle Celestia broke our conversation as she takes the stage. "First off I would like to give a big round of applause to The Chaos Control Freaks you guys played great. Also it is time I announce this year's Princess of the Fall Formal!" everybody went quiet as Vice Principle Luna hands her the envelope with the name of the winner. "This year's winner is…Twilight Sparkle!" she announces and we all cheer I can't believe it Twilight won! I was so happy for her I couldn't find the words to explain it!

After everything settled down I walked over to Rage giving Twilight a hug and congratulating her on her victory. "Thank you." I heard her say but I knew cause she told me earlier in the week.

" _Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asks_

" _Yeah?" I replied to her_

" _I made up my mind about Rage." She says_

" _What you gonna ask him out?" I ask back_

" _I am going to ask him to the Fall Formal" she replies_

" _What is that it?" I ask her_

" _No if I win princess I think I am going to ask him to be my boyfriend." Twilight says "I'll pull him aside and I know he will congratulate me that is when I am going to ask him." It was so perfect but I always wondered what if she didn't win?_

"Rage?" She asks oh my gosh here it comes "Will you be my boyfriend?" she asks him. I don't think Rage was expecting it at all because he looked dumbfounded at a loss for words even!

"Twilight." He smiles with a big deep blush "I would love to." He replies hugging her. I actually shed a tear as Ace walks up.

"Well what do ya know." He smirks "Rage has his first girlfriend." Wait first? I looked at Ace in shock

"First?" I ask him

"Yeah, back at Mobius High he didn't talk to others much, besides Sonic, Shadow and myself he was quiet. There was a girl name Christina but stuff happened and Rage ended up not liking her." He tells me. That was enough for one night I found sonic we said our good nights and I gave him a kiss before heading home for the night.

 **To be continued…**

 **Well what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 1-6: A Shadow

**Chapter 6: A Shadow**

Applejack woke up the next morning and quickly hopped in the shower, it was Saturday and the gang was going to meet in the barn so she wanted to make sure she was fresh and ready for the day ahead. Running an apple orchard is hard work especially if you're the only one picking. As she gets out she tosses a bathrobe on and as she passes the front door she hears a knock. Figuring it was one of the girls she opens it. But to her surprise it wasn't! It was actually Rage.

"Oh!" he says looking away "I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"No it's alright sugar." Applejack sighs "That was my bad. But what are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Well you see I have trouble sleeping. I'ts a normal thing with me. I get flashbacks taht keep me up almost every night." Rage sighs "I knew we were meeting here today after you were done picking apples and I didn't think you would mind if I came over a bit early."

"I don't mind at all." Applejack replies "Sorry about you seeing me in just my robe. Hold on just a couple of seconds and I'll be back out." She says closing the door returning a few moments later fully clothed but still rather exposed, "Now if you're up to it would you mind helping me out with the daily picking?" she asks. Now it made sense why she was wearing such small clothing now, it was rather warm and working in a field must get pretty hot.

"No problem." Rage stretches following her out to the field. When they arrive Rage takes his jacket off. Though it didn't get warm even in the heat, it would get rather hot if he sweated in it. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well can ya take the baskets to the pile outside the barn after I fill 'em up?" Applejack asks

"Can do." Rage says before awaiting for the first basket. It wasn't long before she had filled it up and Rage had taken it where she told him. The two continued for a while and soon they had finished it was about 9:30 and they were both pretty hot.

"Woo niley today was a doozy." Aplejack sighs "I need to cool off." She unbuttons the top few buttons before Rage yells

"Whoa not here!" He says covering his eyes

"Why not no one's gonna see it." She objects

"I would." Rage says with an 'as a matter of fact' tone

"So? Come on it's not like you're hooked up with someone who would care if you saw me." Applejack scoffs

"Well…" Rage says nervously scratching his head "Truth is I am."

"Who?" Applejack asks almost instantly

"I'm with Twi." Rage tells her

"Oh." She says "Sorry there Rage I didn't know."

"We actually just hooked up last night at the Fall Formal." Rage admits

"Really…well good for ya'll." Applejack smiles though deep down she was upset, she wanted Rage and instead Twilight got him.

"Hay if things don't work out between me and her Applejack I'll give you a shot." Rage says and she looks at him shocked how could he know about how she felt?! "I know how you feel about me Applejack Rainbow told me."

"Oh." Applejack smirks "Sorry… I guess I am not used to other people being around when I pick, I normally do that to cool off while I rest under a tree."

"Hay I understand I took my jacket off to keep myself cool." Rage answers

"Yeah, I figured." Applejack smiles "What is with that jacket anyway you always wear it!"

"I dunno I just like it." Rage answers "It goes well with my outfit I guess."

"I ain't gonna argue that." Applejack smiles "That's Rarities job." That got a laugh out of the both of them as Rainbow Dash and Sonic arrive.

"Morning Applejack! Rage?" Rainbow greets them but Rage with more of a surprised he was there.

"Hay Rainbow Dash, Sonic" Rage greets

"howdy you two. Rage was just helping me here with the daily picking, he sure is strong. Twilight chose a good one."

"Good one?" Sonic asks "Rage does that mean what I think it means?"

"eeyup." Rage says with a nod "Twi and I are a couple."

"I saw it too." Rainbow says "Twilight was so happy when you said yes."

"I know." Rage smiles "It felt like she had the whole thing planned from the start."

"She put a lot of effort into making the perfect night Rage." Rainbow Dash says

"Here come the others!" Applejack says as the rest of the group walks up.

"Hay." Ace says

"Morning!" Twilight smiles

"What's going on?" Shadow asks

"Hay guys!" Sonic says "We were just talking about something."

"Yup," Rage smiles with a blush "I have great news."

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie asks "A game? A new place to have fun? You found an awesome thing?"

"No…" Rage says with a look of 'what?' on his face "Guys last night I found my special person."

"Who?" Rarity asks

"Twi." Rage smiles as she walks up to him and hugs him tight "Twilight asked me out after she was crowned Princess of the Fall Formal." Rage admits

"ooo you two make a great couple!" Pinkie Pie says ecstatically

"The two brainiacs together." Shadow smirks "Who'd have thought."

"Don't be rude Shadow." Rebecca says hitting him on the arm gently "I think it's wonderful you two are together."

"Thank you Rebecca." Twilight smiles with a blush,

"Rage is a very caring guy." Sonic says "Kind of a perfect boyfriend."

"Am not." Rage says with a blush "Just cause I care for you all doesn't make me a perfect boyfriend."

"Rage you are too harsh on yourself." Rainbow says "Think about it, you did save us and CHS from certain doom two months ago. You're a hero even if everyone else doesn't know it."

"You were also the first one to step up to Sunset Shimmer." Applejack adds

"Guys I am no hero." Rage says firmly "A hero does what he does for fame, fortune, reputation or another gain. I am nothing like that." Rage looks at them one by one with a sigh "I am just a normal high school student going to CHS and that's that."

"If you say so." Rarity sighs,

Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer was hanging around in the local frozen yogurt shop when Flash Sentry walks up to her "Hay Sunset you've gotten to know Rage pretty well right?"

"Yeah what about it?" she asks

"Do you know where he is?" Flash asks

"No I don't." Sunset replies "Why?"

"Well I wanted to see if he would consider being Guitar for my band." Flash answers

"I dunno." Sunset replies "He and his friends seem pretty tight about their band."

"Yeah you're right that was a dumb question wasn't it?" Flash says scratching his head

"Still he might be willing to help with some things. I know that all their amps and stuff he made." Sunset suggests "Normally he is with the girls."

"Oh… so he's that kind of guy." Flash smirks

"Oh you didn't hear?" Sunset asks "He and Twilight are together."

"He and T-Twilight?" Flash asks

"Yeah." Sunset responds 'Ugh this nice girl act is horrible but if I am going to get anything from that Christain guy I need to get Flash to come with me' she curses in her head. She looked at Flash and she could tell he was mad. "You're not happy are you?"

"No" he replies "I was after her even back before well you know…"

"Yeah the other Twilight." Sunset sighs "Why don't you come to my house tonight I am having a movie night."

"You know what I'd love to." Flash smiles

Back on the farm Rage, Sonic and Shadow were playing Live and Learn for the girls. "You guys are so awesome!" Rainbow says

"You guys do sound magnificent." Rarity answer "The sound is so clear tell me what's the secret?"

"I fixed all our amps," Rage answers "Programmed them myself."

"Really?" Applejack asks "How do ya do somethin' like that?"

"It's rather simple once you hook them up to a computer." Rage responds

"What can't you do Rage?" Rebecca smiles

"He can't date you." Shadow teases

"That would be one thing." Rage laughs "I can't speak Spanish but I do speak Japanese."

"Get out you know Japanese?" Rarity asks

"Hai, watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu" Rage responds

"Come again?" Applejack asks

"It means Yes, I speak Japanese in Japanese." Rage answers

That night Sunset Shimmer was standing on her porch with an interesting kid. He was gray his eyes a demonic red and his hair red as blood. He wore a long coat (Organization XIII style).

"So did you get him to come?" he asks

"yes I did now tell me who are you? All you told me is you don't like Rage, Sonic or Shadow." Sunset says

"My name is Christain and I know more about them then anyone here." He replies

"How so?" sunset challenges.

"Did you know Rage has access to superhuman powers?" Christain asks

"He does not." Sunset objects

"Are you for sure?" Christain asks

"I would know if he did. Besides he would have used them back two months ago when I captured his friends." She says firmly "You said you could make use of Flash Sentry, how so?"

"I have a particular…talent… in persuading people to do things." Christain smiles

"There is something wrong with you." Sunset says actually frightened a bit "You're beginning to creep me out."

"Don't worry Sunset Shimmer you and I will take Rage down for good." Christain smiles

"good? I don't want to kill him!" Sunset yells "I just want to get some revenge!"

"Well you should have thought about that before aligning with me." Christain smiles waving his hand with a strange aura and Sunsets eyes glow amber what they did not know was Flash had been watching from the bushes.

"Not cool." He says "I have to tell Rage!" he slips away unnoticed before returning home.

"Now then…let's set the trap." Christain smiles "Gather his friends and trap them in your basement."

"Yes…Christain…" she says in a mindless voice before walking off.

The next morning Rage was woken up by a banging at his door. Rage still in his pajamas walks down stairs and opens the door. There stood Flash Sentry looking frantic. "What's wrong?"

"Rage you're in grave danger!" Flash says

"Calm down." Rage chuckles "Why would I be in grave danger? Did Sunset do something?"

"No…" Flash says "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Rage sighs leading him into the living room "Let me go get changed." He says walking up the stairs and comes back down in his normal clothing. "Okay what's up?" he asks as they sit down on a couch.

"Oaky so I was talking with Sunset Shimmer at the Frozen Yogurt joint yesterday and she invited me to a movie night that night." Flash begins

"Well lucky you." Rage smiles

"No Rage you don't understand! When I got there I saw Sunset talking to a guy dressing in a strange coat. For some reason he wants you dead and Sunset didn't know that when she objected to helping him he did something to her." Flash explains Rage looked at him his mouth open. "You think I am crazy now don't you?" he asks with a sigh "I'll just be going…"

"No." Rage says grabbing his arm "I believe you.'

"You what?" he asks

"Sit back down I have some explaining to do." Rage sighs sitting back down himself as Flash follows. "Now what I tell you cannot leave this room got that?" Rage asks and Flash nods "The girls don't know that I know what happened with the other Twilight from another world and… Truth is Sonic, Shadow and I are kind of the same thing."

"You guys are from Equestria?!" Flash asks

"No." Rage answers "We are from Mobius. We lied as if it was a High School and yeah we are still High School students there. But the reason I came here was because after my parents were…killed and a lot of other stuff happened I knew trying to live there would be impossible. I did some searching and found this world."

"Why did you do all of that?" Flash asks

"Because I am a Chaos Guardian." Rage sighs "I really wanted to go through High School here without incident but it seems that they found me…"

"they?" Flash asks

"The Dark Legion…" Rage sighs "It was their leader Nix the Dark who killed my parents and I got my revenge." He says a look of hate in his eye. "Did you get his name?"

"Christain." Flash answers and Rage's eyes shrink in shock "That's a bad thing isn't it?"

"Christain…" Rage sighs "Forget the Dark Legion it's him…"

"Who is he?" Flash asks

"An old enemy who I thought was dead." Rage answers

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Flash asks

"I have no choice…" Rage sighs "Ignore him stay under the radar."

"Rage he knows about you Sunset is like his slave or something he did something to control her!" Flash says

"I know that but that doesn't mean he knows about me." Rage answers when his phone rings, it was Sunset and he answers "Sunset?"

"Rage?" she asks in distress

"What's wrong?" Rage asks her

"You have to get to my house quick! We are all in trouble!" she says

"Who?" Rage asks

"Twi, Dash, Sonic all of them!" she sobs "you have to help us!"

"I'll be right there!" Rage says before hanging up "That was Sunset…" Rage says "I think you are right."

"What do you do?" Flash asks

"I have to help them." Rage answers getting up

"But what about your own safety?" Flash asks "He has some kind of magic!"

"I do too." Rage admits "And I have to save them…because they are my friends!"

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 1-7: Truth

**Chapter 7: Truth**

Rage arrived at Sunset Shimmers house with Flash Sentry not far behind. In Rage's hand was a sword he looked at Flash as they got up against the wall to the front door. "Are you sure you want to tag along in there?"

"Rage I am going with you." Flash says "I won't let you do this alone… it's dangerous!"

"I've been through worse." Rage smiles "You on the other hand I don't know what Christain has done so it might just be best to stay here."

"Rage!" Sonic yells as he and Shadow run up "We heard what happened!"

"We came to help to." Shadow says

"Thanks." Rage sighs "You guys are just in time to help me break in."

"Wait we are actually breaking the door down?" Flash asks

"No." Rage says looking at Shadow who hold up a lock pick and walks up before picking the lock. Rage then hands him a red gem

"Rage… what?" he asks "We said we aren't to use our special abilities."

"I know what we said Shadow but this is Christain we are dealing with." Rage says "Also…I don't think he's alone in this… the speed in which this all happened is too fast for him alone. Let's try to avoid it though okay?"

"Well let's go." Sonic says as the four rush in and slowly go down the stairs.

"Wait!" Rainbow calls as they walk down "It's a trap!" however she was a tad too late as the door is slammed and the group is caught in a rope trap.

"Ah Rage, Sonic and Shadow." Christain chuckles as the lights turn on and they see Rainbow, Rebecca and Twilight tied to chairs with the other girls in the corner of the room tied up. "Looks like Flash Sentry decided to join the party as well."

"Christain…" Rage scowls "What are you doing here?"

"Like Mephilies and… Scourge I want revenge." He chuckles

"What?!" the three gasp and Mephilies walks into the light behind Rebecca and Scourge behind Rainbow Dash.

"If you touch her I swear I'll-" Shadow starts struggling

"You'll what?" Mephilies chuckles "You are in no position to do anything."

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asks

"It's simple we want revenge on the three of you." Scourge smiles

"You three have ruined our lives! Rage ruined mine while Shadow ruined Mephilies and Sonic ruined Scourge."

"You think that I wanted to ruin your life?" Rage asks "You threatened to destroy Mobius I am obligated to stop you it's my duty! If that means kill then so be it."

"You made us suffer and now we are going to do the same to you." Mephilies smiles as he leans down and kisses Rebecca

"Rebecca!" Shadow yells.

'come on…'Rage says in his head as he keeps trying to cut his ropes as Scourge kisses Rainbow and Christain Twilight. Twilight however bit Christain's lip and he pulled away.

"You stupid bitch!" he calls slapping her.

"Twilight!" Rage yells picking up the pace soon he was free and he flips over to land on his feet. "Christain!" he yells dashing for the gray youth and tackling him. "Why can't you see that you have been letting Nix control you for years?!" Soon flash was able to cut free using a pocket knife and then cuts Sonic and Shadow free. As Rage gets up they knock their own enemies back.

"You three have made the biggest mistake of your lives." Shadow growls

"you'll pay for this." Sonic growls

"You cannot defeat the three of us Christain." Rage says as his hand glows with fire "this is your only chance, release the girls, leave and never return…or I will strike you down right now."

"I'd like to see you try!" Christain challenges

"Forgive me…" Rage says silently before his hands glow brighter "Inferno Chaos Blade Strike!" he calls leaping and slicing Christain with a fire covered blade. Christain was incinerated and the other two looked in shock before looking at each other and running. After they were gone the four untied the girls.

"Looks like we've got some explaining to do." Rage sighs

"Uh huh." Applejack answers

"Alright truth time." Shadow sighs

"Sonic, Shadow and I don't actually come from this world." Rage sighs "We come from Mobius…and though we are high school kids there we transferred her so we could live our lives in peace."

"So why did you lie to us?" Rainbow Dash asks

"We thought it would be best if you had no idea about other worlds but then you mentioned the thing about the Equestria world and all." Sonic answers

"Keeping others thinking that there are no other worlds out there is crucial because who knows what that can bring." Rage sighs "It's not that we didn't want to tell you it's more that for your safety we couldn't tell you."

"It might just be best if we all forget about this whole thing." Rebecca sighs

"Hmm…forget about it?" Rage smiles

"Rage what are you thinking?" Sonic asks

"If we really want to forget everything I remembered something that my mother taught me, if you eat a singed starfruit before going to bed it can somehow cause slight amnesia making it as if the last few hours never happened her doctor told her that." Rage says

"But where are we going to find a starfruit?" Rainbow asks

"I have a few in my fridge!" Pinkie smiles

"Why would you just so happen to have them in your fridge?" Rainbow asks

"They were for Muads birthday." Pinkie says "I bought like way to many."

"alright how do we singe them?" Sunset asks

"Leave that one to me." Rage says. The group goes to pinkies house and after eating the starfruit they return home before passing out.

Rage was sleeping soundly for the first time in months when he wakes up at about 6:00. It was Monay and he as he sat up he tried thinking what he did last night. "Darn I must have slept all day." He sighs "Well I should get going." Rage sighs "If I am going to fix Celestia's computer for her." He gets out of bed and gets himself ready before leaving the home. Rage arrives at school and walks to Celstia's office

"I don't know." He hears Luna inside as he knocks she opens it. "Can I help you?" she asks

"Oh good morning Rage." Celestia smiles

"Good morning Principle Celestia." He says "I am here to see what's wrong with your computer."

"Oh that's right I forgot." Celestia smiles as she gets up and Rage powers it on

"So what was wrong with it?" Rage asks

"When I logged in on Friday it started acting weird my screen shut off but I could still hear sounds." Celestia asks looking at the screen and noticing nothing but what looked to her like random characters.

"Here we go." Rage says "I see what happened."

"What is it?" Celestia asks

"You have a worm." Rage says "Something allowing another person to operate your computer from another one."

"Can you delete it?" Celestia asks

"I can do you one better." Rage smiles "I can trace it back to who made it." He says typing in some keys and then he hits enter and a window show the web cam feed of a kid on it. "there you go he's even trying to access it now."

"But that's… Thunder Lane?" Luna asks "What would he gain by bugging my sisters computer?"

"Change grades for him or another student." Rage suggests

"But then he's going to make us lose the screen then!" Celestia says

"3…2…1…" Rage counts down before Thunder Lane seemed to go crazy trying to do something

"What did you do?" Celestia asks

"Counter measure if he tried to access the worm it shoots back a script that forces the crash." Rage says as the webcam feed dies.

"Thank you Rage." Celestia says

"Well I will leave you to your conversation then."

"Oh wait Rage." Celestia "We have some new kids coming from another school would you mind showing them around today?"

"I'd love to but Sonic, Shads and I have plans why not ask Sunset Shimmer? She could use it." Rage says

"What do you mean?" Celestia asks

"I know about what happened last year and I know Sunset Shimmer has turned around." Rage says

"Alright." Celestia sighs "Can you tell her for me?"

"Yeah." Rage smiles before walking out of the office. He meets Sonic and Shadow in a sound room "Hay guys ready for the showcase yet?"

"I almost forgot they are hosting the auditions today." Sonic smiles

"I think it will make some great money for the animal shelter." Shadow says

"Since when did you become so caring Shads?" Sonic teases

"So what should we do for the song?" Rage asks

"I vote we do I am all of me." Shadow says

"I am cool with that" Sonic smiles

"Alright I am all of me it is." Rage says "From the top…"

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Hay guys thanks for all of the support so far but I am sad to announce that this story will not be updated for at least a good 2 weeks, I am going to camp sarting early Sunday and I will be back Saturday. Then the Sunday after that I have another week long camp then I am going hiking in Colorado at the end of the month so I will be away from a computer for a while. But expect an update late this month or August!**


	8. Chapter 1-8

**Chapter 8**

"…I am all of me!" Shadow finishes as the girls walk in

"Wow you three are sounding awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaims

"Have you considered playing in the CHS Music Festival?" Ace asks

"Yeah Rage signed us up this morning." Sonic says

"You guys will sound awesome!" Sunset smiles as Flash Sentry walks in

"Hay you three sound awesome!" he says before noticing Twilight

"T-Twilight?" he asks with a blush and she looks at him confused

"Hay er Earth to Flash!" Sunset yells and he shakes his head

"Uh what?" he asks like he had snapped out of a trance "Oh right! Say are you guys playing in the festival?"

"We are." Sonic answers

"Well I would reconsider after all my band has the best guitar player in CHS." Flash smiles

"Who might you be referrin' to?" Applejack asks

"Me." Flash smirks

"Oh yeah?" Sonic challenges "Rage could beat you anytime anywhere!"

"Is that so Rage?" Flash asks

'Way to throw me under the bus Sonic.' Rage sighs in his head before replying "Dunno care to find out?"

"Alright 3:00 gym stage." Flash says "Be there…"

"I will be." Rage says as Flash leaves the room

"Wow Rage that is quite the challenge." Sunset says "I mean Flash is pretty good,"

"Well he'll learn." Rage answers "Watch."

"I know Rage can win." Rebecca says "If Shadow is so sure it has to be true."

"If Rage can play Through the Fire and Flames then I am pretty sure he can beat Flash no problem." Shadow answers

"You guys needn't worry." Rage sighs with a smile "After all I can handle myself."

"Well good luck Rage." Rarity says

"We will be there to cheer you on!" Twilight says

"Thanks guys it means a lot." Rage smiles as they all break up for class.

[CHS-Gym 2:50 PM]

Rage walks into the gym his guitar in hand. He looks around to see a small crowd of students were there and on the stage was Flash Sentry. "Well looks like he actually decided to show up, I thought you wouldn't show up being too scared and all."

"Last time I checked I am ten minutes early if your guitar skills are as good as your insults then perhaps you should forfit." Rage taunts

"oooh!" some of the kids says at his comeback

"Hmph your comebacks may be hot but my guitar skills are hotter." Flash smirks

"Well it's time to put your mouth where your money is because I am ready to show you how to play a guitar…what's the deal?" Rage smirks

"Two songs. We alternate, good luck." Flash smiles

"Name yours." Rage smirks

"Before I forget by Slipknot and One by Metallica." Flash smirks

"So your going to select two ripped from Guitar Hero 3?" Rage chuckles "Fine by me."

"Well what are you doing?" Flash asks

"Well…" Rage thinks before smiling "I am all of me and… Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce." Flash looks with a cocky smile

"Are you crazy?" he laughs "Nobody else but Dragonforce's guitar player can play that song! You just dug your own grave!"

"We'll see about that." Rage scoffs "Allow me to start." He smiles before playing through all of I am All of me.

"Well done." Flash smirks "My turn." He then does his first song with minor error "Just to save you the embarrassment I will finish first." Then says

"Your funeral." Rage smiles

"Very well…" Flash replies before playing One through perfectly "Top that."

"I will admit you did well." Rage says "I'll do you one better… I will play the guitar and do vocals!" he says

"I dare you." Flash chuckles

"Very well…"

(If you do not wish to read the vocals for the song skip to the end of the italic text)

 _On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight_

 _When the darkness has fallen down  
And the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls  
Around the world tonight_

 _Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shores_

 _On the blackest plains in Hell's domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through the fire and pain and once again we know!_

 _So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on_

 _Far beyond the sundown  
Far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!_

 _So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

 _As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment in their eyes_

 _Running back through the midmorning light  
there's a burning in my heart  
we're banished from a time in a fallen land  
To a life beyond the stars_

 _In your darkest dreams see to believe  
Our destiny is time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!_

 _And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time has gone_

 _Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on!_

 _So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

 _Wo-o-oah,wo-o-oah,who-o-o-o-oah!  
Wo-o-oah,wo-o-oa,who-o-o-o-oah!_

 _Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard, now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man!_

 _So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

Rage then finishes a perfect song and looks at Flash Sentry who had his mouth open as far as it could go as the kids cheer. "I think it's safe to say the winner is Rage!" Scootaloo says

"You played well Flash but I seems that you fell just short." Rage smiles "I had fun though."

"I admit." Flash sighs "You are the better of us." He then extends his hand and Rage shakes it "Why do you waste your skill with Sonic and Shadow though? Join my band and we can be the best."

"Sonic and Shadow are my friends and I have been playing with them since middle school sorry Flash but I am with them and besides our songs are original." Rage replies "Doesn't mean we can't play together here or there."

"Yeah maybe." Flash answers as he leaves the stage and Twilight runs past him to Rage and she hugs Rage. Flash sighs a sad sigh and Rage looks at him concerned before following him out of the gym and to the steps of the school as the sun was setting.

"Flash?" he asks sitting next to him "What's wrong? You seemed fine a minute ago."

"It's just…" he begins

"You were in love with the other Twilight." Rage finishes

"how did you know?" he asks

"Sunset Shimmer told me." Rage finishes

"And seeing this worlds Twilight with you…I just feel empty inside." Flash sighs

"I am sorry Flash…" Rage says "Besides I know it might sound cliché but there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah…" Flash sighs

"Come on You will find another girl trust me." Rage says "There is one thing you have that I could never beat you at."

"What's that?" Flash asks

"That laid back attitude, girls love that! I could never pull that off, you live life to the fullest like there is nothing wrong nothing bad will happen. Something I can't do…" Rage replies

"Why not? I mean it's not that hard." Flash asks

"Because something will always be wrong for me… I am an orphan… watching your own parents be murdered makes that hard." Rage replies

"Oh my god Rage I had no idea…" he says

"It's not your fault." Rage smiles "Don't worry about it you go on and be you I will be me."

"Yeah." He replies "See ya Rage."

"Later." Rage agrees as Flash stands up and walks away

"Don't forget Flash…just be yourself and the perfect girl will find you soon enough." Rage says to himself as he stands up his friends running up to him.

"Rage that was awesome!" Sonic says

"I knew you could do it!" Rebecca cheers

"Thanks guys." Rage says "We should get going the sun is going down."

"Yeah." Fluttershy says "And who knows what happens after d-dark…" The ten say their goodbyes before they all head home for the night.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 1-9: Brother

**Chapter 9: Brother  
**

Rage was sitting at his computer typing his report for English when his cell phone rings. He looks to see it was Twilight "Hay Twi what's up?" he asks answering the phone

"Rage?" she asks in a voice filled with either sorrow or despair he couldn't quite tell "C-can I come over?"

"Sure thing Twi but…you sound horrible did something happen?" Rage replies

"I will tell you when I get there." She replies

"Do you want me to get the others as well?" Rage asks her

"No." Twilight answers to Rage's shock, normally she would enjoy having her friends there to help out! "Just you…" she adds

"Okay." Rage sighs "I will see you soon." He tells her hanging up and saving his work before turning off the screen "I wonder what could have her so upset…" he thinks aloud "It must be serious of she doesn't want to tell the others….but what?" he heads downstairs as the doorbell rings "Right she lives just down the street." He hits himself in the head as he opens the door to see Twilight her eyes were red and puffy like she had just been crying. "Twilight what's wrong?" Rage asks as she hugs him tightly

"It's horrible!" she sobs "My, my, my" she gets caught up in her crying trying to spill it out but she couldn't say it.

"There, there." Rage says stroking her back "Just let it out." He says in a comforting tone as she cries into his shoulder tears dampening his jacket. Soon she backs off and sits down in a recliner "Now what happened?" Rage asks her

"I have an older brother…" she says "Shining Armor…"

"I didn't know that." Rage says

"After high school he joined the military…a marine" she says "And…"

"Did something happen?" Rage asks worried that the worst might have befell him and that was why Twilight was upset

"The base he was stationed at…was attacked… he was injured…" She sniffs "And…it was so bad that he might not…" she stops and begins crying again. Rage stands up from the couch he was sitting on and walks over to her and she hugs him tightly again "I-I just can't bear the thought he could be dead!"

"Twilight…" Rage says soothingly "We can't say that for sure yet. Listen marines are some of the toughest people on the planet he will pull through I know he will. When did this happen?"

"Last week." She sniffs

"why didn't you tell me?" he asks

"The nurse said that when they have news they would call me." Twilight answers with a sniff.

"Well that is a good sign, she hasn't called so it means he still has a chance." Rage tells her

"Y-you think so?" Twilight asks looking at him and he nods. A few silent minutes go by before Twilight smiles a very small smile "Thank you Rage…" she says

"Hay your family is just as important to me as you." Rage replies "If you're hurt I am hurt. If you're in distress I am in distress. Whatever you need to talk about I won't judge you Twi." He says with a comforting smile when his phone goes off. He looks at the number it was a military number.

"now why would the military be calling me?" he asks

"Pick it up!" Twilight says "It's the nurse!"

"I'll as you about this later." Rage tells her answering the call "Hello?"

"H-hay…" a voice comes over the phone it was gruff like whoever he was talking to was in pain.

"Who is this?" Rage asks

"I'm Twilight's older brother…" the voice replies "Your Rage right her boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Rage answers

"Is she there?" Shining Armor asks

"Hold up." Rage says putting the phone on speaker "Go ahead."

"Hay T-Twilight?" Shining Armor says and her face lights up.

"Sh-Shining Armor?" she asks with a sniff

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry for all the trouble I caused." He says with a small barely audible grunt "I want to let you know I am going to be okay…I just got grazed by a bullet or two…I will be home as soon as I get out of this hospital. A week or so from now…"

"R-really?" she asks "That's great!" she smiles tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Oh and Rage?" he asks "You still there?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he asks

"Keep an eye on my little sister until I get home, why don't we meet up?" Shining armor asks

"It's a deal." Rage answers "Just call one of us when you are heading home okay?"

"Will do…see you soon." He says hanging up. Rage does the same thing and looks at Twilight who was smiling.

"He's okay…." She says "Oh thank god."

"Come on Twi let me buy you an ice cream." Rage smiles

"Okay." She smiles and the two head to the ice cream shop down the street where Sonic and Rainbow Dash were.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yells running over "I heard what happened is your brother okay?"

"How did you know?" Twilight asks

"It was all over the news." Sonic says "The military base was attacked by terrorists."

"Y-yeah my brother is fine, he's actually coming home this week." Twilight says

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash says "Does that mean you will introduce him to Rage?"

"Of course I am! After all he wants to meet Rage. When he heard about what Rage did for you at the beginning of the year he wanted to meet him." Twilight answers

"Hay guys do you mind…I kinda don't like being talked about when I am right here…" Rage chuckles "Come on Twi let's get our ice cream."

"Hay Rage I was wondering where are you working?" Sonic asks

"A local game store." He replies after paying for the ice cream.

"Sweet." He says with a thumbs up

"Looks like great minds think alike." Rebecca says as she and Shadow walk up.

"You guys are getting ice cream too?" Rage asks

"Well it is 92 degrees out." Shadow says

"Right…" Rage says rubbing the back of his head as they eat their ice cream.

The rest of the week goes by normally and soon Twilight gets the call from her brother that he was on the flight home. That morning was Saturday and she walks over to Rage's home and knocks havinghim answer the door. "Morning Twi what's up?" he asks

"My brother is on his way home." She says "I wanted to go meet him at the airport…but I don't have a car…"

"We can use mine." Rage says walking out and opening the garage to reveal a pretty cool looking car and he gets in. "Well come on!" he says to Twi who was standing there with a blank stare.

"Right." She says getting in and they drive to the Canterlot International Airport. The two then head to the gate terminal where they watch groups of people getting off planes pass by. After a few minutes Twilight was getting worried when…

"Twili!" Shining Armor's voice calls and she looks to see her big brother exiting the gate still dressed in his camo.

"Shining Armor!" she says running over to him and giving him a hug "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking you that! How did you get to the airport it's dangerous to walk you know!" Shining Armor asks

"Rage drove me." She says

"Rage is here?" Shining Armor asks. Twilight nods and points to him, the two young men walk up to each other and Rage extends his hand which is met with Shining Armors "It's good to finally meet you Rage Chaotic."

"It's a pleasure Shining Armor." He responds

"I have heard a lot about you." Shining Armor says "Thank you for keeping Twilight safe."

"With my life." Rage says as he helps Shining Armor with his bags. After returning to Twilight home Shining Armor sits down with Rage

"So where do you come from?" he asks

"Another town called Mobius." Rage answers "Me and two of my pals decided to move to Canterlot to get away from all the drama of Mobius High."

"You know what I like you Rage, your selfless and kind." Shining Armor says "I don't think anyone is more suited to be with my little sister then you."

"Th-thank you Shining Armor." Rage says with a smile "I should be going though I have a few things I need to get done before I forget."

"Alright Rage see ya!" Twilight says as he leaves

"So you and he are a thing then?" Shining Armor asks

"Yeah, there have been other girls who wanted to go out with him as well but I got him." Twilight smiles

"Just promise me something Twilight." Shining Armor says "Don't go too far with him okay?"

"Don't worry." She responds

"If he suggests doing making…" Shining Armor starts but Twilight cuts him off

"If you think that Rage is going to ask to have sex with me you're wrong!" Twilight says disgusted "He's not that kind of guy! He protected us, he saved us when Sunset went crazy. He's not like other guys…there is something different about him."

"Alright." Shining Armor sighs "And Twilight…I won't be here long my commander only let me come home so that you knew I was okay."

"So you're leaving again?" she asks

"I am sorry Twilight I know you want me to stay longer but…this is what I chose." He says

"Just please come home safe." Twilight begs hugging him crying

"I cannot make any promises Twilight but I will do everything in my power to make sure I do." Shining Armor responds hugging her back before he grabs his bag and walks out. He looks next door to see Rage working in the hood of his car. "I didn't know you lived next door." He says and Rage looks over to him closing the hood.

"Yeah it was all I could find." Rage replies

"Mind giving me a ride back to the airport?" he asks

"Get in I just finished tuning her up." Rage answers

"Thanks man." Shining Armor says putting his bags in the back seat and taking shotgun as Rage takes the wheel. "So your parents won't mind you being out so late?"

"Nope." Rage answers

"So are the irresponsible or what?" Shining Armor asks surprised by his remark

"Dead." Rage sighs "They were killed in front of me when I was 6."

"Dead?!" Shining Armor exclaims "Oh my gosh Rage I am so sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Rage sighs "When I met the guy later in life I was 12 he killed the guys who adopted me…must have had something against my family but…"

"What?" Shining Armor asks

"I ended up killing him instead of him killing me." Rage replies "The only life I have ever taken and the only one I will allow on my watch."

"You sound like some noble hero with a phrase like that." Shining Armor chuckles

"I guess I do don't I…to some I am." Rage answers

"Look before you drop me off I want you to do something for me…" Shining Armor sighs as they pull up in front of the terminal.

"What is it Shining Armor?" he asks

"Please take care of Twilight for me." He says

"You make it sound like you won't ever come home." Rage says

"Who knows I might not." Shining Armor sighs "But when Twilight told me about you I wanted to make sure you weren't some other kid. But I see now you are different from them please protect my little sister Rage."

"I will protect her even at the cost of my life Shining Armor." Rage says "You have my word."

"Thank you." Shining Armor says getting out

"Go kill some terrorists for me alright?" Rage jokes

"Sure thing!" Shining Armor says as the two share a good laugh. "Say before I go, I have never seen a car like this before what is it?"

"Nice huh?" Rage smiles "A friend of mine made it for me as a birthday present he is a great mechanic."

"Nice does it have a name?" Shining Armor asks

"No it was a prototype and it is real fast he called it the Prototype V." Rage replies

"I got a good name for it." Shining Armor smiles

"Well let's hear it." Rage says

"Phoenix I mean it's red and that thing looks awesome!" he says

"Not a bad name" Rage says "I like it thanks!" he calls as Shining Armor enters the rotary doors and Rage drives back home, changes and lays on his bed. 'Don't worry Shining Armor Twilight is safe with me.' He thinks before turning over to fall asleep.

 **To be continued**

 **So what did you guys think about what I did with Shining Armor? Please tell me I enjoy the feedback!**


	10. Chapter 1-10: Vacation

**Chapter 10: "Vacation"**

Rainbow Dash and Sonic were running the track together a few laps to get ready for the track team tryouts when Rage arrives.

"Hay Sonic I need to talk with you it's important." He says pulling him off to the side.

"What do you need Rage?" he asks

"I need your help. I got a call from Chaotix this morning." Rage answers

"And?" Sonic asks

"Something has happened back home and I need to return but…. I don't know how I am going to tell the others I mean I can't just tell them hay I have to go back and save a planet from the ultimate darkness." He responds Sonic stood a moment thinking before he has an idea pop into his head.

"Why not tell them you are going on a vacation with your brothers?" Sonic suggests Rage thinks a moment before sighing

"You know that is a good idea." He says "Can you tell them for me?"

"Sure thing and good luck." Sonic answers as Rage walks off

"What did Rage need?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I will tell you later." Sonic says

"Okay well we should be going if we are meeting the others at the barn today." Twilight says

"Right." Sonic says following her to the barn. Inside were the others.

"Have you two seen Rage?" Twilight asks

"He went back home to be with his brothers." Sonic answers

"Really when did he leave?" Applejack asks

"Not long ago that was what he was telling me when Rainbow Dash and I were running the track." Sonic replies

"How long will he be gone?" Rebecca asks

"I hope everything is okay…" Fluttershy says softly

"He didn't say." Sonic answers "Over a week for sure but who knows after that."

"Must have been pretty urgent if he didn't tell us all he was leaving." Rarity says

"It was." Sonic says "He asked me to tell you as a matter of fact."

"Like Fluttershy said I hope everything is okay." Twilight says

"I am sure he will be okay." Shadow says "Sonic and I have known him for years everything will work out for him it always does."

"If you say so Shadow." Twilight says

"Sonic have you and Rainbow considered joining the track team?" Applejack asks

"Yeah we are going to tryouts next week." Rainbow Dash says "I mean come on we have to the be the fastest runners in the state!"

"Well when the season comes we will be sure to make it to the meets." Rarity says "Provided they aren't too…cold"

"Yeah back at Mobius we had track in the spring but it's a fall/winter here." Sonic says "Also it's a shame Rage might not make it to be on the team he would be really good at it."

"Is he really good?" Rainbow asks

"He is." Sonic sighs

"Well until then what do you guys feel up to doing?" Applejack asks

"How about we go to the new amusement park outside of town?" Twilight suggests

"That might be fun!" Twilight smiles

"I am game." Shadow smirks

"Where is it?" Rarity asks "I mean I have heard from others it is nice but I how far away is it?"

"It's between here and Balitmare." Twilight says

"Th-that sounds like fun." Fluttershy says

"Alright sounds like a plan for tomorrow." Applejack says "We all have a ride don't we?"

"Well…I…I don't" Fluttershy says

"You can ride with me in the farm truck." Applejack offers

"R-really thanks Applejack." Fluttershy smiles as they all say goodbye they return home.

Sonic sits down on his bed thinking about what could be going on with Rage "I wonder what could have come up with Rage." He says to himself "I sure hope Nix didn't come back…if that is the case then the others here might be in danger…"

"Are you worried about Rage Sonic?" Shadow asks

"Sh-Shadow?" Sonic exclaims "What the heck are you doing in my house?

"We live together remember?" Shadow asks

"Right…" Sonic sighs "Yeah I am worried about him."

"Sonic have you forgotten about Rage? He does what he does because he was chosen for it. He will be fine trust me."

"But…" Sonic starts

"Sonic you worry too much about him, you should worry more about Rainbow Dash…she is your girlfriend after all." Shadow answers

"I know but… just think about what Rage has to do." Sonic sighs "I mean we are best friends and."

"Sonic he is going to be fine, Twilight knows it too." Shadow replies

"But they don't know the truth." Sonic says "About us…"

"That is for their own good Sonic. If they knew think about who or what could hurt them?" Shadow tells him "Come on get some sleep."

"Y-yeah…" Sonic sighs laying down 'Just be sure to come back Rage' he thinks "No kid should have to do what Rage does."

"Sonic it is what Rage was destined to do we can't change that." Shadow sighs "Now shut up and go to sleep…" he says.

 _The next Day…_

Sonic and Shadow wake up and get dressed. Sonic gets in his car and drives to Rainbow Dash's as Shadow gets on his motorcycle to get Rebecca. At Applejack's Applejack and Big Mac were taking apples to the storage. "Me and my pals are going to the new amusement part today Big Mac is that okay?"

"Eeyup." He says

"Thanks." Applejack replies as she sees Fluttershy walking up the path. "Morning Fluttershy." She says

"Hi Applejack" she says softly "Is this a bad time?"

"For what?" Applejack asks

"Can I talk to you alone?" Fluttershy asks and Applejack looks at Big Mac before he nods and leaves the barn leaving the two girls alone.

"What can I do for ya sugarcube?" she asks

"I kn-know you b-bi…" Fluttershy says softly

"What about it?" Applejacks asks "Ya got something against it?"

"No not at all." she says "It's just that…" she pauses for a long time and doesn't say anything but Applejack knew what she was trying to say

"You love me don't ya Fluttershy?" Applejack sighs and the shy Pegasus blushes deeply.

Meanwhile Shadow and Sonic were in the parking lot of the new Amusement park awaiting Twilight and the others. Soon Rarity drives up. "Hello." She says with a smile

"Hi Rarity." Sonic says as Rainbow Dash walks up to him

"Hay Sonic do you know if Sunset is going to be here?" Rainbow asks

"Not that I know of why?" Sonic asks

"I wanted to talk with her." The prismatic girl responds

"Where are Fluttershy and Applejack? I mean it's not like Applejack to be late." Twilight asks

"Good question what could those two be up to?" Shadow asks

Back in the barn Fluttershy and Applejack broke a kiss up when Big Mac walks in "You two are gonna be late." He says

"Oh snap!" Applejack says "We gotta go sugarcube!" she says grabbing Fluttershy

"Hay Applejaaaaaaack!" was all she could say before being drug off at high speeds by the apple farmer into the truck the whole way she was yelling the end of the sentence. "What do we tell the others?" Fluttershy asks

"Awe don't worry shy' I know what ta do." Applejack smiles backing out and driving off a little faster than they should be going.

The two arrive at the amusement park and get out of the truck. "What took you so long?" Sonic asks "We were about to head in without you."

"We got…sidetracked." Applejack says

"Uh huh…" Rainbow says crossing her arms not believing what she was saying as if there was more to it.

"I am bein honest! Have I eva lied to ya'll?" Applejack asks

"No but you have left out important details before Applejack." Rarity says as she finishes polishing her nails.

"Well sorry about that c'mon let's got have some fun." Applejack says walking for the entrance with the others behind her. They walk up to the admission booth and see Muad Pie at the booth.

"Hays I didn't know you worked her cousin!" Pinkie says

"How many?" she asks

"uh 9 please." Sonic says

"52$." She says as Sonic hands her the money and she gives them the admission tickets

"Have a fun day…" she says

"Is she really related to Pinkie?" Sonic asks after they get a few feet away

"Hard to believe I know." Rainbow Dash replies

"So what do we do first?" Shadow asks

"How about…" Sonic looks around at all the rides, roller coasters, simulators, arcades, food, smaller rides, themed rides, go karts you name it they had it! "Wow so much…"

"I'll say I have never seen so many rides and fun stuff before!" Pinkie says ecstatically before darting off

"Classic Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash sighs as the others follow her

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 1-11: A day of fun

**Chapter 11: A day of fun  
**

The nine friends walk up to the map of the park and look at what it had to offer. Roller coasters, themed rides, a few water rides, a dead drop space fling everything was there!"

"There is no way we can do this whole place." Sonic says

"Why don't we decide what to ride?" Applejack says

"Thrill." Sonic says with Shadow, Rainbow dash and Applejack

"Timid." Fluttershy says at the same time

"I can go either way." Twilight says "I could use some excitement thought."

"I really don't care I just won't ride the fast rides…it'll ruin my hair." Rarity says

"I just ride something!" Pinkie Pie says cartwheeling around "Although I am in for a good scare!"

"Well Rarity why don't you and Flutters go do some of the more timid rides while the rest of us have our fun on the big stuff." Sonic says

"Okay…" Fluttershy says looking at Rarity as they head off and the others board the nearby hang coaster. The coaster started with a huge two hundred and one foot drop before plunging back down to the ground at around one hundred miles an hour. This was followed by a loop, corkscrew and a few turns before ending the whole thing was about ten seconds.

"Woo!" Sonic says as they get out and he looks at the girls, their hair was about as messed up as it could get and he laughs.

"What?" Twilight asks as Shadow walks up being on the back of the group of cars. He too snickers before breaking out in laughter himself.

"Your hair." Shadow says catching his breath. They walk off the platform and the girls look in the reflection of a window and laugh. Their hair was a mess!

"Rarity would freak if her hair was like this!" Rainbow Dash says with her laughs

"I don't see any difference!" Pinkie says, she was right her hair was untouched.

"Your hair is always messy Pinkie." Applejack says

"Rage sure is missing out on a lot of fun." Twilight says

"Hay his family needed him." Sonic lies only he knew the truth about where Rage had gone and he dared not tell anyone about it for it would expose the secret that he Shadow and Rage shared.

"Still." Twilight sighs as they head for the next ride. This time it was a water coaster. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were in the front… not the best place since in the end they were soaking wet.

(Meanwhile with Rage)

Rage was standing surrounded by creatures "Dark Spawns…" he says "This is pitiful." He leaps for one and with a single slice of his sword it was gone "I am going to finish this up and head back to CHS it is rather annoying that I got caught up in this….Icezer." he says looking at an icy blue hedgehog

"Hay I was just doing what I was told!" Icezer replies

(Back with the others)

Rarity and Fluttershy were laughing as they walked off of the ever famous tea cups. They then see the others laughing and enjoying themselves. "Come on dear let's go see how they are doing." Rarity says

"Okay…" Fluttershy says as they walk up to the others

"Hay how are you guys doing?" Rarity asks

"Oh fine…" Sonic heaves for air from his laughs

"What is so funny?" Fluttershy asks

"Get this." Rainbow pants "We get off of the Patriot hang coaster and what does Applejack here do? She pukes!"

"Ewe…." Rarity says leaning back putting her hands up in disgust.

"Well I don't remember ya'll eating a whole hot dog before we went on the dumb thing." Applejack objects

"You're not supposed to Applejack." Twilight says "I warned you."

"I was hungry!" Applejack says with a frown.

"Don't worry Applejack it's okay." Fluttershy says "I mean you were brave enough to go on it where I could never."

"Awe thanks Flutters." Applejack says as the two hug.

"Attention guests." The loud speaker pipes up "Due to the impending threat of severe weather we are sad to say that we must shut down the park please make your way to the exits and head home for your own safety and please have a nice day."

"Aw shoot!" Applejack says "If we got weather comin' in I need to get home Applebloom must just be scared out of her mind right about now."

"And I need to make sure Spike is okay." Twilight says

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" Sonic says. The group walks out to the parking lot says their good byes and get into their vehicles before driving off.

Sonic drops Twilight at home and she runs in Spike looking at her barking. "I know Spike." She says petting him before turning on the news channel to check the forecast.

Back one Sweet Apple Acres Big Mac was trying to calm down Applebloom but with no results "Applejack where are you…" he says as she opens the door

"Im here." She says as Applebloom runs over and burrier her head into Applejacks body. "There, there sis you'll be fine."

"But I am scared of thunder." Applebloom cries

"Don't worry Applebloom" Applejack smiles "Thunder won't hurt ya, it's just a noise."

"How do you know that?" she asks sobbing

"I…" she starts but she couldn't even hear herself think over the crying of her little sister. She gently hugs her to calm her down.

As for Rarity she was running frantically back and forth around her boutique Sweetie Belle watching her curiously "Sis what are you doing?" she asks

"I am just putting everything away." Rarity says "In case."

"In case of what?" Sweetie Belle asks

"Well…." Rarity starts

"Come on Rarity you can tell me! I am your little sister!" she begs and Rarity tries to think of a way to say no but when Sweetie belle looks at her with the big puppy dog eyes she sighs

"Truth is Sweetie Belle we have some nasty weather coming in and it is possible we might end up with…" Rarity stops and Sweetie Belle knew what she was going to say as her eyes shrink in shock.

At Rainbow Dash's she had taken Scootaloo who lived in the same house and they had sat on a couch watching the new episode of James Patterson's Zoo with the weather alerts going across the screen then the channel switches to one of the weather alert updates "Ah for Pete's sake! I hate it when the news guys interrupt my show!" Scootaloo grumps

"You and me both." Rainbow sighs "We better get down stairs then."

"But I haven't heard the sirens." Scootaloo says

"Fine… but once we hear them we go straight down understand?" Rainbow Jack asks and Scootaloo sighs with a nod

Back at Twilight's the rain was light and she heard a knock on the door. Curious she gets up Spike not far behind ready to attack an intruded. Twilight looks through the peeking hole and she sees Sonic!" Rainbow Dash opens the door up and he looks at her "Mind if I ride out the storm with you? My TV broke."

"Sure." Rainbow says as she opens a closet and hands him a towel to dry off with. Sonic thanks her and fried off before sitting next to her.

"Why not go to Dashies house?" Twilight asks

"She is a lot farther then you are." Sonic replies "So you really think that there will be a tornado?"

"Not likely." Twilight says "It could happen but it is not likely, the city has a lot of hills making the air flow more unstable and unlikely to form a vortex but if it does it won't be pretty. But I would say no." she explains but contradicting what she had said were the weather sirens and Sonic looks at her annoyed as she picks up Spike and the two head down stairs.

 **To be continued**


	12. Chapter 1-12: Music Festival Part 1

**Chapter 12: Music Festival Part 1  
**

 **Alright it's Chapter 12 time! Now a word of warning for the end of this chapter. This chapter and the next chapter will focus on the musical festival I had mentioned earlier and as a result Lyrics for any used songs will be present in italic text. Should you wish to skip them skip the italics and get to the good stuff. If you wish to read them in tune with the song go ahead. As for the musical numbers in this Chapter there will be With Me –Massive Power Mix- by Crush 40 and an original lyric for the Dazzlings so give some leeway please as I have never tried anything like this before.**

Applejack and her family were sitting in the storm shelter thunder cracking overhead. Applebloom was huddled next to Applejack shaking in fear. For the other friends they were in their shelters or basements as well riding out said storm. It came quickly and lasted about an hour with the tornado sirens blaring for a good 15 minutes. By the time the storm passed it was about 11 PM.

At Twilight's Sonic was about to head home when Twilight stopped him "Sonic it's too late to be wandering the streets." She says "You can stay here for the night."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks

"Yeah I mean we are friends aren't we?' she smiles "Just crash on the couch."

"Alright." Sonic smiles laying on the couch as Spike walks up and sniffs him before giving him a big sloppy kiss

"You're awesome Sonic." He says making the blue haired teenage jump in shock

"H-He can TALK?!" Sonic yells in shock

"Yeah… Spike was apparently genetically modified to speak and understand human language." Twilight says "I found him abandoned so I couldn't help but take him in I guess most people thought they were crazy when a dog talks to them asking for help."

"I was just thinking that right now until you cleared it up for me." Sonic says laying back down "Do the others know?"

"I have told the girls but Shadow, Rage, Rebecca and Sunset don't know."

"She's too scared to take me to school. Doesn't want to get caught." Spike sighs

"Why not do what Fluttershy does and put him in your book bag?" Sonic asks

"That's a good idea." Twilight yawns "Good night Sonic." She yawns walking up the stairs to her room as Sonic falls asleep on the couch.

The next morning Sonic is woken up by knocking at the door. He gets up and stretches before opening the door to see Rage standing there. "What are you doing here Sonic?" Rage asks

"Rage!" Sonic says "I was accompanying Twilight during last night's storm and she thought it would have been safer to stay here." He looks at Rage who was looking rather confused and ticked "Nothing happened between us I promise."

"I believe you Sonic." Rage smiles "Is Twilight up?" he asks but his question was answered when she runs by Sonic and hugs him

"You're back!" she smiles "I missed you."

"Missed you too." He answers "I am sorry about leaving on such short notice."

"I understand Sonic told us." Twilight says "We should head to the barn."

"Yeah, the others are probably wondering where we are." Sonic sighs rubbing the back of his head

Later the three arrive to the barn and the others look "Rage!" they call

"You're home!" Applejack smiles "You missed on heck of a storm."

"So I heard." Rage responds

"Did you guys hear?" Sunset asks

"Hear what?" Shadow asks

"The music festival has been changed to a contest apparently the people on the school board thought it would be a better choice and get this The Dazzlings are going to make a special appearance!"

"The Dazzlings?!" the girls all ask in excited voices

"The Dazzlings?" Sonic, Shadow and Rage ask wondering what they were talking about

"Who are they?" Rage asks

"They are the biggest pop band in the country! It's like they have a trance on the country so many people adore them! They even makes that into a joke for their song Trance." Rarity explains

"They are competing?" Sonic asks

"Yeah and rumor has it that they are looking for a new record company. So a lot of record sponsors will be there. I heard all the other bands have already dropped out." Twilight says

"All but one." Rage smiles

"You guys haven't dropped?" Twilight asks

"No we don't plan to." Sonic says "We don't quit, big pop band or not."

"Yeah, if everyone else wants to chicken out let em." Shadow smirks

"As for us… it will be a battle of Rock V.S. pop." Rage says "The perfect place to play our new song."

"You guys will need a lot of good songs to have a chance at winning." Rainbow says "After all they are famous."

"Come on Twilight." Sonic smiles "We can handle it."

"I think they may have a chance." Fluttershy says "After all their perk is they play all their own instruments

"Right an all of the Dazzling's stuff is computer generated." Twilight says "That is one thing I bet those other record guys might like, heck you guys might get noticed."

"Yeah but with a name like Chaos Control Freaks?" Shadow asks "I don't know?"

"We can change it." Rage says

"What to?" Sonic asks

"Controlling Chaos?" Twilight suggests

"That's okay but we need one that is catchy and sounds awesome." Sonic says

"The Chaotics?" Twilight suggests

"But that is Rage's last name…" Shadow says "People might think he started the whole thing."

"Well it was his idea Shadow." Sonic says "But Shadow has a point."

"I agree with the guys." Rage sighs thinking "I got it Flames of Chaos."

"There we go." Sonic smiles

"Sounds good." Shadow says as the three high five

"We better get going the first day is today and it starts at noon." Twilight says looking at her watch.

[Canterlot High School 11:30 AM]

The group arrive and walk into the gym where three interestingly dressed girls were on the stage talking to each other. "We better go get our gear back stage." Shadow says and the three head up to the stage where they are stopped by one of them

"What are you doing up here" she asks "This is our stage all the other bands quit,"

"All but one." Rage says

"Really?" she asks looking at the three "Well at least one group has the guts to try their luck. Who are you three?"

"My name is Sonic." Sonic smiles

"Shadow." Shadow says

"And I am Rage Chaotic." Rage says extending his hand for a shake. The fiery girl meets it

"Adagio the other two are Aria and Sonata, we are the Dazzlings." She smiles

"We are like super famous." Sonata says

"We heard." Rage says putting his guitar down

"So you're a rock band?" Adagio asks

"Correct Flame of Chaos." Sonic responds

"Interesting well good luck" she says as they walk off "you'll need it." She chuckles

Soon Principle Celestia walks up to the mic and taps it "Attention everyone?" she asks and they all quiet down. "Thank you all for coming to our music competition and I would like to thank The Dazzlings for showing up. Although there won't be much competition since it seems all the bands but one dropped out. Sonic, Shadow and Rage Chaotic as the Flames of Chaos." She says "So let us begin the first day with a performance from The Dazzles

The three take the stage and a moderate beat begins

 _We heard the cries, like a baby for it's mother_

 _Your need for our music,_

 _It has you encased_

 _With a desire for more…_

 _Oh! It's like a Trance, A trance on you_

 _We came by storm to put a trance on you (trance on you)_

 _The time is now_

 _You adore us, you love us_

 _Listening like there is no tomorrow_

 _You're stuck between what is real,_

 _And what is just a fantasy_

 _Can't tell if it's real or just an illusion!_

 _You're under our spell, (our spell)_

 _Can't break free (can't break free)_

 _Oh! Because you know! (you know)_

 _We have you in a trance… such a deep trace (trance…)_

The music ends and the crowd goes wild with applauds and the guys who were from record companies were scribbling notes down in a notepad muttering about the performance. Celestia walks up and takes the mic "And now the only other band who is competing…. The Flames of Chaos" she says as the three take the stage.

"1…2…3…" Sonic counts down as the three being playing

 _You know (you know)_

 _Every world will have its end (have its end)_

 _I'm here_

 _To prove it all to you!_

 _I am (Iam)_

 _Who you don't think I am (Think I am)_

 _All wrapped up in my evil plan!_

 _I can taste the day (taste the day)_

 _Savor night (savor night)_

 _Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl_

 _Do you dare to fight (dare to fight)_

 _Evil's might (evil's might)_

 _I'll be the last one standing in a flash of liiiiight!_

 _My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity._

 _You think (you think) that you have power over me_

 _In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me_

 _So turn away, or face this day with me!_

 _(Face the day with me!)_

 _With me!_

 _(Face the day with me!)_

 _You know (you know)_

 _Every world with have its tests (have its tests)_

 _Don't blame (Don't blame)_

 _For what I have become!_

 _You know (You know)_

 _Every world will come to end (come to end)_

 _And I'll (and I'll)_

 _I'll create your final rest_

 _I can taste the day (taste the day)_

 _Savor night (savor night)_

 _Scream your dreams as you dare to fight!_

 _Dare to fight!_

 _My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity._

 _You think (you think) that you have power over me_

 _In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me_

 _So turn away, or face this day with me!_

 _(Face the day with me!)_

 _With me!_

 _(Face the day with me!)_

 _With me!_

 _(Face the day with me!)_

 _With me_

 _I can taste the day (taste the day)_

 _Savor night (savor night)_

 _Scream your dreams as you dare to fight!_

 _Dare to fight!_

 _My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity._

 _You think (you think) that you have power over me_

 _In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me_

 _So turn away, or face this day with me!_

 _(Face the day with me!)_

 _With me!_

The three finish and the group claps loudly just about as well as the Dazzlings did and the record people were looking in interest at this group. Rage, Sonic and Shadow walk back to the Dazzlings

"You three play well." Adagio says "It seems you were able to entertain the crowed as well as we did if not a little better. It looked like some of those record guys might even be interested."

"Thank you Adagio." Sonic says as the three walk off with a wave and Adagio's face turns red with anger

"Those three are as good as we are and they can play…ugh! They may actually win!" Adagio curses

"Calm down Adagio…" Aria sighs "We can toy with them and then beat them in the finals."

"Good idea Aria." Adagio smiles.

 **To be continued**


	13. Chapter 1-13: Music Festival Part 2

**Chapter 13: Music Festival Part 2**

Rage, Sonic and Shadow were sitting at a table outside of CHS eating before the next performance. "So what do you think we should play?" Sonic asks

"Well we need to save our new song for the last one…" Shadow sighs "What about Live and Learn?"

"Well it is one of our better songs so we might need it as a safety net later." Sonic says "What do you think Rage?" he asks the red haired teen who was fiddling with a pencil.

"What about I am all of me?" Rage asks "If we can show that you and Shadow can also sing that might up our chances against the Dazzlings I mean did you notice during their last performance normally Adagio is their singer. Sonata and Aria just play back up and chorus."

"And we follow up with It Doesn't Matter?" Sonic asks and Rage nods

"It is our best bet." Shadow agrees "If we can show our abilities off then we should I mean we are dealing with the most popular pop band here imagine the news if they get beaten by a small local town band in a music competition."

"But on that note about them." Rage sighs "I can't help but feel like there is something strange about them… I mean unless I am still on overdrive from my 'vacation' I could have sworn I felt some kind of dark energy or dark magic around them."

"You're just over speculating Rage you do tend to do that a lot." Sonic says

"Yeah you're right." Rage sighs as a stage hand walks up

"Hay you guys are on." He says

"Alright thanks." Rage says as they grab their gear "Let's rock." He smiles as they take the stage.

"1…2…3" Shadow says

 _Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings  
And I won't give in, won't compromise  
I just only have a steadfast heart of gold_

 _I don't know why  
I can't leave though it might be tough  
But I ain't out of control  
Just livin' by my word  
Don't ask me why  
I don't need a reason  
I got my way, my own way_

 _It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
There is no way I will run away  
From all of my frights  
Long as the voice inside me says go  
I will always keep on running  
There is no way to stop me  
From going to the very top  
It doesn't matter  
Who is wrong and who is right_

 _Well, I won't look back  
I don't need to  
Time won't wait  
And I got so much to do_

 _Where do I stop?  
It's all a blur and so unclear  
Well, I don't know  
But I can't be wrong_

 _This fight is not for anybody  
This is purely for myself  
There is no way I'm gonna give up  
'Till the very end  
I can't tell what is wrong and what is right  
I've got to find the answer  
But until I do there's no way  
I will ever give up  
Place all your bets  
On the one you think is right_

 _It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
There is no way I will run away  
From all of my frights  
Long as the voice inside me says go  
I will always keep on running  
There is no way to stop me  
From going to the very top  
It doesn't matter  
Who is wrong and who is right _

Sonic finishes his singing and walks off stage to a cheering crowd as they pass the Dazzlings who were looking rather surprised and at the same time perhaps pissed. "Top that." Sonic chuckles with a cocky smile.

"Don't worry we will." Adagio smiles with a chuckle Rage eying her as they walk up.

"You guys go on ahead I am going to go watch the Dazzlings performance with Twilight." Rage says walking for the crowd of people

"Alright catch up with you late Rage!" Sonic hollered at him.

Rage went over and stood next to Twilight as they awaited for the Dazzlings to take the stage. "So Twilight why do you like the dazzlings so much?" he asks

"Like them?" she asks "They're good but you guys are way better!" Twilight replies "But I don't see why everyone else is so in love with them. I mean to me and the girls they are just like any other pop band."

"Strange." Rage thinks wondering as to why Twilight's answer felt so out of place. He then focused on the three as the Dazzlings took the stage to begin their next song.

 _Welcome to the show…_

 _We are here to let you know,_

 _Our time is now, your time is running out!_

Rage was confused by the choice of lyrics, he Sonic and Shadow had been writing and listening to songs for years and never once had they heard anything like that! "What kind of song is this?" he asks himself

"You Will Adore Us." Twilight says to him

"Weird." Rage thinks aloud soon he felt a strange presence around the area… looking around he noticed something glowing on the Dazzlings outfits. The pyrotechnics were doing a good job of hiding it though. In fact he noted had he not been able to sense the energy he would have never guessed anything was wrong! Rage slips out of the crowed he decided to confront them later as the night was over and the first day of the festival drew to a close.

Adagio, Sonata and Aria were walking down the sidewalk to wherever they were staying. The moon illuminated the skies it was around midnight and an owl could be heard in the distance "Soon we will finally have enough power to return to Equestria." Adagio says softly as they walked down the street.

"You know you girls really shouldn't be sulking around at night." A gruff sounding voice says as three large looking men walked up to them from the shadows. Based on their attire clearly they meant trouble.

"Oh uh…h-hi." Adagio says shaking

"What are three pretty young ladies such as yourselves doing out here at this time of night?" one of the thugs asks "It's dangerous

"Yeah w-we were just on our way home." Aria stutters.

"Well maybe we could help." Another thug says as they close in on the three

 **To be continued!**


	14. Chapter 1-14: Music Festival Part 3

**Chapter 14: Music Festival Part 3**

 **Alright final part of the Music Festival so first I would like to welcome XLR8 to the cast owned by XLR8 the fox. Second as with past chapter the song lyrics will be in italics and they are not required to read so if you do not want to read them you can skip them as they are not important to the story at all.**

"You know you girls really shouldn't be sulking around at night." A gruff sounding voice says as three large looking men walked up to them from the shadows. Based on their attire clearly they meant trouble.

"Oh uh…h-hi." Adagio says shaking

"What are three pretty young ladies such as yourselves doing out here at this time of night?" one of the thugs asks "It's dangerous

"Yeah w-we were just on our way home." Aria stutters.

"Well maybe we could help." Another thug says as they close in on the three.

"Uh…n-no we-we'll be fine." Adagio says as the men grab her and the other two. Adagio goes to scream but the thug puts a hand over her mouth ripping at her clothing.

"Shut up." He says to her

"Hay!" a voice yells making the six look over to see Rage walking down the street "Put them down…now."

"You lost or something red head? Go home!" a thug yells

"Let them go." Rage demands

"Or what?" the thug holding Adagio asks drawing a gun "Give me a good reason to shoot you…make my day!"

"That was a mistake." Rage says as he runs over to the thug who pulls the trigger but by the time he had reacted Rage had grabbed his arm and the bullet went into the air. "That gives me about five minutes to take care of you three before the cops show up." Rage says grabbing the thugs hand forcing it open making the gun drop.

"You are dead kid!" he yells swinging a punch but Rage catches it.

"Too slow!" Rage chuckles before kicking him backwards and catching Adagio as she stumbles forward. Then he slides into the thug holding Aria and punches him in the gut making him release her as well to grab his gut in pain. Then he kicks up a trash can lid and throws it at the thug holding Sonata staggering him as he releases her she kicks him in the crotch and runs over to the other three who were behind Rage as the first thug he attacked stood up and drew a knife he slices at Rage but Rage grabs his arm stopping the attack "You should have listened to me." He says hitting him in the back of the neck knocking him out. After that he and the three Dazzles run off to get away from the thugs.

After they got a long enough distance they stop. "Thank you." Adagio says to Rage

"You're lucky I was out when I was." Rage replies

"What were you doing out so late?" Aria asks

"I was on my way home from a friend's house." Rage replies "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Adagio says "Thanks to you."

"You guys take care now." Rage says walking off.

The next day at school Rage walks into the building and Adagio walks up to him "Hello Rage thanks again for the help last night."

"As far as anyone is concerned that never happened." Rage says "It's best we forget about it trust me. But what are you doing at CHS aren't you like super famous?"

"We are." Sonata says "We just don't have a record company so we have to do something until we get a new one."

"Right." Rage says "Well I gotta go good luck with getting a new label." He says before walking off. Rage was at his locker grabbing his books when a stranger comes up to him it was a red skinned male with brown eyes shaded to a chestnut color. He was wearing a black shirt with a fire ball on it surrounded by two red fox tails, grey trousers, a white cap with a red fireball symbol on the cap, red and blue shoes, his shoes looked similar to Shadow's, his hair is blue with a dark red stripe, black fingerless gloves and he a medallion with a Ω on it. "Are you new?" Rage asks

"Yeah… I am XLR8 Flare." He replies "I was looking for Chemistry since it is my next class do you have it?"

"You are in luck I do." Rage replies "My name is Rage Chaotic but everyone just calls me Rage good to meet you XLR8." He says extending his hand for a handshake

"I have heard about you from Sonic." He responds, "all of your adventures and everything.' He says meeting the handshake "You can call me XL."

"Well XL follow me I can get you to the Chemistry room." Rage says leading him to the room. After class he and XL head to the practice room where Sonic and Shadow were.

"XL?" Sonic asks going over and the two give each other a bro hug "I see you met Rage."

"Yeah how did you two become friends?" he asks "You and he are so different."

"Long story." Both Sonic and Rage respond

"Anyway Rage do you have an idea for the list for tonight's finals?" Shadow asks him

"Well I was thinking We start off with, Revvin Up, then go with I am…all of me, Open Your Heart and then for the final round our new song Never Turn Back." Rage responds

"Alright!" Sonic says sitting at the drum set as Rage grabs his guitar before Twilight runs in

"Rage!" she says panting "Sonic…Shadow…"

"What?" they all ask and XL looks at her

"S-Sunset…is…she is in trouble!" Twilight pants "Flash just attacked her out of the blue!"

"I'll be right back." Rage says running into the halls as fast as he could. He arrives in the foyer where Flash swings a punch and hits a bruised Sunset who was looking confused tears in her eyes and the kids shouting for Flash to keep going. As Flash charges for Sunset Rage steps in and holds him back. "Stop Flash!" he says "What are you doing?!"

"Sunset needs to pay for what she did last year!" Flash says "Get out of my way!"

"I am sorry Flash but if you are going to hurt her I am afraid I cannot." Rage answers crossing his arms as Sonic and Shadow join up behind him the girls followed soon after

"You mess with Sunset…" Sonic says

"…You mess with all of us." Rainbow finishes Flash stood there flabbergasted at the group standing before him.

"Go ahead make my day." Rebecca smiles Flash unable to say anything witty grunts and turns around walking through the crowed. Fluttershy helps Sunset up off the ground and Applejack supports her.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I dunno." Suset says "Flash just suddenly snapped at attacked me." She says as Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna run up to them.

"What happened?" Celestia asks

"Sunset was assaulted." Rage says

"By whom?" Luna asks

"Flash Sentry." Sonic replies

"We need to get her to the nurse." Applejack says "Come one sugar cube." She says helping her over to the nurses office.

"So what all happened?" Celestia asks

"We don't exactly know." Twilight says "I saw him lunge for her and I ran to grab help. When we got back the ten of us stood in front of Sunset to protect her."

"That was very brave of you… all of you." Celestia smiles "Thank you. You should head home the school is closing early to get ready for tonight."

"Alright see you then." Rarity says and the group walks off.

That night Rage, Sonic and Shadow took the stage. "Good evening Canterlot!" Sonic says on the mic "before we start tonight we want to thank the Dazzlings for showing up for this event and without farther ado… let's rock!" he calls as they begin to play…

 _Well, at last the time has come_

 _Sundays, weekend_

 _It's our turn and let's go!_

 _Got weary of waiting for_

 _Let's drive at full speed!_

 _It's the thrill of the feel_

 _Get it up loud!_

 _Put it into the right_

 _Dare to cross the line_

 _So hold on tight_

 _Straight to the top!_

 _Revvin up_

 _You can't listen to this_

 _Aggressive howlin' roar_

 _Burnin' up_

 _You can see fire in the night_

 _Too fast for you_

 _I'm wild at heart_

 _Don't push me over the edge!_

 _Don't hold back, I can't wait_

 _Fever's runnin' hot_

 _Yeah I'm nothing but hell_

 _I'm gonna step across the line!_

 _Getting' through, drivin mad_

 _It's the thrill of the chase_

 _Follow my heart, wherever it goes_

 _Pick myself up, get back in it_

 _I can make my day_

 _Revvin up_

 _You can't listen to this_

 _Aggressive howlin' roar_

 _Burnin' up_

 _You can see fire in the night_

 _Too fast for you_

 _I'm wild at heart_

 _Don't push me over the edge!_

 _Revvin up_

 _You can't listen to this_

 _Aggressive howlin' roar_

 _Burnin' up_

 _You can see fire in the night_

 _Too fast for you_

 _I'm wild at heart_

 _Don't push me over the edge!_

 _Revvin up_

 _You can't listen to this_

 _Aggressive howlin' roar_

 _Burnin' up_

 _You can see fire in the night_

 _Too fast for you_

 _I'm wild at heart_

 _Don't push me over the edge!_

Sonic ends with the final guitar riff and the crowd as always cheered and the three walk off the stage. The Dazzlings passing them they stand up and play their song as always. Rage Sonic and Shadow switch again this time for their next song. "This next song is I am All of me sung by Shadow." Rage says, he is normally the lead singer but like before they wanted to show that all three of them could take lead as well.

 _I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall_

 _Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall_

 _Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero_

 _I am all, I am all, I am_

 _I... I... I... I am_

 _Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go_

 _Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare_

 _One step forward, two steps back, I'll be there_

 _(One step forward, two steps back)_

 _Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!_

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside, and hold on for dear life_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

 _I am all, and I am all of me_

 _(I am, I am all of me)_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _(Here we go)_

 _I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush 'em all_

 _You think you have the answers, I'll laugh and watch you fall_

 _Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero_

 _I am all, I am all, I am_

 _I... I... I... I am_

 _Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go_

 _Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare_

 _One step forward, two steps back, I'm here_

 _(One step forward, two steps back)_

 _Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!_

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside, and hold on for dear life_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

 _I am all, and I am all of me_

 _(I am, I am all of me)_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _(Here we go)_

 _I am, I am everyone, everywhere_

 _Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday_

 _I am, I am everyone, everywhere_

 _Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday_

 _I am, I am, I am..._

 _I am, I am, I am... I am!_

 _Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!_

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside, and hold on for dear life_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

 _I am all, and I am all of me_

 _(I am, I am all of me)_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am! I am, I'm all of me_

 _(Here we go)_

 _I am, I am, I'm all of me_

 _(Here we go...)_

 _I am, I am all of me_

The three finish yet another successful song and the Dazzlings take the stage once again. This time they play a different song… no lyrics it was just a harmony of them harmonizing…strange but they liked it. The boys play Open Your Heart and it was down the last of the songs… The Dazzlings were up and they didn't hold back…

 _How can you see in to my eyes like open doors_

 _Leading you down into my core_

 _Where I've become so known…_

 _Without a soul_

 _The spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it somewhere in me_

 _In my home_

 _(wake me up!)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I Can't wake up!)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark!_

 _(wake me up)_

 _Leave my blood to rot!_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone!_

 _(Save me!)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become…_

 _Now that I know when I am without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(wake me up!)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I Can't wake up!)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark!_

 _(wake me up)_

 _Leave my blood to rot!_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone!_

 _(Save me!)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become…_

 _Bring me to life…_

 _(I've been living a lie_

 _There's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life…_

 _Frozen in time without your touch_

 _Without your love darling_

 _Only you are the life among the night_

 _(I was deep inside I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were never fond of me)_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _(without a thought without a voice, without a soul)_

 _Don't let me die here…_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(wake me up!)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I Can't wake up!)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark!_

 _(wake me up)_

 _Leave my blood to rot!_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone!_

 _(Save me!)_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie)_

 _Bring me to liiiiiiife…._

The three end their song the crowd cheering as the Dazzling walk down. "Just try and top that! If you think you had a chance face it you never did! We are world famous and nobody knows you! Might as well forfeit not and save yourselves the trouble." Adagio says

"We'll see about that." Rage smirks as they take the stage "Alright For our last song we have a new one called Never Turn Back." He says as Sonic clacks his drum sticks.

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _It's been a long, rough road_

 _And I'm finally here_

 _I move an inch forward_

 _Feels like a year_

 _Everything I feel seems so unreal_

 _Is it true?_

 _Is it true?_

 _I take one step forward_

 _And two steps back_

 _Got a hundred thousand pounds_

 _Sitting on my back_

 _Up, down, all around_

 _Don't know quite what to do_

 _To get through_

 _But I'm on my way_

 _On my way_

 _On my way_

 _On my way_

 _Here I am, here I am_

 _Made it to the end of you_

 _Never had a chance while I'm around_

 _No! No!_

 _No, no, no, no!_

 _Well, now I'll never turn back, I'll never turn back_

 _I'll never turn that way_

 _No matter how life tries to face me_

 _I'll turn the other way_

 _Now and then, now and then_

 _My head starts to spin, starts to spin_

 _But I'll never turn back again_

 _No! No!_

 _From this moment on, moment on_

 _I am moving on, moving on_

 _And I'll never turn back_

 _No!_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _I guess I'm doing all right and I'm on my way_

 _Facing every moment day by day_

 _Take a chance, slip on by, got no time to answer why_

 _Head straight, I head straight_

 _What will I become if I don't look back_

 _Give myself a reason for this and that_

 _I can learn, no U-turn, I will stay right here where I'm at, where I'm at_

 _But I'm on my way_

 _On my way_

 _On my way_

 _On my way_

 _Here I am_

 _Made it to the end of you_

 _Never had a chance while I'm around_

 _No! No!_

 _No, no, no, no!_

 _Well now I'll never turn back, I'll never turn back_

 _I never turn that way_

 _No matter how life tries to face me_

 _I'll turn the other way_

 _Now and then, now and then_

 _My head starts to spin, starts to spin_

 _But I'll never turn back again_

 _No! No!_

 _From this moment on, moment on_

 _I am moving on, moving on_

 _And I'll never turn back_

 _No!_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _I'll, I'll, I'll never turn back!_

Rage, Sonic and Shadow bow finishing their song. About an hour later The Dazzlings join them on stage as Celestia walks up with card and opens it. "And the winner by 13,524 votes is…" she begins when Sonic, Shadow and Rage hear the number they sigh disappointed they knew it wasn't them Celestia stood their for about two minutes keeping everyone in suspense. "The Flames of Chaos!" she finally finishes and the three's faces light up and they look in surprise that they had actually won the competition. But byt over 13 thousand votes how? Was what they wondered as a man walks up to the mic.

"Ahem Hello I am the Owner of the Nationally recognized Mountain Records (A/N:Yes I made that up) and I am glad to announce that this was a nationally televised event. So our young winning band members Sonic, Shadow and Rage how do you feel to know that you beat the worlds most famous pop band by a national vote?"

"We don't know what to think." Sonic says for the three

"Well how's that for an underdog moment I guess the age of rock isn't quite over yet." The man says cutting the feed and shaking their hands "So how would you three like to sign a record deal as a studio band? No tours just recordings."

"Guys?" Rage asks

"I'm gaming." Sonic says

"Me too." Shadow says as they shake the man's hand as he leave the others run up hugging their friends.

"Congrats." XL says

"Thanks XL." Sonic says as they brofist each other as Adagio walks up to the three.

"Well what do ya know." She says "The underdogs win. That's a story for the ages"

"Did you know about the national broadcast?" Rage asks

"Firs we heard of it." Adagio says "We thought it was just the town too."

"So what will you do now?" Sonic asks

"Well a few other companies asked for us so I guess get the best deal we can." Aria says "Good luck."

"You too." Shadow says as Rebecca hugs him tight "too…tight…can't…breath…" he wheezes his head turning purple and Rebecca stops blushing embarrassed.

"sorry." She says as the other laugh Shadow and Rebecca joining in soon after

 **To be continued!**


	15. Chapter 1-15: Surprise!

**Chapter 15: Surprise!**

The next morning Sonic wakes up to a knock at his door. He opens it and looks to see Rainbow Dash looking rather worried. "What's wrong Dashie?" he asks

"It's horrible! Soarin can't do track and now I need to find someone who will take his spot on the team!" Rainbow says in a panic

"Ask Rage, he can run." Sonic says

"But is he available?" Rainbow asks

"Ask him." Sonic answers "I don't know everything."

"Fine I will ask him." She sighs "Don't be late to practice."

"you don't have to tell me twice." Sonic sight rubbing the back of his head. Rainbow smirks and leaves the entryway before walking down the street a ways to Rage's house. She looks at the door before knocking.

Up in Rage's room the crimson hedgehog was on his computer typing a letter to his brother Icezer back home. He sends it before swiping a Chaos Emerald over the bottom of the laptop making the battery instantly charge to full. With that he grabs it running down stairs and opens the door to see Rainbow Dash there. "Oh good morning Rainbow Dash what can I do for you?" he asks her.

"Well…" she sighs "Soarin can't be on the track team and we need another person to run for him…can you take his place?"

"Well…" Rage thinks "I don't have any after school activities so I guess I can give it a shot." He answers with a nod

"I will see you at practice then." She smiles before Rage's watch beeps

"uh-oh!" he says "we're going to be late!"

"We can't make it in time! The bus leaves in a few minutes." Rainbow panics

"Wait here." Rage says before running inside and pulling his car out of the garage. "Get in." he says and Rainbow Dash does so. The two drive off and soon arrive in the schools parking lot with minutes to spare. Rage and Rainbow rush to their classes as fast as they could. Rage sits in the chemistry lab next to Applejack where he had been assigned and RD stands next to XL who was now in her PE class along with Sonic to her other side.

"How the heck did you get here?" Sonic asks "you missed the bus!"

"I caught a ride with Rage." She answers as they begin stretching.

"That explains it." He smirks

"I had no idea he had such a nice car." Rainbow says "Has he always had that thing?"

"It was a gift from out friend Miles," Sonic answers before they are hushed by the teacher; Spitfire.

Meanwhile in the chemistry lab Rage and Applejack were evaluating the effects of hydrochloric acid on different materials behind them Pinkie Pie was using helium to fill up a balloon. Twilight was in her reading class with Rebecca and Rarity reading the classic Beowulf while Fluttershy and Shadow sat in Algebra taking a test. The bell rings and they switch to their next class, then once more before the lunch bell rang. The group as always got their lunch and sat down together. Shadow sat next to Rebecca and Sonic with Rainbow to his other side. Rebecca had Rarity on her right across the table from left to right was XL, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rage and Twilight. Pinkie Pie was on the end and Sunset Shummer soon joined next to XL.

"So how is everyone's day so far?" she asks and most of them replied with a simple good.

"Hay Rainbow Dash how did you get to school on time?" Rebecca asks

"Yeah, you missed the bus!" Twilight says "You too Rage!"

"If you must know I caught a ride with Rage." She answers

"What were you doing at Rage's house?" Applejack asks suspicious

"She came over because she needed a new member for the track team since Soarin can't be on the team anymore." Rage answers "So I am the new member of the track team."

"Awesome! With you on the team there's no way we can lose." Sonic boasts

"So will you be at the meet tonight?" Rainbow asks

"Meet?!" Rage asks

"Yeah first meet." Sonic says "She didn't tell you?"

"First I heard of it." Rage sighs "Oh well… guess that's my problem." He sighs finishing his lunch as Flash Sentry comes up and looks at Sunset.

"Hay uh… Sunset?" he asks and she looks at him with a look of annoyance

"What?" she asks sternly

"I wanted to uh- apologize for what happened a few days ago…I am sorry I lashed out at you… see what happened was…" Flash Sentry tries to apologize but Sonic stops him

"It's not your fault we know why you did." He says

"Huh?" Flash says surprised

"The Sirens from the music festival had some kind of dark magic and they may have used it and it influenced you." Rage says "But who knows." He shrugs as the bell rings and they got to their next and final class.

That evening at the CHS was against Northwest High School, Crystal Boarding Academy, and Mareian High. As of right now CHS was tied with Northwest so as a tie breaker the relay was brought in. It was up to the relay team, first was Bulk who despite his large size could run pretty fast, then Sonic who gave it to Rainbow and the last leg where Soarin was supposed to be instead was Rage. The gun fires and the two teams runners take off. Bulk hands the baton over shortly after the next Northwest runner stared. Sonic keeping to not run to fast to make a scene instead was too slow and passed it to RD a few seconds after Northwest's third runner began. She ran as hard as she could but she was behind. The watching friends started to feel bad because that meant Northwest's runner was going to win… Rainbow passes it to Rage who takes off quickly faster than he probably should have gone but it didn't make anyone think something was wrong with him instead the watched in awe as come the final stretch he passed the runner for Northwest who looking in shock and anger as the fiery red haired kid passed him. Soon he passes the finish line not even winded. Rage was lucky enough to win. But without the others he knew he wouldn't have been able to do so he thanked them.

Afterwards Rage and Twilight were walking home befoe out of the blue Twilight gave him a kiss. This shocked the boy and he looked at her not sure what to think at Twilight's sudden action. "That was for your performance today." She smiles walking up the path to her house. Rage stood there blushing before shaking his head and walking into his own house. The next day was uneventful and after it Rage was laying in his bed thinking about Chemistry tomorrow.

The next day comes and he was back to the A day schedule his A days consisted of Chemistry, Coding 3-4, Pre-calculus/Trigonometry, lunch and to end the day reading. His B days were Modern world history, World War II studies, PE, Lunch and a study hall. Rage walked into his Chemistry class and sat next to AJ as always and she whispered to him. "Did you hear the news?"

"No what?" he asks

"our old teacher got fired," she answers

"So we have a sub?" Rage asks

"No they already found a new one. She says as a large round man with skinny legs walked in. he had a huge outrageous mustache, glasses and goggles on his head. He was dressed in a common suit and he looked at the class. Under his arm was a clipboard with the class attendance and seating on it

"Good morning class I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Your new Chemistry teacher." He says with a glare coming from his glasses.

 **To be continued!**


	16. Chapter 1-16: Secrets

**Chapter 16: Secrets.**

"Good morning class I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik your new chemistry teacher." The large man says and Rage looks in shock at him.

"Eggman…" he says softly so no one could hear. Eggman looks at Rage with a glare

"Is something the matter mister…" he looks at this clipboard "Chatoic?"

"No-No Mr. Robotnik." Rage answers

"Do you know him?" Applejack asks him and Rage shakes his head no as class resumes.

Lunch comes and Rage walks into the lunchroom where Sonic pulls him aside. "Rage you need to be careful you're giving of a chaos aura!" he says softly

"I-I am?" Rage asks

"Yeah, did something happen to trigger it?" Sonic asks as Shadow walks up

"Are you okay Rage? I have been sensing a chaos aura from you all day." He says

"You guys really want to know?" Rage asks and they both nod "It's Dr. Robotnik…he's the new chemistry teacher."

"He's what?" Sonic and Shadow look in shock.

"Eggman is here?" Sonic asks

"That's no accident he has to have something up his sleeve." Shadow says

"Rage that aura are you sure it didn't affect our friends?" Sonic asks

"I don't know but what is the worst it could do? They aren't from Mobius so they can't gain the power of Chaos." Rage answers

"Hay you guys going to eat?" Twilight calls to them snapping them back to the world and they nod before getting in line and sitting down. They eat lunch and soon head home after their last class. Rainbow Dahs laid in her bed that night as she feels her eyelids close.

She opens them to see her captured by a strange man next to her were her friends each one waking up as well. "Wh-what happened?" she asks

"I duuno…" Twilight says as they look to see the door of the large room they were in bust open and Rage was standing there sword in hand with Sonic and Shadow next to him. "Rage? Sonic? "Shadow?" Twilight asks in surprise.

"Vlagh!" Rage yells and the man looks at him.

"Rage it has been a long time." He smiles

"You know you have some nerve taking my friends like that!" Rage yells "And now I am going to make you pay!"

"Really?" he chuckles putting a barrier of magic up and the six look in surprise at what was happening as a fire surround Rage and he changes into a different form. Vlahg looks at him in shock "Wh-what form is this?!"

"I am Final Form…Final Rage… this is the most powerful form I have access to unless I take my inhibitor rings off or use the Chaos Emeralds but this form is more powerful than my Ultima Chaos Form." He answers with a small echo to his voice. "Burn… Bureinjingukaosu" he says and his sword transforms "Ryuu, Saishu Bureinjingukaosu." He says before leaping at the man and hitting him with Chaos powers before he was victorious and Sonic and Shadow defeated the last of some kinds of monsters that spawned. Rainbow Dash's head then shoots off her pillow…

"It was only a dream…" she says "Weird…"

The next day they group was walking into the lunchroom and Rainbow Dash mentions her dream and the girls look at her. "No way I had the same dream!" Twilight says

"Me too." Fluttershy says

"Me three." AJ says

"I don't think this is a normal dream can you guys tell us?" Twilight asks Sonic Shadow an Rage who look at each other.

"Later in the barn." They agree.

Sonic walks into Chemistry for the first time in a long time him and Eggman lock eyes. "hmmm tht is strange you remind me of someone…" the large man says

"Must be a coincident." Sonic says "I heard you are the new chemistry teacher Dr. Robotnik."

"That I am." He answers "Something happened to the old one and the school hired me."

"Well conrats on the job." Sonic replies although what he really meant to say was 'you may be able to fool everyone else but I know what you're up to."

"Sounds like him too." Robotnik complains under his breath before taking role call. "Starlight Glimmer?"

"Here"

"Flash Sentry"

"Here"

"XLR8?"

"Here…"

"S-S-ahem Sonic T. Hog."

"Right here." Sonic says raising his hand "You okay Dr. Robotnik?"

"Ahem yes just a bit of a cold." He says 'could that really be Sonic the Hedgehog?' he thinks before continuing.

As for Rage he and Sunset were in a study hall talking. "So Rage do you know Dr. Robotnik from somewhere?" she asks

"Why do you ask?" Rage replies

"Well every time you see him you eyeball him funny like there is some kind of beef between you two."

"You could say that." Rage says with a sigh "I just don't like him and that's that."

"Right…" Sunset says as the bell rings "Well see you at the barn." She smiles and he nods.

The group makes it to the barn around 3:00 and they all go inside. "So Rage, Sonic, Shadow do you guys have something you want to tell us?" Twilight asks

"Yeah…" Sonic sighs "Shadow?"

"Oh no I am not telling them Rage?" he asks

"gee…" he sighs "Fine… promise that this never leaves this barn okay?" he makes them promise and then tells the story. "Okay the truth is Sonic, Shads and I come from another word known as Mobius and that wasn't a dream either but a vision… You see all three of us have great power. Sonic is faster then sound, Shadow can out shoot and is good with fighting… I am the master of Chaos and the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. We came here to escape Mobius' school system."

"Why did you lie to us then?" Applejack asks

"Because we had to protect the balance other people are not supposed to know about other worlds too much." Sonic answers "It's a complicated thing that dates back a long time."

"So we didn't tell you for your safety." Shadow adds "But thanks to Rage here you all saw what we can do."

"You mean the dream that all of us shared?" Rainbow asks

"Correct, Sunset noticed that I have been uptight around the new chemistry teacher Dr. Ivo Robotnik and that is because he is an evil scientist on Mobius how plots world domination."

"Eggman as we call him causes all kinds of trouble." Sonic sighs

"Almost all of them, I call him Robotnik or Robuttnik." Rage answers "He is bad news if he is here then he is planning something and it could be trouble."

"So you actually expect us to believe you?" Applejack asks and the three nod

"I am sorry but you'll have to prove it your story sounds too good to be true." Twilight

"Rage?" Sonic asks and the crimson haired boy nods and extends his arm and a sword flashes into it.

"Bureinjingukaosu a Blade of Chaos, my weapon." Rage answers and the others look in awe.

"So you come from another world?" Sunset asks

"Yes and Rage is the one who made it possible." Sonic replies

"Interesting." Twiight thinks "What about this Robuttkid?"

"Leave him for now." Rage sighs "we will take this one step at a time first make sure nobody else figures out about this as it could cause a big problem!" the eight girls nod and the group dismisses.

 **To be continued**


	17. Chapter 1-17: Eggman

**Chapter 17: Eggman's Ambition**

Rage was sitting in his chemistry class next to Applejack when Dr. Robotnik walks up to him "Excuse me Rage may I speak to you in the hall for a second?" he asks

"Alright." Rage says standing up and following the large man out of the room. "What do you need?"

"You are on the track team am I right?" he asks

"Yeah why?" Rage asks

"So you know Sonic correct?" Dr. Robotnik asks him

"Don't try to use me for anything." Rage says "We've met before."

"We have?" Robotnik asks worried and Rage responds by taking out one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Look familiar?" he asks "Eggman?"

"R-Rage you're Rage the Hegdehog!" Eggman says loudly

"Keep it down!" Rage says shushing the large man "Listen I don't know why you're here but you know I will give you the benefit of doubt until you try something but if there is one thing you have to keep quiet that is about Mobius, if anyone here were to learn about it… who knows what could happen. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"I swear I turned over a new leaf! I am here teaching a new generation of youth." Eggman answers

"Uh-huh…" Rage says "For your sake you had better hope so." He says walking back into the class room leaving Eggman out there

"If he and Sonic already are suspicious about me then I need to attack sooner than I had planned… oh well guess I should have expected something like this when I found the link to this world." He says to himself. The rest of the day went by normally for the school but what they did not know was soon…they would all be in danger.

As school begins the next day Sonic, Rage and Shadow walked in behind the girls they were on edge unlike everyone else. "So you guys actually think he's turned over a new leaf?" Shadow asks

"As if." Sonic says "We all know what he is really planning."

"World domination?" Rage asks

"As always…" Sonic answers

"Good thing we're here then." Rage smiles putting his hands behind his head.

"But what about what you said about revealing our powers?" Sonic asks

"I know what I said but against Eggman we wouldn't have a choice besides it's not like we are the first ones to have supernatural powers in this world." Rage answers

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks

"Well I was talking with Sunset Shimmer and she told me about a time back when she was more of a…bully she went to another world that is closely linked with this one and took a magical artifact. Someone for the world gave chase who was apparently that worlds Twilight. Anyway both that Twilight and the artifact had magical powers. She used it to defeat Sunset Shimmer. It's weird that we aren't the first ones to be here. But it does make this easier."

"So if Eggman does attack?" Sonic asks

"Do you even have to ask Sonic?" Shadow asks "We kick his butt."

"What about XL?" Sonic asks "I mean he came from Mobius does he know about Eggman yet?"

"I don't know…" Rage says rubbing his chin "He doesn't have Chemistry like we do. I think he took physics instead."

"We should get to class." Shadow says and the other two agree and head to their respected classes. Today Rage had Modern World History and he sat next to Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. The bell rang and the teacher walked

"Good morning class." He says "If we can open our books we have a lot to cover to-" he then stops as the ground rumbles.

"Is that an earthquake?" Trixie who was sitting across the room asks

"No I don't think so." Lyra who was next to her says

"I think it came from outside!" Twilight says "We should see what it is."

"Everyone report to the school courtyard." Luna says over the intercom

"You heard her!" the teacher yells and the class runs out of the room out of the building and into the front courtyard where in front of them stood an army of robots. No doubt about it… Rage, Sonic and Shadow knew who they belonged to…

"Eggman…" Sonic says at the same time Rage calls him Robuttnik.

"Nyahahahah!" he laughs "Hello students sorry to interrupt class."

"Dr. Robotnik what in blazes are you doing?" Celestia asks

"What does it look like? I am dominating the world!" he laughs.

All of the teachers were taking attendance to make sure everyone was there…however there were three student's missing… Twilight and her friends were together and noticed it first "Where are Sonic, Shadow and Rage?" Rarity asks

"That's good question where did they get off to?" Twilight wonders before one of Eggman's robots were destroyed by a blue blur which returned to the top of the building where three figures stood.

"Yo Eggman!" Sonic yells "That was pretty low even for you!"

"Sonic!" he yells "I should have known it was you! You stubborn little hedgehog!"

"Hedgehog?" some kids asks "is he blind?"

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt Robuttnik." Rage says "But now you're going to pay for it."

"Is that so?" Eggman laughs as his Egg Dragoon floats down "We'll see about that."

"Ready guys?" Sonic asks

"Don't get in my way." Shadow says

"Let's go!" Rage yells summoning his sword and they jump down in front of the kids and teachers before attacking the robots.

In the back XL notices what was going on and he turns but Applejack stop him "Hay where are you going XL?" she asks

"I have to help them." He says breaking free of her grasp and running back into the back hallways looking for another exit to the school. As for the three they took care of the assortment of Eggpawns, badniks, and SWAT bots no problem now all that was left was Eggman.

"It's over Eggman!" Sonic smiles

"We'll see about that." Another voice chuckles as a blast of energy flies from the air making the three jump out of the way.

"That voice…" Rage says

"It can't be…" Sonic gasps looking up to see a black hedgehog with glowing red eyes and purple marks all over him.

"It's…" Shadow stops to avoid a missile from Eggman.

"Vlagh but… Rage didn't we?" Sonic asks

"Yeah we did." Rage says "I will take care of him you guys get to scrambling Robuttnik"

"It has been a long time Rage, Sonic, Shadow." Vlagh smiles "Sine you killed me!"

"If we killed you then you really should have stayed that way." Rage says leaping up to the top of the school.

"I didn't know that they had such abilities." Celestia says

"I know I guess it's a good thing we have them here then." Luna says "Otherwise we might all be done in by now."

As for Sonic and Shadow the two were tackling Eggman as Rage and Vlagh clashed blades. Rage takes a peak to see Sonic and Shadow backed up against a wall and Eggman about to fire missiles at them. "Sonic! Shadow!" he yells leaping to the left to try and help them but Vlagh stops him

"Ah, ah, ah we have some unfinished business!" he chuckles.

"I guess this is it Shadow.." Sonic says

"Looks like it." Shadow responds as the missiles fire but right before they impact the two an orange shield protects them.

"What?" Sonic asks out of the blue as XL runs up to them

"Good thing I am not too late." He says looking at Eggman

"That's it!" Eggman yells pushing a button and his mech changes into the True Area 53 Mech from one of Sonic's old adventures.

"Uh oh!" Sonic says looking up at Rage who had just hit Vlagh back down into the courtyard as he jumps down the dark hedgehog then glows and transforms into a monster which fuses with Eggman's mech. Making a nasty but powerful fusion of black mass and machine. "Hay uh Rage… do you think this is a good time?"

"I do." He says as the Chaos Emeralds fly out of his back pack and to the three.

"Good luck you three!" XL says as Sonic and Shadow become Super Sonic and Super Shadow, they looked similar to the way they had been but their hair golden and flailing with energy and their skin a light gold tint added to it. As for Rage he went all out and became… Ultima Chaos Rage. His hair was flashing different colors, his jacket became light grey with jagged red stripes, his pants now shorts with green straps in an _X_ like shape. His under shirt was completely bright blue. His shoes were dark purple with a cyan stripe. Rage opens his eyes that were now red and the three dash for the large beast.

"You guys keep him occupied while I try to charge my Ultima Chaos Beam." Rage says looking at Sonic and Shadow who begin swarming the beast as Rage lands back on top of the school which surprisingly had no damage yet and began charging his energy. A few minutes go by and he was almost done when a blast of energy flew at him and he had to use the energy he build up some of it anyway to avoid the attack. "Sonic! I said keep him busy!" Rage says before another blast hits him

"We're trying!" Sonic yells looking down at Rage who was in the courtyard on the ground

"Rage!" Twilight yells running up to him

"Ugh… it's not use… I can't charge fast enough…" he says

"Maybe we can help!" Sunset says getting an idea.

"What can we do?" Rainbow asks

"Remember that you all for some reason had some magic from Princess Twilight left with you maybe that could give Rage the energy he needs." Sunset suggests

"Its' worth a shot." Rage says "just put a hand on me." He requests and the girls though reluctant they put a hand on Rage's shoulder and they could feel the intense energy that he was giving off from the form as they felt something be drawn from them. Rage felt his power charged up quickly and he leaps into the air "NOW!" he yells telling Sonic and Shadow to move as he extends his arms his hands cupped "Ultima Chaos Beam!" he yells firing it and forcing the beast into the air and eventually to space where a large explosion was barely seen. Rage floats down and returns to normal along with his two friends as the school cheers. They had won… Sonic and Shadow jump for joy as Rage collapses on the ground exhausted and greatly harmed.

"What happened?" Sonic asks running over

"He used his Ultima Chaos Form without his Inhibitor Rings for too long and he is hurt we should get him home." Shadow says picking him up "I can take care of that." He sighs warping to Rage's house with Chaos Control and laying him in his bed before Shadow returns to the school.

"Wow!" Rainbow says as she and the other six run up to them "you guys were awesome!"

"I didn't know you guys had such unique powers." Twilight says as Celestia and Luna walk up to them and they look ashamed as if they were in trouble

"Thank you…" Celestia says "You have saved us all Sonic, Shadow…"

"It was nothing" Sonic smiles

"Sister are you not going to punish them for such a display without our knowledge?" Luna asks

"Although normally I would I think we can let it slide." She answers "This time otherwise it's detention next time unless we say so okay?" she asks sternly and the two nod

"Yes Principle Celestia."

"Good." She smiles as XL runs up to them

"Thanks for the Save XL." Sonic says

"Sorry I couldn't be of much more help." He replies

"Hay you did fine!" Sonic smiles "You saved our lives."

"I did… didn't I?" he smiles

"Now I just hope Rage will be okay…" Twilight says worried

"He'll be fine give him some time to rest." Shadow says crossing his arms "He's a tough son of a gun."

 **To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 1-18: Cause and Effect

**Chapter 18: Cause and effect**

Rage, Sonic and Shadow were in Principle Celestia's office both she and Luna looked at them. "Well?" she asks "What have you to say about that?"

"About what?" Sonic asks

"Do you realize what you are playing with here?" Luna yells "If word get out about this…"

"We are well aware of all of that." Rage says "I am at least…"

"So you better have a good explanation for what you did out there." Celestia says

"Well we didn't want to use our powers exactly for this purpose but think of the result had we not. People would have gotten hurt and for all we know CHS could be in ruins right now along with the whole town." Rage responds "It's not like we plan to use any of our powers in unnecessary circumstances right Sonic? Shadow?" he says looking at the two who nod

"We don't use our powers lightly Principle Celestia." Sonic says

"You understand though what your actions could bring upon us." Luna says "We could have more and more incidents like this in the future."

"Then let us handle them should they come along. Our fault or not." Rage says making Sonic and Shadow look at him.

"Oh no I am not going to play hero every time." Shadow says

"I am with him just because we have powers doesn't mean we need to play bodyguard for a school." Sonic says "This is why we left Mobius was to get away from that."

"Well if you guys don't then I'll do it myself." Rage sighs

"Very well we will not punish you as long as Rage holds to his promise here otherwise all three of you will be punished am I clear?" she asks. The three nod and leave the room.

"Good going Rage look what you've done to yourself!" Sonic says "I hope you're happy."

"You may have just ruined school for all of us!" Shadow says

"You know last time I checked I was the one who chose to come here! You two were the most popular kids in school so I don't see why you would follow a nobody like me! You two might be better off back on Mobius anyways you are having a hard time fitting in here anyway besides the girls you can't find anyone else to talk to!"

"What about XL?" Sonic asks

"I don't know him you guys do from before." Rage says

"Well what would you know about fitting in? Nobody liked you at Mobius High because you are the kind of person nobody likes!" Shadow yells "Your mother probably regrets ever giving birth to such a dumb, pitiful person like you Rage!"

"Shadow!" Rebecca yells who apparently over heard him "How could you?" she asks looking at Rage's expression however he ignored her.

"I bet she is glad she is dead so she doesn't have to witness the failure you are in person she can watch peacefully from the fires of hell!" he finishes

"Shadow!" Sonic says looking at the black haired teenager "That was out of line!"

"What happened?" Rainbow asks the girls running up "We heard Shadow yell from down the hall."

"Shadow just talked down on Rage's mom." Sonic says crossing his arms,

"Who said I was done." Shadow smirked looking at Rage who was trying to keep his composure.

"Shadow that is enough!" Applejack yells "Can't you tell you're hurting him?"

"Who cares?" Shadow smirks "His mom was killed and his dad never heard from again. While the rest of us have loving parents who are proud of who we are…red head over here will never know that love." He laughs at this point a rather large group of kids had heard what Shadow said and were gathered around.

"Shadow think about what you are saying!" Twilight yells "That is not how you talk to a friend!"

"Shut up!" he yells

"Hay!" Rainbow yells but Sonic signals to her not to do anything

"It's not like he is going to do anything about it." Shadow scoffs "He is like the rest of his family! His whole family has been full of cowards! All of the Chaotics are it's in his blood!" he looks back at Rage who was between anger and broken. "His mother died pathetically his dad probably abandoned him and his pitiful brothers because he knew what they had done by giving birth to all three of them! He has played the big guardian trying to atone for that but deep down he is a coward and he knows it!"

"Shadow stop it!" Sunset yells "You are out of line!"

"You're the one talk Sunset Shimmer! You picked on Rainbow Crap and her friends for years until he came along!"

"Shadow that is enough!" Rarity says

"In fact her friends are no better! Rainbow Dash always boasting about your sports abilities nobody gives a damn! Twilight hiding your face in books to scared to try anything else just dumb! Rarity making dresses to hide how hideous you actually look! Fluttershy your so soft you make a butterfly look tough! Pinkie Pie you need to take your dumb parties elsewhere cause nobody likes how much you go on and on! Finally you Applejack…you should go back to that farm of yours and keep your countryisms away from here! Since when were farmers allowed good educations it's disgusting!" he finishes and all seven look with tears in their eyes before a fist hits shadow in the face knocking him down the crowed gasps looking to see Rage pulling his fist back.

"That's enough!" Rage says looking at him in anger "You can talk shit about my mom fine… you can cast out my family as cowards…you can make fun of me but NOBODY and I repeat NOBODY talks shit about my friends and gets away with it!"

"So…you want to fight about it?" Shadow smirks "Alright then let's take this outside…" he smirks running through the halls Rage not far behind soon they were outside in the back of the school and Shadow turns to punch Rage but Rage grabbed his fist and countered with another punch but his fist was grabbed at blinding speeds and Shadow smiles insanely "Ha ha ha…" he chuckles

"You…" Rage says his eyes growing small and he jumps back extending his arms as the crowd makes it out of the building. "You're not Shadow…"

"Took you long enough hedgehog…" he smiles as a flash of light reveals…Nazo.

"Nazo what the hell are you doing here?" Rage yells

"Well you know why I am here…" he smiles before XL leaps at him a sword of fire in his hands

"XL no!" Rage says "Don't do it!"

"Get everyone to safety Rage." He says "Get your Emeralds I will hold him off!"

"…" Rage was silent before nodding and leading everyone inside as Nazo leaps for him but XL flash steps in front of him and hits him back

"Sorry pal." He says "You won't pass here."

"That is going to be your last mistake." Nazo chuckles firing a blast of energy at XL who blocks it with an orange barrier before he leaps at Nazo and the two start trading blows as Rage runs to his house to grab the Chaos Emeralds. Soon he returns as XL is hit back wounded.

"You okay?" Rage asks XL

"Yeah…" he says standing up slowly "I am fine."

"I will take it from here thank you XL." Rage says stepping up to Nazo

"Alright now we're talking." He smiles "Let's dance."

 **(A/N Time for some Music! Listen to Battle with Magus~Chrono Trigger)**

Rage stood there looking at Nazo and he summons his sword. "Ah the legendary Bureijingukasou it has been a long time since I have seen that blade… does that mean?" Nazo smirks

"That is correct Nazo." Rage answers "While you were asleep the Legend of The Final Light came true."

"So this should be interesting." Nazo smiles as he forms a sword as well the two then leap for each other and clash swords. They counter blow for blow before Nazo and Rage both leap back and Nazo turns red as he releases his First Form "This isn't even my Final Form" he smiles as he goes for Rage again and hit him in the let with a kick. Rage flies back but gets up quickly and blocks the next attack. "So you can still see my movements…"

"Somewhat." Rage smiles before he is hit again, and again, an again before Nazo hits him into the air and then warps up before hitting him into the ground.

"Rage!" his friends yells shocked by the display and Nazo laughs looking at the dust from where Rage landed

"So much for a mighty Chaos Guardian!" he laughs "You are a real pathetic kid you know that? I didn't even get to know your name."

 **(Music: Number One (Instrumental)~Beach)**

"My name?" Rage asks as the dust clears "You never got to know my name?"

"That is correct." Nazo chuckles "But you-What how?! You're still alive?!" he looks to see a bruised and beaten Rage standing slouched over some though "Just barely I see… hmph your lucky to have survived that. So who are you really?"

"I am Rage Chaotic…" Rage answers "The Chaos Guardian of Legend and I am going to kick your ass."

"That's quite a mouth you've got Rage. Look at you! You can barely stand!" Nazo laughs before looking serious and forming a ball of energy "I will silence that mouth forever." He laughs before the Chaos Emeralds that had fallen out of Rage's pocket on his jacket float around him and spin. "What?!" Nazo asks in shock as Rage becomes Ultima Chaos Rage. Nazo fires the shot but Rage back hands it into the air with little effort before reforming his sword.

"Burn!" he calls "Bureijingukaosu!" then his sword morphs into a dragon wing like blade.

Meanwhile inside Derpy was walking down a hall when she hears a muffled scream from the janitors closet and looking at it for a few seconds she opens the door to see Shadow tied up and gagged. She untied him and ungags him before asking "What are you doing in there Shadow?"

"Nazo…" he growls "Where is everyone else?" he asks

"I think they all went to the back of the school to see a fight or something."

"Thanks." Shadow says running off before arrive and seeing Rage and Nazo. He then sees a teacher running down the halls. The teacher arrives at Celestia's office and opens the door

"Principle Celestia you need to hurry! Something is going on out back!" he yells and the principle looks surprised before getting up out if her desk and running behind the teacher to where the rest of the school was.

"What for is this?" Nazo asks "I haven't seen anything like it before in my life." He chuckles "That sword is unique.

"Ryuu Bureijingukasou…" Rage says "That is the name of my sword and this is my Ultima Chaos Form."

"So let me guess Ultima Rage then? Am I right?" Nazo chuckles and Rage nods before lashing for him. "Time for you to see my Final Form!" Nazo laughs as he grows more quills and spines and his own energy skyrockets.

'Wow…' Rage thinks ' I heard he was strong but this is crazy!'

"Surprised?" Nazo smiles "Don't be because you will be dead soon enough!"

Nazo launches a beam of energy at Rage who deflects it into the sky trying to prevent damage to any surrounding property. "Why don't we take this elsewhere?" Rage asks "Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt besides this is an innocent planet."

"Good idea." Nazo smiles and the two shoot up into space.

"Where are they going?" XL asks as Shadow runs up to Sonic.

"What happened?" he asks

"Nazo…" Sonic says before looking at the Chaos Emeralds "Come on Shadow!" he says as the two run over and look at them.

(Music: Boss: Solaris Phase 2 –His World Orchestrated Mix- Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

"Good luck!" Twilight says and the kids cheer the two on as they become Super Sonic and Super Shadow with a look and a nod they fly up into space where Rage and Nazo were.

Rage looks at them as surprised as Nazo "What are you two doing here?" he asks

"Nazo will feed of the Chaos Energy we use." Sonic says

"We have to do this together." Shadow says "With a fusion!"

"What?" Rage asks "Are you sure? There has never been a three way fusion done before!"

"We have to try!" Sonic says "It is our only hope!"

"Do whatever you want!" Nazo laughs "It will only delay the doom of this planet!"

"Alright." Rage says "On three…one…two…three!" he calls and all three of them yell "Chaos Control!" as they warp into the same location. This made a bright light blinding Nazo who covers his eyes until it dies down. There was a hedgehog with a mix of quills it actually looked kind of like Shadic but his gloves were like Rage's and the marking colors that were on some of his quills were flashing colors. He had Rage's normal jacket on over an open chest. He opens his eyes to show a red and blue eye and he grins.

"What the hell? Are you Shadic?" he asks before the hedgehog hits hi with a kick to the gut

"Radic…" he smiles in a mix of Rage, Sonic and Shadow's voice before Nazo recovers and looks in anger at Radic.

"A three way fusion…never thought it could happen. Oh well time to die!" he yells launching a beam at the hedgehog who counters with his own putting them into a struggle. "DIE!" Nazo yells as he begins to overtake Radic's but they then push themselves and reverse it. By the time Nazo realized what was happening all he could say was. "Mother Fu-" before the beam engulfed him and killed him so quickly he couldn't even scream in agony or pain. Radic the put up two finger like a 'V' and calls "Victory!" before separating back into the three who were once again humans. Rage still in his supercharged state but Sonic and Shadow were normal and began plumitting to the ground. Rage noticing this quickly flies down and grabs Sonic before dashing for Shadow but he was just out of his grasp.

Down bellow the crowd looks and someone calls "Look it's Shadow! He's going to die!"

"What's that behind him?" Luna asks

"It's…" Rainbow says putting a hand over her forehead to look "Rage! He's carrying Sonic!" they watch as Rage closes in on Shadow and grabs him right before he begins burning from the fall. Rage then slows down and lands in the yard before the group and lays the two down before collapsing onto the ground himself. The girls then run up to them and look at them before rainbow calls for the nurse who along with some of the stronger students take the three to the nurse's office to recuperate.

 **(Music end)**

(later)

Rage wakes up to see Sonic, Shadow and the others looking at him "Hay…" he says softly "Are you guys all okay?"

"Yeah that was awesome Rage!" Rainbow Dash says

"I couldn't have done it without Sonic and Shadow." Rage says

"We know." Twilight says we saw the whole thing."

"How?" Sonic asks

"One of the tech club kids actually hacked a camera on one of the satellites up there and we saw what happened!" Sunset says "You three become some kind of anamorph or something."

"Yeah…a Chaos Fusion it's complicated." Rage says standing up "Were we out long?

"Sonic and Shadow weren't but you've been out a few weeks." Rainbow Dash says "It's Christmas vacation."

"Really?" Rage asks

"Yeah today is the last day in school." Twilight says

"Celestia is probably gonna kill me." Rage sighs

"Nope." Sonic says "We cleared everything with her already."

"I hope you don't mind but we kind of used the Chaos Emerald to wipe the rest of the schools memories about that…"

"It's alright." Rage says with a sigh "They are better off that way anyways. XL?" he looks at his friend who was with another girl "Who is that?" she was yellow skinned with purple hair highlighted by a stripe of dark blue, her eyes blue. She was wearing a white shirt with a heart around a fox. Her skirt was purple to match her boots which matched Sunset's along with the hairstyle. She moves her hair out of her eyes as XL put an arm around her a necklace with a "Δ" logo jingle a bit.

"This is my girlfriend Amanda." He says

"Nice to meet you." She smiles looking at Rage "Thanks for helping XL out."

"Acutally he was holding him off XL couldn't have beaten Nazo." Rage says

"Rage!" XL says with a blush

"You lied to me?" she asks him

"I didn't lie…I.." he chuckles before the group laughs.

 **To be continued**

 **Chaosfire0987: Alright there is Chapter 18 now after the next chapter will be the last one for freshman year. I realize I said it was their sophomore but I was going by the old US system so I have to correct myself and I apologize for not realizing it sooner. Also from then on I will be labeling chapters as such 2-1 which will indicate the first number as the year 1 for freshman year, 2 for sophomore, 3 for junior and 4 for senior. And the second number for what chapter of said year it would be. Also thank you to XLR8 The Fox for Amanda and XL (XLR8) and to Phinbellagirl18 for Rebecca. So until next time this is Chaosfire0987 signing off!**


	19. Chapter 1-19: Road to War

**Chapter 1-19: Road to "War"**

Sonic was at his locker when Rainbow Dash walks up to him "Hay Sonic have you seen Rage? I need to talk to him."

"I think he is helping Ms. Cheerlee with her computer." Sonic says

"Alright thanks!" Rainbow replies running down to Cheerlee's room where she, Rage, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were.

"So what's wrong with it Rage?" Scootaloo asks "Did someone from another world hack it?"

"I highly doubt that." Rage chuckles "But someone definitely was doing something on here…"

"What do you mean?" Cheerlee asks

"Those files you found on your desktop were planted by someone probably with a flash drive. It's weird though… a lot of the teachers seem to be having similar issues. I get a feeling that this isn't only one student trying to hack their grades or anything…" Rage says rubbing his chin

"What do you mean?" Cheerlee asks

"Well it started about a month back I was helping Principle Celestia with a problem on her computer but that was different. But now teachers all over are complaining of random files on their computers and having it freak out at times." Rage replies inputing some commands and then deleting the files. "Someone is behind this and I can't keep doing this."

"Hay uh Rage!" Rainbow says to him "Don't mean to interrupt your nerd talk but I need to talk to you."

"Yeah one second Rainbow Dash." Rage says inputting a few more commands and then stands up "Alright so what I did was remove the infected files, restored the corrupt system data and finally as a test I disabled you free USB drive. If those files appear again let Principle Celestia know and she will contact me."

"So what is the test?" Scootaloo "Some kind of undercover thing that can catch the hacker in the act?"

"No, this way if they appear again it tells me it is being done remotely or through the network." Rage answers before waving good bye and walking out with Rainbow Dash. "What's up Dash?"

"So I was with XL and he told me he was some kind of Elemental Guardian of Fire or something told me about some kinds of weird powers. The other girls too, you know him well what was he talking about?"

"I don't know." Rage answers "First I've heard of it, I honestly don't know him all that well. Is that all?"

"No you see I am not sure if you heard about the upcoming Games." Rainbow scratches her head

"Yeah, The Friendship Games what about them?" Rage asks

"Well the Wonder Colts need two things… but I don't know where to find them. I figured you must be good with martial arts so could be on the Martial Arts Team? Also I need a good rifle shooter. Hot Shot needs a second buddy because she can't do all the events alone." She answers

"I am a good martial artist yes as for marksmanship I have a 290/300 average in the Olympic three position." Rage answers "Want me to do them?"

"You don't have to do both Rage." Rainbow Dash says

"It's not problem really" Rage smiles as the two walk out of the building where Sonic was waiting

"What took so long?" he asks annoyed

"Rage was working on Cheerlee's computer…" Rainbow sighs

"Again?" Sonic asks surprised "That's like the fourth time this month!"

"I know something is wrong…somebody is playing with the teachers and it seems the moment I remove it a few days later it's back! I want to get to the bottom of this just as bad the teachers do."

"You are far too kind Rage." Rainbow says

"I am not." Rage scoffs

"Hay guys did Twilight seem weird at all today?" Sonic asks

"Not that I noticed." Rage says before looking at Rainbow who shakes her head with a shrug as the three turn the corner.

"Huh cause I swore that she was acting weird in Social Studies today." Sonic says before shrugging

"Twilight isn't in Social Studies." Rage says "She has Modern Economics."

"Well then I must be daydreaming." Sonic sighs as they walk up a dirt hill to Sweet Apple Acres. They walk into the barn where the others were hanging out and chatting.

"Where have you three been?" Rebecca asks

"Long story." All thee sigh "Sorry.."

"So the Games are next week and we got the team right?" Applejack asks

"Of course we do!" Rainbow Dash says "Rage so kindly took the last two spots we couldn't find."

"Okay now what will we do about the rest of the school?" Twilight asks "I know we have a pep rally but what can we do to get everyone excited that we may have a chance against Crystal Prep this year?"

"Hello Canterlot High has the most popular rock band on the planet!" Sonic says "We play some of our new songs and bam we can get them going!" he smiles

"Right, I forgot." Twilight sighs "So tomorrow make sure you all show up ready to play!"

"No problem!" they smile

"oo I have something I want to show you guys!" Rarity says pulling out a rack with T-shirts for the school

"Wow Rarity where did you get those?" Rage asks

"Those are awesome!" Sonic says

"I made them myself." Rarity smiles "To help get everyone pepped up."

"I can feel it this is the year that we finally show those stuck up Crystal Prep kids what for!" Applejack says "But we should get some rest, big day tomorrow." She yawns and the others agree breaking off to their own homes.

 _ **The Next Day~Canterlot High—Gym**_

Sonic, Shadow and Rage were backstage discussing what song to play. "So from what I was able to gather from the students Crystal Prep is their rival school and they want to show them that they are better at something then CHS is. So far they have so I was thinking we do _What I'm Made of…_ for the song." Sonic says

"That is a pretty good idea Sonic." Shadow says and they look at Rage who was tuning his guitar and give a thumbs up.

"Let's do it!" he smiles as they walk on stage the gym floor quiets down as Rage taps the mic "Good afternoon CHS!" he shouts "Are we going to show Crystal Prep who's the best?" he asks the crowd who cheer in response "Alright so here's a new song by us just for that purpose _What I'm Made of…_ "

 **(A/N: Skip Italics if you don't want the lyrics otherwise the song is What I'm Made of by Crush 40. As normal bold is Sonic, Shadow and Rage while normal italics is Rage solo and in the parenthesis are only Sonic and Shadow echoes)**

 _I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me_

 _Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free_

 _ **(Set me free)**_

 _I can fight the feeling to resist it over time_

 _But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind._

 _ **Is it me? You say?**_

 _You're looking for_

 _Let me show you who I am and what I am here for…_

 _ **(here forrrr!)**_

 _Heaaaaayyyy!_

 _Trying to reach inside of me!_

 _Trying to take my energy!_

 _Let me show you just what I'm made of!_

 _Simple curiosity trying to take a bite of me!_

 _ **Let me show you just what I'm made of nowwww**_

 _Like a million faces I recognize them all_

 _And one by one they all become a number as they fall_

 _ **(As they fall…)**_

 _In the face of reason I can take no more_

 _One by one they all become a black mark on the floor_

 _Is it me (_ _ **Is it me)**_ _you say_ _ **(You say)**_

 _You're looking for_

 _Let me show you who I am and what I have in store…_

 _(in storrrrreeee!)_

 _Hay! Hay Yeahhh!_

 _Trying to reach inside of me!_

 _Trying to take my energy!_

 _Let me show you just what I'm made of!_

 _Simple Curiosity_

 _trying to take a bite of me!_

 _ **Let me show you just what I'm made of now...**_

 _ **You can take another lifelong try**_

 _ **You can take another**_ _tryyyyy_

 _Hay!_

 _[Rage begins guitar solo]_

 _ **Trying to reach inside of me!**_

 _ **Trying to take my energy!**_

 _Let me show you just_ _ **what I'm made of!**_

 _Simple curiosity trying to take a bite of me_

 _Let me show you just what I'm made of now!_

 _Trying to reach inside of me_

 _ **(show you what I'm made of)**_

 _Trying to take my energy_

 _ **(Show you what I'm made of)**_

 _Let me show you just what I'm made of! [echoes]_

The three finish and the crowd cheers loudly for their new song as they bow and walk off stage to the back room where the others were. "You were awesome!" Rainbow Dash says

"That really got them going!" Sunset says walking in with XL and Amanda close behind

"If that didn't get them pumped I don't know what will!" Amanda says "You guys did great!"

"Has anyone seen Twilight?" Fluttershy asks and they all shake their head

"I thought she was only going to the bathroom." Applejack says

"Me too." Rarity says "We should check on her."

"Good idea." Rainbow says and the group heads out. They turn the corner to the hallway that the restrooms were on and they are met with a shocking sight…

"TWO?!" they all gasp/yell looking at not one Twilight but TWO! One was the one they knew and the other had on square glasses and a pencil in her ear. She was wearing a hoodie when they arrived she put it up and ran out leaving a small sticker logo behind. Applejack picks it up.

"that's the Shadowbolts logo!" Rainbow Dash says

"What was that?" Sunset asks

"Twilight I think you blew it…" a voice comes from her bag as Spike pops out. Making them even more surprised

"Uh…surprise?" she smiles and they drop their mouths.

"Wait so that means…" Rainbow says "That you're Princess Twilight and that was…this worlds Twilight…and she goes to Crystal Prep?!"

"She's the other Twilight?" Rage asks "So hold up which one am I in love with then?!" he shakes his head confused

"Me!" Twilight says "Look did you notice she wears glasses I don't!"

"Huh…" Rage thinks "Good point… but what was she doing here?"

"The same thing the Shadowbolts love to do." Applejack says roughly "Post their teams crap in our school!'

"Well this year is our year we will show them!" Rainbow says

"After Twilight explains what she is doing here undercover like she has been that is." Applejack says looking at her and she blushes embarrassed

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 1-20: To the Games!

**Chapter 1-20: To the games!**

Rage stood at the entrance to Crystal Prep his mind on what had happened before back in Principle Celestia's office…

" _So why do you want to partake in our student transfer program we have the week before the Friendship Games?" Celestia asks_

" _I heard a lot about the place and… I am curious. I want to see what all the hype is about." Rage answers_

" _Alright…but remember watch your powers. With all of your friends having occurrences with their transformations we don't want you doing anything at Crystal Prep like that." Celestia says crossing her arms_

" _Yes Principle Celestia I am well aware of that and I understand your concern but I am keeping The Chaos Emeralds at home under lock and key. Do not worry I have everything under control." Rage responds_

" _I trust you will at least get to know why we are beaten every year." Luna says plainly_

" _I will see about that you have that letter for Dean Cadence?" Rage asks, Celestia nods and hands him an envelope which he takes and put in his backpack. He waves and leaves the school for the day._

"Quite a strange atmosphere…" he says to himself before walking up to the doors where a woman with colorful hair dressed in a peculiar uniform greets him.

"Good morning…are you Rage Chaotic?" she asks looking at him "the CHS visitor?"

"Yes I am." Rage says "Dean Cadence right?"

"Indeed. Let's get you to Principle Cinch" she says leading Rage into a rather interesting office. It looked more like a headmasters room and he felt nervous walking in which to him was weird since he knew he had been through worse than this. "Principle Cinch the student from Canterlot High School is here."

"Thank you Dean you may go." She says in a voice that reminded Rage of the stereotypical sadistic headmaster of a school of some kind. He watched her spin in her chair to look at him. "So you are the student who we are trading with for this week?"

"Y-Yes ma'am" Rage says he didn't care what he had been through this woman was something else…intimidating for sure!

"Well you're grades sure are high I have taken the liberty of making sure you're schedule is as close to the one you had back at Canterlot but you will notice I had to put you into Honors Classes I felt it would be a better fit for you." Principle Cinch says "Now tell me…why did you decide you partake in this program of ours?"

"I have heard a lot about this school and I wanted to see it for myself some of the rumors and other gossip that goes around." Rage answers

"Well I assure you, you will find everything here to be above all other schools in the city. We do have a reputation to uphold. Come with me. I have to announce your presence to the rest of the school…" Cinch says with a tone of disgust in her voice.

'Well she's quite a piece of work…' Rage thinks following her into an auditorium where she took the stage from Dean Cadence.

"Good morning students our guest student from Canterlot High has arrived. Please welcome Mister Rage Chaotic." She says motioning to him, the atmosphere was dense and Rage rubbed the back of his now nicely groomed hair. Now spikey like normal. The bell rang to Rage's relief and he walked to the Chemistry room to go about his day at this strange new school.

Meanwhile back at Canterlot Rainbow had just finished playing her guitar and 'Ponying up" as they called it. Rarity then spoke "You guys think we should have sent Twilight home like that? It was awful rude."

"With the Friendship Games coming up we can't risk her being here." Sunset says "Now Rage has taken the week as our transfer to Crystal Prep. I have to figure out how to contain your magic and everyone is all tense about the Games!"

"Don't worry!" Sonic smiles "I am sure Rage will come back with some interesting secrets about that school!" Sonic says

"Probably not." Applejack says "Rage is too honest for that. But I have a question why is it when he plays his guitar with us he glows like we do but doesn't change? Could something from where you guys are from be the cause of it?"

"Of course not." Shadow says "If that was the case the three of us would have changed during our performances. And he doesn't glow when we play either."

"But Rage would have to have some connection to Equestria then. But I think Twilight would have known since she knew who Rainbow and the others were." Sunset replies

"Well I can assure you Rage has never been to this Equestria." Sonic says "He wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that unless he had to for his Chaos Guardian duties."

"So there has to be another explanation we can't be rubbing it off cause then you two would be affected as well." Sunset says putting a hand on her chin to think "So what could it be?"

"I dunno then we can as him when he gets back" Sonic says with a yawn laying back on the couch he had been sitting on.

Back at Crystal Prep Rage was slipping through the hallway when he accidentally bumps in to that worlds Twilight. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry." She says

"It's alright." Rage says helping her up and she looks at him

"You…aren't you the student visiting from Canterlot?" she asks "You look familiar."

"Yeah you and I ran into each other that night you were there." Rage answers "What were you doing all the way out at Canterlot High though anyways?" he asks

"Oh I can't say…I don't remember." She answers

"Right…" Rage says "What's the deal?" he asks

"For what?" Twilight asks

"Well let's see the rest of the school is pretty rude to each other and here you are as much as I hate to say it playing doormat." Rage says shrugging before sighing an face palming "Oh look at me…" he says to himself "Here I am asking you a question and I haven't even asked you your name! Jeez how rude of me." Rage looks at Twilight though he knew who she was he kept it unsaid "So you know who I am but please tell me who are you?"

"I am Twilight Sparkle the schools top student." She replies "It is nice to meet you Rage."

"Yes." Rage answers looking at the necklace she was wearing "That's an interesting neckace."

"Oh it's not a necklace it's an EM scanner it searches for the nearest-" Twilight then stops "Oh and it's probably way over your head."

"An EM scanner? So it searches for the nearest EM wave or energy signature and points you to it. So if I were to say create one behind you it would go off." Rage replies

"Wow!" Twilight says with her mouth open "how did you know that?"

"Well I am pretty intelligent myself." He answers rubbing the back of his head.

The rest of the week went by and Rage was in Principle Cinch's office the last day. "So did you enjoy Crystal Prep?" she asks

"Well you guys have a pretty nice school I will admit it." Rage replies "But not to be rude…why do you care what I think, it doesn't mean much."

"Because I have an offer. You're grades are outstanding and you have a lot of intelligence that you are not taking advantage of at Canterlot High School so I would like to offer you a place here at Crystal Prep, it would be better if you were among the best since you clearly are among them." Cinch responds Rage stood there silent trying to process why she would ask him such a thing. Though he would never betray his friends so it's not like he had to think about his answer.

"Thank you for the offer." Rage says politely "But I am afraid I have to say no…I have friends at Canterlot High that need me. I can't just leave without saying good-bye it's not cool. I understand you want to try and help me with being the best I can be but to me my friends are more important."

"Very well." Cinch says "You may escort Mister Chaotic here out Dean Cadence."

"Yes Principle Cinch." She replies taking Rage out and back to his own home

"Thank you for the ride Dean Cadence." He says as she pulls him up to his home.

"No problem and I like what you said to Principle Cinch. I think it's awesome you're loyal to your friends." Cadence replies

"Thank you." Rage answers before waving and going to his door. When he gets inside he sits on his couch and sighs "Thank god this week is over." He looks at his side table and notices a note from Twilight. "How did this get here?" he asks himself opening it

 _Dear Rage,_

 _I know this isn't the best way to tell you all of this but…I have to go back to Equestria. Which means I have to break up with you. If you were a pony like me perhaps I would have taken you with me given you wanted to come but… I am afraid that will not happen. I left a book on your bookshelf though. It is like the one Sunset has so that we can be in touch. I hope you can understand_

 _With regret,_

 _Princes Twilight Sparkle_

Rage looked at it taking a minute to process it all before his heart sank. "Oh…" was all he could say as a tear came to his eye. It was the first time Rage had truly felt sad in a long time. He had forgotten the feeling so it felt alien to him. All he was able to do was walk up to his room and lay down on his bed.

 **To be continued**


	21. Chapter 1-21 Speed, knowledge and…magic?

**Chapter 1-21: Speed, knowledge and…magic?**

Rage was sitting alone in the music room that the group shared waiting for his friends. He was unsure why they were late but he was starting to worry. The only thing on his mind was what Master Chaotix had told him. _Rage remember that sometimes the ones with power are not the source of evil but the ones searching for it. And that is when unity is the key._ Sure he understood what the old man meant but why share it now? Rage's thoughts were interrupted by the others as they walk in.

"Hay Rage!" Sunset says and he smiles softly. He was broken up about being separated from Twilight and he just looked at the ground.

"Still beat up about Twilight man?" Sonic asks putting a hand on the flame haired teens shoulder "Can't blame ya."

"You'll find another." Rainbow says with a smile

"I know how you feel about Twilight." Sunset says walking over to him "You two were really close and…having to end any friendship is hard. But we are here for you Rage." She says putting a hand on his other shoulder. Then to her surprise Rage hugged her

"Thank you…" he says softly

"I heard the Crystal…" Rarity says before suddenly falling weak and Applejack had to help keep her up.

"Woah there sugar cube are you alright?" Apple jack asks as the others look worried.

"What happened?" Sunset asks

"I don't know… I felt like I had all of the energy drained out of me." Rarity says slowly getting up herself.

"That makes no sense." Rage says "How could that happen all of a sudden?" he asks then the door opens to show… Twilight

"Twilight?!" they all ask before Celestia walks up followed by Principle Cinch

"Oh I am sorry… the wise students are always the most curious." She says looking at the group "Hello Rage, perhaps after the games you'll reconsider my offer?" she says leading Twilight to check her in.

"Oh and Sunset try to figure this magic stuff out soon. I don't want any of it showing up in the Games… Cinch might think we are cheating." Celestia says walking off as well

"Rage what was that about?" Rainbow asks

"Did something happen at Crystal Prep?" Sunset asks

"Principle Cinch offered me a place at Crystal Prep." Rage sighs "I hate to admit it but their academics to trump ours."

"What did you tell her?" Applejack asks

"I pretty much told her to piss off." Rage shrugs "I don't care about their academics there is no community. Every student is secluded and rude. I almost felt as if there was some kind of dark energy at that school but it was just the vibe of the place."

"That's the Rage we know." Sunset smiles "Come on we have a party to get to."

"And who's playing the main event?" Sonic asks looking at Rage and Shadow

"The Flames of Chaos!" the three say giving each other a high five.

 _Time Skip- Gym about 12:00 noon_

The groups were divided and keeping to themselves and tension was in the air as Celestia takes the stage. "Greetings everyone and I would like to personally welcome Principle Cinch and the Crystal Prep students to Canterlot High. We hope you can enjoy you stay here.

"At least they have better food then we do!" a kid shouts and Principle Cinch looks into her group with an evil eye.

"Sorry about that Principle Celestia." She says "Please carry on."

"Anyway to get things started we have a performance from one of our student bands. You might have heard of them but here they are Sonic Shadow and Rage; The Flames of Chaos!" she says and the kids clap as the curtains open.

Rage walks up to the microphone and take it in hand "Thanks you Principle Celestia again welcome Crystal Prep before we being I would like to give a little information about our band. Sonic, Shadow and I formed this band back in our hometown in middle school as a way to blow off steam at first but we got better and better before long we were playing school events here at CHS and unknowingly a nationally televised event. But still deep down we are just three friends who love music and this new song is a softer one and we call it, "Is It You"

 _Here I stand, right before you_

 _Feeling like a million words_

 _And there you are, right before me_

 _And not a sound can be heard_

 _And I think to myself what am I trying to see_

 _Am I going out of my mind_

 _When something's so right, but you can barely see it_

 _Open, close every door_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it everything we've meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you... Oh... Is it you..._

 _And we take every moment_

 _Trying to feel who is who_

 _And there you are, right before me_

 _Stuck inside of what to do_

 _And I think to myself, are we trying to love_

 _When love shouldn't be trying at all_

 _When something's so right, but you can barely see it_

 _Open, close every door_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it heaven and we're meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you... Oh... Is it you..._

 _I'm hanging on to every word; to every word you say_

 _And it's taking me over; over and over_

 _And then it starts over again_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it heaven and we're meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it everything we've meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you... Oh... Is it you..._

The three stop and a round of applause was heard as Pinkie and that worlds Twilight fire a pair of party cannons. This made Pinkie change and Twilight's pendant absorb her magic. After about another hour the time came for the Games to begin. Rage, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie and a handful of other students were their selected students. So began the first round.

Beginning with a simple math problem the academics continued into a baking competition, then a carpentry and finally… Rage and Twilight for Chemistry. They were to find what the formula: _2 C_ _30_ _H_ _62_ _\+ 91 O_ _2_ _\- 60 CO_ _2_ _\+ 62 H_ _2_ _O_ representedTwilight was thinking hard obviously she was thinking it was something more complex than it really was. Rage quickly answers "The equation shows the ideal combustion of the paraffin in a candle's wax."

"That is…correct?" Cinch asks almost surprised and "However Crystal Prep still wins by one." The CHS kids cheered for Rage's accomplishment at beating Twilight in the chemistry competition even though they lost.

"Why are they so excited they lost?" Twilight asks herself.

The next and possibly final event… Sports. Beginning with a motor cross of three laps to a 400m relay and finally the rifle shooting. However really the whole event depended on the rifle shooters performance. Cinch was with Twilight alone "Alright you are our relay team simply because you can't do the others understand?"

"Yes…Principle Cinch." Twilight replies

Meanwhile with the CHS team of Rage, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie. "There is no doubt we can tie this up!" Rainbow Dash says "Rage is the best shooter around! With the three position Olympic style we got this!"

"Right." Rage smiles as he walks up to his rifle and fires in the sighting targets to align the sights.

"Cheater!" Cinch yells from to booth

"He is sighting the rifle Principle Cinch that is completely fair." Cadence says

"Time for the next event; The Three way course! Our students will participate in motocross, a 4x100m relay and a rifle shooting challenge." Celestia says before an air horn blares the Sunset and the Crystal Prep kid take off at similar speeds causing them both to finish about the same. Then the circuit was off. The last leg was Twilight and Fluttershy. During the baton pass Twilight falls and her necklace opens causing havoc on the track. Rainbow who had saved Sunset from an attack suddenly "ponied up" and she flew around keeping the ravaging tentacles at bay. Down on the center Rage and the Crystal Prep kid were unaware to the events transpiring around them as they had ear muffs on for protection they were just waiting for the go light.

After finishing before Fluttershy and the last event began for Crystal prep she ran and closed her necklace causing all of the stuff to vanish. Fluttershy about the same time finished the race. Rage then began shooting at a moderate speed. By the time he half way through his kneel target Crystal Preps kid was done. Rage finished his and Cadence went down range to look at the targets before walking to the mic standing between the two firing lanes. "The scores for rifles are as follows; Crystal Prep's Indigo Zap has 262 of a possible 300 points…" she pauses moving the papers to Rage's targets while the Crystal Prep kids cheered as if they had already won. "And Canterlot High School's Rage Chaotic obtained… she quickly rechecks her marking a perfect 300." She says and the CHS students cheers they had tied the score! The Crystal Prep kids look at Indigo with angered looks

"It's not my fault how many people can actually shoot a perfect 300?!" he asks

"The kid had an average of 290." Twilight says "I saw his face on the trophy with his average so a 300 may not be hard for him."

"So they had a shooting prodigy as their shooter then we have to win the pennant race…Twilight that magic you have they were cheating with it… use it." Cinch says

"But…" Twilight objects "I…don't know…" The others look at her and she sighs walking up and meeting Sunset Shimmer before opening it and a large glow consumes her. "Help!" she calls

"That's not good!" Rage says looking up as the orb dies and a demonic Twilight appears.

"What is going on?" Fluttershy asks

"Oh they were right this is amazing! I want more… I want to understand it!" Twilight laughs

"Twilight no!" Sunset yells "Don't do it! I have been there before…you won't get anywhere trust me!" Sunset was replied to by a beam of energy and she put her hands up out of fright. But a burst of fire stops the attack. Rage had saved Sunset by blocking it with his sword.

'Where are Sonic and Shadow when I need them?" he thinks looking at Twilight "Calm down Twilight!" he yells "Sunset is right! You don't know what you are messing with!"

"Shut up!" she yells firing a shot at Rage who deflects it with a shield. "You could not understand! This power!"

"You're right." Rage says

"So you are acting irrationally stand back!" she yells

"I don't understand that power and I don't want to either." Rage says glowing "But I cannot let you go around doing anything stupid either." He says holding his sword out "Burn…" he says as he I surrounded in flames and then appears with long black hair, amber eyes and a black kosode his sword a dragon wing like design "Ryuu Saishu Bureijingukaosu." He says plainly before looking at Twilight "I have my own power. My power is different from yours."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks

"Your power is coming from your lust for more magic… but mine isn't…my friends are my power. I have sworn to protect them and this school! And if I can't then I sure as hell will be sure to stop you!" Rage yells flying to Twilight hitting her into the ground.

"You…" she says "I will make you understand!" she yells firing a beam at him but he fires his own and they begin a power struggle.

"So this is what Chaotix meant…" Rage says to himself "Something powerful is around but Twilight is worse because she is seeking more."

"You are done for!" she laughs as her beam begins to overtake his but that was when his friends run up and are able to release their own magic into him and he felt as if he knew this power but he had never used it… suddenly he grew wings and a horn! As if he was ponied up!

"Harmonic…Chaos Beam!" Rage yells as it overcomes Twilights and she screams in defeat as she is sent to the ground and the necklace was flung off her. Rage then landed by it and crushes it making a blinding light fills the area. When the light dies Twilight was on the ground back to normal as she woke up. The first thing she saw was Rage reaching his hand out to help her up.

"I-I don't understand…I tried to kill you…" she says

"You let them pressure you into it." Rage says "Don't worry you're not the first and definitely not the last."

"What do you mean?" she asks

"Never mind." He answers as she takes his hand and he helps her up.

"I guess I won't be going back to Crystal Prep after that… nothing there for me anyways." Twilight sighs

"Why not come here?" Rage asks "You could use some friends."

"Yeah!" Sunset says "We can help you out." Twilight sat there before looking at Celestia who nods and she hugs Rage randomly and he blushes.

"Okay…enough hugging." Rage says pushing her back and looking at Celestia "Is everyone okay."

"Thanks to you." She says as Sunset walks up to him

"Rage… thank you for saving me." She smiles with a blush

"You were really brave there standing up like that." Rage says as they hug. Then as if they gave an inaudible cue the two kissed! The friends look away snickering a bit was Rainbow until Rarity hit her upside the head. The two break up and look at each other "Does this mean?"

"I guess it does." Sunset smiles.

 **To be continued with Year 2**

 **Alright that is the end of the first year! Check back soon for Chapter 2-1: Trojan Horse**


	22. Chapter 2-1: Trojan Horse

**Chapter 2-1: Trojan Horse**

Rage and Sunset walked into CHS for the first day of their second year of school holding hands. The two had hooked up after the Friendship Games at the end of last school year. "So you are telling me that another version of me exists in another version of Equestria and that is why I can 'pony up' as you girls call it?" Rage asks her

"Yeah." Sunset says "That is the only conclusion I can think of."

"It makes sense I mean Sonic, Shads and I did get here through interdimensional travel with Chaos Control."

"Speaking of which. Are you three related?" Sunset asks

"Oh no." Rage answers "We're just friends." He sighs looking at the banner in the foyer welcoming everyone back. This morning there was an assembly like the start of every school year. But that wasn't for some time so Rage and Sunset went to the group's hangout where the others arrived soon after.

"Hay Rage!" Sonic said with a wave "How was your summer?"

"Fine. But where were you and Shadow?" Rage asks "During the Friendship Games against Crystal Prep?"

"We went back to Mobius with XL." Sonic says rubbing the back of his head "Eggman."

"Right." Rage replies "You told me." Rage then looks at the others and they all discuss their summers.

"So Rage how are you and Sunset doin'?" Applejack asks

"We're doing good." Sunset answers

"You I must say I never saw this coming from you Rage. You and Sunset getting together." Rarity says

"You and Sunset?" Sonic asks "No way!" he laughs and Rage blushes rubbing the back of his head as Twilight walks in.

"Hay Twilight." Sunset says

"Twilight?!" Sonic and Shadow ask surprised before Rage pulls them aside to talk to them silently

"Dude what the heck?" Sonic asks

"Not the Twilight you know." Rage says softly "It's a long story but to shorten it our Twilight went home and she's this worlds Tiwlight."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sonic asks

"This is the first time we've seen each other since last school year." Rage answers as they turn back around. "So how are you Twilight? These are Sonic and Shadow friends of ours."

"Hello." She says with a smile before looking to the others "So…what is an assembly?"

"You guys didn't have any at Crystal Prep?" Rainbow Dash asks

"No…" Twilight answers "We didn't have a real community within ourselves."

"Well it's a thing where all of the students and faculty get together to start off the year." Rage answers

"And I planned the whole thing!" Pinkie Pie says

"You plan all the school social events Pinkie Pie." Sonic smirks

"Come on we should be going." Rage says clicking the buckle on his messenger bag. Inside was his laptop, notebooks, pencils, a calculator, his phone, and his reading book. The group walks into the gym and meets up with XL as Celestia taps the microphone to signal she needed everyone's attention.

"Good morning students and welcome back or welcome to Canterlot High. I am Principle Celestia as many of you know and to my right is my sister Vice Principle Luna. This year we are proud to announce our new Dean of Students, Cadence." She announces and Cadence waves as the kids clap. "Now this year we have a lot going on." Celestia then stops as the lights go out making the kids gasp out of surprise and look around. Soon the screen for the gym's projector drops and it powers on. "What is going on?" Celestia asks looking at Dr. Whooves one of the teachers and the one controlling the gym's electronic panel.

"I don't know I've lost control!" he says "It's like we're hacked!" he says before he looks at the projector screen where the letters GM were on screen and a shadowed out figure appears. "Greetings CHS." The figure says in a distorted voice. "I am known simply as the Game Master. As of right now you are all the newest players of this game. Survive you win…die and you lose."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow yells

"He can't hear you Shadow…" Sonic says

"Oh I can hear you." The voice says "The game is simple… play by the rules and you might survive, break them and you die." He laughs "So shell we have some fun?" was the final thing he said before the projector turned off.

"What is going on here?!" Celestia asks

"I don't know we should get everyone out though." Luna says

"Good Idea." Celestia says "Everyone to the exits!" she says and the whole school runs to the front where they were unable to open the doors.

"Their locked!" Applejack yells

"Can you break them open Rage?" Sunset asks

"Everyone stand back!" he yells stepping up as they stepped back. Rage's hand glowed with energy as he fired an energy blast at the door but… nothing happened. "I can't break it?!"

"Don't bother." GM says over the loud speaker all exits and windows have been protected by an impenetrable barrier all outside doors are locked. No way in or out."

"How can this be happening?" Cadence asks

"That's it!" Sunset says "The schools systems for locks, intercoms and computers are all linked to the schools network. Someone must have hacked in!"

"But how we have all the computers on lockdown!" Celestia objects Rage then remembered something from last year.

"Wait those folders!" Rage says looking at Cheerlee "Remember how the staff had mysterious folders pop up on their computers?" he asks

"They were a Trojan!" one of the computer tech kids says, it was Byte a computer nerd.

"Exactly." Rage says "We need to get to a computer console!"

"We can try my computer." Celestia says as the three go to her office and turn it on only to find a red screen with a skull and cross bones made of text characters with the words 'Lockdown by GM'

"It's no use" GM says "All the computers connected to the network have been locked down by me! The school is mine and now…you will all be the players of my new combat game!"

"Listen to me GM!" Rage yells "We will find a way to lock you out! And we will find you and when we do… you had better hope no one was killed otherwise…"

"Otherwise?" GM asks taunting Rage

"I will kill you." Rage answers with a growl.

"Good luck with that." GM laughs and the intercom buzzes signaling it was turned off.

"We're trapped." Byte says "What do we do?"

"I have an idea." Rage says "But it's a little wild…"

 **To be continued in:**

 **Chapter 2-2: War Games that CHS Plays**


	23. Chapter 2-2: War Games CHS Plays

**Chapter 2-2: War Games the CHS plays**

"I have a plan…" Rage says "But it's a little wild…"

"Well what is it?" Byte asks

"I have my laptop with me maybe I can hack into the schools systems and take control." Rage says "That way we can get everyone out and then I can track GM back to where he is."

"Oh that would work but you see among the students I have placed reapers. Their objective is to kill you all and they serve me all armed with knives and trained to kill. So while you're occupied with your hack I can have one come up behind you and stab you in the back." GM says

"Listen to me GM…" Rage growls "I don't know what kind of messed up thing this is but you're not as high and mighty as you think you are right now. You don't know the first thing about me."

"Your name is Rage Chaotic, you're 16 years old, transferred from Mobius High when CHS's school year began, you're an orphan and your best friends and Sonic, Shadow, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and XL." GM says

"he has student records." Celestia says "He know everything!"

"I do…everything from The Friendship Games to the highest GPA." GM chuckles

"Not everything." Luna smirks with a small chuckle

"Luna?" Celestia asks and she whispers

"I never put in the reports on Sonic, Shadow, the girls or Rage's 'stuff'" she whispers making the other three nod.

"Under normal circumstances I would be mad at you sister but that might be what has saved us." Celestia says

"I wouldn't be to sure…" GM chuckles as Byte screams and behind him was a shadowy beast making Celestia and Luna scream in fear and surprise

"What is that?!" Celestia asks

"A monster!" Luna answers

"A dark spawn…" Rage says putting his fists up "But monster works too."

"Well congrats you guessed what the reapers are you're reward is…DEATH!" GM laughs as the beast leaps at Rage knife in hand but Rage grabs the knife hand spins around the dark spawn and disarms it before killing it with its own weapon.

"At least he made a good choice on his reapers…" Rage sighs "I'll give him that I need to go find a place to set up you guys stay safe." He says to the two administrators and runs out of the room

Meanwhile XL and Twilight were walking the halls looking around, the two ended up together after the students broke up out of fear from the dark spawns. "What are those things?" Twilight asks

"I have no idea Twilight but they're not human and the spell trouble." XL answers as the turn the corner only to find one of the doors to the outside, they were trapped and about eight dark spawns behind them. "Damn we're trapped!"

"Guess this is the end." Twilight says

"No…" XL says "I won't go down without a fight!" he yells kicking one back and it this three others making them vanish. XL then smashed one in the head with his one before it fell back and the remaining four close in on him. "Well…I can't do much else…" he says before the four are hit by arc of energy the two look to see Rage there.

"You guys are lucky I was over here." He says "Pretty brave of you to take on dark spawns like that XL." He compliments "Taking out four is no easy task without a weapon or power to use on hand."

"Thanks." XL says feeling proud. Twilight blushed thinking about all XL did for her there as more dark spawns close in "Great more…" XL sighs and Rage smiles before XL is suddenly changed into a Super Form and Rage then leaps over the Dark Spawns barely hitting the roof with his head. "Alright!" XL says as he takes them down.

As for Rage he had found the old boiler room for the school that was hidden and out of the way. He opened his laptop and began to work. It didn't take him long to reach the Schools control system but that was when trouble struck… the door broke down with dark spawns in the doorway. "Dammit!" Rage curses he couldn't log off cause then he may never get back one. But to his rescue came Sunset Shimmer who was swinging a pipe rather well and took the dark spawns out. She closed the door huffinf before she sees Rage.

"Hay…Rage…" She pants

"Hay…." Rage says still trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"What are you up to?" she asks

"Fixing this." Rage replies "I just got into the school mainframe. If I am right I should be able to find the automatic controls for the schools door and perform a manual override to free everyone. But then I still have to track down this GM guy and make him pay. That I can run separate." He answers as a buzz was heard and Rage closes his laptop. "Alright let's go!" he says as they run into the halls

"You may have broken my control over CHS but… I still have minions to block the exit." GM laughs as the two run through the hall. Rage then stops and sees the bodies of two students and his eyes appear to catch fire.

"We have no time to lose…" he says as they run faster and by the time they reach the doors a large group of beasts had the exit blocked. Sonic then runs up to Rage.

"No matter what we do they just block out attacks." Sonic says

"Alright I'll try." Rage says summoning his sword and it glows with energy before he releases it and kills the Dark Spawns allowing everyone to flood out of the school. "Now to find GM." Rage says

"Good luck!" GM laughs "You'll never find me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure." Rage smiles as his check returns and he looks at the map location it was in the city. Rage and Sunset then go to the large mansion that the signal came from and opened the door. They look through the large mansion before they could hear computer keys clacking and the two bust open the door to find… Sombra now surprised looking at them.

"Sombra!" Sunset asks in shock

"OF course it was me!" he laughs "Who else?"

"I could think of a few." Rage shrugs

"So…you broke my game now what?" he asks

"You know what I said about if someone died?" Rage asks and Sombra shakes his head

"That I am going to kill you." Rage replies summoning his sword "Good bye." He says slicing Sombra but he stops it, "what?" Rage looks surprised at the grab. "Chaos Spear!" he yells hitting Sombra with an energy spear.

"What… how did you do that?" he asks

"Chaos…" Rage starts "Lance!" he finishes shooting an energy lance through Sombra's chest effectively killing him. "Come on let's go." He says to Sunset as they leave the building and return to CHS where Celestia asks him what happened and he explains before heading home to go to bed the others doing the same.

 **To be continued**


	24. Chapter 2-3: Brotherly Advice (Part 1)

Oh my god I am so sorry for the delay worst thing happened and I owe an explanation. So my computer crashed and I had to restore it. I didn't want to spend the money to have someone do it so I spent my free time away from work and classes to fix it myself. This took about a week and then I had to restore the files and that took a few days as well. I am having to write this on the site editor since I am working on getting Microsoft Office reinstalled on my computer. But I can finally announce Chapter 2-3! Oh and if you haven't please vote in the poll on my profile on what you think about this story! Second next week on Friday for that weekend I will be in Kansas City for Haunt at Worlds of Fun with some buddies so that weekend I will not update I will try to get one midweek instead. Hopefully this is the last of my troubles and I can get back on schedule. So without farther audu Chapter 2-3: Brotherly advice

XL was walking down the street on his way to Sweet Apple Acres. His mind on the daily gathering he was wondering what was up with the others. They hadn't talked much today being a Monday and after all that happened everyone was tired but oddly Rage never seemed to be. XL wondered why but never took too much time thinking about it it wasn't important. Suddenly Rage ran by with Sonic not far behind. This startled XL and he looked at the two with a confused look before running to catch up with Sonic. "Hay Sonic what's up?"

"Rage and I are racing!" Sonic says looking determined to catch the crimson haired teenager.

"Sorry Sonic you're too slow!" Rage yells behind to Sonic. A few minutes go by and Sonic reaches the entrance to the apple farm. Rage was waiting there as sonic walks up panting.

"You know Rage this isn't too fair, you have more endurance then I do." Sonic pants to Rage who wasn't even winded

"I thought you were supposed to be the fastest thing alive." Rage smirks throwing Sonic a water bottle as Twilight walks up and waves

"hi." she says XL and Rage greet her before Sonic looked at them

"Who invited her?" he asks the two

"I did." they both reply at the same time before looking at each other.

"Why?" Sonic asks "After what she did?"

"Sonic..." Rage sighs "You guys still aren't over that?"

"No!" Sonic exclaims "She almost killed the whole school!"

"Well so did GM AKA Sombra, and Robotnik, oh and Nazo." Rage says numbering other things off "Her's was an accident unlike theirs."

"Rage is right." XL says "You guys need to let it go"

"Whatever." Sonic says walking to the barn and XL sighs as Applejack walks up

"Howdy you guys." she says

"Hay Applejack." Rage says

"Applejack can I talk with you?" XL asks "In private?"

"Of course." she says looking rather surprised but she walks with him away from the others and she looks at him "What's up sugar cube?"

"I need some advice you see there is a girl I like but…I don't know how to tell her…" he says

"Oh…I am not the one to ask that partner I haven't had a relationship yet. But you're looking at Twi aren't you?" she asks and he blushes with a nod "Thought so. I would talk to Rage since he dated the other Twilight before he and Sunset Shimmer became a thing. They should have been together from the start though. Anyway talk with him." She answers

"Ok…" XL sighs "thank you." He smiles before going with her to the barn where they talked about their day.

"Oh Rage did you find out who that GM guy was?" Rainbow Dash asks

"It was Sombra." Rage answers

"Who?" Applejack asks

"He's a kid from Crystal Prep." Twilight says "He was a real piece of work. Very smart too."

"Well he's not anymore." Rage sighs

"Why's that?" Fluttershy asks

"Rage kept to his promise." Twilight says shaking at the memory

"So you actually killed him?" Shadow asks

"He killed innocent people." Sunset says "Can't say I feel bad about what Rage did. The guy deserved it."

"Well I am going home." Rage says "I have a letter to write."

"See ya." Sunset says hugging Rage before he leaves.

"I gotta go too." XL says quickly following Rage. After they left the farm he caught up "Rage!" he shouts and Rage slows down.

"What's up XL?" he asks XL

"I need your advice on something." He responds

"Ask away." Rage smiles

"I like this girl…and I want to know how I should ask her about her feelings." He answers

"You like Twilight huh?" Rage asks and XL looks shocked

"How did you know?" he asks

"All of us know." Rage answers "We're waiting for you two to admit it."

"What does that mean?" XL asks and Rage nods his head.

"Good luck, kid." Rage says walking off to his home where he opened a notebook, one _Princess_ Twilight gave him before she left and he pulls out a pen and writes:

' _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _How are things over in Equestira? I hope they are better then things here. Recently CHS was put into a live action game kind of thing by a crazy guy that this words you says came from Crystal Prep. Other than that since the Friendship Games things have been easy around here. Me and the guys are about to release that first album thing and get this we have a new student coming in tomorrow! I was asked to show him around by Celestia. Well I know you are busy and all but please write back when you can_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Rage Chaotic'_

Rage finishes the letter and closes the book before laying in his bed and falling asleep for the day to come. Soon enough it did and Rage woke up did his morning thing and got to school with Sunset Shimmer. The two head into the music room talking about this and that as the other show up and join in soon Celestia comes over the intercom "Rage Chaotic please report to the main office." She calls

"What's up?" Sonic asks

"I bet that student I have to show around is here see you guys later!" Rage says grabbing his backpack and walks to the office where Celestia was and Luna next to her was a male student. He wore a green school uniform jacket with a white collar shirt, black pants and black shoes. He looked at Rage as he came in. "I am here Principle Celestia." He says

"Yes, good morning Rage." She greets him "Prime Beast meet Rage Chaotic you are bound to hear a lot about him around the school." Rage walks up and shakes his hand.

"Good to meet you Prime Beast." Rage says

"Nice to meet you too Rage Chaotic." He answers shaking Rage's hand

"Please just Rage." The fire haired teen says "You are going to love it here at CHs let me show you around."


	25. Chapter 2-4: Brotherly Advice (Part 2)

**Chapter 2-4: Brotherly Advice (Part 2)**

Rage and Prime Beast finished the tour and went their separate ways when XL comes up to him. "Rage…" he says

"Let me guess…" Rage thinks "You need help with Twi still?"

"Yeah….how did you know?" XL asks

"I read your mind." Rage smirks

"YOU WHAT?!" he yells

"I am kidding." Rage laughs "It was obvious. Anyway the bet I can give you is the what I gave my brother Icezer…" Rage is then interrupted

"Did someone say my name?" an icy blue haired kid asks. He had a grey shirt with a snowflake on the chest, grey cargo pants, blue shoes and purple eyes.

"Icezer?" Rage asks turning to him "What in Chaos are you doing here?!"

"Oh I transferred." Icezer says "I got a letter from you about how much fun it is up here."

"I never sent you a letter…" Rage says with a confused look

"Huh really?" Icezer asks handing him a letter "It was signed by you."

"This isn't my handwriting" Rage says looking at it "I never write in cursive except for my signature."

"So it's a fake?" Icezer asks

"Duh." Rage says, "Not to be rude Icezer but XL and I are having a private conversation."

"Oh…" Icezer says nodding "I will be on my way then." He says walking off. After making sure that Icezer was gone Rage continues "As I was saying the best advice I can give you is pretty much some brotherly advice. Be yourself and ask her out."

"Thank you Rage!" XL says "I will try that."

"Good luck." Rage says as XL runs off. Rage then turns and is surprised by who stood in front of him, a tall grey male with green hair, purple eyes and a dark red T-shirt. His pants were black as were his shoes in fact except for his shirt he was all black an grey.

"Hello Rage…" he says in a disgusted voice

"Scourge…" Rage growls "How did you get here?"

"Same way you did only with an Anarchy Beryl" Scourge replies

"Here to cause trouble?" Rage asks "If so forget it!"

"Not at all." Scourge says "I am here to find some girls look for some fun."

"As perverted as always…" Rage scoffs walking off.

Meanwhile XL was waiting outside of a room for Twilight who soon comes out. "Hay XL did you need something?" she asks when he looks at her in the eyes a small blush covers his face.

"Er…yeah…" he says 'Just be cool…be yourself…' he says in his head "Twilight are you available this Friday night?"

"Depends who's asking." She answers "Why?"

"I wanted to know…would you like to go to dinner?" XL asks and Twilight looks at him as a blush covers her face as well either it was from shock or the fact she had been asked out. The amount of time she took made XL start to lose hope but she finally answers

"Yes." She says with a smile "I will go out to dinner with you."

"Thank you!" XL smiles "I will pick you up at 7?" he asks

"It's a date." She smiles "I gotta get to class see ya." She says before walking off

"She said yes!" XL says to himself before running to see Rage, Sonic and Shadow talking.

"…And that's what happened." He caught Rage finishing

"No way!" Sonic says in disbelief "He's here too?! Oh god…"

"Hay guys!" XL says with a smile

"Why are you so happy?" Shadow asks

"Twilight said yes didn't she?" Rage asks

"How did you?" XL stars as Rage smiles "Oh it was obvious again wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Rage answer

"Did you hear who's hear?" Sonic asks

"Icezer?" XL asks but Sonic shakes his head "Then…no."

"Scourge." Rage says with disgust

"You know him?!" XL asks

"Yeah," Rage says with a growl "I hate is guts about as much as Sonic does. You know him too?"

"Only what Sonic has told me." XL answers

"Guys a goddamn pervert" Shadow scoffs

"He makes one wrong move and he's gonna be in a world of hurt." Rage says turning "I am heading to the training room, need to blow off some steam on the sandbag that Boxing Club uses."

"Don't break it again." Sonic says

"I won't make any promises…" Rage responds walking away.

"Gee he sure it worked up…" XL says "Why does he hate Scourge so much?"

"You mean you don't know?" Shadow asks

"No…I know why you and Sonic hate him but Rage…he is so different from you two." XL answers

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asks

"Well I mean look at him." XL says "You all three are heroes right?" he asks Sonic nods and Shadow shrugs "But Rage…he has a very dark past to him."

"I can relate…" Shadow says the memory of Maria's death popping into his head.

"Then look at his duty… he's a Chaos Guardian and at such a young age…he is taking on the responsibilities of an adult. He's had literally no childhood up till now. He's trying to cope having to deal with all of this but the only thing he's known is battle."

"XL is right…." Sonic says "In some cases when you actually stop to think about it…Rage is the only thing between some crazy nutcase and Mobius. I guess we shouldn't treat it so lightly."

"You stopping to think Sonic?" Shadow asks "That's a first." He chuckles

"Hay!" Sonic says

Meanwhile with Rage, he was at the sandbag hitting it with a flurry of attacks before knocking it off the chain. He stood there panting before making sure no one was there so he could use his magic to repair it. Rage then walks out and hears Scourge… "Come on babe let's you and me go get some ice cream or dinner or something." Rage scoffs and shakes his head before he heard the response

"Sorry I am taken…" It was Sunset "I would never even think about going out with the likes of you anyway." She finishes

"You tell him Sunset." Rage says to himself looking at the situation. Scourge looked at her his expression unchanged.

"Come on who is it? I can show you why I would be a lot better than that guy." Scourge smirks

"Well if you have to know….it's Rage Chaotic and he's a lot better then you! He's not some player or a creep!"

"I am not a creep you dumb bitch! That red rat is nothing compared to me I am a lot better than he is and don't you tell me otherwise!" Scourge screams raising his hand to slap Sunset. Rage noticing this leaps into action. Right as Scourge swings it and it would have made contact… Rage grabs his wrist.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a bitch?" Rage asks throwing Scourges hand back as he steps between the two. The nearby students had taken notice and they had begun looking at the situation unfold. "Listen here Scourge and listen well! because I am not going to say this again! If you ever hit on Sunset Shimmer again while I am her boyfriend I am going to beat your ass. You ever call her a bitch again I will beat your ass…you ever try to do anything to her or my friends and I will put my foot so far up your ass my knee sweat will quench your thirst. Do you understand?" Rage says looking seriously at the green kid who still had the goofy careless expression on his face.

"Whatever." Scourge says walking off

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Rage calls after him

"Wow Rage I didn't know you could be so…violent…" Sunset says "You sure you don't have a little bit of a bad boy side to you?"

"We all have one Sunset." Rage answer hugging her.

Three days later it was Friday and Fluttershy was walking down the halls when Scourge accidentally bumps into her. "Oh I'm sorry…" she says in a calm voice Scourge looks at her before smiling.

"No it's my bad are you okay?" he asks

"Y….Yes…" she answers

"I am Scourge…" he says "nice to meet you."

"Im…Fluttershy…" Fluttershy answers softly

"Let me make it up to you." Scourge says "Stay here."

"O-okay." She says as Scourge walks off shortly after Flash Sentry walks up to her.

"Hay Fluttershy." He says "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" she says "I bumped into this guy named Scourge and he was going to make it up to me?" she says unsure about it.

"Scourge?" Flash asks "No don't Fluttershy he's-" Flash then stops as he is hit on the head and Fluttershy gasps as Scourge stood behind him "S….Scourge!" Flash growls from the floor before the green haired teen kicks him again knocking him out.

"What did you do that for?!" Fluttershy asks terrified Scourge didn't answer only quickly covered Fluttershy's mouth with a rad doused in chloroform.

"H-help…" she says softly before passing out and Scourge catches her before hosting her on his shoulders

"This will work nicely…she's shy and timid and easy one to have some fun with." Scourge laughs walking away.

"F-Fluttershy…" Flash says before trying to reach for her and truly passes out. About twenty minutes later Flash woke up. "Ugh…What happened?" he asks himself before taking a second to recall what had happened, the last thing he saw was Scourge walking away with the unconscious Fluttershy. "That's right!" he exclaims "I have to tell Sunset and Rage!" he says looking at his watch. Good they would still be in the music room practicing their guitars. "I hope I am not too late!" he says to himself running down the hall.

 **To be continued!**


	26. Chapter 2-5: The Story of Light and Dark

**A/N: Hay guys got an important notice for you. I am currently in Sweden for a trip and therefor my time is now 7 hours ahead of what it was. So I will not update as much if at all for the remainder of the week and some of next week possibly. Also Just a warning this chapter is a little more mature then the others so be warned! Also Gotta add this…**

 **The Transfer Students is a fan work composed of elements from the franchises of Sonic the Hedgehog, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. All contained content is allowed under the "Fair Use Act" United States Code Chapter 17 §107. I Chaosfire0987 the author claim no rights to all characters but Rage and Icezer Chaotic, and Nix the Dark. My Little Pony characters and related material belong to Hasbro inc. and Lauren Faust. Sonic the Hedgehog characters and related material belong to SEGA. This is for entertainment purposes only and can in no way be used for profit or personal gain that is illegal and I the author cannot be held responsible for any legal claims filed against you should you use it for illegal pruposes.**

 **Chapter 2-5: the story of Light and Darkness**

Sunset finished playing a guitar riff on her guitar and Rage nods with a thumbs up "Well done master that and I can teach you Open Your Heart."

"Thanks for helping me practice Rage it really means a lot." Sunset smiles unplugging the amp.

"What are friends for?" Rage answers as Flash Sentry runs in panting the two looked in surprise at him. "Flash? What's wrong?" he asks

"Rage…Scourge…abducted….F-Fluttershy…" he pants

"He what?!" Rage yells infuriated clenching his fists "Sunset stay here with Flash…I am going to rescue her!" he orders

"Be careful Rage." Sunset says with a worried look as the boy runs out of the room. Rage then stops

"Wait…but where should I look…" he says to himself before turning around and running back in to the music room.

"What are you waiting for Rage?!" Flash asks

"I…I need help I don't know where to look for Fluttershy." Rage admits

"Well I think we should look for clues." Sunset says "I mean Scourge isn't that bright he is bound to have left some kind of taunt."

"Right…" Rage says "Flash Sentry can you take us to where he abducted Fluttershy?"

"Of course." He says before leading the other two on the way he asks Rage "So…why do you have so many more enemies then Sonic and Shadow? I mean we know you come from another world and all but… you seem to have more than they do."

"Well I could tell you about the story of the battle between light and darkness that was waged long ago. The story of my family's curse…amongst many others." Rage says as they arrive and look for clues.

"What war?" Sunset asks and Rage sighs

"The First Shadow War…." Rage says "A battle fought long ago amongst the worlds… A battle for the dominance of light or darkness across the worlds. People, creatures and monsters of all kinds fought in a bloody war for years until the god being Chaos forged out of his own balanced powers the Chaos Emeralds. Using them he spilt the two sides into different dimensions separated by space… this ended The First Shadow War. Chaos formed a group of warriors to protect these gemstones. They were The Chaos Guardians and they resided in a now aloft piece of land on the world I came from that is said to be the departing place of the god Chaos. The organization made many enemies keeping the balance, Nix one of them a being of nothing but darkness, hatred and malice. Time went by the barrier weakened and allowed the two worlds to reconnect if a strong enough bridge is formed. That made way for them."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Flash asks

"I am the last living Chaos Guardian that is where my power comes from. My name is legend and feared." Rage replies "Their enemies are mine as mine are theirs."

"I found something!" Sunset says holding up a note and she reads it "I see you found this note so I can only assume it is you Rage, Flash must have told you anyway I took Fluttershy and now… she and I will have some fun with my buddy and Applejack. Unless you can find us and stop us! –Scourge" She puts it down watching Rage's face turn red. "Rage…?" Sunset asks

"Sunset Shimmer…" Rage calls her by her full name "You asked me if I have a bit of a bad boy side right?"

"Yeah." She answers

"Why did you ask me that do you still have some of yours?" he asks her

"Yeah sometimes I feel like going back…but I don't see what it has to do with anything." Sunset responds

"Well let's see just how bad I can be…" he says looking at her his eyes were glowing red

"Rage are you okay?" Sunset asks and he shakes his head holding it afterwards.

"Yeah…" he says "sorry…I was starting to lose my temper there for a second. "But anyway…Scourge just lead us to him."

"How so?" Flash asks

"I can sense his aura now." Rage answers "I know where he is… come on!" he shouts running out of the main entrance his two friends not too far behind.

Manwhile in an old abandoned warehouse Applejack and Fluttershy wake up and noticed they were tied to a bed. "What in tarnation?" Applejack asks in surprise

"Wh-what's happening?" Fluttershy asks about ready to tear up.

"About time you bitches woke up…" Scourge's voice comes from nowhere as they look to see him sitting atop a pile of boxes before he leaps down. "Boy you two look real cute like that."

"If ya'll are thinking what I think yer thinking then I wouldn't dare!" Applejack yells "Ya damn pervert!"

"You're not in the position to demand anything…" another voice says as another boy comes in with Rainbow Dash and Twilight adding them to the binds. This boy had black skin, demonic red eyes and wore a leather jacket over a blood red shirt. Leather jeans and boots as well. He had punk written all over him. They soon woke up as well

"You better let us outta here!" Rainbow Dash yells "Or you're going to be in trouble when our friends find you!"

"What friends would that be?" another voice asks as a dark purple haired man who resembled shadow walks in. he was in a simple grey shirt and shorts. He then threw Sonic and Shadow both restrained by some energy binds into the corner of the room which should have knocked them awake but they were out…not dead but…there was no way to wake them up.

"Sonic…" Rainbow Dash says as the same man then adds Rebecca to the mix she was already awake only paralyzed

"Shadow!" she screams struggling as she felt her strength return.

"That's all of them." Scourge says "Good to see you pull through, Nix…" he says looking at the man clad in leather "Mephiles…" he smiles looking at the other.

"you're missing two!" Applejack yells

"What do you mean" Scourge asks

"Rage and Sunset are still out there looking for us! When they get here your going to be sorry!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Oh I am sooooo scared!" Nix laughs "Rage isn't even here! If he was he wouldn't be a threat anyways! He wouldn't have any powers! While we do!" he laughs forming an orb of dark power

"And now…you are all ours and we are going to do whatever we want…" Scourge laughs kissing Rebecca "Mmm you're lips are soft."

"You disgusting pervert!" Rebecca yells "I hope you burn in hell for this!" she yells before Scourge slaps her and slices her arm with a small knife this made her scream in pain.

"You're mine now and you will do as I say got that?" he growls. Not far away they could hear Rage and Sunset scream of Rebecca this made them feel determined to save them and they sped up. Soon arriving at the warehouse and they break the large door open with a kick from each of them.

The occupants look at the two. "RAGE! SUNSET!" the girls cheer

"Rage?!" Scourge yells

"Rage it can't be!" Nix says

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog…no doubt it's him." Mephilies says with a grin "Just in time to see his friends violated."

"Go on then say something!" Scourge yells

"Let them go…" Rage growls

"OR what? You think you can take all three of us?" Nix asks "Without your powers? You are nothing! Worthless and weak!"

"If you don't then I will make sure there isn't enough left of you to burry." Rage answers from behind Nix his sword at the boys neck. Scourge flung at Rage to attack him but Rage jumped back and hit both him and Nix with a piercing Chaos Lance. They then tried a three way attack this time they got on top of Rage.

"Now what you're helpless!" Nix laughs

"Burn…" Rage says

"huh?" Mephilies asks

"Bureijingukaosu!" he yells and the three are caught up in a large fiery tornado flinging them across the large room as Sunset frees the last of their friends. Rage then leaps on to his feet looking at his transformed sword. "Ryuu Saishu Bureijingukaosu!" he calls as the fire dies

"We are going to kill you!" Scourge yells as he glows purple…he was using an Anarchy Beryl! Rage knew it and to counter act it he was already Final Rage it was time he showed them the consequences for their actions!

 **To be continued**


	27. Chapter 2-6: A Dark Past

**Chapter 2-6: A Dark past**

 **This Chapter officially makes The Transfer Student my longest story!** ** **Spanning** 27 Chapters with a total of 47,905 words!  
**

 _(Sunset Shimmer P.O.V)_

 _Rage, Flash and I are in the middle of trying to save our friends and now I am curious why Rage has all of these enemies at his age! Nix? Nazo? Scourge? Mephilies? Dr. Robotnik or Dr. Eggman too I guess? What has he been doing his whole life? All we know is he Sonic and Shadow come from another world and have special powers much like how the girls and I have magic thanks to Princess Twilight. Oh well at this point it will have to wait!_

(3rd person P.O.V)

"Scourge you let my friends go!" Rage yells

"Oh what?" he chuckles "You can't stop all of us at once!"

"He doesn't have to!" Sunset says "Flash and I will stand beside him."

"Yeah!" Flash says

"Guys…" Rage says "Free the others. I can handle these clowns!"

"Oh really?" Nix asks

"You seem so sure of yourself." Mephilies smirks

"Watch me." Rage says before he vanishes and appears behind Scourge kicking him in the back as hard as he could. A 'crack' was heard as Scourge fell down…his back was broken. With scourge out of the way only two more remained. 'Mephiles…' Rage thought ''take him out next, Nix will be the hardest to take down…' Rage then leaps for Mephilies who like Scourge didn't put up much of a fight. Then Nix hits Rage from behind.

"Gee looks like those two were good for nothing…" he says "Oh well guess that means I am going to have to kill you."

"In your dreams…" Rage growls glowing as he forces Nix off.

"Well then let's see how well you can fight like that!" Nix laughs forming a sword out of dark energy.

"It can't be…" Rage says "that's a…"

"Blade of Chaos!" Nix laughs "That's right…"

"Right…" Rage says summoning his own "Burn…Bueijingukaosu!" he calls as the sword transforms making Sunset and Flash, the only two who could see what was happening look in amazement at the swords form. "Ryuu Bureijingukaosu!" he yells

"Exalt… Dāku sakibure!" Nix laughs as his blade radiates a dark energy and he leaps at Rage who blocks the attack. The two start to battle both barely landing any hits on the other. Sunset and Flash watched as sparks flew. This went on for what seemed like forever until Nix grabs Rage's sword and points a finger at him "Dākubīmu" he says as a beam of dark energy pierces Rage in the chest and he stands there shocked.

"What happened?" Rage thinks "He suddenly got faster and I couldn't see him… no…that's impossible."

"I see you are wondering what happened just now?"

"RAGE!" Sunset yells running up and getting between the two and pushing Nix away "Rage!" she sobs.

"you stupid girl!" Nix yells grabbing her

"Put her down…" Rage says in pain "she has…" he pauses and coughs up blood "Nothing to do with this!" he stands up right again and leaps for Nix 'I have to win.' Rage thinks he slices for Nix and hits him with the tip of his blade. Rage then takes a second and heals himself before looking back at Nix who throws Sunset into a wall.

"Even still you fight…I am impressed I thought you were weaker than that." Nix smiles "But it will make killing you just that much more enjoyable."

"I am not going to let you win Nix!" Rage growls "I came to save my friends and I am not going to settle for anything less!" he yells running again as they clash blades again

"You are slow!" Nix says hitting Rage again this time he was unable to get up. "Look at you now…you are only human though your soul is not broken nor is your will you can feel it huh? Your body is dying and soon you will join with your predecessors. You have done many things here more then I thought you could do as a human but…your human body has a limit far lower than you do on Mobius you have reached that limit." Nix says as he raises his sword "This is the end Rage Chaotic."

'Come on…' Rage thinks 'I won't be able to save the others if I can't win…I can't move…move! I have to move!' he screams in his head. Suddenly he felt something…he was losing control of his body… "I told you…" a voice comes from Rage one that was not his own… "You are pathetic Rage!" it laughs as Rage is surrounded in a dark energy and his hair turns black, his eyes amber. He then grabs Nix's sword and stabs him with it.

"What…?" Nix coughs "What is this…who are you? What are you?!"

"I have no name…" the voice says in an insane voice "Now what I am is another story…I am all of that negative power of Rage has stored up…all of his primal instinct and desires! I am what his all of his family should be," it smiles

"So…you're what he should be?" Nix asks

"Yet look at him…he fights it. His friends wouldn't love him for what he really is…a monster!" it laughs "Now then…I am going to make you…

"Disappear!" Rage's voice calls "this is my fight!" it echoes as he returns to normal panting "Sorry…"" he says "That was an unfortunate intrusion where were we?" he asks

"What was that?" Nix asks

"Dunno." Rage says "but I am still going to defeat you."

"This is insane he is only human but that power…he refuses it!?" Nix thinks "But as that human form he should desire power and all the other instincts of a human so why is it he resisted?! It doesn't make any sense?!" Nix yells out loud this time. "All humans no all hearts, all beings are born in darkness and all so end!" he yells "You should be no different! Yet…you have none…no Darkness not in your heart…your mind… or your soul how is that possible?! No darkness even with negativity inside of you?"

"I have answered that one before somewhere…" Rage says thinking back Christain once asked him that but no…that was when Nix had control of him…using Christain like a parasite. Then he remembered something Christain had told him…

" _Hay Rage if you ever see that son of a bitch Nix again be sure to do something for me." Christain says_

" _What is that?" Rage asks replacing his other inhibitor ring_

" _Give him a few punches for me." Christain smiles and Rage give him a thumbs up_

" _Alright you be careful now." He says before returning home with Chaos Control_

"That's right…Christain asked me that once. Rage says

"And?" Nix asks

"I…don't know to be honest." Rage adds "Also he wants me to give you something for him"

"What would that inferior pest want to give to me? Why should I even take it?" Nix asks

"Because…" Rage smirks "You have no choice!" he yells leaping at Nix and punches him over and over again before ending with a powerful side kick.

"I can't believe this….you are still fighting! You can't still have energy left in that form! You are human, weak! Humans are corrupt always desiring more and more power and you want to deny it? The instinct of battle? How can you do that? Huh! Tell me!"

"I see…" Rage sighs "You don't understand it at all…" he looks at the dark man "Look Nix not all humans are that way. Some are more interested in friendship and unity. I thought the same thing after the way the humans on Mobius were… Anyway not all of them are like that." He says "My friends are all the exact opposite they live with each other and support them…they have proven that wrong." Rage then walks up and stabs Nix "You do not understand nor could you understand…that is why I am finished with you…Your mind is closed and your heart black with anger, hate and darkness this is the end!"

"No…" Nix says as he fades into darkness "This is only the beginning…" his voice echoes as Rage dismissed his sword and Sunset runs over hugging him tightly

"You did it!" she cheers

"I know…" he says looking at the other girls as they walk over and free them

"Thank you Rage." Twilight says "I was reading and then the next thing I knew…I woke up here."

"I was on my way home from the vacation when Mephilies abducted me!" Rebecca whimpers "He did horrible things to me…and the girls."

"Which is why I will never forgive them." Rage says "You guys free Sonic and Shadow I still have two more to deal with…" he finishes looking at Mephiles and Scourge who were just getting up.

"This isn't over!" Scourge yells "We can still-" he then is hit by a rock from Sunset as she runs over to him and grabs him by the hair bashing his face into the ground.

"Shut up!" she says kicking him across the room

"Ugh…Guess I have to do everything." Mephilies says aiming a beam at Sunset and firing it.

"Sunset look out!" Flash says running over as Rage does so to. Flash got there just before hand and pushes Sunset out of the way and the beam hits him in the shoulder.

"Flash!" she yells as Rage stops

"no…" he mouths as Sonic, now unbound grabs him before he falls over

"I got him!" he says "You guys finish things up here!"

"Got it." Rage says readying to fight Mephiles but then a Chaos Spear hits him and Shadow hits Mephilies down

"You are going to pay for what you did to Rebecca!" he yells glowing with energy

"Oh shit…" Rage says as he grabs all of the girls all while Shadow glowed brighter and brighter "Chaos Barricade!" Rage yells at the same time Shadow screamed "CHAOS BLAST!" With that a large red destructive force consumed the area making everything red for a while for Rage and the girls. When it dies Shadow stood on a severely burned Mephilies panting. Rage puts the shield down that he had made and Rebecca runs over to Shadow hugging him

"Thank you!" she exclaims "It's over now though."

"Come on guys…let's go home.

[The next day.]

"Rage can I ask you something?" Sunset asks as she sat in the music room with him

"What?" he replies

"Why do you have so many enemies what happened back on Mobius?" she asks

"Well I guess I do owe you that being your boyfriend and all…no secrets.." Rage inhales to begin his tale

 _Truth is really it began before I was even born but I was part of some prophecy given by the God Chaos. I was born millions of years later but… my parents died when I was 3 and I was adopted with my brothers. Life was simple after that until my 10_ _th_ _birthday when my adoption parents were killed by the same man and my brother abducted then I began my duty as Chaos Guardian. Since then all three of those guys who you saw last night have become my enemies… the won't leave me alone they want me dead._

"Well you saved everyone and that was amazing!" she says kissing him before they hear an "Ahem" and look to see Applejack in the doorway.

"oops…" Sunset says as the two blush

"Whatever." Applejack says "I have something for you Rage." She says tossing him the book Twilight gave him "I found it rumbling and making noise."

"Twilight wrote back!" Rage says opening it

 _Dear Rage,_

 _I am glad to hear everything is okay now. It's nice to be able to talk to you and the girls still. I just heard that my brother and his wife Princess Cadence are having a baby! I am so excited I hope maybe you could come to Equestria sometime? I think Princess Celestia wouldn't mind when I told her about where you come from she seemed as if she knew about Mobius for some reason anyway write back soon!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Princess Twilight_

"Wow!" Sunset says in surprise "She invited you to Equestria! That's quite the honor Rage." Sunset says "Are you going to go?"

"I think so…" Rage answers

"Awesome you are going to love it there!" Sunset smiles

"You'll tell us all about it won't ya Rage?" Applejack asks

"You bet I will!" Rage smiles

"I wonder what your pony form will look like…" Sunset says thinking "A Unicorn? Earth Pony? Pegasus? You know what would be cool?" she asks

"What?" Rage answers

"If you were an Alicorn." She answers

"And Ali what now?" Rage asks

"An Alicorn, part Pegasus and part Unicorn they are really interesting and so far only four exist and they are the four Princess, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight." Sunset explains

"Well I guess we'll see then?" Rage says rubbing the back of his head 'oh brother…' he thinks

 **To be continued**


	28. Chapter 2-7: Meet Sage

**Chapter 2-7: What is love?**

Rage and Princess Twilight were standing at the portal to Equestria "Are you sure this is a good idea? You won't get in trouble for bringing me to Equestria will you Twi?" Rage asks her

"Of course not." She says "No one knows you are leaving right?"

"Everyone but Sunset." Rage says

"Why did you tell her?" Twilight asks

"Right I never told you did I?" Rage asks

"Tell me what?" Twilight asks

"Sunset Shimmer and I are…well we're kind of a thing." Rage smiles with a small blush Twilight chuckles soon after she took a moment to process it "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She answers "It's just that I kind of had a feeling you and her would hook up at some point." Twilight then turns around "We better get going Princess Celestia is expecting you."

"You told her?!" Rage almost yells as the two enter the portal.

About twenty five minutes later in the music room the gang was sitting and talking about random stuff. "Hay Shadow are you doing anything for Halloween?" Sonic asks

"I don't know." He answers "I was going to have a movie night with Rage and watch some scary movies but he said he was going somewhere."

"Speaking of which where is Rage?" Sonic asks "He never misses school!"

"Oh he and Princess Twilight are in Equestria." Sunset says

"Wait you mean he actually went to Equestria with Princess Twilight?" Shadow asks "Never thought he had it in him…"

"Well Rage does have that curiosity thing. Who knows maybe those Chaos Archives of his have some information on the place?" Sonic chuckles

"There not really his…" Sunset says "They are mass amounts of information that other Chaos Guardians have amassed. At least that is what he told me."

"What?!" Sonic gasps "What else did he tell you?"

"A lot." She answer "We actually might go to Mobius some time."

"Dammit I thought he agreed not to share any of that information…" Shadow spits

"Well it is kinda hard to hide it now with all the stuff that happened last year." Sonic says

"Yeah you're right." Shadow says as XL and Twilight walk in holding hands

"What's with you two?" Sonic asks

"Twilight and I…" XL smiles

"Are a couple!" Twilight finishes

"I take it that means the date went well?" Sonic smiles cockily and XL nods.

"Well Rarity and I have a thing to go to." Pinkie says looking at the clock

"Oh right we do need to get going!" Rarity says

"What do you have going on?" Applejack asks

"If you must know Pinkie Pie and I were chosen to work on decorations for a birthday party for local kid." Rarity says

"Oh that's very nice of you guys." Fluttershy smiles "I know you two will make the best party decorations ever."

"This alone calls for another party!" Pinkie squeals as Rarity rolls her eyes. Soon they heard the knob of the door turn. The ten look to see it open and they notice a kid look in. His hair was dark, cyan, long and covered one eye the other was open showing a sapphire eye color. His gray abd cyan glove made a sound as it rubbed against the doorknob. His black shirt was mostly covered by a black and red jacket. His black pants were highlighted with a cyan stripe at the bottom and his blue and white shoes were barely in view as the door covered most of them. The boy looked at the ten.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He says

"No problem you seem lost." Sunset says "what's up?"

"Well my name is Sage and I am new here. I was looking for the Gym." He answers

"Down the hall room 128A." Sonic says seeming unfazed by the boy

"Thank you." Sage says closing the door

"Sage…" Shadow thinks "Strange I think I have heard that name before…"

"Well that's because you've been playing too much Final Fantasy." Sonic says with a sigh

"I have not!" Shadow object

"Really?" Sonic asks looking at him "just last night around midnight I was woken up to an accursed Ah ha ha ha!" he complains **(A/N: coos to anyone who can guess the reference)** "You were playing Final Fantasy I know that sound anywhere…"

"Fine maybe you're right." Shadow sighs as Pinkie and Rarity leave.

 **~Three days later~**

The gang was by the statue that housed the portal to Equestria hanging out it was about 3:30 school was just over and the weather was nice for the start of November. "Has anyone seen Pinkie or Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"No" Sonic says

"Well that's strange…where are they? I haven't seen then since they said they were going to help with those party decorations…do you think something may have happened?" Sunset asks

"I hope not." Sonic says "If something did what are we to do we don't even know where they are." He then begins to fall back as the panel of the statue he was leaning on began to warp and become disfigured. Surprised he quickly leaps up right as Rage comes stumbling back out.

"Rage!" the group exclaims

"Hay guys!" he smiles

"So how was Equestria?" Sunset asks

"Interesting…" Rage answers "Took me while to learn to walk on four legs er… hoofs. Everypon- er I mean everybody is so nice there. Twilight wasn't kidding when she said you guys were there too. Speaking of which where's Pinkie Pie and Rarity?"

"We don't know." Twilight says

"Here we are!" Pinkie yells as they see them running over with Sage not far behind.

"Sage?" Sonic asks "What happened?"

"We were abducted by some punks and when the tired to take us away Sage saved us." Rarity says

"Uh-huh…" Rage says looking at him skeptically

"What's with the look?" Sage asks

"Yeah what's up?" Sonic asks Rage

"It's nothing." Rage says walking off "I have somethings I need to get done back at home I will see you later."

"What's with him?" Sage asks

"Dunno." Sunset says "He must be tired from his trip."

"Oh alright." Sage says

The next day Sage was walking to his locker when he finds a note taped to it. " _Meet me in the back alley after school"_ it read "Strange…" Sage thinks "Wonder who it is…" he goes on his normal day thinking about the note before the day comes to and end and still cautious about it at the head of the alley behind the school where he was to meet the stranger he forms a charge of Chaos Energy and he enters the Alley.

"You can put that away…" Rage's voice comes from nowhere surprising Sage and he turns to see Rage leaning against the wall

"You're the one from yesterday what's this about?" Sage asks

"That Chaos Aura." Rage answers looking at him standing up straight

"What about it?" Sage asks pointing his hand at Rage

"Who are you." Rage responds

"I am not going to answer questions from the like of you!" Sage yells firing a Chaos Spear at Rage but to his surprise Rage absorbs it. "What the hell…" he says in shock as Rage stood there and sighs

"I didn't want to fight you." Rage says

"Then why did you bring me back here?" Sage asks

"To talk…" Rage responds "You need to keep that power suppressed buddy."

"It's not buddy…I am Sage you got that and who are you to tell me that?" Sage asks

"I am Rage Chaotic." Rage answers putting his hand up and forming a Chaos energy orb "I am the Chaos Guardian and the last thing I want is some other bozo attracted here because of your Chaos Energy Sage."

"Are you saying that…" Sage asks

"Correct that Sonic and Shadow you know are the ones from Mobius. I am from there as well as you are." Rage answers

"And how do you know that?" Sage asks

"Because Chaos Energy is only found naturally in the creatures of Mobius Sage the Hedgehog," Rage answers "I know this isn't the best of terms to introduce myself but this conversation must be kept secret and out of the way. You cannot use Chaos Energy here Sonic, Shadow and I have already put up with too much because of it here so tone it down got it?"

"Alright Rage…but you're not the Rage Sunset Shimmer always talks about are you?" Sage asks

"I am the same one." Rage answers walking out of the alley with Sage when three grey skinned teenagers approach them

"There he is." One says "The emo kid with the freaky powers!"

"uh oh…" Sage says "The Diamond Dog Gang again…"

"Piss off." Rage says to them

"What'd you say red head?"

"I said piss off." Rage repeats before quickly knocking all three out like it was nothing "And stay down."

"How did you do that so quickly?" Sage asks "You knocked them out in one hit each!"

"Simple" Rage says "I was trained in multiple Martial Arts."

"Can you teach me?" Sage asks

"The trick is easy grab where the neck and shoulder meet." Rage says "You'll get it eventually." He waves "I gotta go see you later."

"Alright Rage see ya!" Sage says

 **To be continued**

 **Sage is owned by Sage the Hedgehog**


	29. Chapter 2-8: A strange Halloween

**Chapter 2-8: A strange Halloween  
**

 **A/N: Okay before I start this chapter I need to put something out here, one of the "Guest" reviewers You're complaining to why I am erasing your reviews and the answer is quite simple, the language, you're using profane words in a review which isn't allowed so unless you clean up your language I will keep erasing them simple as that. Also for you trolls trying to post unrelated reviews, I have moderation on for all guest reviews, you post something irrelevant, or profane I erase it because I am like most people who think that spam is annoying and trolling is childish. Also whoever's the one who commented on having a lesbian relationship in this story well piss off! I shipped Applejack and Fluttershy to show that I accept all kinds of relations gay, lesbian or straight so if you're a homophobe then take it elsewhere since I am not the only one here who ships any of the mane 6 with each other. Also why you're review was erased next to the profanity.**

 **For the actual readers sorry about that just needed to get that put out there you're here for the actual story right? Well sorry to keep you waiting here you go!**

A new morning dawns as the sun shines into Sonic's room. The blue haired teenager was fast asleep when he is woken up by a loud bang. Startled he runs down stairs to see Shadow had just thrown the PlayStation controller across the room "Did you stay up all night?" Sonic asks

"Yeah…I can't pass this guy!" he complains

"Pass who?" Sonic asks annoyed

"Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II!" Shadow yells

"What level are you?" Sonic asks

"43 why?" Shadow asks

"You should be at least Level 65 before fighting him" Sonic answers

"What?!" Shadow exclaims "Where did you get that?!"

"IGN…" Sonic yawns "I said you were too addicted to Final Fantasy and now here I catch you playing my copy of Kingdom Hearts II…Shadow you need a break what about Rebecca? Have you done anything with her recently?"

"Now that you mention it…no." Shadow admits

"Well then go take her out or something, I bet you she would love that." Sonic suggests

"You sure?" Shadow asks

"I take Rainbow Dash out all the time and she loves it. Rage and Sunset go and do stuff together too as well. Hell I bet even XL and Twilight are doing stuff right now." Sonic says "It's not like it's uncommon to do stuff with your girlfriend."

"I guess…" Shadow says

"Is that shyness I sense coming from you Shads?" Sonic asks

"N-no!" Shadow says firmly "And don't you forget it!"

"Whatever…" Sonic chuckles "The rest of us are meeting up at Applejack's to talk about Halloween plans you up to coming?"

"Yeah we are going to that Halloween festival that the local amusement park hosts right?" Shadow asks

"I don't know if all of us are going. You know how Fluttershy is." Sonic answers

"Right she would just die from fright being there…" Shadow sighs "Applejack will probably stay back with her."

"What makes you say that Shadow?" Sonic asks

"Well they are a couple Sonic or are you seriously telling me you didn't pick up on any of the signs?"

"Well…no." Sonic answers thinking "But now that you mention it I think I know what you mean."

Meanwhile at Rage's house Sunset stood outside the door and knocked. Soon Rage answers it and hugs her "Sunset!" he smiles "It's great to see you!"

"Good to see you too Rage." She replies with a hug "I came by to see what you were doing…but now it seems…" she trails off noticing he was still in sleepwear not his normal clothing.

"I was just about get ready for the day…" Rage answers "Come on in I won't be long."

"If you say so." Sunset answers sitting on the couch in his living room as he heads up stairs to get ready. Sunset heard the shower turn on a she turns the TV on to find it on Netflix with Fairy Tale's episode listing up. "Huh didn't know he was in to that kind of stuff." Sunset says hitting the play button for the first episode since she hadn't seen it only heard about it. About 5 minutes in she heard Rage come down the stairs and she looked to see him. There he was his dark grey jacket trailing a little behind him. A dark green undershirt to boot. His jeans were loose and shoes were red with a black horizontal strip in the center. He was still putting on a set of fingerless grey gloves as he walked down. His hair was still wet and spikey but it was a little droopy compared to how it normally looked.

"Hay." He says looking at Natsu on screen "Seems like you decided to watch Fairy Tale."

"Yeah I had no idea you liked it." Sunset says

"Yeah not kind of the guy you would expect to be an anime fan…" Rage answers with a blush

"Well I haven't seen Fairy Tale in ages so I didn't think you would mind if I watched the first episode while you were in the shower." Sunset responds "But…question for you."

"Ask away." Rage says

"How come you always wear that same outfit don't you have others?" Sunset asks him

"Well I don't know why I always wear this outfit to be quite honest." Rage answers "I enjoy wearing it but I do have some other outfits I could wear."

"Do you even wash it?" Sunset asks hand and he nods

"Of course I do. I have multiple versions of my shirt, pants, gloves and jacket. I had a good friend as a tailor back home and he would make me these for a good price." Rage answers "No point in wearing a dirty outfit."

"Right." Sunset agrees as he sits down on the couch next to her. "So the other girls wanted to go up to the local amusement park tonight for their Halloween Festival. You interested in going with them?" she asks him

"I would love to go!" Rage smiles "Even Fluttershy?"

"No, I think she and Applejack are going to stay behind to take Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo trick or treating." Sunset responds

"Can't blame them I hear the place is supposed to be real scary during the hours of the festival." Rage smiles sitting back as they resume the episode.

That night Rage and Sunset arrive and find the group awaiting them. "Hay where have you been?" Sonic asks as Prime walks up

"So you and Sunset came together…" he comments before smirking

"And what's wrong with that?" Sage asks as he approaches the group "so it seems everyone is going to this then huh? But where's Fluttershy and Applejack?"

"You're kidding right?" Sonic asks "Fluttershy wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this."

"Well that doesn't answer for Applejack though." Prime says

"She is staying with Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash answers

"Okay." Prime replies "So we getting tickets or what?"

"Yeah." Sonic says as they walk up and buy tickets to the park and enter. All around people were in costumes scaring others and lines for haunted houses and other scary attractions were moving along slowly. "Just wait for midnight." Sonic smirks

"Why?" Rainbow asks

"The witching hour." Shadow says "When all of the real stuff starts." He smirks

"Like what?" Twilight asks

"Oh you know, the abductions, murder, slaughter that kind of stuff." Rage says counting them off on his hand making the girls look in horror "Oh lighten up we're kidding like that would really happen in the middle of an amusement park." Rage laughs

"What was the last horror movie you watched Rage?" Shadow asks

"John Carpenter's Prince of Darkness." Rage answers "Why?"

"Well that was from 1987!" Sonic says "This is 2015!"

"Yeah and the genera hasn't changed a bit. Dumbass protagonists make dumb choices, everyone but one or two people die, the monster seems to die but lives only for a sequel to come out a few years later or people are left with that uneasy feeling afterwards. I mean come on who the hell would walk into a dark basement with a blood trail alone? Who the hell wouldn't use a big mag light as a bludgeoning tool and besides, houses, camps, farms or small rural communities are where 99% of these take place anyway!"

"Well Prince of Darkness takes place in a Church, Dawn of the Dead takes place in a shopping mall." Rainbow Dash says

"Well what about amusement parks?" Rage asks

"The Elephant Man 1980, Closed for the Season 2010, Twilight Syndrome: Dead Go Round from 2008 and Final Destination 3 from 20-" Shadow says before Sonic stops him

"Don't you say that year." He says but Shadow moves sonic hand

"Final Destination 3 from 2006." He finishes and Sonic groans

"Don't remind of that year…"Sonic asks "It was the worst year of my whole life…"

"Why?" Rage asks and Sonic looks at him and Rage then knew what his blue friends was referring to "oh…"

"Why is 2006 such a bad year Sonic?" Twilight asks

"That's because in 2006 a game titled Sonic the Hedgehog or what is commonly referred to ask Sonic '06 came out. It was one of the worst games of all time including bugs, glitches, crappy characters and Sonic kissing a" She is then silenced by Sonic, Shadow and Rage

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING PINKIE!" They all yell as Rage drags her away

"Excuse us for a second…" Rage says

"What's with being such a party pooper Rage?" Pinkie asks "I was only going to say when he kissed that human girl."

"First of all she kissed him," Rage sighs "Second of all… have you ever heard of the fourth wall?" he asks and Pinkie looks seemingly to no one

"Hay you over there behind the computer screen or mobile phone screen or whatever! Can you believe this?" she asks

"Pinkie!" Rage yells "This is serious! The fourth wall is not something to be taken lightly."

"Oh well if destroying it is taking it lightly then don't worry cause I am reeeeeealy good at that." Pinkie says

"No!" Rage says "You can't break it you can make things awkward for all kinds of people on different levels! Watch next thing we know random people we don't know are going to ask us questions and we have to answer them whether we want to or not."

"Oh…so don't break it?" Pinkie asks

"Yes." Rage sighs "There is a reason it's there trust me."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie says as they return to the group

"Sorry about that." Rage says "Just needed to explain something to Pinkie Pie."

"Well it's about time too! The witching hour is upon us." Twilight says in a spooky voice before a kid in a costume scares her and she jumps with an "Ah!" making the others laugh

"You guys are crazy." Sunset says "Nothing bad comes from the witching hour. I have been around during midnight all the time and nothing happened."

"Does a failed ride count?" Sonic asks pointing to a swing ride as a car comes loose and flies at them.

"DUCK!" Sage yells and the group ducks as the cart flies past them and hits the ground nearby. Inside was a woman and a younger boy was flung from it. Sonic leaps into action and catches the young boy before he lands flat on his back

"What do we do?" Twilight asks as Rage runs up to the lady, the mother he thought as he pulls her out from the rubble.

"Sunset go call 911." He says looking at the large gash in her leg "Shadow go get the first aid kit that the ticket lady had." He says putting his hands on the wound "Don't worry miss I am going to help you."

"Is my son okay?" she asks in shock "Where is he?!"

"He was flung from the cart my friend caught him don't worry he's safe. Just worry about yourself right now." Rage says watching the blood seep out, if he didn't do anything soon she was going to bleed out and Shadow was taking forever. Rage sighs and takes his coat off wrapping it around her leg to stop the bleeding. "You are going to be okay, an ambulance is on its way here." Rage says as Shadow runs back with the first aid kit Rage takes it and quickly changes from his jacket bandage to a gauze wrap before the ambulance arrives. Soon followed by a police car.

"Freeze!" the driver yells as Rage is tackled by another one

"Hay what the hell is going on?!" Rage yells

"What are you doing?!" Twilight asks "He didn't do anything!"

"A woman is critically wounded and this kid has blood on a jacket in his hands that is enough to charge him with attempted murder.' The officer says

"But that isn't what happened!" Sonic yells putting the child down who runs over to his mother

"Then until the lady can tell us what happened this kid is coming with us." The officer says

"You can't do that!" Sunset yells

"Yes we can." He answers before the lady limps up to him

"May I?" she asks

"Ma'am you shouldn't be walking!" a medic says "Please you'll open that wound up that the red head made."

"That is simply not the case!" she objects

"Then what did happen miss?" The officer asks

"Miss Orange." She says "If you want to know a ride I was on with my son went crazy and flung us off…" she then grunts in pain and sits down in a wheelchair that the paramedic brought to her. "..The blue haired one saved my kid." She says pointing at Sonic "And that boy you are trying to arrest saved my life."

"He used the jacket as a bandage wrap until a first aid kit was available, if it wasn't for his quick thinking she might very well be dead." A female says looking at her

"And who are you?" the officer asks

"Redheart I am a nurse I saw what happened. You have no right to arrest this child. You had better let him go now." She says

"Well sir?" the officer holding Rage to the hood of the car asks

"Let him go." The other one sighs "We have more important things to deal with now." The other officer does so and releases Rage who rubs his wrists before he walks over to his friends and they decide to leave but Mrs. Orange now being hauled to the ambulance pulls Rage aside

"Thank you for saving me young man I do not believe I got your name." she asks

"It's Rage Chaotic." He answers "It was no big deal." He smiles "Get well soon!" he calls as the paramedics close the doors and the vehicle takes off. The group then heads home for the night.

The next morning around 7 Rage was sitting on his couch about to watch the new episode of NCIS: New Orleans he had recorded before Sunset knocks and he answers it. She runs it "You have got to see this!" she says changing the channel to the news station

"What?" Rage asks looking at Thunder Lane the Channel 7 news anchor

"Welcome back to CLTV Channel 7 news." He says "This just in since our 10 o clock broadcast last night from the local amusement park Fun Plex a local hero saves an injured woman. Last night around midnight Orange a local mother and her son Orange blossom were riding the Flying Dutchman ride when their car was thrown loose from the ride. Her son was ejected and caught by a local resident named Sonic T. Hog. Orange however was trapped under the rubble where another local teenager Rage Chaotic came to her aid. After using his own jacket as a bandage he was mistakenly placed under arrest by local officer Blue King who is now on suspension. Orange says that thanks to the heroic actions of Rage she was able to see her son again and her life was saved."

"Wow." Rage says sighing

"What's wrong?" Sunset asks "You're a hero to the whole city!"

"Exactly…" Rage says "Being CHS's hero is one thing, using my special powers to stop darkness is one thing and something that only CHS will ever know or believe. But now the whole town thinks I am."

"Not just the town I heard it made the CNN World News." Sunset says "Amusement park disasters are rare so when one happens it almost always makes world news."

"Yeah, yeah." Rage says "I just don't take well to being in the spotlight"

"It will blow over." Sunset says before the door rings

"Who could that be?" Rage asks walking to the door and a tall large man with orange hair and the kid Sonic had saved just hours earlier stood there. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my wife I am Julius Orange." He says

"Thank you for saving my mamma." Orange blossom says hugging Rage's leg "You're so awesome! You're my hero! When I grow up I wanna be just like you!"

Rage smiles and kneels down putting his hand on the kids head "If you try hard enough you can. Just follow what you think is right and it will always lead you even through the toughest times." He says before standing back up "So how's Mrs. Orange?"

"She's doing fine now thanks to you." Julius answers "She will be out of the hospital in a few days."

"Good to hear." Rage smiles "But how did you find where I live?"

"Some hyper pink haired girl told us." Orange blossom says

"For Christ's sake Pinkie Pie." Rage thinks

"We're sorry to bother you we just wanted to give you our thanks." Julius says as they turn to leave

"Take care." Rage says closing the door and sighs

"Wow I didn't know you were so good with kids." Sunset says

"Well back home I used to volunteer at the local orphanage after I began living alone. I guess it was my way of thanking Ms. Kinders for everything she did for me and my brothers when we were there." Rage answers "And I guess seeing Mrs. Orange reminded me of my own past. I helped her because I didn't want to have a child lose their mother like I did." Rage sighs a tear coming to his eye

"Rage… are you okay?" Sunset asks as he starts to cry. She gently hugs him and he cries into her shoulder. "There there…." She says looking out the window at the rising sun "It' will be okay."

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: By the way I am opening an ask the cast at the beginning and/or end of each chapter questions to each cast member may be asked, one to three question(s) per cast member, per chapter and you can ask as many as you want via review or PM gust reviewers (non-site members) must use a handle when asking for I will not put Guest for a name it becomes to generic and difficult to keep up with. Especially with all of the Gust titles I have to delete for different reasons as I mentioned above as well as others. On that note if your complaining saying I can't take negative criticism I can it's just that 99% of all the negative reviews contain foul language and as such I erase them in moderation simply because they do not apply to the rules and look ignorant, seriously if you guys saw them you would think an elementery student wrote them...starting to believe that myself now actually...**


	30. Chapter 2-9: The Corruption

**Chapter 2-9: The Corruption**

The sun rose early that day a day the group would never forget. A day which they learn why Canterlot High School has seen so much since they all began their lives at school and why it could very well be what keeps them there…forever… This tragic event was set in motion behind the scenes for a long time and now the time has come for the conspirator to reveal their plan and begin the downfall of not just the world…but the very fabric of existence as this stranger begins The Corruption…

Our tale begins at the house of the star athlete Rainbow Dash. She had just gotten in the shower. To her it was any other day as she thought of the daily schedule in her head as she showered. Sonic would normally come by soon after if not just before she was dressed. She would invite him in as she finished getting ready for school. After that they would go to the corner to meet Rage and Sunset Shimmer. They would then walk to school as a group talking about this or that. The rest of the day from there was just classes and lunch until the whole group of her, Sonic, Rage, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, XL, and the newest addition Sage. Just as Rainbow Dash got out of the shower she heard a knock. "Gee…" she says wrapping a towel around her "Sonic is way early today." She comments looking at her alarm clock. She sighs walking down stairs and opening the door but to her surprise she saw Rage instead. "Rage?" she asks confused why he was there.

"Hay Rainbow Dash have you seen Sonic?" he asks completely unfazed by the fact Rainbow was standing there with just a towel covering her body.

"No…" she says "Why?"

"I haven't seen him all weekend." Rage answers "He hasn't replied to any of my texts or anything."

"Wait you mean you haven't heard from him either?" Rainbow asks "Did you check his house?"

"Yeah and Shadow said that he didn't come home after school on Wednesday and he wasn't home the whole break." Rage comments as Rainbow looks up and down the street before inviting Rage in

"Let me get changed and we can talk more when I come back down." Rainbow Dash says to Rage as she walks up the stairs. Rage takes a seat on the couch and turns the morning news on. Rainbow Dash comes down a few minutes later and sits in a chair as Rage turns the TV off. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know." Rage says "I figured maybe he had some family trouble back home so I contacted his brother Manic but… he hadn't seen Sonic either. Not even his best friend Miles has seen him."

"What?" Rainbow Dash gasps worry grasping her "Where could he be? Can't you use your power to track him or something?!"

"I am sorry Rainbow Dash…" Rage says looking down "I tried…but I can't sense him. Whatever happened to him he's just gone without a trace."

"What about Robotnik? He and Sonic go back right? Could he be behind this?" Rainbow asks "If he got to CHS once whos to say he didn't again?"

"But I haven't sensed any rifts and Twilight's stuff hasn't sensed any abnormalities in space-time so no one from our world has been here." Rage answers "I don't know what happened to him." He sighs as the doorbell rings. Rainbow sighs and stands up to see Sunset at the door. "Sunset?" Rage asks as she looks at him and tears fill her eyes before she runs off. With a "How could you?"

"Sunset?!" Rainbow calls after her as she runs after the girl. Rage sat on the couch a moment trying to process everything before he gets up and stretches.

"Why do I always have the weirdest days?" he asks running to catch up with Rainbow Dash. They soon catch a winded Sunset who was crying. "Sunset what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your new whore there?!" Sunset yells in tears

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asks "Are you saying?"

"Yeah, I know what he was doing there! You two are secretly in love!" Sunset yells

"What?!" both Rage and Rainbow yell in unison

"You have it all wrong Sunset!" Rage says

"Then why was he at your house Rainbow Dash?" Sunset asks

"He was looking for clues about Sonic." She says

"But he told me this morning about your little affair!" she yells "He said that after he left home this morning he saw you two talking and he told me."

"That's impossible!" Shadow says walking up to them

"You know it's not cool to eves drop Shadow." Rage says looking at the black haired male with annoyance.

"Sonic hasn't been home for days." Shadow says to Sunset "He's been missing!'

"What are you babbling on about he told me this morning!" Sunset says

"Sunset I would never betray you like that." Rage says "You know that so why would you just assume that Rainbow and I were something just because I was talking with her this morning. You know I have been worried about Sonic."

"Did I hear my name?" a cocky arrogant voice asks

"Speaking of the devil…" Shadow says with an annoyed grit of his teeth.

"Sonic?" Rainbow asks running over and hugging the blue haired speed demon

"Geez what happened around here?" Sonic asks

"I think the better question should be where the hell have you been?" Rainbow asks

"Oh that…" Sonic says rubbing the back of his head "I…I was back home an old friend of mine and Robotnik."

"You could have told us." Rage sigs "Shadow and I have been worried sick!"

"I am sorry." Sonic says looking down "It was an emergency." The group looks at him before they all sigh and put it behind them.

"I am sorry Rage." Sunset says hugging him "You were right. But then who was that who told me about you and Rainbow?"

"What are you talking about Sunset?" Sonic asks confused

"Someone who claimed to be you said that Rage and I were having some kind of affair this morning when we were talking about where you could have been." Rainbow explains

"Someone is stealing my style?" Sonic asks before he looks at his watch "Oh crap!" he exclaims "We need to go!" he points to his watch they were almost late to meet the others! Without a second thought the group runs to school.

Little did they know that this was only the start of what would become not only the as before mentioned fateful day but also the day that one of their friends deepest secret is revealed and one of their own betrays them…but is it by choice or by force? Let's find out…

The five arrive in the music room where their friends were talking "Hay what took you guys so long? You're never this late!" Applejack asks

"We had a…strange morning." Shadow says

"Sonic!" XL exclaims "You're ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic asks

"Well after being gone without a word we were worried." Fluttershy says

"I assure you I am perfectly…"Sonic starts before he begins to breakout coughing. "F-fine…"

"Sonic?!" Rainbow screams "What's wrong?!"

"Sonic?!" the others asks before he falls down and Rage who happened to be next to him catches him and checks his airway

"He's not breathing!" Rage says getting into a kneeling position to start CPR "Rainbow go get the nurse." He says then he looks at Sunset "Sunset call 911." The two girls nod and run out "XL go get Celestia!" Rage grunts as he starts giving Sonic chest compressions. The others stood in shock at the scene with Fluttershy crying in fear her head between her legs. After about five minutes paramedics arrive and take Sonic in an ambulance.

"What happened?" one of the medics asks

"He just broke out coughing and passed out!" Applejack asks

"Is he going to be okay?" Rainbow asks in tears

"He is going to be fine." The medic says "You did it again kid," he says to Rage "You saved another life."

"He's my friend." Rage says "It was nothing."

"What happened?" Celestia asks running in soon after leaving with the remaining medic. It wasn't long after a silence filled the air. It wasn't broken until Luna asks for all of the students in the Gym. Without a word the remaining nine head to the gym. When they get there and all of the students got there Luna tapped the mic.

"Good morning students. Since my sister Celestia is busy with a problem I need to bring something to the attention of everyone." She says pushing a button on a remote that showed four students one was Sonic…all of them the same thing…they began coughing and collapsed "This happened just this morning four of our students began to cough and pass out. Three of them sadly are no longer with us. We have been advised to be on high alert for any signs of the cause of such a mysterious outbreak." She explains before… "BANG!" a shot was heard and Luna collapses a bullet wound in her leg. Behind her was a man with silver hair, he looked to be the age of a young teacher a black trench coat had some blood on it.

"A failed result." He says walking up to the cowering students "Hello." He says "CHS I know all about what you have been though and I know you wish it could all just end, the weird happenings, the dark magic and forces." He says coldly "But I am here to break to you the truth…unfortunately it will not stop. You are all cursed with this life."

"Why should we believe you?!" Flash yells and the students agree with murmurs of all kinds.

"Why don't I show you?" he asks before looking around the room. The next thing anyone knew Twilight walks up next to the man but she was changed…it wasn't Twilight "Ah Twilight or should I say Midnight Sparkle…" he chuckles suddenly a light goes off in Rage's head he thought he knew the man's voice…

"Twilight…." Fluttershy cries

"This isn't happening…" XL says

"What is going one?" Rebecca asks burying her head into Shadow as she cries

"Insane…" was all Shadow was able to say as he rubs her hair trying to comfort her.

"This just ain't right…" Applejack says

"Just who are you?!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Heh funny you should ask that my rainbow colored friend." He chuckles "Since you asked I will tell you…my name is Vlagh…" he smiles. He looks around again at the fear around the room. "I am a master of dark magic and dark powers…This is only the beginning for you see those three students are not dead. The other lucky for you is going to be normal the others however…will become my pawns. As I take this world over The Corruption will slowly take more and more of you. Soon you will all be under my command and we will take over the whole universe!" he laughs before an arrow of energy hits the ground next to him. Vlagh looks in shock at the arrow of energy he knew the energy everyone could tell by his look as his eyes follow the trajectory of the arrow and land on the bleachers.

Rage stood there with his clothing blowing gently from the back draft of the recently released arrow. In his hands was a bow that had no bow string! A line of intertwined energy was there instead His hand was back with a small cloud of energy smoke in front of it showing he had fired the arrow. Nix looks at him and his eyes shrink "Rage Chaotic!" he says in surprise "What a surprise."

"I thought I recognized that ugly mug and anywhere Vlagh. You sure do know how to just stay dead." Rage says as he lowers his arms

"What can I say? I am evil." Vlagh chuckles "But having you here just makes it all the more interesting."

"Why? Because you'll have to deal with me which will end up like the other times we duel and I always come out on top?" Rage asks leaping down from the bleachers

"Well can you hurt her?" Nix asks as Twilight charges a magical blast and fires it at Rage who leaps out of the way. This instead made the blast destroy part of the bleachers.

"We have to help him" XL says to Shadow and Sage

"No." Shadow says "Rage and Nix need to settle this alone. It's a personal fight." He says as Rage looks at the broken bleachers

"I am not paying for that." Rage says as Twilight blasts another blast this time Rage puts up an energy barrier blocking it.

"Is that all you got?" Twilight laughs "no attack game?"

"Snap out of it Twilight!" Rage yells "It's me Rage! You're friend! I don't want to hurt you!" he looks Twilight in the eyes and she looks back as her eyes return to normal

"R…Rage…" she says "H…help me" she begs before Vlagh slaps her

"If you want something done you gotta do it yourself." He curses firing a blast of energy at Rage who blocks it this time his barrier was shattered and then he was hit by an even stronger beam. This one harmed him badly. That was enough to his friends as they leaped into action as Nix fired another beam XL puts up a barrier that was just strong enough to repel the beam. Rage felt his body getting weak he wasn't dying but he was trying to recuperate and his chaos energy was automatically changing to do so. "Get out of my way you pathetic fools!" Vlagh yells

"Not if you're going to hurt our friend!" Appejack says

"grrr…" Vlagh growls "Fine this time you are lucky but heed my words you stupid pathetic fools! You will soon all be my pawns. I will take over this world and I will kill that red bastard!"

"No you won't Rage will stop you!" Rainbow yells "Just you wait!"

"In a pathetic human form?" Vlagh laughs as if something was funny about it "Rage is too weak to stop me now! He may have all the Chaos Power in the world but he is a pitiful human. He is just as weak as the others. When I get my hands on him I will make you all watch as that last hope you have is taken…he will suffer before you and this world will be mine."

"Dawn Strike…" a voice comes from nowhere before a blast of energy nearly hits Vlagh if he hadn't jumped out of the way as a grey haired man in a black long coat drops from the ceiling and in front of the others with a black blade in his hand. "You will have to get through me before you can lay your filthy hands on any of them you monster." He says in a calm voice. Vlagh shakes in anger looking into the amber eyes of the kid.

"Christain!" he screams "Why do you always have to have the worst timing?!" he curses

"Dunno." The kid answers "I guess I am just good at that."

"Shall I take care of them for you master?" Twilight asks

"no…" vlagh says looking at the group who stood against him "You may stand there like heroes now but when this is all over all of you will be nothing more than villainous spawns!"

"We won't back down!" Rainbow Dash says

"Rage is our friend and you hurt Sonic!" XL growls

"None of you have the power to do anything!" Vlagh yells surprised that they were still acting the way that they were "You are only asking yourselves to die!"

"Well that could be but at least we will die for something that matters!" Sage yells

"Oh and what would be so important that you would die so willingly for?" Vlagh almost laughs saying this as they look at him anger slowly increasing

"Our friend!" Rebecca says

"He may not mean much to others but to us he is our friend and a true friend is always there for the other no matter what." Sunset says

"Coming from the girl who used to spit at friendship!" Twilight smirks

"You're right I did." Sunset says "But Rage showed me what life was like with friends. He changed my life forever. Even after hurting him, capturing his friends and hogtying him in a bathroom…he still saved my life and was my friend. Rage isn't just some normal boy he has something. Rage has a heart and a big one at that. No matter what he puts others first even at the risk of his own life. So you know what…it's about time we show him that we care just as much!"

"Oh you all really feel that way?" Vlagh smirks

"When I met Rage that day in the gym I thought he was some kid just trying to show off for popularity." Rarity says "But you know what…I was wrong he and Sonic and Shadow all are the best gentlemen I have ever met sure they are a bit rough around the edges but they care."

"Ah don't think we'd still be standing here if we thought otherwise Vlagh." Applejack says

"You have no idea how idiotic it sounds." Vlagh laughs

"Well they have a point!" Flash yells "Those ten are the best examples of what friendship is. You know what… then you will have to take me out as well."

"And me." Roseluck says soon the whole student body stood together.

"Sunset and her friends united us as a school and we look out for each other." Scootaloo says

"This is madness!" Vlagh says turning "Let's go Twilight."

"yes…m-master." She says shaking.

"I will be back and once all my power has returned and then…I am going to see to it you all are destroyed and remade as Dark Spawns." Vlagh says as he and Twilight vanish

"Vlagh…" Rage says weakly standing up "you…won't get away with this…" Sonic out and Rage recharging darkness has fallen over Canterlot High once again this time bigger and even more dangerous than before…The Corruption has begun…

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 2-10

**Chapter 2-10:**

In a small abandoned home Applejack peaks out of a set of blinds inside the group was sitting on old furniture, boxes or whatever else they could while Rage laid on a cot "So now what?" Applejack asks "Rage is the only one who knows anything about this Blagh or whoever."

"Yeah it's strange how they know each other." Sunset says "But just who is he?" she asks looking at Sonic who looks back

"No clue." Sonic answers "Rage didn't tell us much about what he did as Chaos Guardian. So we'll have to wait for Rage to wake up to tell us."

"But why did he just conk out like that?" Rarity asks "It makes no sense

"It's from his own power." Shadow says "From what I understand when he becomes so wounded and so exhausted the chaos power in his body force him into a comatose like state until his body can recover."

"That makes even less sense!" Rarity complains

"Chaos is some crazy stuff." Sonic says "But he has seemed to heal up well…" he says before Rage's head shoots up off of the pillow.

"Ugh." He groans "What happened?"

"Well you conked out after Vlagh showed up." Sunset says

"Right…" Rage sighs sitting up "So what's the situation?"

"Not good." Twilight says

"Not good?" Shadow scoffs "Shit's really hit the fan now! We're hiding in an abandoned house for god's sake!"

"So I guess it's not good then." Rage responds standing up "Where's XL?"

"He left a long time ago to search for Twilight." Rainbow Dash says "We've been waitng for you to wake up."

"Why?" Rage asks her

"So you can tell us just who Vlagh is." Sonic says

"Vlagh…" Rage sighs "Right…Vlagh is someone from my past…he wants control of all worlds in existence and ones yet to come. He's no push over either…his power is great he wasn't kidding about making others follow him, you saw what he did to Twilight."

"So what do we do?" Shadow asks "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Normally I would agree." Rage sighs "But…where would we go? Have we any idea where Vlagh is?" he asks looking at everyone who shakes their heads "And going out there would be suicide right now…No doubt Vlagh will come looking for me so if we play a waiting game…"

"What about the others?!" Sunset asks "We risk losing more of them if we sit here and do nothing!"

"I know that Sunset." Rage sighs "But I also don't want you to get hurt…any of you…Vlagh controls monsters known as Dark Spawns. So I fear XL is hurt…"

Meanwhile XL was wandering a hallway of CHS before exiting the back door of the school. "Still no sign of Twilight." He sighs "Where could she be?" he then stops as he sees Vlagh and Twilight with a face he recognized… "Kix?!" he yells it was his brother!

"XL?" he exclaims "Run!" he says before Twilight hits him with a beam and he falls to the ground dead.

"Kix!" XL screams in angst as he run over to his now dead brother crying.

"Awe look the brother made it just in time to see him die." Vlagh laughs as XL looks at Vlagh eyes glowing red and a dark energy begins forming "Got ya…" Vlagh laughs as XL screams before changing. His black eyes were illuminated with red glowing pupils as he heaved the cracks around his eyes glowed a bit as his body cooled down from the change.

"Seltrax…" Vlagh smiles before he runs off leaving the two "Follow him Midnight make sure I gain control over him… Then send him after that red head Rage."

"Yes Lord Vlagh…" she says flying off. She later finds Seltrax burning a tree in anger she then swoops down and her hand glows making him look at her. "Good." She smiles "Vlagh wants you to find Rage Chaotic and kill him." She says

"As he desires…" he answers her

Back in the small house Rage's eyes light up "I just felt a massive surge of dark energy…" he says

"I know…" Sunset says "I could feel it too!" she watches him as he goes for the door

"We have sat around long enough." Rage says "We have a world to save."

"Rage are you sure you are able to fight?" Shadow asks

"It doesn't matter at this point." Rage answers "Time is not on our side. Ready or not action must be taken now. Vlagh cannot take this word if he does his power grows more…each world he takes the more power he gains…."

"Rage…" Sonic says "You know that we are coming with you right?"

"yeah…" Rage says "I do…just don't get yourselves hurt."

"Don't worry about us sugar cube." Applejack says "We can handle ourselves." Rage then smiles slightly before they leave the building and begin heading to CHS.

"What are we going back to Canterlot High for?" Sunset asks

"I felt the surge originate from there. Even if Vlagh is not there we can use it to trace where he went." Rage replies before a car is thrown at them.

"Look out!" Rainbow Dash yells as they dive out of the way.

"What the hell?" Sonic asks looking to see what he thought was XL "XL?"

"That's not XL…" Sunset says

"She's right." Rage says getting back up and summoning his sword

"I am Seltrax…Dark Flame of XL I have orders to kill you…Rage Chaotic." He responds

"You can't be serious." Rage says bluntly "I don't think you know what you are getting into Seltrax." Rage says before Sletrax leaps for Rage claws to attack but he is held back by Rage's sword. "Snap out of it!" Rage grunts "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well that's too bad." Selrtax smirks kicking Rage down

"Fine…" Rage responds with resentment in his voice "I see how it is…" he then stands up glowing "I will have to knock the sense back into you."

"That's more like it!" Seltrax smiles charging at Rage who leaps up and counters with a midair kick. Seltrax angered by this attacks Rage with dark energy. Rage is knocked back by this but he stood tall.

"That all you got?" Rage smiles running to attack him right before he got close enough to attack Seltrax the darkness corrupted version of XL tried to hit Rage but he wasn't prepared for Rage to warp behind him. Rage then followed up with a sword slice which hit hard and fast. Seltrax slid across the ground

"Ugh…how can he be so powerful…" Seltrax thinks getting back up and looking at Rage who looked ready to end it.

"NO!" Midnight yells swooping down and hitting Rage back

"Twilight don't do this I don't want to hurt you too!" Rage yells

"Rage stop!" Applejack yells "We can't be fighting our own friends like this!"

"Rage please…" Fluttershy begs "Don't hurt them even if they have betrayed us." Rage looks at them before sighing heavily and extending his hand "I am sorry…" he says before yelling "Zero Chaos Burst!" he then fires a burst of energy that made the two collapse

"Rage?!" Sunset yells "What did you do? You didn't kill them did you?!"

"no." Rage sighs "only knocked them out. Come one we have to find Vlagh."

"Rage you cannot face him now you're still not recovered!" Sonic objects

"Well he isn't either. It's now or never." Rage says "I am not going to sit back when I can take action dammit! I may be weakened yet but I will not wait to recover when it risks more lives!"

"Rage…" Rainbow says but Sonic stops her

"His mind is made up once he starts something he doesn't stop until it's done…" Sonic says to her "The best we can do is go with him right now."

"Right." Rainbow says before they follow Rage.

The group reaches CHS where Vlagh awaited them "So Rage I see you and your friends have made it back here…you seem to be doing well."

"Shut it." Rage says "Vlagh you know why I am here!"

[Music: Dark Impetus~Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep]

"then let's stop this nonsense and cut to the case." Vlagh says as he dashes at Rage with an axe of dark energy and the two clash weapons before leaping back.

"You won't win!" Rage yells furious "I will make sure of it!" Rage then avoids another attack from Vlagh who follows up with another only for Rage to block it and counterattack with a swift burst of fire energy. Seeing an opening Rage goes to attack but when he made contact Vlagh vanished in a puff of smoke only to hit Rage from behind. Rage turns right as Vlagh swings another attack this time Rage blocks it and puts a finger up "Chaos beam!" he says as a beam of energy pierces Vlagh sending him back.

"Damn…still not at full power yet…" he curses as Midnight arrives "Twilight take care of him!" he demands however she just stood there. "Are you listening?! Kill Rage!"

"no…" she says softly "I won't kill my own friend!" she says before stopping again and screaming as if she was in pain her body slowly appearing to turn back to normal.

"Useless!" Vlagh curses looking at Rage when an idea popped into his head. As Rage launches another Chaos beam he puts a barrier up and absorbs the energy. "Yes…" he says softly "now…I am at full power!" he yells

"I matter not!" Rage yells as he looks up to see the crimson hedgehog's blade make contact and send him flying again. Vlagh looks at Rage in surprise.

"You have grown Rage Chaotic." He smiles deviously

"Indeed but I am still just as ruthless." Rage replies as they clash weapons.

"Bala." Vlagh says as a dark purple beam charges. Knowing this attack Rage warps behind Vlagh using the opening and stabs him through the chest. "Uck…" Vlagh gasps as Rage's sword begins to catch fire

"Burn…" Rage says his eyes glowing "Bureijingukaosu!" he finishes the call and a large pillar of fire erupts from Vlagh's chest. The dark hedgehog looks in shock at the hole as Rage extracts the blade.

"I-impossible to be defeated by but a child…Rage!" he shouts before falling dead.

"Light triumphs over darkness again." Rage says dismissing his sword. He then turns before the ground begins to rumble. Suddenly a large monster breaks from the ground.

"What is that?" Sonic asks

"That's…" Rage starts he knew what it was he had read about it once… "Daku-Shin…"

"What is that?" Sunset asks

"It means Dark God!" Rage answers "Now I know what Vlagh was doing….he was trying to resurrect that thing!" he answers

"Finally…" it says "I am free and I can lay waste to all of the universe!"

"What can we do?" Shadow asks looking at the group who was just scared out of their mind before Rage clenches his fists.

"no!" he cries "I won't let it end like this!" he yells summoning his sword once more making the large beast look down upon him.

"You draw your weapon against me mortal?" it asks "Are you brave or just plain stupid?"

"I might be both." Rage replies "But I am not going to let you just take this world!" he yells

[Music: Another Side, Another Story battler version~Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]

"Hmph I have no time for the likes of a mortal like you." Daku-shin says before Rage glows summoning the power of The Chaos Emeralds. "What in the world?" it asks looking at Rae and the emeralds. "The Chaos Emerads? Really?!" he laughs before Rage turns into his Ultima Chaos form and charges at Daku Shin hitting it dead on.

"I won't let you harm this world or any other worlds. You're going right back to hell." Rage says "Prepare yourself Daku-shin to face the light!"

"That form who are you?!" Daku-shin asks

"My name is Rag Chaotic I am a Chaos Guardian." Rage answers "I will not back down my friends are depending on me I can't lose!" he says in an echoing voice as he charges and tries to attack the large monster who just swats him away.

"Pathetic!" it laughs looking at Rage who stands up and charges a beam.

"Fine…I did not want to do this but you have left me with no other choice…" Rage says "Chaos Finisher…All's End!" he yells

"Oh mother-" was all Daku-shin could get out before a large beam destroys him and Rage smiles. Rage's friends run over to him as he passes back out.

"He was lucky it worked otherwise we'd be useless since Rage would be out for a longer time then he already will be." Shadow says "We should get him home, we won."

"Yeah…" Sunset says softly as they take Rage home and then head home themselves. Everything would be back to normal tomorrow…

 **To be continued**


	32. Notice

**Authors Note:**

 **I am sorry to announce that this story "The Transfter Students" is being placed on hold for the immidate future until at the very leay after the new year for the following reasons:**

 **A) Writers Block**

 **B) Lack of Motivation**

 **C) Holidays**

 **The Stories that will continue to receive updates through the holiday season will be:**

 **Warriors Rebirth Book 1: New Moon**

 **Second Blood: The Sequel to Night of the Flutterbat**

 **Tales of Camelot: Rise of Camelot**

 **Stories on Hold:**

 **The Transfer Students**

 **Harmony After Chaos**

 **Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog (Re-mastery)**

 **Smash Bros. Bonds of Chaos~Last Chapter pending**

 **Sonic Youth: Uprising (Returning on the new years)**

 **Harmonic Chaos (Remake)**

 **Against All Odds**

 **I am undecided on other stories right now**


	33. Chapter 2-11: Christmas Special

**Chapter 2-11: Christmas Special**

 **A/N: I may not be doing much for a few weeks as the Holidays are here and I am incredibly busy with work and school. So I am doing my Christmas chapter early. This is also going to be it's own little story as well with a second part on there but not here.**

It was early December and snow from the recent storm covered the ground. This was the last week of school before the winter break. The thirteen friends all planned to have Christmas with the Apples. Rainbow Dash woke up and got ready before heading outside where she saw Rage walking down the street. "Rage!" she called running up to him.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash." Rage says

"Have you seen Sonic?" Rainbow asks

"Oh yeah." Rage replies "Sonic had to go in early to take a test he missed in economics class."

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash sighs "Maybe you will walk to school with me?"

"Sure thing." Rage says answers with a smile as she took place next to Rage and they continued walking to school.

Sonic was hanging out in the music room. He was done with the test so he decided to wait for his friends. Soon Rage and Rainbow Dash walked in "…That was when Shadow fell on top of him and they fell down the stairs." Rage says finishing a story

"Ouch." Rainbow laughs as she sees Sonic "Hay Sonic."

"Mind telling me why you are with Rage" Sonic asks

"We just walked to school together." Rage replies

"I asked him where you were and then I asked him if he could walk to school with me." Rainbow says

"Okay." Sonic sighs "Sorry I jumped the gun there."

"Keep in mind I am with Sunset Shimmer, Sonic." Rage points out

"Right…that too." The cobalt haired teen smiles. Suddenly Rebecca comes busting in.

"Woah Reb'!" Rage says keeping her from falling down "Calm down what happened?!"

"It's horrible…Shadow…he..he's being attacked!" she pants

"By who?" Sonic asks

"Sc-Scourge and his gang." She cries. Rage and Sonic look at each other as Sunset walks in.

"What's with all the commotion?" she asks

"Shadow's in trouble." Rage says "We have to help him!"

"What happened?" Sunset asks.

"He's being attacked by Scourge." Sonic says as he and Rage run out of the room. Soon Sunset follows.

"This is just what we needed the day before vacation." Rage snarls as they reach a hall crowded by kids who were watching the fight.

"Great now what?" Sonic asks. Rage stops to think before grabbing Sonic and moving through. The CMC noticed and helped push kids out of the way.

In the center of the circle Scourge could hear people moving and complaining as a black haired, dark skinned female looks over. Her eyes were amber and her outfit a black shirt the exposed her lower belly, short black pants, black shoes, and black leather gloves. Her hair was highlighted with red as she moves it from her eyes "What is going on?" she asks. Soon Rage and Sonic make it to the front and look at the badly beaten Shadow.

"You know…" Sonic sighs crossing his arms "Two on one is not cool."

"What do you mean?" Scourge asks

"It's cowardly." Rage answers "If you don't have the guts to take a guy on by yourself then you are a simple coward. Besides Scourge I thought I told you before to leave my friends alone."

"Who's that?" the girl asks

"That's Rage." Scourge whispers back

"You mean to tell me that ignorant kid is my other?" the girl retorts

"Other?" Rage exclaims looking at her before realization sweeps over his face. "Rena…" he growls "I thought I took care of you back home."

"You won't get away with this." Sonic promises

"What are you going to do about it Blue?" Scourge asks. Rage answers for Sonic as he does a leaping kick and knocks Scourge into Rena.

"You two make me sick…" he huffs "This is your warning. Leave now and leave Shadow and my friends alone or next time I won't be so generous." He orders picking the two up who, though not wanting to, run. Sonic helps Shadow up as Rage looks at the kids. Without a word the three return to the music room where their other friends were now awaiting them.

"What happened?" Applejack asks running over taking Shadow from Sonic and laying him down. Sonic explains what had happened as Rage stands looking out the window crossly.

"Is something wrong Rage?" Fluttershy asks

"No." Rage answers not even bothering to looking at her or the reflection of her in the glass.

"You don't seem like you're okay darling." Rarity says concerned. Rage just looks off into space for a minute before he sighs and replied "I just hope we can have a peaceful Christmas. The last thing I want is to look bad in front of Applejack's family. I mean sure it's just you girls, Sonic, Shadow and I. But…still I just worry about it all."

"Well you worry too much Rage." Applejack says "My family ain't gonna cause ya'll any trouble." Rage looks at Applejack and then at the others and smiles. "I guess you guys are right." He gladly answers.

"Now come on let's head home." Sonic says.

"Hay Rage this isn't about Icezer is it?" Sunset asks and Rage looks away as if he had been struck by something.

"Rage?" Sonic asks "What is she talking about?"

"It's my problem not yours." Rage responds looking away.

"Rage, why would you say that!?" Sunset asks surprised "We are all friends here one person problem is all of our problems. You can't just keep that pain inside of you. Share it with us otherwise it will just grow and grow until you can't take it anymore and you do something that may not be a good thing." She begs making Rage look at her face which was pleading with that 'please…' look. Rage sighed and turned looking down still.

"Christmas was always Icezer's favorite time of year. We would play in the snow and do all kinds of stuff together but…since he died…Christmas hasn't been the same. I can't be happy on Christmas simply because it was also the day he passed away." Rage tells them.

"Rage…" Sonic says looking surprised "Why didn't you just tell us before? Shadow and I would have helped you. We could have even gotten Silver to help to. Is that why you have been so depressed around Christmas all these years?"

"Wait but then why have I seen someone who calls himself Icezer around the halls?" Pinkie Pie asks

"That's not the Icezer I know…" Rage says looking at her "There is and Icezer in this world too. But whether or not I have a second here I do not yet know." He responds "But let's just stop talking about this. You were right Sunset I feel a lot better now that I got that off of my chest. Come on let's all go home." He smiles. The gang then exits the music room and heads home for the holidays or at least until they see each other come Christmas.

 **To Be Continued**


	34. Chapter 2-12: The Truth

**Chapter 2-12: The Truth**

 _ **A/N: Once announcement this time well two now that I think about it. First up Ask the Cast! You can ask any cast member listed a question via review or PM: Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunset, Sonic, Shadow, and Rage. I might add others later. Second, due to lack of ideas on where to go with the story I am accepting ideas from others. Suggest chapter ideas and you might see it later on. Lastly what to do with the romance? How far should I take it? That is all**_

Morning dawned and the group stood at Sugar Cube Corner. A small shop not far from school which was a popular spot for kids to hang out. Today was Saturday so it was a little more crowded. Sonic was looking at a small article about the school on his phone while the others were talking. "Hay guys look at this." Sonic says getting their attention. "A student from Ponyville High School has seemingly went insane and consumed the town. No one can stop him."

"What?!" the others ask looking at the document. Except for Rage and Shadow. Both had earbuds in listening to music. Sunset taps Rage and he removes one of them, "What's up?" he asks. Sunset shows him the article "Huh let's see….town….taken….high school student…DEX?!" Rage reads shouting out the last word. Suddenly his eyes flare up in anger.

"Uh who in the hay is Dex?" Applejack asks. Rage looks at her and then to the others. "I will tell you…" he says inhaling deeply… "Dex and I used to be close pals…" he begins…

 _(Flashback)_

 _It wasn't long after my adoption parents were killed that I had awoken the powers deep within me. Dex was a Chaos Guardian member of the Chaos Council. He found me and brought me to The Chaos Realm where I spent time training…but then…then he turned on us. Dex killed everyone and tried conquering all of Mobius. He wants to take as much as he can to increase his own power. To do this he changes light into dark. But he is the one who is behind my tragic past._

"But what do you mean by taking the darkness?" Sunset asks "It doesn't make any sense how to you take something like that?" Rage nods at her responds and responds "Well you see the universe is made up of two greater forces. Light and Darkness. Light is like the positive emotions and Darkness the negative. But there has to be balance. You cannot have something be perfectly both. For example, I am Light and Dex is Darkness. I cannot be an even balance of Light and Darkness I would always be slightly one more or all the other. Dex is pure Darkness while I am mostly Pure Light. I will not lie, I have some minor Darkness within me. Dex is special he feeds off of Darkness so he converts all the Light he can into Darkness. It makes him more powerful."

"So you're saying he could come here soon?" Rainbow Dash asks, "Of course he will." Sonic butts in "If Dex is as bad as Rage says then he will keep taking Light until someone does something. You know who has to do something?" he asks and they shake their heads. "We do." Sonic says firmly "We are the only people on this planet with any form of powers! That means we at least have a fighting chance!"

"As if." Rage says "You have no idea what Dex is like Sonic." He shouts making Shadow sigh at this "Uh-oh here we go…" he says softly. "Dex hasn't surfaced in years and that means chances are he is a lot more powerful then you could imagine! There is no way we are going off to fight him! Our powers stay here and that's that! You take the Chaos Emeralds from behind my back again and there will be hell to pay! Got it?" he growls holding Sonic by the shirt. Sonic only chuckles at the red head teen's outburst. "You think this is a joke Sonic?!" Shadow yells.

"Come on guys." Rainbow Dash pleas "Don't fight."

"Rainbow Dash is right. But Rage does have a point Sonic." Sunset adds making the two look at her. Twilight finally figuring it out then speaks up. "If what Rage says is true then it is only logical to assume that Dex has gotten more powerful. Also I can infer that only the powers of Chaos can stop him am I right so far Rage?" she asks and Rage nods before she continues "If he hasn't surfaced in years like Rage says then that only farther proves he has probably gone to other places and taken their Light and turn it into Darkness. But why didn't he just take your home world when he was there?" she asks.

"Simple." Rage says "I was there and stronger than he was at the time. I have grown since then too so I guess at this point we sit and listen." He then stands up "But in the end don't be surprised if Dex and I face off in a dual. He holds a grudge against me so he would rather dual me. It's an honor thing of his." He explains.

"Gee Rage why is it all of your adversaries just like to fight you one on one?" Sonic asks "Wish I had a few like that…"

"No you don't Sonic." Rage advises turning around "Trust me…it's not fun." He finishes walking out of the shop.

"Come on guys I think that's enough dark stuff for one day." Applejack says "Why don't we head home for the day and meet up tomorrow.

"Good idea." Sunset says as she stands up and follows Rage outside. "Rage!" she calls after him. He looks back and lets her catch up before asking her what was up and she finally answers, "You said that Dex was a Guardian once what happened to him?" she asks

"He learned how to change Chaos and Light energy into Dark power." Rage sighs "He was a great and noble man once. Always there for others and helpful…but then he became ruthless and sadistic… he killed the others for power…"

"How did you survive?" she asks surprised.

"I was stronger than he was. Dex The Fallen Guardian vanished only to now resurface soon after what had happened earlier? Something else is happening but I don't know what." Rage answers

"I am sure we will figure it out eventually Rage." Sunset says giving him a hug. Softly he hugs her back. "Thank you." Rage tells Sunset before turning again "I am not sure what I would be today without you and the girls. Thank you…and all of them too." Rage smiles as they reach his door step. "Good night, see you in the morning he says farewell and closes the door after Sunset left. Rage then looks to the skies and says to himself "Get ready Dex the minute you step foot in Canterlot I am going to be sure to kill you!" he yells


	35. Chapter 2-13: Into Darkness

**Chapter 2-13: Into darkness**

 **A/N: Alright last chapter before Christmas so now would be a good time to ask the cast any questions you have no matter how embarrassing or simple! Go ahead and ask things about their relationships, status in school, or even something silly or random! They will answer!**

(POV: Rage)

You know it's funny how things never work out the way you plan right? Something always decides to screw with you? Ha ha ha well let me tell you I know that feeling as well. Everything planned and perfect then suddenly "BAM!" something goes wrong and now here I am trying to adjust. Somedays I just want to give up…others I won't but even in the face of overwhelming odds I still keep on going. Why is this important you ask? Well you'll be rather surprised about the answer…

(3rd Person POV)

A day had passed since the reveal of Dex being near Canterlot. Tension was high now with the friends. All of them knew from what Rage had told them that Dex was no small matter. After all he was from the world that Sonic, Shadow and Rage came from and the others knew just how powerful they were. The group was in the music room with Rage and Rainbow playing some guitar chords while the others were just talking about whatever. "So you don't really think Dex will try and fight Rage again do you Sonic?" XL asks

"Of course he will!" Sonic says as if it were obvious "I mean let's look at what we know, Dex hates Light and what is Rage but light? If you ask me Dex would try to destroy the whole planet just to kill Rage." He answers

"That sounds a little crazy Sonic." Twilight says "Why would he go to all that trouble just to get revenge on Rage?"

"Revenge can make you do crazy things." Sunset says "I mean look at me. I went way crazy when I tried to take the other Twi's crown to get revenge on the other Celestia."

"If Dex is as powerful as Rage claims we will have to watch ourselves as well." Shadow says "We have seen what Nix can do and from what I hear Nix is child's play compare to Dex." He warns.

"Well Rage is pretty damn mellow about all of this." XL says "I mean he's just up their playing guitar like nothing is wrong!"

"It's probably because he is trying to keep his mind off of it until the time comes." Applejack says "You can't really blame em'. After all he's got one heck of a doozy to deal with. Why I'll bet in the end he'll be as tired as an apple on pickin day."

"Applejack is right." Rarity adds "I mean he has got to be stressed with all of this."

"Right I mean think about it." Fluttershy says softly "He's trying to not only worry about Dex but all of us as well. I couldn't imagine being in his shoes. He has to be brave for all of us."

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt." Twilight says as Rage and Rainbow join them.

"So what's up?" Rainbow asks.

"Well we're all worried about you, Rage." Twilight says "You seem to be stressed but you're acting like nothing is wrong."

"Well that would be because I want to just keep my mind off of everything." Rage sighs "The more I dwell on it the more likely I am to just snap. You guys mean everything to me and I couldn't stand to lose a single one of you. Without you girls I'd never have learned to open my heart and make friends."

"What do you mean? How is it you couldn't make friends back home?" Sunset asks "I mean you're such a nice person!"

"Agreed, anyone would love to have such a gentleman for a friend." Rarity backs up with a smile.

"Well to Rage he never got to know anyone because it put them in danger. He had a close friend named Christina who was almost like a girlfriend but…she was killed by Nix." Sonic explains.

"So I have always feared that making friends would put their lives in danger." Rage sighs.

"But some of that excitement is what makes it so much fun to be friends with you!" Rainbow Dash cheers. "I mean it's not like CHS hasn't had its fair share of crazy stuff before you arrived. You just made more. I think I speak for all of us when I say being your friend is the best thing ever!" she looks at the others who nod and agree in some way.

"Thank you." Rage says with a smile "It means a lot to me knowing you guys are okay with what I've put you through."

"Hay guys I had a question for everyone." Sunset says "What are we going to do after high school?"

"Well I am going to College." Twilight says and the other agree.

"I dunno." Sonic says "I think I am going back to Mobius, Shadow for sure is."

"What about you Rage?" Sunset asks.

"I…dunno I might stay here and go to college with you or I might return home." Rage answers "But we're only sophomores we still have two years to figure it all out."

"Right." Rainbow Dash agrees "Man time flies. Feels like just yesterday we met."

"I know." Sonic chuckles "It's crazy."

"But no matter where we go and what happened we'll all be friends right?" Fluttershy asks

"Of course." Twilight answers, "All of us will be friends forever."

The group agrees and resumes their normal chatter before a large rumble shakes across the school. "What the heck is that?" Sonic asks. "I think I know." Rage says looking out of the window. "Dex…" he says grimly looking at the pure black character with beaming red eyes. Coming towards the school. "Guess that's my cue." He announces running to the front doors his friends not far behind. While they stay behind Rage runs out of the front door and stops about one hundred yards from the school in the large field before the entrance to the school. Dex soon approaches him.

"Get out of the way…" Dex says with an echoing growl.

"That's not going to happen. I am not letting you harm this place." Rage says extending his arms "You'll have to go through me first!"

"hmph…" Dex smiles amused "You're brave but foolish human. I will admit I am rather surprised to see someone stand up to me at all." He chuckles forming a ball of dark energy. He looked like he was waiting for Rage to turn tail and run out of fear but this never happened "Even now you stand there…perhaps you are much more foolish then I thought…" he scoffs firing the orb at a high speed. However right as it reaches Rage he deflects it with a backhand. "What?!" he yells "Luck chance!" he shouts firing beam. This time Rage puts an energy shield up and deflects it.

"This is impossible just who the hell are you?!" Dex yells. Rage smiles "You really don't know?" he chuckles "Alright I'll tell you." He sighs summoning his sword and pointing it at Dex who looks with a shocked expression "That sword…" Dex says softly as Rage speaks "my name is Rage Chaotic, The Last Chaos Guardian but you knew that didn't you…"

"Rage…" Dex growls "I thought Vlagh took care of you but I guess if I need something done right I will have to do it myself!"

"Hold up!" Sunset yells as she, Twilight, Sonic, Shadow, XL and Rainbow Dash all run out and stand next to Rage.

"What's this? Sonic? Shadow? You are here too?" he asks

"You'll have to take us all on!" Rainbow Dash says glowing as she sprouts wings. Twilight and Sunset then 'pony up' as well.

"Sounds like more bugs have grown too big for their nests…" Dex growls charging a large beam and firing but XL leaps forward and throws his arm up deflecting it. However suddenly a large burst of metallic pieces flies back as XL screams and a metal arm flies off. "Well that was unexpected…" Dex says with a frown.

"Give it up Dex!" Rage shouts "We're not going to just back down!"

"Well then you will all die." Dex chuckles

"Burn!" Rage shouts "Bureijingukaosu!" he then is surrounded in a fire blinding him from view. When it dies down Rage's who appearance changed. His hair was long and black covering most of his head stopping just under the top of his eyes. His eyes were amber and his clothing was a back long coat similar to the ones worn by Organization XIII in size and shape. However on it was the kanji symbols "闇の光" (Light in the Darkness) on the right breast. Rage's sword was now a dragon wing like design as he announces "Ryuu Saishu Bureijingukaosu." This was the strongest form Rage could access with the exception to his Ultima Chaos Unleashed form but because that had a time limit Rage knew this was his only option.

"This can't be!" Dex yells "You learned the second form of that weapon something even its creator could not do!" he then changes to a more calm expression "I guess this was to be expected though…after all you never cease to surprise me Rage…"

"That's enough talk!" Rage yells "It's time we settle things!"

"Agreed…" Dex chuckles using a force to send Rage's friends back and he encases Rage along with him in a large energy dome. "Prepare yourself…" he chuckles making a blade of dark energy "For you will die in front of your friends, right here right now!"

"In your dreams!" Rage yells as the two both run at each other and swing. Their blades clash and energy is released from both swords. The two fight to gain an upper hand but in the end they both retreat. Then they start hitting and blocking each others attacks as they moved around the small battlefield. After a while Dex was fed up and fires a blast of energy at Rage but it was parried by Rage's own blast. Dex had dashed after the blast and once the cloud of energy vanished he hits Rage full force with a slash. Rage flies back but manages to land on his feet.

Dex laughs watching the blood flow out of the wound he had made "You are weak Rage even with that silly form!" he laughs watching Rage collapse "For all of these years I built up more and more power just so I could kill you! Now you lay like the others…you have failed and now Darkness will rule!"

"Not…so fast…" Rage says standing up slowly holding the wound as it heals over. "How can you still be standing!?" Dex yells in surprise "You should be dead!" Rage chuckles at his last statement as he stands up right again. "I won't just go down like that…I made a promise I intend to keep! I will protect my friends!" he yells as a flare of energy surrounds Rage as he leaps at Dex full speed and rams into him with his full body. Dex was stunned from this and Rage speaks "I made a promise to protect my friends. They have given me so much and thanks to them I am more powerful than ever thanks to them." He says then Dex speaks, "You don't know what power is…your power is yours alone…" he then stands up slouched a little.

"Wrong." Rage says again. "You treat others like more power for you. You have no care for what happens to others as long as you get what you want. But people are hurt just like you. I understand that and that is where my resolve was made. I will protect those weaker than me. Even now they lend me their strength in spirit. My friends are my greatest strength because they give me a will and purpose to fight! How about you Dex why is it you fight?"

"Simple…power!" Dex yells "That is all that matters!" he then leaps for Rage who side steps and hits Dex in the back of the head sending him flying into the dome and then to the ground. "A pathetic response." Rage scoffs "You have no will to fight…those with a will always come out on top because they are willing to put more at risk than those who do not!" Rage then begins charging energy as he extends his hand "What…what power is this?!" Dex asks "This is no Chaos power I've ever seen…" he coughs up some blood watching as Rage smirks "Harmonic Chaos Beam…" he says simply as a rainbow colored beam strikes Dex. All that could be heard was an agonizing scream as both the beam and dome slowly vanish Dex was gone, nothing was left. Rage then changes back and falls to his knees panting. His hands were bleeding from the use of his sword and the beam attack. His friends run up to him and help him up.

"You did it Rage!" Twilight says

"You shouldn't have done that though…you almost killed yourself." Sunset says looking at his hands.

"I'll be fine…" Rage smiles softly looking at XL who was looking at the robotic arm that was severed.

"Dammit!" he curses picking it up.

"Don't worry." Rage says keeling down and looking at it. "After my hands heal up I can fix it."

"R-really?" XL asks "But how?"

"I worked with Tails for a while I am sure if I can build a jet plane I can fix a robotic arm." Rage says

"We should get you fixed up." Celestia says walking up to Rage "Go see Nurse Red Heart that's an order."

"Yes Principle Celestia." Rage says walking inside the building.

"He is a real pain sometimes…" Celestia sighs "But at least he has good intentions with that power of his."

"Of course he does!" Sonic scoffs "Shadow and I have known for a while what he is capable of but he knows how to control it."

"Come on we should head inside." Twilight says "We still have to help finish the final touches for Rage's birthday party."

"Oh yeah." Pinkie says jumping "We need to make sure he doesn't find out!"

 **To be continued**


	36. Chapter 2-14: Happy Birthday Rage!

**Chapter 2-14: Happy Birthday Rage!**

Applejack was running back to the barn from a store with a bag of streamers and balloons in her hands. She was hoping that Rage was still studying and she wouldn't run into him since that would make things awkward. Everything seemed clear. She turns to the road that lead out to her farm and kept going. If he had caught her it could be the end of their little surprise they were putting together for him.

Sonic and Shadow were standing at the door waiting for her. They open it up and she runs in handing the stuff to Pinkie Pie who squeals in and ecstatic manner. Then jumping around to put them all up. "Whew I hope he like this." Applejack sighs.

"Why wouldn't he?" Sunset asks "Everyone loves a birthday party."

"Well you just gotta wonder," Applejack answers.

"Yeah, on the topic of wondering things Sonic, Shadow would you like to tell us what it was like for you guys before CHS?" Twilight asks.

"That might be a question Rage would have more fun answering." Sonic answers "For us, there wasn't much to tell but being popular. Besides that red head of his has a memory that would make an elephant jealous."

"Well you three sure are something." Applejack chuckles popping a bottle of cider open. "But why do ya'll try to act like you're normal."

"Maybe because we'd rather have it that way." Shadow says.

"DONE!" Pinkie Pie screams. This startled everyone and they look to see the decorations were all put up nicely. A large banner ran the length of the back wall reading "HAPPY BRITHDAY RAGE" different color balloons that each looked a similar color to the group of friends were floating about and a table was set with a generic birthday party cutlery, cups and dishes. In the center a rather big cake. One you might find at a formal gathering and not something as simple and goofy as a birthday party.

"Wow Pinkie Pie you've really outdone yourself this time." Sage says looking at it all.

"Gotta hand it to you Pinkie, no one is better at throwing a party than you are." XL adds.

"You think Rage will like it?" Twilight asks. "He won't flip out on a surprise party would he?"

"What makes you think that he would?" Rarity asks

"Well with all the…weird…stuff that has happened recently he's kind of been on edge." Twilight replies.

"Hrm…she has a point but I think he'll be okay." Sunset reassures the group. "But uh…who's gonna get him?"

"Leave that to me." Rainbow smirks.

"What are you thinking Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks as she pulls her cell phone out and looks for Rage's contact information.

"Watch." She smiles in a devious grin.

"I don't like the look on her face…" XL whispers to Sage.

"Me neither man." Sage whispers back as Rainbow presses the call button.

Meanwhile Rage was sitting on his roof watching the clouds go by slowly. It was a day Rage had always dreamed about. Nice mild weather with a few clouds in the sky when he could just sit back relax and watch them fly by. "Nothing could possibly ruin this…" Rage starts but is interrupted by a blast of music his ringtone, _"Standing here…I realize…you're just like me"_ Rage sighs and answers the call "Hello?"

"Rage?" Rainbow Dash says form the other end. She had put it on speaker so that the others could hear him.

"Rainbow Dash? What's up?" he asks

"I need help!" she says smiling and giving a thumbs up to the others trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Rage asks, in the background they could hear the noise of his jacket flapping as he rushed to his feet.

"Oh it's horrible, Dr. Eggman has taken us captive in Applejack's barn!" Rainbow says as Sonic takes the phone and imitates Eggmans voice.

"Oh ho ho ho, That's right hedgehog and if you don't come soon your girlfriend and all of your other pals will be mine!" Sonic then hands it back silently snickering.

"You listen here robuttnik!" Rage growls "When I get there you're going to be sorry!" With that Rage hangs up and runs over to the barn. He then breaks in with his sword in hand to find the lights off.

"Alright show yourself Robuttnik!" Rage yells.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouts as they all pop up from hiding places. Rage looks confused for a second as he returns to a normal stance and let's his weapon vanish. Then he sighs and laughs, they had fooled him.

"Damn, I should have known." He chuckles looking at them. "You were just trying to lure me into a surprise birthday party."

"Did it work?" Fluttershy asks

"Well you got me." Rage says "I had no clue!"

"Happy Birthday Rage." Sunset says giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys." Rage smiles "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well then let's stop standing around and PARTY!" Pinkie yells firing her party cannon.

A few hours go by and the whole group had worn themselves out from the party. "Hey Rage." Sunset says and Rage looks at her.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Would you mind telling us what it was like back home?" she asks. The others sat up and looked hoping he could tell them more about it.

"Oh alright." He replies. "Where to begin…ah I know…"

 _I started school in Westside City not long after I was adopted along with my two brothers. I went to Westside High School while they went to some other schools nearby. I was the new kid, and with it came the common teasing. A few weeks into the year a kid from the orphanage, he wasn't an orphan just the son of the lady who ran the place. He came to Westside High School with some of this friends after being expelled from their last school._

 _The guy picked on me for not having any parents. Boy, was that a hoot. That was when I met Sonic and Shadow. They were the most popular kids in school and one day. I was going to fight the kid from the orphanage just to prove I wasn't as worthless as he thought. But I should have known better that coward brought his two pals. That was when I met Sonic and Shadow. They backed me up in that fight… Since then we became great friends. The three of us all together. They kept their popularity but I still stayed in the back._

"So what made you decide to come to CHS then?" Sunset asks

"Different reasons." Rage answers "One was I just didn't fit in at all so I sought a new school where I could start all over. Another was just the whole damn school system. I was fed up with the way the let the students act."

"But why did you guys go too then?" Rarity asks looking at Sonic and Shadow.

"Well to be truthful I agreed with Rage." Sonic answers "They school pretty much let kids do whatever they wanted. Kind of like it here but they were a lot worse. Besides we were friends I couldn't let him go alone no matter how much he wanted to."

"I was just following them because they had the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow says softly.

"Well I think it was great that we met you in the first place." Fluttershy says "You are all so much fun to be around."

"You really don't mind? I mean you guys have been put in terrible danger since we came along" Sonic says.

"Yeah but that is what makes being friends with you guys so awesome!" Rainbow Dash says with a smile. "You never know what's going to happen next!"

"Yeah, I mean how many other people can say they've met some kind of corrupt god and then been saved by the one they love?" Sunset asks.

"Come on, we have a long day tomorrow maybe we should get some shut eye." Rage says looking at the others.

"I hate to say it but yeah, Rage is right we should get some rest." XL sighs.

"Darn, I was just starting to have fun!" Pinkie says shoving another slice of cake in her mouth. "What?" she asks as crumbs fly out when she spoke. This made the others laughs for seemingly no reason.

 **To be continued**

 **Ask the Cast 1!**

 **Twilight what is your favorite subject?**

 **Twilight: Well that's a hard one, every subject is important in it's own way. But I would have to say I enjoy my math class the most. It's the teacher that makes it stand out.**

 **Rage, do you really love to be with your friends?**

 **Rage: What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?**

 **Sonic, who is faster? You or Rainbow Dash?**

 **Sonic: Gee that's a tough one, we are both really fast…**

 **Shadow, why haven't you and Rebecca had much interaction?**

 **Shadow: You just don't see it.**

 **Got questions send em' in and they might appear next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 2-15: Nightmares

**Chapter 2-15: Nightmares**

The morning sun rises over the horizon and peeks its way into Rage's bedroom waking him up. He opens his emerald eyes and sighs. "Another one…" he sighs getting out of bed The first thing he did was walk to the bathroom to do his morning routine. Within twenty minutes he was out the door.

"Morning Rage!" Sonic says looking at the red haired male who looked horrible. "Damn dude you look worse and worse every day. You need to find a way to get those dreams under control."

"I know…every night since my past caught up to me." Rage sighs "Guess being normal just isn't possible for someone like me."

"Oh come on Rage, Shads and I are doing fine! Heck XL is too and he's got artificial limbs!" Sonic says.

"Are either of them the guardian of legendary emeralds? Orphans? Mentally scarred? All at once?" Rage asks looking at Sonic.

"Well….er…no." the cobalt haired kid answers.

"RAGE!" Sunset yells as the two look to see her running down the street with a smile. One soon crossed Rage's face. If there was one person who could make his day no matter what it was her. Sunset Shimmer was someone he loved.

"Sunset!" he smiles as the two hugged. "How are you?"

"I am doing good!" she smiles "What about you? Is everything okay?"

"I am fine, really." Rage smiles.

"Really because I was told you've been having problems with stuff?" Sunset asks

"It's just I am having trouble sleeping at night with everything that has happened recently." Rage answers. "Thank you for the concern Sunset."

"Well if you want I could come sleep with you for a night see if that helps." She offers. Rage looks at her and blushes a bright red as Sonic looks shocked at the response from the fiery girl.

"Uh…" Rage says "I dunno…I mean we could end up doing something dumb." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come on it's worth a try!" Sunset says

"…Okay…" Rage finally agrees as the bus pulls up. "We can try that…" Though Rage wasn't completely sold on the idea he was desperate to find a way to stop the nightmares. They had been eating away at him for far too long. But the thing that bugged him the most was stranger still. What did they suddenly come back to him? Ever since he left Mobius with Sonic and Shadow the nightmares and flashbacks had stopped. Like, they were tied to something on the planet.

"Rage?" Rainbow asks looking at the spaced out kid. "Rage!" she shouts this time he shakes his head and looks at her.

"Huh? Wha-" he stutters.

"Rage what is wrong with you? You're all spaced out." Rainbow asks with a worried tone looking from over the seat at him.

"Huh? Nothing." He answers "I am fine." He lies. Sonic the whispers about Rage's predicament to Rainbow Dash. She nods and sits back down as Rage is once again lost in thought about what could be wrong with him for the dreams to suddenly pop back up.

Back home they started after Vlagh revealed himself and stopped once Rage left Mobius soon after his triumph over the evil being. But he hasn't had a single nightmare. It must have been all of the recent events that reminded him of home that brought on the flashbacks.

The bus arrives and everyone files off like every other day. Rage walks next to Sunset and Shadow as they enter the school. Shadow was looking down and both Sunset and Rage knew why. Rebecca had seemingly vanished for the last few weeks with no trace. Rage and Twilight searched through technology to try and track her but she has just vanished. But as Rage and Shadow went to their lockers a note was attached to Shadows locker.

"Whats this?" he asks taking it and reading it softly. "If this has reached you Shadow I am in trouble…a guy from my old school has taken me captive and I need help! I know it sounds strange but…please don't rescue me I don't want you hurt! Yours always, Rebecca." He reads. Shadow beams with anger as he growls. Rage puts a hand on his shoulder and he calms down looking at Rage. "Dammit I really hate having to ask but Rage…could you go save her for me? I don't want her to hate me for saving her when she asked me not to."

"Of course I can." Rage smiles giving his friend a thumbs up "I'll be back soon!"

"Thank you." Shadow says as Rage takes off.

Rage ran looking at the map enclosed in the letter. "The hell is she doing in a cabin all the way out in the woods?" Rage asks himself getting a bad feeling about it all. Soon he arrives at the cabin and looks at it. It was run down and old. Almost like something out of a horror story. "A little late for Halloween ain't it?" Rage sighs to himself again. He walks up the stairs and a note was on the door. This one read:

'I see you have no sense of listening even to your girlfriend Shadow. So if you are that determined then you will find her in the old mansion but also me…' Rage scoffs after reading this. With a heavy sigh he heads to the old mansion. To his surprise the old locked gate had been opened and the lock laying broken on the ground. Rage was ready for anything when XL came running up to him shouting his name.

"Rage! Rage!" He screamed

"What?" Rage asks turning to XL.

"Let me come with you!" he says "I want to help."

"XL, I can't…Shadow asked me to do this. I can't let him down besides I owe him." Rage replies

"Rage…" XL sighs

"No buts." Rage responds walking forwards. "Sorry man." he sighs opening the door to the mansion. XL nods and Rage goes inside shutting the door. Rage looks around the large room. "Now where would she be?" Rage asks as a scream is heard. "The basement!" he says to himself running to the staircase and proceeding downwards. As he kept going he heard another voice. Finally at the door he went to open it but stopped when he heard the voice again.

"Tell me bitch!" it yells.

"I'll never tell you Sebastian!" Rebecca's voice yells. Rage growled hearing the slap following soon after as he kicks the door clean off its hinges.

"What?" the voice yells as Rage walks in his fists clenched. "Why who do we have here? Is this Shadow?" the man owning the voice chuckles. He was on top of Rebecca with a knife in his hand. "Did you disobey me you little bitch?"

"No he's not!" Rebecca yells struggling.

"Then who is he?!" Sebastian yells.

"Who I am is none of your concern." Rage says "But if you call her a bitch one more time I am going to kill you and that is a promise…" he growls.

"So you're a friend?" Sebastian smirks "Surprised this bitch even has any."

"Well why don't you get off of her and let's settle this like men." Rage says. Sebastian laughs at Rage's nobility.

"As you can see I am the one with the knife…but okay since you must have a death wish…" Sebastian chuckles getting up. He then dashes at Rage who kicks him back and proceeded to disarm Sebastian and snap his arm with a downward chop. Sebastian screams in pain as Rage drops him and he falls down. Rage grabs and helps Rebecca up and the two leave.

"Thank you Rage!" she cheers hugging him.

"Don't thank me." Rage says "It was nothing. Come on Shadow has been worried sick about you." He smiles taking her back to CHS.

The two walk into the room the friends shared and the first thing she was met with was a hug and kiss from Shadow. Rage stood there smiling feeling happy he could help and Shadow mouths a thank you to him. Rage just nods and turns to head home before Sunset stops him. "Wait up Rage." She says "Have you forgotten?" she smiles and Rage sighs before leading her home with him.

The two didn't really do much. They played some Mario Kart 8 and Super Smash Bros for Wii U which Rage had gotten for Christmas. At about 9:00 Rage and Sunset head up for bed. While Rage was in his closet getting everything ready for tomorrow Sunset changes into her sleepwear which wasn't much just her underwear. Rage comes out wearing some pajama pants but no shirt. Rage always seemed to be hot when he slept so he never wore a shirt. Coming out he looks in surprise. "Sunset I know I agreed to letting you sleep in my bed with me but no funny business ok?"

"Yes, yes I know." Sunset says as the two climb into bed. Both soon fall asleep next to each other.

The next day Rage woke up refreshed and good as new! Surprisingly it had worked! Rage smiled looking over to his sleeping girlfriend and smiled.

 **To be continued**

 **Q and A time!**

 **From Happyloveguest-**

 **To rage ;D  
Tell me what you love about sunset? **

**Rage: A lot of things. Her personality, hairstyle, eyes…and how awkward things can be with her just makes it fun!**

To shadow  
Why don't you give Rebecca so much attention?

 **Shadow: Because up until recently she had been missin**

 **From XLR8 The Fox**

 **Twilight, Are you gonna ask XL about his robotic arm? If so, are you gonna try to do some research on him and his robot arm?**

 **Twilight: Probably not to both. I am not interested in robotics.**

 **Sunset, What do you think about XL and his robotic parts now? Are you now curious about why he has robot parts?**

 **Sunset: I have no interest in it at all. I don't think any of us do. Frankly we're all too busy with other stuff to give that much thought. Besides I have to worry about Rage and his nightmares right now.**

 **Got questions? Send them in! This is Chaosfire0987 saying see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 12-16: Apples

**Chapter 2-16**

Rage was sitting on the couch of his living room his TV was in the middle of a documentary on World War II. This was interesting to see how other worlds fought war. This was amazing footage to him. But…the genocides made a fire within him reignite. It brought him back to a similar war back home. He was going to stay out of it. But in the end one of the sides ironically known as the Axis attacked his island. This made him join the ironically named Allied Forces. That spelled the end for the Axis. Some of the residence of their small town waged war he was drafted but too young. Even that didn't keep him from seeing the horrors of the war. Two of his old family friends came back in body bags.

Sunset comes down and Rage turns the channel to the local news. "This just in all area schools have canceled all activities for today and tomorrow due to the impending storm. If you have any desire to travel you should rethink that. We are expecting up to 24 inches of snow all the way from here to Ponyville." The new anchor announces.

"Dear god. I hope Applejack and her family will be okay…" Sunset says. "Their farm home will never survive this much snow."

"Oh my…" Rage sighs as his phone rings. Quickly he answers "Hello?"

"Rage?" It was Applejack

"What's up AJ?" he asks back

"I was wondering if you had heard bout' the weather. Well ma family and I need a place to stay…" Applejack starts explaining nervously.

"Say no more." Rage says "you can come stay with me."

"Are ya sure?" she asks and Rage answers with a yes. "Aw thanks sugar cube." She cheers. "We'll be over soon!"

"Wow Rage that was really generous of you." Sunset says.

"You should probably stay too." Rage says looking at her "If it's as bad as they say it would be in your best interest."

"Thank you." Sunset smiles kissing him on the cheek. Rage then gets up and heads to clean up a little. After an hour someone knocks at the door and Rage hurries over to open it. At the door was Applejack, Big Mac, Granny Smith and Applebloom.

"Hey there come on in." Rage says moving to let the small family inside.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough Rage." Applejack says giving him a hug. "You have no clue how grateful we are."

"Thank you young man." Granny Smith says "It means a lot to us that you're so willing to let us live here for a while."

"Hey don't worry about it. I mean a friend helps each other out right?" Rage replies

"Eeyup." Big Mac says.

"I have the guest room open and Granny Smith you can have my bed." Rage says

"Then where will you sleep Rage?" Applebloom asks

"I have a cot I can sleep on. I don't mind, I can sleep just about anywhere." Rage smiles.

"This is going to be great." Sunset says.

"You're already like part of the family." Applebloom says hugging Rage's leg.

"Thanks." Rage responds in an unsure tone. "You guys make yourselves at home. I only have one rule and that is I don't want anyone up in the wee hours of the morning being loud."

"Got it partner." Appleblooms says finally letting go of Rage's leg.

"Don't you worry partner we won't cause any problems. You won't even know that we're here." Applejack reassures Rage.

"That would work but…I kinda already know you are here since…I am the one who's letting you guys stay here in the first place." Rage says with kind of a goofy yet guilty look on his face. This got a good laugh from everyone. "Oh and both upstairs bathrooms have showers and the hall bathroom has a bathtub. Just don't take so long it causes an issue."

"Don't worry we're not Rarity." Applejack smirks

"Oh don't get me started on how long she takes." Sunset sighs "It's like she's a clean freak or something."

"I didn't know she was that serious about showers." Rage says surprised.

"Oh she and her family has been that way." Granny Smith says. "I know from her mother."

"Alright ya'll let's get settled in and then we can get to doin' other stuff later." Applejack says leading them up the stairs.

"Hey Rage…" Applebloom asks as she goes up "When we come back down can you tell me one of your life stories?"

"Sure." Rage agrees.

About a half-hour goes by and the Apples finished settling in and made their way downstairs with Applebloom in the front. "Rage!" she squeals. "Can you tell me that story now?"

"Sure which one do you want me to tell you? The one about my old school? How I met your sister?" Rage asks

"What about one of the stories you have to have about adventure back home?" Applebloom asks.

"I think those might be a little too grown up for ya sis." Applejack objects "What do you think Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." The older brother agrees.

"Awe…then tell me about how school back home was. I would love ta hear how popular you musta been! Oh and how you met Sonic and Shadow!" Applebloom groans at first then answers with a more peppy tone.

"Welll…" Rage sighs "I really wasn't too popular…Sonic and Shadow on the other hand were…" he begins…

 _After I enrolled in Westside Middle School I was so excited to go to school. A new town, school and most importantly a new start. It was my 5_ _th_ _grade year, the first year you could go to middle school. For about the first few weeks nobody took notice of me. I just sat in the back of the class and did my work. It was near winter time and yeah, I had no friends since I really didn't care for many of the people there. I knew Sonic and Shadow from their endeavors that were world famous. But then came the day everything changed. A guy named Andrew arrived at WMS as it was known. Andrew was a bad kid. He had been to prison already and he was only 13 years old. He was a bully and NO BODY messed with him. Day after day he would pick on other kids, steal their lunch money and everything a run of the mill bully would do. Heck he had a whole little gang he brought with him._

"But that's just mean! How could he?!" Applebloom interrupts.

"I was getting there." Rage answers with a sigh…

 _Then one day midway through third quarter was the biggest mistake he made. There I was walking down the first floor hallway after school to head home. He was really on his high horse that day… he was picking on Sonic and Shadow. Both of which had been absolutely destroyed, they were in an emotional pain with tears clouding their eyes._

"So you did something about it!" Applebloom shouts interrupting again.

"Applebloom let him tell his story without you interrupting dear." Granny Smith scowls.

"yes Granny Smith…" she sighs

"Anyways…" Rage continues yet again

 _I knew I had to draw the line. It was too much to watch. I ran up to defend them…_

 _(3_ _rd_ _person Flashback)_

"…You're never gonna be good for anything!" Andrew finished another insult as he and his gang laughed. Sonic and Shadow were torn up, their self-confidence shattered worse than Knuckles shattering the Master Emerald. "What' are you going to cry now?" Andrew a white wolf with sky blue eyes laughs.

"That's enough!" Rage yells running between Andrew, Sonic and Shadow. "What gives you the right to pick on other kids like that?"

"Well look orphan boy decided to play hero." Andrew snickers hoping to get a rise out him.

"Hmph." Rage scoffs "I'd rather be an orphan than a sad kid who picks on others because he has daddy issues."

"At least I still have my dad!" Andrew yells. Rage smirks, he was getting under Andrew's skin and that was what he was hoping for. "Unlike you… You red rat!" Again, no negative response from Rage.

"Well I know that my dad was a great man and he cared for me till the bitter end. Can you say that about your father?" Rage retorts.

"Well my father could kick your ass!" Andrew yells.

"Does it look like I care?" Rage asks shrugging.

"Why are you wasting my time? I was busy insulting these losers and then you step in like some hero newsflash orphan boy you're no hero, now get out of the way." Andrew yells pushing him out of the way. "You Chaotics have always been a bunch of pushovers. No wonder your brothers are such cry babies."

"What did you say about my sister?" Rage asks.

"What are you deaf too? She killed herself just like all you dumb chaotics should do!" Andrew says. Then to his surprise Rage grabs him and throws him down the hall.

"You can make fun of my parent's death, you can make fun of me and call me names me and my father but NOBODY talks shit about my brothers and gets away with it." Rage growls in anger.

"Oh so you want to fight?" Andrew chuckles.

"I am sick and tired of listening to you make fun of other students flaws. You should be concerned about your own." Rage says his eyes appearing to catch fire in anger. "There isn't a single other kid in this school who has such a sad life that they bully others only to feel better. No other kid has been stupid enough to get thrown in prison. Yet here you are thinking an orphan is a bad thing. Well let me tell you something Andrew…I may be an orphan but I am not so ruined to the point I have to ruin others to make me feel better like you and your low life so called friends."

"That's it you're done for you red rat!" Andrew yells running for Rage and swinging a punch. Rage dodges to the left and counterattacks with a kick to the chest. This made him fall back again. Now his two goons tried to hit Rage but both failed as Rage ducked only causing them to hit each other. Then Rage hits them both so hard they fall down out cold.

"That's hedgehog." Rage says looking back to Andrew.

"I am going to kill you…"Andrew says pulling a gun out of his coats inner pocket.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" A student screams and every one scrambles to cover. Rage stood there crossing his arms.

"Go ahead…pull the trigger." Rage taunts. Andrew glares in anger and then pulls the trigger. 'Click' nothing happens. Andrew pulls it again 'Click' once again nothing. Andrew looks to see there was no clip in the pistol! Rage then smiles and reveals in his right hand was the clip to the gun. "Missing something?" he chuckles

"What the- how did you…" Andrew asks in shock.

"I knew you had a gun on you the whole time." Rage says "So when I hit you I also swiftly ejected the clip so fast you had no idea."

"Heh how about this…" Andrew chuckles putting a second clip in. "What have you to say now?"

"Pull the trigger…" Rage says again still confident.

"DIE!" Andrew screams firing the weapon. But Rage put his hand up and some strange energy stopped the bullet. Andrew then fired again, and again…and again until there was no ammo left. "click" the gun clicked and the thing was empty. "You're some kind of freak." Andrew says stuttering as Rage walks up and grabs him by the shirt collar.

"That's rich coming from you." Rage scoffs throwing him in the air then kicking him out of the front doors to school." Rage walks out of them and Andrew stands up shaking as hit two goons join him. Rage looks at them with a glare and they run away.

Rage turns to the kids and the back up scared of him as he walks up to Sonic and Shadow he looks at them with worried eyes "You guys okay?" he asks.

"Get away from him Sonic! Shadow!" a kid shouts "He's some kind of mutant or creep with powers!"

"Creep?" Sonic asks looking at the kid. "This kid here just sent Andrew and his gang home crying! You should be thanking him!"

"No way!" some girl shouts "he's some creep still! He might make you guys sick or something!"

"Now that's just bullshit!" Shadow yells "He's no different than you and I!"

"Oh yeah he is." The girl replies "come on let's get out of hear. We don't talk with creeps or their supporters."

"Thank you…Rage right?" Sonic asks and he nods. "That was crazy brave of you."

"I didn't know you had Chaos Powers." Shadow says.

"Of course I do…I am their Guardian now…" Rage sighs. "Got no friends who understand, so I never use them…"

"Well why not fix that?" Sonic asks "Why not hang with us?"

"You mean it?" Rage asks

"Of course. Besides those jerks won't talk with us anyway after this." Shadow says.

(End of flash back)

 _And that was pretty much it…" Rage finishes._

"wow…" Applebloom says wide eyed "I didn't know you were that awesome!"

"That's crazy I don't believe it!" Granny Smith scoffs "I want proof!"

"Eeyup." Big Mag agrees. Rage looks at his two friends and Applejack looks at her family.

"If he shows ya, this is to never leave this room got it?" she asks and the three Apples nod. "Go on Rage." She says

"Alright." Rage sighs putting his hand out and a small crystal of ice forms in his hand.

"Wow!" Applebloom exclaims getting close to it. "that's amazing!"

"Eeyup…" Big Mac says wide eyed himself.

"Well I'll be darned." Granny Smith says "You're a real special boy Rage. Sunset's a lucky lady." She chuckles batting her eyebrows making the two blush and look at each other awkwardly. This got another laugh out of the Apples soon joined in by Rage and Sunset Shimmer.

"I think we're gonna have a good time with you guys Rage!" Applejack hoots.

"Yeah. It'll be sad once the storm is over." Rage answers

"Maybe you could come to the barn every so often and be with the family Rage!" Applebloom says.

"We may not be you're true family but from what I've heard you sure got the heart that even makes me jealous. Heck you're willing to put up with us while the week long blizzard is blowin!" Granny Smith "But we'd be proud if you would call us family."

"R-Really?" Rage asks

"Of course! I mean you're kind, fun and awesome! You'd be right at home with us Apples. I'd say you're an honorary Apple Rage." Applejack says "And that's the honest truth."

"Really?" Rage smiles "That means a lot…" he says feeling a tear of joy. "I would be happy to help you guys out. I may not be able to live or be adopted but you know what…I'd proudly join you guys for anything you'd like me to be a part of."

"Then it's settled." Applejack says with a yawn. "Well I am going to hit the hay."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rage yawns as well. With their final good nights the whole group heads to bed.

 **To be continued.**


	39. Chapter 2-17: Snow

**Chapter 2-17: Snow**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! I have been stuck trying to come up with the idea for this chapter. I tried working on other stories to help and it did some so here we are at last with The Transfer Students 2-17. In case you didn't know the 2 stands for the school year and 17 stands for the chapter within that school year. There will be 4 years in this story and I may or may not continue into a college year. Also I am open to ideas for chapters to help with speeding things up. If I use your idea it will be noted at the start of each chapter like this "Suggested by: User OR Idea by: User" so with that here is the new chapter.**

Rage woke up the next morning and rolled over smashing his hand on to the alarm clock. "I thought I turned that thing off." He groans sitting up. He looked to see Applejack and Applebloom reading something together. That's right, he remembered that he let Applejack and her family stay with him during the blizzard.

"Mornin' Rage!" Appleloom says cheerfully as he sat up.

"Howdy, sleep well sugar cube?" AJ asks. Rage stands up, stretches and looks at her.

"I slept fine…for once." He replies opening the door to the closet where he kept his clothing.

"Hey Rage, why do you always wear that same outfit?" Applebloom asks.

"Well…" Rage starts. "One thing is I don't have anything else to wear…two I just like it."

"Well that's no fun! Sonic and Shadow are always wearing some different stuff. You should get some new clothes!" Applebloom exclaims.

"I would but I don't know where any of the clothing stores around town are." Rage replies "Besides things have been insane lately. If I ever see another person hell bent on destroying CHS or the world it will be too soon. Is Sunset awake yet?"

"Dunno." AJ answers "Thanks again for lettin' us stay here."

"It's no big deal really." Rage replies. "Anything for a friend."

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow, Rebecca and XL were sitting in Sonic and Shadows house watching Daring Doo and the Kingdom of the Crystal Mare. The four had decided to bunk together during the storm so that XL and Rebecca had company. "Say Shadow." XL looks at the dark haired teen.

"What?" He asks.

"How did you and Sonic meet Rage, you know really. Not those stories you keep on making up to protect the worlds?" he asks.

"Ask Sonic…" Shadow answers. XL then turns to Sonic.

"Well if you really want to know how we all met. It was while Shadow and I were in a face off against Dr. Eggman." Sonic begins. "Eggman had taken the Chaos Emeralds and escaped to the Space Colony ARK in order to complete his plans. He had built a new model of his Egg Dragoon which sadly was too much for the two of us, even in our super forms…"

 _Flashback…_

" _Oh ho ho ho! This is the end Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman laughs. In the hand of his Egg Dragoon were Sonic and Shadow._

" _You won't get away with this…Eggman." Sonic struggles to respond._

" _Good by, Sonic!" Eggman chuckle a he throws the two down and raises the hand of the mech. Right as he brought down a voice echoes._

" _Chaos Control!" it called causing the wounded Sonic and Shadow to vanish._

" _What?!" Eggman exclaims looking around. His eyes soon lay upon a crimson red hedgehog who as putting Sonic's body down._

" _Th-Thanks…." Sonic says softly to the hedgehog._

" _Grr…who the heck are you?!" Eggman yells and the hedgehog looks up glaring at Eggman with his emerald green eyes._

" _So you are Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik." The hedgehog says taking a few steps forward. "My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, I am the Chaos Guardian." He introduces himself as a sword appears in his hand._

" _So another rodent to mess with my plans." Eggman chuckles as he backs up and exits an air lock. "Very well come get me then Rage the Hedgehog I am ready for you._

" _Going into space? That is a mistake…" Rage smirks as the Chaos Emeralds surround him. "Allow me to show you what the Chaos Emeralds are really capable of." He shouts. The Chaos Emeralds spin and form a blinding light around Rage. When it dies Rage was a pure white hedgehog flashing slightly different bright colors. His eyes were a bright red and his clothing had changed to a plain red T-shirt, grey pants and his gloves and shoes remaining unchanged. As Rage opens his eyes a bright red flare of energy sparks around him as he darts out of the air lock in pursuit of Eggman._

" _What? Super Rage?" Eggman asks shocked that this hedgehog had just transformed._

" _Not quite." Rage answers. "I am True Chaos Rage. My power in this form surpasses that of the hyper form. Prepare yourself!" Rage yells as he charges._

" _Where did you go?!" Eggman yells before a flash of light appears behind him and he turns to see Rage with his sword up slightly as if he had sliced something. Then without warning his new Egg Dragoon split in half. Panicking Eggman ejects and flies back towards the planet. Rage shakes his head and returns to the ARK where Sonic and Shadow were now standing up as their bodies had recovered._

" _You saved us?" Sonic asks "Who are you?"_

" _I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog. A pleasure to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog." He answers_

 _End of flashback_

"Wow so he saved your lives?" Rebecca asks.

"More like stepped in uninvited." Shadow growls. "But…I have to admit he did well…"

"Wow…" XL says rubbing his chihn. "I had no idea you guys met in such a strange way."

Back at Rage's house Rage had gotten out of the shower and walked down stairs to see Granny Smith was watching the TV in the middle of a crime drama. Sunset was reading in the couch next to her. She looked up to see Rage coming down and smiles. "Hey Rage! How are you?"

"I am doing fine." Rage nods. "You?"

"Great, thanks for asking." Sunset replies cheerfully. Rage comes and joins her.

"How is the snow?" he asks.

"Piling up like there is no tomorrow." Granny Smith responds. "I sent to Big Mac out to try and shovel. But he said it won't be long till it needs it again."

"Alright I will be sure to take care of it." Rage replies.

"Hey Rage…" Applebloom asks looking at him "Why do you have a sword on your living room wall?" she asks pointing to the sword his father once had.

"It belonged to my father." Rage replies. "It's a keepsake he gave me. I keep it there as a reminder that every family has a protector…my father died protecting us. Now that burden to protect the Chaotic name falls unto me. His eldest son."

"Wow Rage, I had no idea you've been through so much." Sunset says.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agrees.

"It's crazy I know." Rage sighs looking outside. Icezer loved the snow." He smiles.

"Who's this Icezer yer talkin' bout'?" Granny Smith asks.

"My youngest brother who I left back home when I moved here. He and my younger brother Xage didn't know why I left… they wanted me to stay but I couldn't. Not with my…my secrets." Rage replies standn up. "I need to go shovel that snow now."

"I'll come with you!" Sunset offers getting her snow gear on and following Rage who hadn't put anything on outside grabbing a shovel as she did. "Rage aren't you going to put some snow gear on? It's freezing out!"

"I don't get cold." Rage replies.

"Oh…say Rage…you said you were only a young child when your mom and dad died…were you adopted?" Sunset asks and Rage stops shoveling.

"I was…" he says grimly. "And if I ever seen that bastard who calls himself my father again I am going to rip his throat out!"

"Rage?!" Sunset gasps "What are you saying?!"

"Justing the Wolf. That was his name… he was in with Nix… after I turned 12 he killed his wife and tried to corrupt me and my brothers. He took them but left me…I didn't have the dark energy my family's blood normally carries… he left me and I had to find him…he got away but I swore if we meet again…he is good as dead." Rage grunts as he finishes his statement throwing some snow out of the driveway. "Can anyone see us?" he asks. Sunset looks around and shakes her head. Rage nods before extending his hand and all of the snow melts.

"Rage did you just?" Sunset asks and he nods.

"I melted it." He replies "Come on let's get inside." He sighs walking back in.

"That was fast." Applejack says watching the two walk in. "

"Well it's not snowing as hard as it was earlier." Rage responds. "If this keeps up you guys should be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great!" Applejack exclaims. "You have been so generous to let us stay here Rage, you might make Rarity jealous."

"I hope not." Rage denies putting his hands up defensively. "We know how she can be when she's upset in any way, shape, or form. Remember the Friendship Games?"

"Oh boy don't remind me." Sunset sighs.

"Hey Rage!" Applebloom asks looking at him with gleaming eyes, "Could you play a song for us? Please?"

"Come on now Applebloom." AJ sighs rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" Rage shrugs, "Give me a second." Rage runs upstairs and comes back down with his guitar. "Alright I am going to play the guitar for Open Your Heart." He announces.

"Oh I love that song!" Applebloom cheers. Rage nods and taps his foot to get a beat going before he begins to play. At the end Applebloom cheers, AJ, Sunset, Big Mac and Granny Smith all clap.

"Wow that was great!" AJ compliments.

"Agreed, I wish Sonic and Shadow could have been here so we could have heard the full song and you sing Rage." Applebloom agrees.

"I think you're pretty good at playing that thing Rage." Granny Smith nods.

"Eeyup." Big Mac adds.

"What are Sonic and Shadow up to?" Sunset asks "Now that I think about it I hope they are okay."

"They'll be fine." Rage reassures her. "I bet they are hanging out inside just like we are. I mean it's not fun to play in the snow when it's still snowing pretty hard out there. Besides they don't play much to begin with."

"You're right, as usual." Sunset sighs rolling her eyes. Rage looks at the clock and jumps.

"Oh I should get you guys some lunch!" he exclaims running into the kitchen before coming back out later with sandwiches. The group eats them and Rage takes the dishes into the kitchen.

"Wow Rage that was great thanks!" Applebloom smiles.

"I haven't had a sandwich this good in years!" Granny Smith exclaims "Then again…I haven't had many sandwiches in years."

"Once again Rage you've outdone yourself." Sunset smiles.

"It's no big deal really." Rage blushes rubbing the back of his head. "I am just glad you guys are happy. Just wait for dinner!"

"Oh Rage you're too kind." Granny Smith says before getting close and saying something so that only he could hear. "If you ask me, you're welcome to come to our farm any time."

"We heard that Granny Smith." Applejack says.

"Well, I need to get some work done on my computer so I will be back down in a little while." Rage says walking upstairs to his room.

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully and as night falls Rage decided to let the Apples stay on more night. It was now Friday morning and school was once again cancelled due to the ice from the snow plows. Everyone was at the front door of Rage's house.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Rage." Applejack thanks him with a hug.

"No problem AJ." Rage smiles "It was a pleasure to have you guys."

"Awe shucks we weren't too much of a problem?" she asks.

"No, you guys were awesome! See you at school on Monday!" Rage smiles.

"See ya sugar cube." Applejack agrees as they leave and Rage shuts the door. He then looks over to the couch where Sunset was still sleeping. Smiling he shakes his head with a small laugh before he heads to the computer room to watch a movie from it.

 **To be continued.**


	40. Chapter 2-18: The Memories of Pain

**2-18: The Memories of pain**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay I was having horrible writers block! Anyways this is the finale for Sophomore year! Well part 1 of 2 that is. After the second part the next chapter will be titled 3-1 as the start of Junior year! Anyways I have decided to continue this fanfic after Senior year with a new one which I will title "The Transfer Students II: Ponyville Universtiy" following the group into college! But until then as I said before if you would like to suggest an idea for a chapter please put it in a review and/or PM and if I use or base a chapter off it you will get credit for it. Also from Jume 5** **th** **to pretty much the end of July I will be working a job at a summer camp and I will only be home on Satudays so unless I can find time then or try writing on my iphone there will be a large delay in updates. But let's get to the chapter. Keep in mind this chapter will get pretty dark.**

Rainbow Dash walked into the music room and sat down. She was alone and she thought about the past few years. Sunset Shimmer's bullying, the arrival of Sonic, Shadow and Rage and even before all of that. But she shook her head when dark and more depressing memories began to return to her. Lucky for her Rarity arrived shortly after.

"Morning Rainbow darling." Rarity greets.

"Hey Rarity." She replies

"Any of the others here yet?" Rarity asks.

"No, not yet, just you and I." Rainbow answers.

"That's interesting normally Twilight is here by now. Or Rage, Sonic and Shadow at least."

"Eh they're probably sleeping in. Rage doesn't have a final until last block of the day, Twilight already aced all of hers, big surprise. Sonic and Shadow will be here but you know how they are." Rainbow guesses.

"True and the other girls should be here soon." Rarity agrees. "It's been a strange while ever since the guys showed up huh?"

"Yeah. Those three sure are something else and the adventures we have been on with them are just incredible." Rainbow nods agreeing with Rarity on the matter. "But still they kept a lot of things from us and the others. Don't you find that a little strange?"

"Do you think everyone in this place would just believe that they are essentially aliens? I mean clearly they couldn't just flat out say where they really came from, nobody would ever believe them." Rarity responds.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rainbow nods as the door opens. The two look to see who it was, Sunset Shimmer had just entered the room.

"Morning." She says cheerfully "Have you guys seen the others this morning?"

"No," Rainbow replies "We were just discussing that."

"Oh you don't think something happened to them do you?" Sunset asks.

"I doubt it." Rainbow scoffs. "Rage won't be here until close to the end of the day. Sonic and Shadow Should be here at any time. As for the rest of the girls, Twi is in the Library studying, AJ is working on the far today, Pinkie is who knows where and Fluttershy is at the animal shelter…they did their assignments early."

"Oh…I see." Sunset says. "Wonder how they are doing"

"I am sure they are fi-" Rainbow Dash starts but she was cut off when Sonic bursts into the room looking frantic. "Sonic?"

"I found you….you guys have to come to Rage's quick!" he pants

"Why?" Sunset asks.

"I…I can't explain it." Sonic says grabbing Rarity and Rainbow Dash who out of shock grabs Sunset and they are rushed out of the room, out of the building and within no time they found themselves at Rage's house.

"Okay Sonic what is so important that you drug us all the way here?" Rarity asks.

"Go inside," Sonic replies grimly. The tone mad worry flood into the others like a river. Something bad had happened…there was no doubt. But what?

The three bared for the worst and open the door to Rage's house. Inside was Rage kneeling over what appeared to be a body. The three upon closer inspection saw white hair, a sniff was heard from Rage who failed to notice as they walked up. The body was a mobian and to them unfamiliar except that the rest of the fur was a golden color.

"Who…" Rainbow asks in shock.

"C-Ch-Chaotix…" Rage cries "no…no!"

"Chaotix?" Sunset wonders softly aloud.

"Chaotix was the one who found Rage and unlocked the Guardian's power within him. You know Rage has no parents but Rage always saw Chaotix as his father." Sonic explains.

"What happened?" Rarity asks looking at the blood clothes.

"Dex…" Rage sniffs baring his teeth so he couldn't scream. "He did this…"

"Who?" Rainbow asks.

"Another mentor." Sonic sighs. "But he turned evil at a point and now…it seems he is the one who killed Chaotix…"

"I…I am all…I am all that's left…" Rage pants trying to recover his breath from his crying.

"Huh?" Sonic asks.

"There are no other Chaos Guardians left… Chaotix wasn't the only one killed…they all were…Dex went to their own realm with Nix and…he killed all of them in cold blood…every last one…" Rage explains with a sniff

"Is there anything we can do?" Sunset asks.

"I dunno…I have never seen Rage cry in true sorrow before." Sonic answers.

"What do you mean? He's never shed a tear?" Sunset asks.

"It's a rule for Chaos Guardians…." Rage says standing up and clenching his fist. "A chaos Guardian must not show sorrow or fear those emotions risk our very abilities to fight. But today…That rule doesn't matter, everyone is gone and Dex knows that I am the last one…he wants me to live with this…"

"Rage don't worry." Sunset says putting a hand on his shoulder. "We are here for you."

"Thanks Sunset that means a lot." Rage says softly, "But it doesn't excuse what happened."

"You're right Rage and nothing can excuse what happened." Rarity says "Come on let's go get the others and we can figure something out?"

"Go…I have somethings I have to do." Rage sighs "I need to be alone for them."

"If that's what you want Rage then we will leave you alone." Sonic says leading the others to the door. However before he left he turned "Take care pal." He says waving.

Later the others had met up with the rest of the gang at the frozen yogurt place and were seated at a large table. "What?!" Twilight gasps at Sonic's explanation as to what had happened to Rage.

"Oh my…that is horrible…" Fluttershy squeaked softly.

"And he's not going all wacky bout' it?" Applejack asks.

"No." Sonic says "Rage…Rage isn't normally emotional at all…says that he can't be as a Chaos Guardian."

"I think it's a lot of bull crap." Shadow says "I think he has just suffered so much that nothing fazes him anymore."

"Well then explain his reaction to Chaotix Shadow." Sonic scoffs. "Rage probably just won't show his emotions."

"Which explains probably why Rage always seems so mellow." Sunset guesses. "If he can't show emotions like that then he has to act like nothing is wrong all the time."

"Even when everything is wrong…" Rarity sighs feeling her heart sink. This was really the first time anyone had touched on what kind of toll it was for Rage. Sonic and Shadow knew some of the chaos and carnage that the young hedgehog had seen. They were things that even adults should never see. Things that are beyond explainable horrors. So showing no emotion would not have been an easy task for him.

"Besides us Rage has nothing much else important to him. His family was killed or missing. He has seen death and failed to stop it even when it was all that mattered. Gee, it's kind of insane." Sonic sighs

"Wait you said his family is dead or missing what do you mean Sonic?" Twilight asks.

"His parents are dead and his brothers have vanished into thin air. No one on Mobius knows where they are." Sonic explains "But likelihood of them being dead is pretty high."

"Yeah," Sunset sighs thinking of what to do. "There has to be something that we can do to help cheer Rage up." She sighs.

"OOOO!" Pinkie squeals "We should have a party! That way if we can share some joy perhaps Rage will feel better and have fun with us instead!" she looks at the others before frowning "What?" she asks.

"As much as I hate to say it I think Pinkie Pie might have just thrown out the best idea." Rarity says "I for one agree."

"True I can't think of much else either…" Twilight says "But I don't have all that much knowledge on this friendship thing yet… Sunset?" she asks turning to Sunset.

"I think right now it is the best idea we have. I can't think of a thing…" Sunset sighs.

"Then it's settled we will throw Rage the bestest more awesome party ever!" Pinkie screams making the other customers look at her. "sorry." She says softly.

 **To be continued**

 **Next Time The gang throws a huge party for Rage in order to bring his spirits up after Chaotix's death. But is a party for the young boy really the answer? Or could there be more scars than he is letting on? Find out next time on The Transfer Students Chapter 2-18: Party for Rage**


	41. Chapter 2-19: Resolve

**Chapter 2-19: Resolve**

"You got everything Pinkie?" Rainbow asks.

"I sure do! The party is ready now all we need is Rage." Pinkie replies.

"I sure hope this works…" Twilight says looking out upon the decorations.

"No kidding." Sonic says "If Rage is like that for much longer it's gonna start to rub off."

"How are we going to get Rage here?" Sunset asks.

"I have that covered." Pinkie answers with a wink.

Rage was laying in his bed looking depressed when the doorbell rings. Reluctantly he gets up and walks downstairs. He looks on the ground and sighs seeing a letter. "Talk about a waste…" he sighs grabbing it. "May as well see what it says." He complains opening the letter.

' _Rage, Please come to the Barn,_

 _-AJ'_

Rage folds the letter up and groans. "I better see what they want…" he grumbles as he walks upstairs to get changed. In his mirror he looks at a picture that had a younger version of him and Chaotix in a field and he growls as Dex pops into his head. "I swear Chaotix your death will not be in vain…I will avenge you."

Meanwhile at the barn the others were getting everything finalized when the door opens. "Oh that must be Rage!" Twilight says as the group turns to see a shadowed figure. The figure steps into the light to reveal a man with nearly pale skin, black hair and blood red eyes.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." He says in a cold voice.

"You…you're Dex!" Sonic shouts as he and Shadow put their fists up.

"I don't go by that anymore…but worthless humans like you don't deserve to address me at all!" Dex shouts throwing energy spears at the two who dodge the attack. "Ngh they're fast…" Dex thinks. "no matter…" he smiles "Dark Imprisonment!" he shouts forming a cage of dark energy around the girls.

"Hey!" Sunset yells.

"Now then unless you two get in there as well I will kill the girls… slowly." Dex laughs.

Sonic and Shadow look at each other and sigh. They couldn't afford to hurt the girls. They walk over and Dex pushes them in. "Why are you doing this?" Rarity asks.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Fluttershy says softly.

"It's nothing against you." Dex smiles. "I am going to take everything that cursed hedgehog Rage knows and loves and make him watch as it is destroyed before his very eyes."

"Hedgehog?" Sonic asks "What the hell are you talking about?" he asks.

"Don't play dumb Sonic the Hedgehog, I know who you are and I know all about your little group of friends." Dex chuckles.

Meanwhile Rage was walking down a road when he jolts up. "That energy…" He says to himself. "It's…Dex's…" He growls before running to the barn "If he lays a finger on them I swear…" he shouts.

"So you're going to kill us then?" Twilight asks.

"Well you guys catch on quick. Did Rage not tell you?" Dex laughs.

"Tell us what?" Sunset asks.

"About who he really is?" Dex chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks. Though they did know Dex didn't know that they knew. 'If we can keep this up maybe we can stall him until Rage gets here.' Rainbow thinks.

"Oh my…like Sonic and Shadow here Rage comes from another world… one where he is something known as a Chaos Guardian. You see Rage is very powerful and he has many powerful enemies… I won't bore you with all of the detail but simply put I have a hard grudge against that little red asshole. Dex explains.

"Why?" Sunset asks. Her question gets a rude look from Dex.

"Because I was supposed to be the strongest Guardian that was born after Chaos' Era! It was supposed to be me! Then that red hedgehog came along, the one foretold in some stupid prophecy that was pulled out of Chaotix's ass!" Dex yells. "But I will show him… once I tear him down and leave him with nothing!"

"Sounds like someone is jealous…" Sonic chuckles.

"Silence!" Dex shouts "Rage is not as strong as I am!" He screams as the door swings open.

"You're right…" Rage's voice comes from the door as he walks in. "…I am stronger."

"Rage!" Sunset exclaims.

"Rage Chaotic…." Dex smirks. "You actually showed up in time this time.

"Shut it." Rage shouts. "You have no idea what I am going to do to you."

"Please you're a mere trainee! You could never defeat a Chaos Master like me! Especially now that I have the power of darkness on my side!" Dex laughs. Suddenly Rage vanishes and reappears with his blade to Dex's throat.

"You missed a lot then…Dex…" Rage says with a dark tone. "I am going to send you straight to hell!" he shouts pulling his blade back and swinging. Dex quickly leaps away and looks at Rage before getting hit by a Chaos Lance.

"How… you can't be this strong…it's not possible…even Chaos didn't have this kind of power!" Dex pants. 'The sheer power of that Chaos Lance is devastating…how did he get this kind of power…' he looks Rage over… 'That's it!' his mind exclaims 'that sword…it is true…'

"Burn…" Rage growls as his sword glows. "Bureijingukaosu!" He screams as a fire engulfs him. When it died Rage was standing there with long black hair that covered his eyes and went past his shoulders in the back. He was wearing a light grey kosode and his hands wrapped in bandages. His sword's blade had gotten longer and the gem in the bottom of the hilt became pointed like a dragons fang. "Ryuu Saishu Bureijingukaosu." He announces.

"What is this?!" Dex exclaims.

"heh…Did you not know Rage has the power to unleash his Blade of Chaos to a second level?" Sonic chuckles. "This is Rage's Final Form…Final Rage."

"Hmph all the tricks you have will not help you now." Dex laughs forming a large orb of energy. He throws it and Rage disperses it preventing any damage to the barn. Rage then kicks him to the ground. "You wouldn't really harm me would you? I was like a father to you!"

"You are no father." Rage scowls "You are a sad old man with a dark heart. I trusted you and I thought you would know better… It seems I was wrong, Dex… You killed all of the other Chaos Guardians that were living peacefully in the Chaos Realm! As much of a father figure as you were at that moment I made my resolve…I would destroy you no matter what the cost…and how sweet of you to come right to my dorrstep. What I do today is in the names of all those whom you slaughtered! Chaos Oblivion Strike!" Rage yells as he moves so fast no one could see what happened. Suddenly Dex's eyes shrink and his body is slowly disintegrated into some small rip in space-time. Rage then puts his sword in a sheath and he returns to normal as the cage vanishes.

Without a second thought all of his friends run over and hug him (minus Sonic and Shadow). "Are you all okay?" he asks them.

"We are." Sunset says wiping a tear from her eyes. "You saved us again."

"Dex is no longer a worry." Rage says "I have avenged those who died…"

"Rage…" Rarity says putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to suffer alone anymore. We are your friends, we are here for you darling."

"Exactly anytime you need a shoulder ta lean one we're here for ya sugar cube." Applejack agrees.

"You know it." Rainbow smiles patting him on the back.

Rage smiles and looks at them. "Thank you guys…and I know it is going to be hard for me to adjust to that…but I will do my best."

"Come on we don't want to let this party to waste do we?" Sonic asks and Rage nods before a loud 'BANG' startles everyone. They look over to the source of the noise and see Pinkie with a party cannon.

"PARTY TIME!" She screams.

 _And so ends another year for our friends at Canterlot High School. What new challenges await them as they begin their third year? New enemies? New relationships? New hardships? Find out in The Transfer Students Chapter 3-1: Junior Year Begins!_


	42. 3-1: The Unknown Enemy Part I

**3-1 Junior Year premier: The Unknown Enemy Part I**

The sun works its way up as Sonic gets out of bed. He look over an notices Shadow's bed was empty. "Where is Shadow?" he asks himself before looking at the clock. "Huh, he must have headed out early." He thinks throwing the covers off and getting out of bed.

Meanwhile, Rage was finishing getting dressed and looks at a picture he had on his nightstand. The picture was of a younger him and Chaotix. Rage was on Chaotix's shoulders with a huge smile on his face. Chaotix was looking up at him with a smile and an eye half closed from Rage's right hand pushing on his head. Rage smiled as he finishes tying his shoes.

"If only I could have been there." He sighs walking down the stairs. He turns the corner and he sees a man in a hoodie who was taking something from a table. When the man notices Rage he pulls a gun out and Rage puts his hands up. "Woah!" he exclaims.

"Where are they?" the man asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rage says.

"The gems…don't play dumb! Now you are going to show me where they are. Any funny business and I'll shoot you." The man says.

"A low-life criminal pointing a gun at me." Rage says. "Not the worst situation I have been in…."

"Shut up!" the man screams "Tell me or I'll shoot!"

"Alright look buddy I am going to warn you let's both avoid a situation that we both don't want and why don't you put the gun down?" Rage suggests.

"Why? What are you going to-" The man starts before Rage grabs the arm the man had extended with the gun and twisting it before using his other arm to smash right into the elbow snapping the man's arm and making him drop the gun. Rage picks it up and ejects the magazine and cycling the round in the chamber out.

"Now get the hell out of my house." Rage says before the man runs off. Rage sighs and walks out throwing the gun in the trash. "I swear even this place has low lives who stoop to real stupid actions for money."

Rage walks into the music room where the rest of the gang was… minus two. "Where is Shadow?" Rage asks.

"He's in the hospital." Applejack says. "He was attacked last night."

"What?" Rage asks "Why?"

"We don't know but they took XL too." Sonic says "Dunno what they'd want with him."

"Jeez here I am hoping that I would have a normal day after this morning." Rage sighs putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against a wall.

"Did something happen this morning?" Sunset asks putting a hand on Rage's shoulder.

"Yeah, some low life tried robbing me of the Chaos Emeralds." Rage says. "How he knew about them I have no idea."

"You don't think that it was related to Shadow's attack or XL's abduction do you?" Twilight asks.

"If they are then whoever is behind all of this isn't from this world." Rage concludes.

"Yeah, no one from this world except for all of us even know about the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic adds "But why do they want them and why would the take XL and beat Shadow to a pulp?"

"Maybe Dex or Nix?" Sunset suggests but Rage shakes his head. "No?"

"Not possible, after Dex's little visit I made sure that the ties to Mobius were cut. Now the only way to get there is from here with Chaos Control and given that only Shadow, Sonic and myself are capable of using Chaos Control it is highly unlikely since I have not detected the flux in energy that is give off with Chaos Control."

"What about someone from Equestria?" Sunset asks.

"Well I guess it is possible but then how would they know about the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asks.

"Unless…" Rage says rubbing his chin.

"Unless what?" Applejack asks

"No that couldn't be it…" Rage says in an unsure tone.

"You sure don't sound too sure of yourself Rage." Rainbow Dash comments.

"Well I mean it could be possible that this pony came from another version of Equestria that was impacted by another version of Mobius." Rage says.

"Say what?" Applejack asks.

"Uh Rage what are you talking about?" Sonic asks "Another version of both worlds?"

"How would I put it simply…" Rage says. "Alright so when I went back to the Chaos Realm to bury Chaotix I caught wind of events transpiring in another version of Equestria. So apparently another Mobius with another version of me and that Equestria had something happen. I have known about this Equestria for a while since it is linked to this world but if this other me happened to get into conflict there then it would be possible for them to know about the Chaos Emeralds." Rage explains.

"But who would want to use their power?" Sonic asks "Who hasn't be sealed away or defeated that we have heard of."

"I can think of one." Sunset says looking grimly "Queen Chrysalis…"

"Queen Chrysalis?" Rarity asks.

"She is the ruler of a race of beings known as Changelings." Sunset says. "They have the power to take whatever form they so desire in order to feed off of the love from one person to another."

"Well why take XL?" Sonic asks.

"Well if I remember my magic classes it would be possible for them to use his memories to take on the forms of people he has been with." Sunset says "Maybe they have been wathing for a while and we didn't know?" Sunset suggests.

"Well that could be possible." Rage nods.

"What a mess…" Applejack sighs "I dunno bout' ya'll but I think we need to do somthin' about this."

"Like what?" Rage asks "We can't go around asking questions. If we do talk to a changeling it will only make it suspicious. Plus, we can't do much for investigating until school ends."

"Alright then we will meet here at the end of the day to begin looking for clues." Rarity decides.

"Oh no… I am not going…" Fluttershy says

"What? Why not?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I don't want to get hurt… it sounds real fun and all but…also so dangerous…" Fluttershy squeaks softly.

"Well that is her choice." Rage says

"Hey Rage before we head to class…are you sure the Chaos Emeralds are safe? I noticed you don't have them on you today." Sonic asks.

"Don't worry. They are secure. Even Rouge couldn't find them." Rage answers.

"Oh wow." Sonic says with a sly smile "That is hidden."

"Uh who is Rouge?" Sunset asks.

"Just someone Rage and I know." Sonic says as the bell rings.

"Well we don't want to be late." Twilight says. The group says their farewells and they all head for their first day as Juniors at CHS.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Time on The Transfer Students: the gang begins to search for clues about what happened to XL and if Chrysalis and the changelings are really behind this. However they are not expecting where this trip will take them… Can the group handle the curve ball that is awaiting them? Find out in the next chapter, "The Unknown Enemy Part II"**


	43. 3-2: The Unknown Enemy Part II

Chapter 3-2: The Unknown Enemy Part II: Insurrection

Rage sat in Chemistry working on a sheet of formulas and their outcomes. He was working with Sunset and Twilight to finish up. As they finish up a loud crash is heard and the class looks around before the intercom activates. "Is this thing on?" a voice asks.

"What is going on?" Sunset asks

"Ahem…" the voice over the intercom continues "Attention this is an announcement to let everyone know that we are okay there was a simple mishap in the Biochem lab and the faculty are going through with their 'Containment Orders' all who know what these are please you know what to do."

"What I didn't know we had a Biochemistry lab." Twilight says.

"We don't." The teacher says but then to the shock of the group some students stand up and walk to the door.

"What is going on?" Twilight asks

"Whatever it is it's not good." Rage says "But we need to find the others." The three make for the back door but they are stopped.

"Where are you going? Class isn't over." The teacher says.

"How did he?" Sunset asks before a green flame covers the teacher and reveals a black equine form with wasp like wings and holes everywhere.

"What is that?!" Twilight screams.

"I don't know." Rage says stepping in front of the girls in a protective manner. "Look I don't care what you are but you had better let us through right now."

"Or what?" it asks taking Rage's form. "Now tell us where they are…The Chaos Emeralds!"

"Have it your way." Rage scoffs before kicking it out of the way. The three run into the halls where by the main foyer they nearly crash in with the others.

"What is going on?!" Flash Sentry panics.

"Changelings!" Sunset exclaims.

"You're sure?" Rage asks looking at her and she nods.

"This is bad." Sonic says.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Rainbow Dash exclaims. The group runs for the doors and then makes a break of Applejacks farm where they barricade themselves inside.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is happening?!" Flash asks.

"It's a long story." Rage answers. "Right now there isn't any time to explain. What those things are isn't good."

"WHAT ARE THEY?!" Flash screams.

"They're Changelings!" Sunset answers "A race of creatures from Equestria that can take the form of others. They feed off of affection from one person to another."

"How do we stop them?" Sonic asks.

"I have no clue." Sunset says "The last time we just sent them far away."

"Well that isn't an option this time." Rage says "There is only one option."

"What is that?" Rarity asks.

"We have to kill Queen Chrysalis." Rage answers

"Are you crazy Rage?" Sunset asks "There is no way we can kill her! She is too powerful!"

"No worries Rage, Shadow and I can fuse into Radic and-" Sonic starts

"Shadow is out." Rainbow shouts "He is in no condition to battle."

"Which means Radic is out of the picture…" Rage sighs "We can't just sit here though either. If there were that many Changelings in the school already then we need to find the real versions of the people that they were mimicking before something bad happens to them."

"So what do we do?" Applejack asks.

"Well we will end up having to strike The Hive." Sunset says "Where they would have set up their main base of operations. But how would we find it?"

"Damn…" Rage curses "This day can't get any worse…"

"But what would Queen meanie want with this place?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"It's not the world she is after. She is after the Chaos Emeralds." Rage says. "She would use their power to rule both Equestria and here."

"But Rage if that is what she is after we need to be there protecting them." Sonic exclaims. "Where are they?!"

"I have them." Rage answers. "I always have them."

"So then what do you plan to do?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Rage answers. "I have never faced a Changeling before so I have no idea what they are capable of. But if they can copy forms then they might even be able to copy powers as well. If they can then that makes them more of a threat."

"Wait…maybe you have…" Sunset says.

"What are you talking about?" Rage asks.

"Quite, this is the first time any of us have even seen those disgusting creatures." Rarity agrees.

"Rage you said there is another version of you in a different version of Equestria maybe we can get him to come and help us!" Sunset exclaims.

"No, we can't have another me around here. If he brings a version of The Chaos Emeralds then having my set here as well will cause a huge disruption in space time." Rage objects

"Okay so let me get this straight. We are in the middle of a hostile takeover, we have no idea what we are fighting, and we are supposed to find a way to save the world?" Sonic asks "I have been on some crazy adventures but this is just insane!"

"I know how you feel Sonic but let's step back and think." Rage says "We are the only ones who have a chance against these things. They have some form of magic they can use which is probably why they're able to work so quickly. If we don't do anything about it then in the end this whole planet will be lost."

"So what do you plan to do?" Sonic asks

"First things first we need to get XL back. Chances are he has some kind of information we can use." Rage says

"How do you plan to find him?" Sunset asks. "We can't just go out and search with all of the changelings around."

"I can trace his Chaos Energy. He may not have much but I can still track what he has." Rage says

"You think Shadow will be okay?" Fluttershy asks.

"He'll be fine Flutters." Sonic reassures her.

"Rage, what if… XL has been forced to…help the enemy?" Sunset pauses as Rage looks at her with a glare in his eye.

"Those who start down a path of darkness are forever bound by the chains. When this happens only a Chaos Guardian will be able to help them. Should the Chaos Guardians fail in bringing them back from the path and the chains remain… then it is then a Guardian's duty to end the life of the lost." Rage says in an emotionless tone.

"Rage are you crazy?! You wouldn't actually kill him would you?!" Sonic yells. "He's our friend!"

"It doesn't matter. I am bound by my duty. I do not let emotions get in the way." Rage answers. "Even if it means killing my own flesh and blood. Darkness is darkness no matter what form it takes. So if I must I will kill him."

"You can't!" Twilight yells. "If Chrysalis forced him to do it then he himself had no choice."

"The same damn thing happened with Icezer!" Rage shouts as his eyes tear up. "Whether I like it or not this is the pain I have to deal with! Icezer is dead thanks to Nix, Xage is dead because of Nix! I had to kill what little bits remained of my family! So if you think I say this as if it's no big deal you are mistaken! It may be wrong but like it or not it is the rules I am bound by!"

"Rage…" Fluttershy squeaks

"Are you serious?" Sonic asks… "You had…kill your own brothers?" Rage looks at Sonic and then turns away.

"The path that I walk is a path that is meant to be walked alone. However I won't let those around me be hurt by shutting them out… but by doing that I only bring them hurt when situations like this arise… I have no choice… Chaotix dictates the rules who am I to argue." Rage says softly

"How about the last living Chaos Guardian period?" Rainbow Dash asks. "If I recall right the others are all gone. So to heck what Chaotix ruled. XL is our friend and we will stop at nothing to save him. If you truly have any intention to kill him then maybe you should remain here."

"Rainbow…" Sunset says softly to keep Rage from hearing "Don't talk about that."

"Stop living in the past Rage. Grow up and face the truth. The other Chaos Guardians are gone but you are still here. You have to carry out their legacy. You told me that you carve your own path so do it. Put the past behind you and get back up. We have a job to do and we need every last one of us to help." Rainbow continues.

There was a silence after that. Rage sat looking at the ground before he stood up and looked Rainbow Dash dead in the eyes. It reminded her of the look that he had the day they first met. Filled with determination and courage. "You're right." He says "I am the last one and that means that I forge my own path as a Guardian. Come on, we have a friend to save."

The group walks to the door and Rage stops closing his eyes and looking into the skies. "What is it Rage?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"XL he is at the center of the Hive…" Rage says

"Where is The Hive?" Rainbow asks and Rage points to a large structure that appeared to made out of some plant like material.

"There." He says.

"That place?!" Sunset exclaims in shock "But it's huge!"

"How did they build that so quickly?" Twilight asks.

"It doesn't matter how." Sonic smiles his trademark grin "Because in the end that place is going to come crashing down."

"Right. Let's go kick some changeling butt!" Rainbow agrees. The group then runs for the base of the large fortress that lay ahead.

Meanwhile inside at the top Queen Chrysalis was looking out upon the city. "Finally it is all mine! A whole world will soon be mine! There is nothing that anyone can do to stop me!" she laughs manically as a Changeling runs in and kneels.

"Your highness." It says

"What is it?" She replies in a very rude tone.

"There is a group approaching." It reports.

"Well then destroy it like the rest." Chrysalis says

"Also, _HE_ has followed us." It adds standing up.

"That red rodent!" Chrysalis curses. "He followed us… he never gives up! He takes that dumb alicorn form but he isn't fooling anybody. Very well send in the secret weapons."

"As you wish your highness." It answers.

"I have worked far too hard and far too long for this and nobody is going to get in my way! I may have failed in taking Equestria but this time I will not lose. That red pest may have followed me but even he cannot handle our Chaos Beasts that Vlagh gave us. He can barely handle one! So come get me I say… there is no way for you to win… this time you die…Rage the Hedgehog!" she laughs before looking out at the group that was reaching the courtyard of the place.

She took notice at the nine and glared at them with a smile. "So this world holds versions of The Elements of Harmony? Perfect…" she chuckles "They will be useful." Chrysalis then turns to the changeling "I want you to capture the girls in that group alive. They are the Elements of Harmony. We can use them to take Equestria as well." She orders.

"Yes, but what of the two guys that are with them?" he asks.

"Do whatever you want with them. Kill them, force them to conform…" Chrysalis then pause "Actually capture them and bring them to me… I wish to kill them…personally." She cackles

"As you wish your highness." The changeling responds before exiting.

Back with the group they had finally began to approach the far courtyard and stopped at the large gates. The gates were halting the progress of the group and they try pushing them open. Locked. "Oh great how are we going to get in?" Sonic asks.

"We'll use force." Rage smiles.

Back up in the Audience Chamber Chrysalis was observing the events and laughs. "Good luck! Those gates are made of the strongest materials available! Nothing can break them!" she laughs some more but stops as she looks at Rage glow. "What?!" she exclaims

"Stand back guys." Rage says walking up and summoning his sword. The others do as he had directed and he puts his sword into an offensive position. "Hya!" he screams jumping and slashing right through the center of the gates as he returned to the ground. He dismisses it and looks at the others "Come on." He says as they push forward.

"That will be that farthest they go." Chrysalis scoffs. "What they do not know is that I have their friend…" she smiles looking to the shadows where XL steps out with an evil smirk. There was a green fiery glow around him and his eyes had a red glow in front of them. Chrysalis then laughs once more.

 **To be continued.**

 **Next time the group begin the assault on Chrysalis' base. However unbeknownst to them the Rage from the same world as Chrysalis is already inside. What will happen when the two groups meet up? Can they save XL and stop Chrysalis? Find out next time in: Battle! Put it all on the line!**


	44. 3-3:Battle! Put It All on the Line!

**Chapter 3-3: Battle! Put it all on the line!**

The group reaches the front door and gazes up the sheer size of the door. "Gee with a door this size you'd think they'd be compensating for something." Sonic says.

"It may be big but it doesn't seem too heavy." Applejack says putting a hoof on it and it creaks open. The second the door was open Rage jolts up.

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"I can sense some powerful Chaos energy inside…" Rage says "Be alert." He warns as they continue in.

Meanwhile in the throne room Chrysalis was observing the group through her spell and then look to another one she had showing what appeared to be another Rage! "Hmm it seems as though one pest has become aware that another pest is here…" she says before the other Rage looks back. He had taken notice as well. "If they meet up the results could prove either helpful or it could be a huge problem…" she thinks before looking at the corrupted XL. "What say you?"

"Let it play out and then let me step in if I need to." XL answers.

"Good idea." She smiles looking back to the group who had exited one of the staircases in the labyrinth of a fortress Chrysalis had built only to be met with beasts of Chaos based energy.

"What are those?" Sonic asks.

"I have no idea." Rage replies "But it doesn't matter."

"Right." Sonic says charging a spin dash. He releases it and bounces off of one beast before rebounding to Rage who kicks him into the other. This knocked both down and they fell through the floor. The group flinched a bit after they heard a few more crashes. Sonic then looks at Rage. "I thought you were going to grab me, not throw me into the other one!" he shouts.

"Chill we got them both didn't we?" Rage shrugs. But his look goes from relaxed to annoyed as more show up. "Great more of them." Rage sighs getting into a battle stance. However just before he could attack a bright spear of energy destroyed both of the monsters.

Then a figure who looked just like Rage walked up to them. "Uh…" Sunset looks at the two "Rage?"

"Yeah?" they both ask before looking at each other.

"What?" Twilight asks as the two Rages look at each other.

"I see." The other Rage says. "So you're another me."

"And you are me." Rage says looking at him "Let me guess. You came from the same world as Chrysalis?"

"Correct." The other Rage says. "I am going to guess you came from another universe where we never went to Equestria?"

"Yup." Rage nods. "Since we are both here why don't we work together?"

"My head hurts…" Rainbow Dash says.

"So let me get this straight…" Twilight says looking at the two. "You're Rage…" she says pointing at Rage.

"Yeah." Rage says.

"…and you're Rage…" She continues pointing to the other Rage.

"Yeah." The other Rage says.

"And you come from another version of Mobius. While he is the one who has been with us for three years." Twilight asks.

"Yup." Both of the Rages reply.

"Gee now my head hurts…" Twilight says rubbing her head "This makes literally no sense."

"It's not that hard to understand." Rage says. "Here for the sake of ease you guys call me Rage and call that Rage…" Rage pauses and thinks… "Ideas?"

"Call me red I guess." The other Rage answers.

"Okay call him Red." Rage confirms. "Now let's get going." He instructs as they continue down the hall.

"Ugh this is a problem…" Chrysalis sighs looking at XL. "You're up."

"As you wish my queen… dead or alive?" XL asks.

"Either or." Chrysalis answers with a smile.

"Within an inch of their life it is." XL smiles before vanishing in a puff of darkness.

Meanwhile, the whole team had made it to just about two floors under the top floor and Rarity falls down. "Ugh…this is too much who in their right mind would make a place this big?!" She wines.

"Chrysalis really doesn't have a 'right mind' to begin with." Red says with a sigh before a blast of dark energy hits him sending him back a few feet before he hits the ground hard.

"Agh!" he shouts when he lands.

"Red!" Sonic yells as they look to see XL walking down the hall with an evil smirk on his face.

"One down." He chuckles.

"Please even another version of me won't go down that easily." Rage says.

"Oh?" XL chuckles as the other Rage walks up his body fading slowly.

"That attack it's sending me back to Equestria…Rage you and the other will have to go on without me…just be careful." He says before he vanishes.

"Alright." Rage says forming a claw of light energy. "You're going down!" he screams before Fluttershy grabs him gently making him look at her. "Flutters?" he asks.

"Rage you can't kill him…that's XL…" she says looking at Rage with big eyes like you would see in a kid pouting for something.

"Alright." Rage says looking at XL who was already charging to attack. Quickly Sunset leaps in front and kicks him back. She then runs over and puts him in a hold. XL struggled against the female trying to break free.

"Now Rage!" she shouts. Without a second thought Rage runs up and points a finger at XL.

"Pointing?" XL chuckls "What are you going to do flick my head?" he laughs.

"From the light to the dark many are forgotten and many are lost to dark. The path one walks is not set but they control where it goes. But that path can be altered." Rage says "When that happens even friends cannot help. But when one is corrupted only the power of light can return them to normal." Rage finishes as a bright flash of light blinds everyone.

After it dies out XL slumped over and the energy that was once surrounding him was gone. "Fluttershy, Rainbow take him and the other people we found a few floors down and get out of here." Rage orders. "I am going to put an end to this."

"We are going with you Rage." Twilight says.

"What the rest of you do is your choice." Rage answers.

"No, we will go too."Fluttershy says "We all came this far together."

"Sorry Rage I am not going to leave you till this is all said and done." Rainbow Dash says.

The group forges on ahead and after climbing one last staircase they reach the large doors to Chrysalis' throne room. Rage looks at the others. Silently they all nod and Sonic spindashes the door open. Chrysalis turns around in surprise by the doors blowing open. "Who dares?!" She shouts looking at them in surprise. "How did you make it up here?!" she exclaims.

"Well you didn't have much for defense. Especially when most of the way there was two of me." Rage replies looking at Chrysalis "But enough on that we are here to end this right now."

"Hmph you are a fool Rage." Chrysalis laughs "You cannot defeat me!"

"You want to bet?" Rage asks getting into his battle stance. Chrysalis glows and fires a beam of energy at him but he puts a shield up and nullifies the attack. This made him realize how dangerous this was going to be. He had no option. Using some of his power he forms a barrier around his friends to keep them safe.

"Very noble of you." Chrysalis smiles "Protecting your friends…letting them observer your own downfall!" she laughs.

"Can it!" Rage shouts charging for her and catching her with the tip of his blade as she leaps back. "I didn't come here to let you guess an outcome. I came here to put a stop to you!"

"Oh please if the mighty Celestia in Equestria couldn't defeat me what makes you think you have a chance?" Chrysalis chuckles. Rage then suddenly hits her from the side with a kick making her crash into the wall of the room. Rage followed through and charged at her but she throws her hind legs out and hit Rage back. Rage recovered from the attack but Chrysalis was right on top of him and strikes him into the ground.

"Hmph this is your final warning you weak child. If you dare to continue then I promise you will have a bad time." Chrysalis says landing looking at Rage who was on the ground and slowly stood up. He coughed up some blood and wiped it from his mouth.

"You're strong." Rage says "I won't deny it but I am afraid that I cannot give up."

"Rage stop!" Twilight calls "You can't win so don't risk it."

"Even if it means we have to live like this that is okay! As long as we are together." Sunset says.

"You should listen to your friends…I promise no harm will come to any of you if you give up now." Chrysalis says. "You have my word."

"Shut up." Rage says glaring at Chrysalis as the Chaos Emeralds appear around him "I will not let you defeat me. I didn't come all of this way just to give up. If there is one thing you should know about the Chaotic family, it is that we don't give up. If we start something we see it through or we die trying." He says as the Emeralds glow.

With a bright flash Rage was transformed into his strongest form… His hair was on end from the energy around him. Small bolts of electric like lightning of all colors flashed around him as his hair flashed similar colors. He opened his eyes to show a menacing amber that glowed with determination.

Chrysalis finally opens her eyes and looks at Rage unfazed by what had happened. But what she didn't know was… that now Rage's power had increased beyond all forms of reasonable measurement. At least for their sake. "Your tricks will not help you Rage." Chrysalis says "I will still stop you!"

The two charged for the other and clashed. Rage was so fast however that he was able to hit Chrysalis back to the ground. The Changeling lands and fires beams of magic at Rage who darts from side to side to avoid them. "Hold still!" She shouts before finally landing a hit. Rage flinched before recovering and landing. The two then begin to attack each other exchanging blows and blocks at blinding speeds. Each attacked and blocked blow for blow.

This went on for a few minutes before Chrysalis lands a solid hit on Rage and hits him back. Rage lands on the ground and summons his sword as the Changeling forms a sword from some strange green energy. Shen then changes from her pony like shape into a female human. She had long black hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was pale and her body was rather fine toned. She smiles at Rage it was clear what she was trying but he wasn't falling for it as he lashed back at her and the two clashed blades.

Rage applied his strength as did Chrysalis. They were struggling to knock the other into a stagger. But Chrysalis wasn't trained to use a sword… this gave Rage the advantage or it should if Chrysalis wasn't so powerful. Rage then leaps back. Chrysalis slices to try and hit him as he did so but that was what he hoped she would do as he uses his sword to block the strike and kick her.

"You're keeping up well Rage." Chrysalis says amused. "I never thought a mere and simple human could ever stand up and hold their own against me."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Rage asks.

"It is you should be grateful to hear that. Except for those wretched ponies back in Equestria I have never had a battle that didn't end after a few minutes. But I am sidetracking." Chrysalis says as a black dome covers them. "There now we can talk in peace."

"Why do you want to talk in peace?" Rage asks.

"Because I have a proposition for you." Chrysalis says. "Why don't you work with me. I promise that you can lead the humans and I will keep them safe. You'd never have to play protector again. Please let us stop this senseless violence. All my people are looking for it a place to live in peace."

"Is that true?" Rage asks.

"Is that so bad?" Chrysalis "We have been outcast and hated. We never are accepted no matter where we go! But what do you know? You're just a human."

"Well you're wrong about that. I am human but I am much like that other Rage I come from a version of Mobius separate from his. But as much as I do sympathize with you I am afraid my Chaos Guardian duty require you to be defeated. I am sorry."

"Well if that is the case then I have no choice." Chrysalis says

"What is going on in there?" Sonic asks.

"I have no idea… I hope Rage is okay." Sunset says "He put this shield around us to keep us safe but what if he can't keep himself safe?"

"Don't worry Rage is going to be fine." Sonic says. "Besides he's the only one out of us who could even stand a chance right now. If I tried fighting I wouldn't do too well. I just can't balance as well in this body. But Rage moves like it's second nature to him."

Suddenly to their surprise the black barrier that was keeping them from seeing anything cracks and shatters to bits. The sight was a dreadful one. Chrysalis was on top of Rage… that was all they could see. "He isn't…" Fluttershy says softly.

"No…I-I hope not." Sonic says. Then a bloodcurdling scream of agony is heard as Chrysalis flails back. It was spastic and crazy but a glimpse of Rage's sword in her chest did show. Rage slowly stands up panting as Chrysalis looks at him.

"This can't be! I came all this way and some kid stopped me?! I will not accept this! You should be dead!" she screams pointing to a red wound on Rage's stomach. Rage grabbed it and smirks.

"Sorry…I missed that memo." Rage says before falling to the ground. When he hits the ground the shield protecting his friends vanished and they run over to him.

"Rage!" Sunset yells shaking him. There was no response. "Rage!"

"Ugh…" he says softly "That hurt…" he looks at the others and stands back up before using what little bit of Chaos Energy he had left to close the wound. "Are you guys okay?"

"Are we okay? What about you?" Rarity asks "You had a hole in your stomach a second ago!"

"Yeah…" Rage says limping over and taking his sword out of Chrysalis' corps. "And?"

"You should be dead!" Twilight shouts.

"I should be yes but I have been in enough battles to know how to keep that from killing me. That wasn't bad enough to kill me but…I am going to be out for a while because of it." He says grunting. "We should get home before this place vanishes."

"Come on." Sonic says as he and Sunset put one of Rage's arms over their shoulders to help drag him home. The group arrives at the exit to the large fortress where XL and all of the captive humans were waiting.

"You're late." XL jokes.

"Well Chrysalis put up quite a fight." Rage says painfully.

"Hush Rage we need to get you home." Sonic says. He and Sunset walk through the crowd who follows behind. Soon after they had all left the fortress vanished into thin air. Sonic and Sunset haul Rage to his home and then into his bed. They both look at him for a second before leaving and giving him a chance to sleep. After all of that he sure needed it. The only question now as… what would come next?


	45. Chapter 3-5: Sunset's Past Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 3-4: Sunset's Past Part 1**

Rage, Sonic, Shadow, XL, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset were sitting in the music room. It was Tuesday and the group was hanging out waiting for the others to get out of class. Rage was strumming on his guitar the riff for _"Open Your Heart"._

"Hey Sunset." Sonic says "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." She says. "What was it like that one time you…well…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sunset says. She knew what he was talking about. The time she went crazy… "I…I turned into a she-demon, a raging she-demon."

"Sorry." Sonic apologizes.

"Hey Rage would you um…come down and help me at the animal shelter today?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well…" Rage says pausing his strumming. "hm…I don't think I had plans this afternoon so I guess so."

"Oh thank you." Fluttershy says "I am sure the animals will love you just as much as we do." This got a slight chuckle from Rage as he returns to his playing.

"So Rainbow Dash how's the swim team coming along?" Applejack says.

"Girls is fine, Boys needs some work." She sighs. "Hey So-" she starts.

"Oh no, no way!" Sonic says. "There is no way I am going to join the swim team."

"Why not?" Rainbow asks "You'd do great! If you're as fast as you say on the ground then why can't you be as fast in the water?"

"No way." Sonic says.

"It's no use." Shadow says. "Sonic has a hydrophobia."

"What?" Rainbow snickers "You're scared of the water?"

"Yeah?" Sonic says "So what we all have our fears. Even Rage has some fears hidden behind that pretty face of his."

"Hey don't drag me into this." Rage says, "My fears are my own."

"Well what do you fear?" Twilight asks.

"I am curious now." Sunset chimes in. "What are you scared of Rage?"

"I am afraid of losing my friends." Rage says.

"Really?" Twilight asks "That's a silly fear."

"No really it's not." Sunset says. "Especially to him."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

"I have many enemies Twilight…and many want to hurt me…not just physically but emotionally too… far too many times have I had my friends taken and turned against me… so I made a vow to protect them at all costs…but that fear of losing what is important to me always lingers here." Rage sighs as he explains.

"I mean at least his is justifiable while Sonic over here is just flat out scared of the water." Shadow chuckles.

"Sh-shut up!" Sonic says blushing. The others share a laugh that Sonic soon joins in with before they go their separate ways for the night.

The next morning Rage and Sunset were walking down the hall to gym class. "Rage." Sunset stops him. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asks.

"About…before everything." She says rubbing the back of her head. "You see…the other day I was told that some girls that I used to be friends with are here now…"

"Yeah what about it?" Rage asks.

"Well you see…" Sunset says before a voice calls.

"Sunset!" it says as three girls walk up.

The first was wearing a green t-shirt with purple and mint green hair. Her pants were long jeans. Another was wearing a grey shirt and brown pants. Her hair was a bland grey too. The last one, was Trixie. "Oh h-hey girls."

"Who's this you're talking to?" The same girl who had called her name asks.

"Oh uh… Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Bon Bon meet Rage Chaotic. He's a very close…friend of mine." She says.

"You're friends with him?" Starlight asks before laughing "Cute."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my friend!" Sunset says.

"Oh Sunset please how could you be friends with him. All we have heard about him is that he is some goody two-shoes hero. You're a bad girl remember?"

"I've changed." She says. "I changed a long time ago."

"This 'goody two-shoes' can still fight though." Rage says under his breath.

"Awe come on you just need to be reminded how much fun it is to cause mischief." Starlight says grabbing her arm.

"Let her go." Rage says sternly. "What part of she's changed didn't you understand?"

"Oh no Mr. Chaotic here is demanding something of me." Starlight says before she and her two friends laugh. "What if I don't?" she taunts. Suddenly she felt a painful pressure on her arm as Rage grabs it.

"I'll snap your arm…" he says in a threatening voice. Starlight who was shocked at the grip lets Sunset go and she backs away before Rage lets go of Starlight's arm.

"Hmph, fine but Sunset knows that deep down she is still a bad little girl." Starlight scoffs turning away.

"You're wrong!" Sunset says before pausing "…I've changed…"

"And for the better Sunset." Rage says. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Besides now you have Twilight, the girls, Sonic, Shadow, XL, Flash, and myself as friends."

"Yeah, you're right thanks." Sunset smiles hugging him.

"Any time, now let's get to gym." Rage says as the two split up and go to their respective locker rooms. Afterwards they walk into the gym for class.

The day goes by normally for the group and they are finally back in the music room like they were the day before after classes had released. Rage sat and thought back to what had happened a few weeks ago. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he may have gone a little far with some things. But now it was too late to do anything about it. He thought back to Mobius and the other Guardians who had been like family to him. Soon he was lost in thought about all of his memories until Sunset snapped him out of it.

"Rage!" she says getting his attention.

"Oh sorry what?" he asks.

"I asked you what your thoughts on my old friends were." She repeats.

"Oh, well they are troublemakers that is for sure. I have heard a lot about some of the things they have been doing do other students since they arrived. I am glad that you changed Sunset." He says holding her hand in a caring way. "You are much better the way you are."

"Heh he's right." XL says "I mean nobody likes jerks except for other jerks that enjoy hurting others for fun too."

"They mess with any of us they mess with all of us." Rainbow Dash says.

"You got that right." Sonic says.

"Rage what's wrong?" Twilight asks him when she noticed he had zoned out again.

"Sorry…" he says with a heavy sigh. "It's just that a lot of the recent happenings are bringing back a lot of my old memoires from back before I came here…"

"Come on Rage you're not alone like you were back then. Why don't you just tell us about it all so that we can tell you?" Sonic asks

"Because some of the things that happened…I swore to never talk about…to anyone." Rage sighs "Sorry…"

"Rage we worry about you and when you are like this then we worry more you know." Sunset says.

"I know." Rage sighs. "I will be fine…just let me get a good night's sleep." He says standing up to leave.

Rage walks back to his house before quickly changing into sleeping clothing before crawling into bed before it was even 7:00. He laid there for about an hour and a half thinking before he was finally able to fall asleep.


	46. Chapter 3-5: Sunset's Past Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 3-5: Sunset's Past Part 2**

"Sonic have you seen Rage and Sunset?" Rainbow asks.

"Not since yesterday. Which is strange…Rage was going to help me with some work." Sonic says

"Strange I wonder what happened…" Rainbow sighs.

"Well Rage had to go home early yesterday." Rairty says. "Something to do with his family. I think Sunset went with him."

"What happened?" Sonic asks.

"Did something happen to his brothers?" Shadow asks.

"Rage has brothers?" Twilight asks "I didn' know that."

"Yeah, Icezer and Xage are their names." Sonic answers. "They all three grew up together and even stayed together till we split up and came here."

"If something happened to them then Rage is going to go crazy." Shadow says. "They meant the world to him."

Rage then walks into the music room. The group looks at him expecting him to say something. "Everything is fine." Rage says. "Icezer is only sick. I am sorry about making you guys worry."

"Well he must be pretty sick if they're contacting you all the way over here Rage." Sonic says.

"He's going to be fine. I made sure of it." Rage says. "Sorry about bailing on you Sonic."

"Don't worry about it. I managed." Sonic says.

"What about Sunset?" Rainbow asks.

"What about her?" Rage responds confused.

"Wasn't she with you? To help?" Rainbow questions.

"No. I don't even think she knew." Rage says.

"So then where is she?" Applejack asks.

"Hmmm…" Rage thinks. Suddenly an idea comes to mind. "Her old friends! We'll ask them."

"Are you crazy? Those three wouldn't help any of us. They're probably still upset that Sunset changed." Rainbow scoffs.

"Rainbow's right, why would they want to do anything with Sunset again?" Applejack reasons.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Rage says crossing his arms. "Just yesterday I met all three of them. I would say that they are not so willing to let Sunset go."

"If they did do something?" Rainbow asks.

"Then who knows what could happen." XL says. "Though we have to do something."

"XL's right. We should go look for her." Sonic says.

"Where?" Rainbow asks "If we just go looking then we might cause suspicion and that leads to trouble."

"Have we tried calling her?" Rarity asks.

"I can try." Rage says opening his phone. "But I don't know it if will work." He states dialing the number. One ring…two rings…three rings…

"Hello, Sunset is a little busy right now." Starlight's voice comes from the phone.

"who is this?" Rage says "Where is she?"

"Oh hey Rage is it?" she chuckles.

"Starlight? What are you doing with Sunset's phone?" Rage demands.

"Oh she's a bit busy so I answered for her." Starlight smiles.

"Don't listen to her Rage!" Sunset's voice calls "They're up to no good!"

"Shut up!" Bon Bon's voice calls before a slapping sound was heard.

"Listen I don't think she wants to be with you anymore." Starlight snickers. "She's going to back to her old self one way or another."

"Listen here you insane bastard if you do anything to her I swear the things I am going to do to you are going to be so foul you'd wish you hadn't been born…" Rage growls "You hear me."

"Ah ha ha ha" Starlight laughs "Yeah right." She says before hanging up.

"I am going to kill her." Rage says walking for the door.

"Rage no!" Sonic says holding him preventing him from leaving. "You can't kill her! This isn't like Nix or Chrysalis she hasn't done anything that constitutes letting you get away with killing her!"

"Then what do we do?" Rage asks. "I can't let them hurt Sunset!"

"We'll figure it out. But killing isn't the answer. You can't get away with that here like you can back on Mobius." Sonic replies.

"I know…" Rage says grumbling some incoherent things.

"Well what would they want to do with Sunset?" Rainbow asks.

"Try to make her like her old self again." Rage says "But that wouldn't be an easy thing I would think."

"Yeah, after what all has happened I doubt she'd just go back. Not with what she has to lose." Applejack says "there's gotta be somthin we can do."

"Let's check her house first. If we are going to find anything then that would be the place." Rage says.

"Good idea." Sonic says "Come on!"

"You guys go on ahead." XL says "I will catch up. I'll ask around here if anyone saw anything."

"Alright I just hope this isn't anything to worry too much about." Rage says. "Come on!" Rage instructs the others before they all run off.

At Sunset's house the nine arrive and Rage knocks. There was no answer instead the door creeks open. Alarmed Rage slowly opens the door all the way. "Tread lightly." He says to the others. "I have no idea what could be inside." The group enters and look around the living area.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" A voice laughs startling the nine before all of them are suddenly grabbed by a strange energy net. All but Rage.

"I know that voice anywhere…" Sonic says as Eggman walks into the light.

"Oh this was way too easy. You're are all so predictable. Wait…" Eggman pauses before counting them all. "Nine?!" he exclaims "But there should be eight of you! Curses!"

"You're in trouble now Robotnik." Rage says. "Let them go now."

"Oh? What are you going to do about it Rage? You so much as touch me I will electrocute them with enough power to kill them!" Eggman laughs.

"What do you plan to do Eggman?" Sonic says in distress.

"Oh that is easy you see…I plan to take the magic inside each and everyone of your friends and the Chaos energy inside Sonic and Shadow. This will leave your friends nothing but husks of negative power. Then I will use that power to fuse Mobius and this world in order to rule them both! The two worlds will create a mass amount of magical and Chaos energies which I will then harness to enslave both worlds!" he laughs.

"Rage do something!" Twilight yells.

"Oh and here's a trade." Eggman laughs as Starlight pushes Sunset out.

"…Why can't I go three days without some insane maniac trying to take over the words come and cause issues?" Rage curses thinking… 'I can't let my friends die but…if I don't I will lose them and all that negative energy will alter their personalities…dammit and I am in no position to make a deal or anything. Wait…why would he be giving Sunset back she has magical energies t-' Rage's thoughts were cut off as Sunset leaps at him and tackles him. "You won't get away with this Robotnik!" Rage shouts rolling over to get Sunset off him. He looks to see that Eggman had already left with his friends in tow. "No!" Rage screams in anger watching as Eggman opens a portal and takes them away.

"You should pay attention your problem at hand!" Starlight laughs as Sunset grabs Rage by the neck.

"Sunset snap..out of it!" Rage chokes "This isn't you!"

"It's no use." Starlight says. "Eggman and Chrysalis are working together she is under Chrysalis' control now."

"nngh." Rage grunts swinging his foot out and kicking Sunset to knock her down. Swiftly Rage then leaps into the air and lands back a few feet panting in order to catch his breath. "But that's impossible I killed her!" Rage says standing back up right as XL runs to his side.

"What happened?" HE asks "I heard a scream and then a loud crash and came as fast as I could."

"I will explain later…" Rage says "Right now we have other things to worry about."

"Right" XL says. Sunset runs at them and Rage grabs her. "XL hold off Starlight. I have an idea."

"Okay." XL says blocking an attack from her.

Rage leaps back and casts a Chaos Barrier to keep him isolated from Sunset. Sunset hits the energy field and is thrown back from the shock.

"It's no use breaking it open Sunset!" Starlight yells "Help with this one!"

"What?" XL shouts "Come one 2 on 1 how is this fair?"

"Quit whining and hold on for just a moment longer." Rage says as an orb of light gathers between his cupped hands.

"Well whatever it is you are doing it had better be quick Rage!" XL calls as he leaps to avoid an oncoming attack from Sunset. He blocks the next attack before getting hit from behind by Starlight.

"Now!" Rage yells as he puts the shield down and throws the orb at Sunset. The orb strikes her and she glows before wobbling and holding her head.

"Ugh…wh-where am I?" she spouts before falling to the ground. Rage quickly runs up to Starlight and hits her with a surprise punch from behind. He then helps XL up as Starlight glares at them.

"This isn't possible…" she pants "There is no way you could have reacted that fast for a normal…"

"Shut it." Rage interrupts. "I have heard this before. I lived secluded on a floating island protecting one of the strongest artifacts in this or any dimension. I have made a lot of enemies and have had countless attempts made on my life. There is NOTHING normal about that." He states almost as if he was complaining. "Now do us all a favor and give up quietly before things get nasty."

"Hmph you may have beaten me Rage Chaotic but you'll never save your friends!" Starlight says before running off. XL starts to pursue but Rage stops him

"Let her go. We have more pressing matters to deal with." He says looking at Sunset as she gets up. "And Sunset has some serious explaining to do."

"What?" She asks

"Yeah, about your dealings before we met." Rage says,

"Well…" Sunset says looking down. "You see…back after I came here…I found others who shared hatred like I did…you know to fit in. But we went our separate ways when we chose our high schools…We would text from time to time and that was it. I never thought those three would go so low."

"Well now look at the mess we're in." Rage sighs.

"Well what about YOU?!" Sunset shouts "What haven't you told me about your past?"

"To be honest Rage I am rather curious myself. I have been friends with Sonic for years. Even before we came to this world. Yet he never talks about you." XL says.

"It's a long story that I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain. As we speak every single one of our friends are in grave danger. When we save them then you'll hear the truth okay?" Rage responds.

"Fine." Sunset pouts. "But what happened to them?" she asks as Rage opens a Chaos Control portal.

"Robotnik took them…he plans to take the magic from your friends and the Chaos powers from Sonic and Shadow to power his newest plan…" Rage says "If he does it will kill them."

"What?" Sunset exclaims "Then we have to go! We can't waste anymore time!"

"Agreed." Rage says before walking through the portal which returned them to Mobius. Sunset looks around and sees that Rage wasn't human anymore.

"R-Rage?" she asks frightened "I-is that you?" she looks at the now crimson hedgehog as they walked.

"Yeah." He says "This is my true form…" he sighs.

"Oh and I bet you have a different name here to!" She says crossly.

"Well kinda." Rage answers "Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog at your service."

"What?" She asks.

"His name truly is Rage Chaotic." XL says "that 'the hedgehog' part is just a Mobian thing."

"Oh." Sunset says as Rage stops.

"We're here." He says looking at the large tower. "We don't have time to waste grab on both of you." Rage says.

"Why?" XL asks

"Just do it!" Rage shouts. XL and Sunset look at each other and grab on to Rage's jacket before he takes off running full speed up the side of the large tower. Within seconds they were at the top right before the entrance to the lab. They let go and look around.

"They're in there?" XL asks.

"Yeah." Rage says as he walks up to the door. "This is it no holding bac you got it?" he says XL grins as he nods. Rage taking that as the 'okay' tries to open the door.

"It's locked?" Sunset panics.

"No worries Sunset." XL chuckles "watch." He points to Rage who now had his leg cocked back for a kick before releasing it and kicking the large metal door off of its hinges.

Inside Eggman looks and sees Rage, XL and Sunset enter. Up on a cat walk among a series of cat walks and other footings were their friends held in a box that appeared to be made of some form of glass. "What?" he exclaims "You…how!"

"It's over Eggman." Rage says as he extends his right arm forward and a distortion of fire and light begins to occur. "Let my friends go." He says as his sword materializes in his hand. "Or else."

"Hmph you're in no position to demand anything you nasty little red needle stack!" Eggman responds smugly "I have your friends and by the looks of it they are almost drained." He laughs.

"R-Rage…" says softly

"Eggman you bastard I am not going to let you get away with this!" Rage yells infuriated at the actions of the rather obese scientist.

"Oh ho ho ho and what will you do about it?" Eggman sneers "If you make one wrong move your friends are as good as dead!"

"I wouldn't get too excited…" Rage says looking up at the glass box. "Chrono Chaos field." He says as a strange orb surrounds it.

"Bad move!" Eggman laughs as he pulls a lever…nothing happened. He pulls it again…nothing. "What?!"

"The effects of Chrono Chaos allow me to slow down, fast forward or completely stop time in a set area. Only Chaos Guardians and others who are not affected by the flow of time can manipulate things within that field. Given they are living and able to be manipulated. Your machine on the other hand is useless."

"You insolent pest! I am going to destroy you!" Eggman yells

"Chaos Control." Rage says warping into the glass cell.

"What?!" Eggman exclaims before Rage warps out with all of his friends.

"Eggman…" Sonic says meekly

"You lose." XL finishes.

"I will not let you get away with this!" Eggman yells "Chrysalis get out here already!" he shouts. Not long after Queen Chrysalis walks in from a door.

"You will take no such tone with me." She says sternly looking at the group. "Ah if it isn't little Rage."

"You…how are you alive?" Rage asks.

"Oh that is easy I managed to live that last attack of yours and I fled. Eggman here found me and we decided to use our mutual hatred for you and your friends as a reason to team up to kill all of you." She chuckles.

"That isn't going to happen." XL says. "After what happened last time I doubt you could stop Rage now."

"Heh XL is right. Besides Mobius is my natural environment so my power is amplified even more. There is no way you two can win." Rage warns "So give up while you still can. If you give up now I won't hurt either of you. You have my word."

"What if we don't?" Chrysalis asks.

"Then I can't make any promises about what will happen. But I do know it will not be pretty." Rage says pointing his blade at her.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Chrysalis laughs "I think you're going to finally die!"

"So be it!" Rage yells dashing for her. He swings his sword and she leaps back avoiding the attack. He quickly goes for another attack but she jumps up to one of the footings above.

"Too slow." She laughs. Rage looks at her with an angry look before his fur glows. With a blink of the eye Rage turns into Super Rage and flies at her. She blocks the attack and Eggman smiles.

"Got ya!" he laughs as Rage is caught in an energy snare. "Oh ho ho ho you're Chaos energy will do nicely."

"Rage!" Sunset yells.

"Don't do it Eggman!" Rage yells "You have no idea what will happen if you try to take my Chaos Energy! Your machine can't handle it!"

"What do you know?" Eggman laughs "I built it!"

"You fool!" Rage yells as Eggman turns it on. Rage yells in pain as it begins sapping his Chaos power. Soon the machine starts to sound an alarm.

"What?" Eggman exclaims "Uh oh."

"I" Rage stops and screams "told…you!" he pants as Eggman turns it off. Rage falls to the ground and struggles to get back up. The machine had drained so much of his energy at such a fast rate he needed to wait for his body to catch up.

Chrysalis saw this as a chance and she ran for Rage but before she could do anything Sunset leaps in the way and kicks her back. "Hands off!" she yells before looking back at Rage who was looking up at her. "Looks like I just saved your life." She chuckles as Rage finally, slowly, gets up.

"Yeah, yeah I owe you." He says resting both arms on his knees to keep him up.

"It's going to blow!" Eggman yells as he ejects his eggmobile and begins to escape. Chrysalis curses under her breath and runs away as well.

"Shadow!" Rage yells throwing him a Chaos Emerald "use Chaos Control and get everyone out of here!"

"But Rage what do you plan to do?!" XL yells.

"I have to try and contain this blast. Oherwise this could cause a tear in the dimensions like Eggman wanted!"

"But Rage!" Sunset says holding his hands.

"Don't worry about me just go." Rage says.

"See you on the other side?" she asks. Rage nods and turns her around before she runs to Shadow who then uses Chaos Control to get the others out.

In a field fairly far away where only the top parts of the tower were visible the others look to see it shaking with energy shooting out of it. Suddenly it explodes and they saw Rage go flying…right for them. He lands in the ground severely wounded.

"RAGE!" Sunset cries running over to him. He lets out a heavy breath and puts his arm in the air with his thumb up.

"I am okay." He says as his body glows and heals. "All the Chaos Energy nullified the injuries."

"What about the explosion?" Sunset asks. "I thought you were going to contain it!"

"I did." Rage says. "No tear in the dimension between here and CHS."

"Rage I don't know how you do it but you just seem to defy death like it's nothing." Sonic shrugs.

"If it wasn't for the Chaos energy you and Shadow have I may have actually had a number done on me." Rage says. "So I kinda have you to thank for it…"

"Hmph guess all's well that ends well." Shadow says.

"Come on we should head back." Sonic says.

"You guys go on ahead." Rage says "I am going to stay back here a while. While the dimensions didn't fuse between CHS and Mobius the dimension here is a little unstable so I need to stay make sure it stabilizes without any complications."

"Well be careful sugar." Applejack says.

"You want some help?" Twilight asks.

"No I will be fine Twi." Rage says. "It's not exactly something that logic will follow."

"Oh." Twilight says. "Be safe."

"Don't worry." Rage says with a smile "I will be fine. Here." He extends his arm and a portal back to CHS opens.

"See you later Rage." Sonic says before walking in. Shadow doesn't say anything just waves and goes inside.

"Well don't be too long." XL chuckles going inside.

"If anything happens tell us." Applejack says.

"Hey that was pretty awesome." Rainbow smiles before they go inside.

"Thank you for saving us Rage." Fluttershy says softly before going in herself with Twilight and Rarity not far behind. This left just Rage and Sunset.

"Don't take too long Rage." Sunset says hugging him "You owe me when you get back. Don't you forget it."

"I won't." Rage smiles before she kisses him and lets go. They wave and she enters the portal before Rage closes it.

"Alright this shouldn't take too long…I hope…" Rage sighs sitting down.


	47. 3-6: Love is in the air

**3-6: Love is in the air**

 _A/N: This chapter is doubling as the next chapter as well as a special for Valentine's Day so expect some cheesy love stuff. I will be keeping it to a T rating so nothing super explicit if that was something you REALLY want then find another story or ask about it and MAYBE I might consider trying something more mature in the future but not like some stupid quick one-shot thing._

The sun rose over the horizon and peeks into Sunset's room slowly waking her from her sleep. She sits up in the bed and rubs her eyes. Yawning as she swings her body over to the side of the bed to head into the bathroom to get ready for her day.

Meanwhile Rage who had finally returned from his little excursion after what had happened two days ago was walking to the door of Sunset's house. He fixes his glove and knocks.

"Huh?" Sunset spouts the knock startling her. She sighs and while dressed in only her towel hurried to the front door and opens it popping her head out while keeping the rest of her behind it in case it was someone like Twilight or Sonic. "Oh Rage!" she says surprised. "You're back."

"Yeah sorry I took so long. Can I come in?" He asks.

"Well uh… I am not exactly dressed at the moment." Sunset replies as a deep red blush covers her cheeks. Rage blinks a few times as a similar blush falls upon his face.

"Oh uh no problem." He says "I can wait out here."

"Thanks sweetie." She says giving Rage a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door and hurrying upstairs to change into her regular clothing. She felt completely embarrassed now. She was still blushing thinking about what had happened as she walks back out of her rooms and to the front door. She opens it and Rage looks up from his cellphone and smiles.

"Better?" he asks with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, who was that you were texting?" she asks.

"Sonic." Rage answers. "He was wondering where I was."

"Oh." Sunset says. "And?"

"I told him I was at your house." Rage replies. "But then get this, he took it as we…well…you know."

"That pervert!" Sunset gasps. "How dare he!"

"I doubt he was serious. You know how immature Sonic is." Rage says rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess you're right." Sunset sighs "He is pretty immature."

"Heh yeah I know." Rage chuckles.

"So uh what brings you here this morning anyway?" Sunset asks.

"Well I figured I'd come by and tell you I was back." He answers. "Let you know before anyone else."

"Awe that is sweet of you." She says hugging him.

Meanwhile in the music room the others were sitting and conversing. "Hey Shadow did you get Rebecca anything for Valentine's Day?" Sonic asks.

"Not yet." Shadow responds "I got her some roses ordered though."

"Really?" Sonic asks. "Isn't that a little too normal?"

"Well maybe she wants a bit of normality in her life." Shadow says. "After all things haven't exactly been normal around here in the last few weeks."

"Shadow makes a good point." Twilight says.

"I agree things have been a little wonky around here. I mean with this whole multiple worlds and multiple versions. I just can't keep up with it all." Applejack complains.

"And rightfully so. I mean come on you really expect someone to understand things like that without being called crazy?" Rarity asks.

"Still the way that Rage can travel from these worlds using those Destruction Diamonds or whatever." Applejack complains

"Chaos Emeralds." Sonic corrects.

"Right Chaos Emeralds." Applejack sighs. "Anyway how is it that Rage can jump from all of these worlds like a frog from lily pad to lily pad?"

"Well according to parts of Quantum Theory it would be possible for them to exist in a super-state in a plane of existence beyond space and time while at the same time existing in this place of existence and when they're activated the energy-" Twilight tries to explain but she is interrupted by Applejack.

"You know what forget it. He can and that's just good enough for me." She says "I don't want to get a headache listening to things I'll never make sense of anyway."

"It's not that hard if you take time to look into it." Twilight pouts.

"I thought where you were going with all of that was interesting…" Flluttershy says with a smile.

"Thank you Fluttershy." Twilight smiles.

"Man this is boring. When are Rage and Sunset gonna be here?" Rainbow asks.

"Well when I texted Rage he said he was at her house." Sonic says.

"Wait Rage is back?" Rainbow asks. "awesome!"

"At her house?" Twilight asks "Doing what?"

"No clue." Sonic answers. "Though if you ask me they were totally doing you know what." He chuckles.

"No way." Shadow scoffs as the couple enter the room.

"Rage!" the girls exclaim.

"Yeah uh…I am back." He chuckles rubbing the back of his head as Sunset walks over and slaps Sonic across the face. The group gasps

"What was that for?!" Sonic shouts.

"He had it coming." Rage says sighing. "Not cool Sonic."

"What?" he asks innocently.

"As if you don't remember. You implied that Rage and were having sex when he texted you." Sunset spits disgusted.

"Sonic, totally not cool." Rainbow Dash says.

"What?" Sonic says

"Sonic do you know how wrong that is? To assume something like that?" Applejack asks.

"Oh come on you guys! Those two have slept in the same bed!" Sonic shouts in defense. "How do you think that went down."

"Sonic shut it…" Shadow grumbles lowly as a warning.

"That was different!" Sunset shouts hitting him again.

"You had that one coming." Sage chuckles.

"Come on!" Sonic yells "Stop hitting me!"

"You're asking for it!" Sunset yells.

"Rage come on man back me up." Sonic begs turning to Rage.

"You've got quite a bit of nerve to ask me to back you up after what you said." Rage says glaring at him. "I've half a mind to smack you myself."

"Shads?" Sonic asks.

"What and miss this?" Shadow chuckles "Not in a millions years."

"Girls?" Sonic asks. The others just say different forms of "Eh…" telling him they didn't have much to say about it.

"Sage?" Sonic asks.

"You dug this grave yourself Sonic. Get yourself out." Sage says.

"Well Sonic?" Rage asks. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…" Sonic sat there looking down. He was completely embarrassed. "I am sorry Rage…" He says

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Rage says looking to Sunset.

"Sorry…Sunset Shimmer." He sighs.

"Hrm…" Sunset says sternly "I forgive you" she finally sighs. "But that doesn't mean we're cool."

"come…" Sonic starts but stops as Sunset raises her hand again "Okay okay!" he says "I'll shut up now!"

Sunset puts her hand down and shortly after the bell ring. The group says their temporary farewells as they split off into their classes. The day goes by as slow as ever…especially for Valentine's Day. Rage looked at all of the students giving gifts to their significant other. Rage, living up on Angel Island most of his life had never heard of Valentine's Day. Christmas was about all he knew about.

Classes end and the group meets at the barn for a small party. Everyone arrived on time, except for Rage. "Where is he?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know." Sonic says. "It's not like him to be late."

"Did something happen?" Sunset asks worried.

"Someone's coming!" Applejack says as the barn door opens and Rage steps in.

"Sorry I am late. I stayed after to work on some projects." He apologizes. Rage looks around to see the Valentine's Day decorations. "What's the party for?" he asks.

"Valentine's Day!" Pinkie squeals.

"Valentine's Day?" Rage asks. To his surprise everyone gasps. "What?" says.

"You mean you have never heard of Valentine's Day?" Twilight asks.

"N-No." Rage says a little startled. "What is it?"

"Only like the most loveyest, sweetest, and cutest holiday ever!" Pinkie says. "People buy gifts and sweet little cards for their crush and hope that they can win over their love!"

"Oh…" Rage says looking at Sunset. "I…I am sorry I didn't know there was such a thing."

"How could you not know?" Sunset asks upset.

"I am sorry!" Rage says firmly "I lived on a secluded island for years where the only company I had were little creatures called chao who are next to impossible to understand unless you live with them for years. I was surprised to learn about Christmas."

Sunset looks at him for a minute and sighs. "It's okay Rage…Sonic and Shadow have told me all about your past…I honestly didn't know what to expect."

"You're not mad?" Rage asks. Sunset responds by kissing him.

"Do I look mad?" she asks.

"Define mad." Rage says with a small grin. She chuckles and the two share another kiss this time getting a small reaction from the others. "Oh can it." Rage says to them after they beak the kiss again. "It's not like you haven't done it before!"

"COME ON LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie shouts starting the music.

 **To Be Continued…**


	48. Chapter 3-7: Shadows New Friends

**Chapter 3-7: Shadow's New Friends/Important AN**

 **A/N: Warning, the following chapters will begin to touch on more mature subjects, this one isn't bad in content but the following hapters next will feature violence, suggestive themes and gore. As such from this point forward all chapters are at a "M" rated level. You have been warned.**

Rage walks up to the door of the school adjusting his gloves as he climbed the stairs. He enters the doors as a tall, slender pale boy dressed in a leather jacket, pants and well pretty much everything was all black and red brushes by him followed by Shadow, and a few others dressed in some thug like apparel. "Shadow?" Rage asks looking at him. "Care to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Huh?" Shadow jumps a little "Oh uh...hi Rage."

"Who's this chump Shadow?" the tall pale kid asks.

"Jaden...this is Rage." Shadow says.

"Rage huh?" Jaden says looking at him. "What cute name for a little red headed boy."

"I'm not that short..." Rage grumbles "You're barely taller than I am."

"Oh, right my bad." Jade chuckles. "Why don't you run along now chump. Shadow's got some more important business to attend to. Isn't that right. Rarity?"

"Rarity?" Rage asks looking to see her pop out from behind Jaden's back.

"Oh, hi Rage." she smiles "I see you met my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Rage asks shocked.

"What are you jealous?" Jaden chuckles "Fire boy after the gem?"

"Hardly." Rage says. "I am happy as I am with Sunset. More surprised."

"Why is that?" Jaden asks.

"Well for starts I haven't seen you or these others around." Rage replies.

"Really?" Jaden asks "Cause my gang and I have been around here for years."

"Yes, right the others...hmmm I think I may have seen them around but then again maybe not." Rage says shrugging. "I normally recall faces but eh. Maybe it's because it's so early."

"Anyway, run off now we got some things to do." Jaden scoffs.

"Whatever." Rage comments rolling his eyes.

"Was that a-" Jaden starts.

"Jaden no." Shadow says "Trust me, Rage isn't one you want to have as an enemy...he's the one I told you about."

"Him?" Jaden asks "Oh hey Rage!" he calls making Rage stop.

"Yeah?" Rage calls back.

"I am throwing a party Friday night, why don't you and the rest of your friends come along?" Jaden calls.

"Sure thing." Rage agrees.

"See ya then!" Jaden chuckles.

Meanwhile, in the band room Sonic and Rainbow Dash were talking about something as Rage finally made his way in. "Rage!" Sonic calls running over to him.

"What?" Rage asks startled by how jumpy Sonic was.

"Did you see those kids Shads was with?" Sonic asks.

"Course' I did." Rage answers. "Jaden, Rarity's new boyfriend is throwing a party Friday and he invited us, all of us."

"He did?" Rainbow asks. "What'd you say?"

"I said we'll be there. Kind rude not to accept it." Rage answers.

"You idiot do you know what you've done?!" Sonic yells.

"What are you talking about? Sure, they're a little rougher around the edges...then again so is Shadow." Rage comments.

"Rage...those kids are...v-vampires..." Rainbow Dash says softly.

"Vampires?" Rage asks looking at her sternly.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in them." Sonic scoffs "You remember back on Mobius."

"It is true they exist but that's on Mobius. They don't exist in this world." Rage says.

"Oh well maybe they're like you and came from Mobius." Rainbow Dash says.

"As if." Rage scoffs. "If they did I'd have known when I met them, Mobians give off a specific vibe. They're from this world no doubt. Ergo they can't be vampires."

"What if they are?" Sonic asks.

"I don't deal with what ifs." Rage says "Especially when the possibilities stack against the possible scenario. They're different no doubt but vampires? You guys are really grasping at air there."

"Come on Dash, we have to protect the others on our own then." Sonic spits.

"Gee what is with him and all of this nonsense?" Rage asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Rage?" Sunset asks walking in.

"Hey Sunset what's up?" Rage asks turning to look at her.

"Well Sonic and RD just stormed out of here. What's up?" she asks.

"It's nothing." Rage answers.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Sunset says walking up to him. "Did something happen?"

"It's about those new kids Shadow and Rarity are hanging out with. They both think that they are vampires or something like that." Rage answers.

"Well they are strange but I think saying that they are vampires is a bit of a stretch even for Sonic." Sunset agrees. "Goth maybe?"

"Maybe." Rage says "But then again we are not exactly the most normal kids either."

"True." Sunset smiles. "He said something about a party?"

"Yeah, Jaden one of the kids invited all of us to a party Friday night." Rage says.

"Are you going?" Sunset asks.

"Course' I am." Rage says "I am not going to be an asshole and not. If you get invited its courteous to at least attend for a while."

"True." Sunset agrees. "I will go with you then."

"Thank Sunset." Rage says giving her a hug. "But uh why did you want to meet with us now after school?" He asks as the other walk in.

"Right so I needed some help on a project. The track team is holding a bake sale as a fundraiser and I need some help with making things to sell and getting the word out." Sunset says.

"Oh! I got the baking!" Pinkie Pie shouts "Me me me me me!"

"Rage?" Sunset asks

"Oh, no don't ask me to bake anything." Rage says "I couldn't bake to save my life."

"Man of many things and baking just isn't one." Twilight jokes.

"Pretty much." Rage agrees. "I can put some posters around though."

"Thank you, Rage." Sunset nods. "What about you guys? 

"I can make some apple pies." Applejack says.

"I will help with the baking." Twilight offers.

"Thanks Twi." Sunset says. "I think that's everything, right?"

"I believe so." Rainbow Dash says.

"If that is the case I will be going." Rage says. Without any words, he leaves the room. As he walked on of the kids who had been with Jaden was waiting and began to follow Rage but Rage soon sighs.

"You know if you are going to follow someone, you should at the very least be quiet and not walk so loudly." Rage looks back at him. "Now what do you want?"

"How..." the guy stutters.

"How did I know you were behind me?" Rage sighs "You really need to ask such a dumb question? Answer mine now."

"I wasn't following you. We just happened to be leaving at the same time that's all." he lies.

"Whatever." Rage scoffs walking over, though he didn't believe the guy. "See ya at Jaden's party or whatever."

"Y-you too." the kid stammers as Rage goes about his business.

Rage returns to his house and walks in. He was a little worried about some things but he shook them off as his imagination as he crawled into bed.

That night he dreamed... it wasn't one of his ordinary ones either... Rage found himself in a clearing that was familiar to him. It was the very same one he had received an old prophecy in, or so he thought. He looked around. "Chaotix? Are you there?" he asks. There was silence. He called a few more names, ones of the Chaos Council the ones who trained him in a time past, "Vexon? Dibon? Kira?" again to no response. "So… this isn't one of those prophetic dreams they like to use... then what is it?" Rage wonders.

"Rage?" Sonic's voice calls as Sonic runs up to him.

"Sonic?" Rage asks "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are YOU doing here? This is my dream." Sonic says.

"I think you're mistaken this is MY dream." Rage argues.

"Oh, will you two can it?" another voice calls, it was old and raspy. Rage knew who it was...

"Master Chaotix." Rage says as a glowing orb appears.

"Yes, yes it's me. Do you know why I brought the two of you here in your sleep?" the orb asks.

"Oh, gee I wonder why..." Rage says sarcastically.

"Amusing..." Chaotix say 'looking' to sonic.

"Not at all." Sonic says.

"Very well then listen closely... ahem, Spirit of the winds and flame of chaos, heed the words as a warning, thy friends are in danger, an unknown plague contracted, only you may save them together. Trust nothing but yourselves anymore Rage Chaotic, Sonic..." Chaotix says fading

"Why so much cryptic shit?!" Sonic complains Rage just sighs. "What?"

"That's old man Chaotix for you, riddles and cryptic shit." Rage comments with a slight chuckle "Just be glad it wasn't Old Man Dibon. His are worse."

"Rage, you know what they speak of right?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic I swear if it has anything to do with Jaden being a vampire..." Rage grunts.

"Dammit Rage think about it!" Sonic yells "They come, Rarity is suddenly Jaden's new bitch, now we're in some shared dream shit where were warned about being the only hope to save our friends?!"

"First off don't call Rarity 'Jaden's bitch' I doubt that is the way things are. While I will admit that it is hardly some coincident that all of this has happened and there has to be a relation somewhere vampires? At this point it is just as viable as demons or goblins." Rage answers. "Tell ya what, we go to that party tomorrow night, then we'll see what happens. If you're right, then we have some vampires to kill. If not, we will study this prophecy closer afterwards alright?"

"Sounds fair." Sonic grunts "Who knows maybe you're right."

"Alright let's talk more in the waking world alright?" Rage asks. "And let's not mention any of this to the others alright?

"Yeah probably a good idea. They would flip if they knew." Sonic answers as the area around them fades away and they are soon both back in their respective beds. Rage rolls over to see that it was almost morning. Nothing new to him, a dream like that taking up most of the night.

Rage leaped out of his bed and began his normal morning routine. After getting his shower done he went downstairs where he turns the TV on to check the morning news before heading off to school. After figuring nothing important was going on he gladly started his walk to the bus stop thinking about the vision, dream… thing he had with Sonic and his thoughts drifted to the upcoming party. If anything, something was going to happen tonight, what it was is unknown but no doubt it was something that was not going to end well for most of his friends…


	49. Chapter 3-8: Limits

**Chapter 3-8: Limits**

Rage sat in class filling out the study guide his teacher had given him. Dr. Whooves, the history teacher had them working on a sheet about the countries deprived time. The teacher then taps Rage.

"Can I meet with you in the hall?" He asks.

"Sure thing." Rage says. He stands up and follows the teacher out.

"So, Mr. Chaotic, I was curious you're grade in this class is outstanding and I happen to have an opening in the honors class. Your grade and work effort shows you would probably do well in the class. The choice is up to you but if you want I can get you put in the class. Your buddy XL is in said class."

"Alright, if it helps my education." Rage nods. "I'll move to your honors class if you'll take me."

"Great. I will talk with Principal Celestia so we can pull a few strings." Dr. Whooves says.

"Alright." Rage says nodding. "Well I should get the rest of my study guide finished then."

"You don't need to." Dr. Whooves says "I can excuse you from the assignment if you are going to move."

"Oh alright...what do you want me to do then?" Rage asks

"We're working on a WWII project I want you to start some research I will send you the project's directions to your email." Dr. Whooves says.

"Oh alright." Rage says as Dr. Whooves opens the door back up. Rage goes to walk in but he looks back and notice's Rarity and Shadow sneaking around. "What are those two up to?" Rage asks himself rubbing his chin.

Class finishes up and Rage heads to the lunchroom for lunch period. He gets in line and XL files in behind him. "Hey Rage long time no see." he says.

"XL what's up man?" Rage asks greeting him with a low-five handshake "How have you been?"

"Been good, you?" XL asks. "How come I haven't seen you guys around?"

"Well we've been busy...I was back on Mobius for a while to deal with something, as well as a few other things. How about you?"

"Well besides my class work piling up things have been okay I guess." XL says. "I've been chatting with Sonic but I don't see you around after school as much, where do you go Rage?"

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot I got a job after school, I work down at the Canterlot Zoo and Aquarium now." Rage says.

"You know I should be surprised but I guess you working around animals almost makes sense." XL chuckles "But how did you get a job there?"

"Flutters put a good word in. But what did you mean by me working with animals making sense?" Rage answers as they sit down.

"I mean think about it, you know coming from Mobius and all Mr. Hedgehog." XL chuckles

"Very funny." Rage chuckles. "Only you and Sonic can joke around like that without pissing me off you know."

"What do you mean? Does that offend you?" XL asks.

"Well not really but you know how I am about trying to keep where we exactly come from a secret." Rage answers.

"Really?" XL scoffs "Even after all that's happened around here?"

"While it's true most of our powers have been exposed but nobody outside the school would ever believe it in this world. Even so keep where we are from is key. There are a few creatures and monsters here that could cause harm back home as you already know." Rage explains.

"Like Jaden?" XL asks.

"Hm?" Rage asks looking at XL "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean it's pretty obvious he isn't exactly human." XL says. "The way he swayed Rarity and Shadow so easily? No human could have done that."

"You speak as if you are human yourself." Rage smiles.

"Well we are...aren't we?" XL says.

"Maybe but you know what I mean." Rage sighs.

"True but you know I think Sonic may be right about what Jaden is." XL says "But he said you refused to believe it."

"Yeah, I'll give you he isn't normal but vampires? That is a bit of a stretch I mean what makes something one to begin with? So many rumors and false info out there on them it's impossible to tell unless you see them feeding." Rage says.

"I guess you have a point." XL says as Sonic walks up.

"Hey Rage you got a minute to talk?" Sonic asks. "About you know what?"

"What about it?" Rage asks.

"You think Jaden might try something tonight? With the others?" Sonic asks

"Rage what's going on?" XL asks.

"This isn't the place." Rage says "Sonic, XL meet at my house tonight before Jaden's party. Honestly Sonic I might almost be close to convinced about your claim though. At this point it's fair we accept any possibility."

"You're right, sorry I brought it up here." Sonic apologized.

"No worries." Rage responds.

Later, at Rage's house Sonic and XL knock and Rage answers letting them in. "Sonic did you explain anything to XL at all?" Rage asks. "About the omen?"

"No, best we kept that a secret." Sonic sighs.

"What are you guys talking about?" XL asks.

"XL tell me do you find it weird Sonic, Sunset, Twilight and the others were invited, along with myself, to Jaden's party tonight when we barely know the guy?" Rage asks.

"Well it does sound strange." XL agrees "I'd say something is up."

"Sonic, I am sorry for doubting you but it appears your assumption was right on Jaden." Rage says looking at Sonic, when I was on my way home I saw Jaden sulking about so I followed him... I saw him do an unspeakable act but it was enough proof for me."

"Did you catch him feeding?" Sonic asks and Rage nods.

"You didn't stop him?!" XL shouts "What is wrong with you?!"

"And risk exposing myself and my abilities? Not a chance! If I did that then Jaden would know what to expect out of me, also if he knew that I knew he'd come after me." Rage replies.

"Oh..." XL says looking down "Sorry."

"Anyways, right now us three are the only ones who can stop them." Rage says "Our friends will never believe us at this point..."

"So what do we do?" Sonic asks.

"We go to the party and if they do end up doing anything to our friends... we go from there." Rage says "If they are able to do some half change thing to our friends we can't jump the gun then."

"If they don't?" Sonic asks.

"Then close to the end of the party we confront them." Rage says. "If we have to fight we will. Remember to kill them we will have to pierce their heart."

"With a wooden stake right?" XL asks.

"No that one is just a superstition that was thought up, as long as you pierce the heart it will die." Rage says.

"Well that's easy for you Rage." Sonic scoffs opening and closing his right hand "You have that sword of yours you can call at any time if you need it. Not to mention it can become a bow. What do we use?"

"One second." Rage says as he walks to a door. He opens it and goes down a staircase into the basement.

"What do you think he is doing?" Sonic asks.

"Why should I know?" XL says shrugging.

Rage soon returns with a small box in his hand. He places the box on the table and opens it. "Here they're a bit crude but they will work." He says as Sonic and XL both take out a long buck knife.

"Hunting knives?" Sonic asks "Rage where the hell did you get these?"

"I hunt on the weekends sometimes when I am not working." Rage says.

"Well what if they smell of animal blood?" XL asks. "If they smelled it they'd be suspicious."

"Please I clean them thoroughly after I use them." Rage scoffs. "If the smelled of animal blood then the scent would be all over and believe me it is not a pleasant smell. After a few days the whole house would stink of it probably if they were still dirty."

"Well it's not perfect by any means but it works." Sonic says "Better than nothing and we can conceal them."

"Exactly." Rage says "We should be getting ready soon. Best not be late."

"Yeah, see you at the party Rage?" Sonic asks

"You bet." Rage agrees.

Meanwhile, with Shadow... "Jaden you can't be serious!" Shadow yells

"I am." Jaden chuckles "Besides you don't want to end up living on for eternity without them would you?"

"No, but that's not the point! Why turn them all too?" Shadow asks. "I didn't agree to this!"

"You wanted a way to be with your loved one forever and I am giving it to you. All you have to do is make your first kill, you and Rarity, do it tonight at the party that is when it will be easiest." Jaden chuckles.

"Jaden you don't understand... when Rage catches wind of this...he...he will kill you!" Shadow objects.

"That red head? Kill me?!" Jaden laughs "As if! I am an all powerful Head Vampire! I am immortal that red haired joker can't kill me! Maybe in a million years but he'd be long gone by then."

"Jaden listen to me you don't understand Rage... he can do things... powerful and strange things..." Shadow says. "I don't mean to betray him but I don't want to see you hurt either."

"Sounds like you are in a bit of a predicament then Shadow." Jaden chuckles.

"Uh boss..." one of the guys speaks up, it was the same one who had tried following Rage before.

"What is it Micha?" Jaden asks.

"Shadow may have a point. When I went to follow him home so I could try feeding on him... he knew I was there, like the entire time and I was concealing my footsteps but he still heard them somehow." he explains.

"Hrm must not have done a good job about it then." Jaden scoffs "Now get back to work, people will be arriving any minute.

That night around 9:00 Rage, Sonic and XL all arrived together. "Remember, we know nothing." Rage says to them as they get out of his car. The three wait a little bit before the girls arrived.

"Rage!" Sunset says running up and hugging him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Nah I got nothing better to do." Rage says as they walk to the gate where Jaden was meeting the people as they arrive.

"Ah if it isn't Rage, Sonic, XL, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rebecca." He says greeting them "Welcome please enjoy yourselves to your heart's content. Oh and Shadow and Rarity are already here don't worry."

"Evening, Jaden." Rage says shaking his hand.

"I am surprised you showed up after the way I treated you." Jaden says solemnly. "Of which I am sincerely sorry about."

"No hard feelings Jaden." Rage says as he heads in.

"He he everything is playing out perfectly." Jaden chukles.

Rage catches up with Sonic and XL. "Guys so I did some looking into everything and I figured out that if any of the others happen to get turned as long as we can kill the Head Vampire before they feed they'll be okay."

"You know Rage aside from being a bloodthirsty monster. Jaden's not that bad of a guy." XL says.

"I'll give him that much, if things were different maybe we could have been friends." Rage sighs as Shadow walks up.

"R-Rage!" he says almost surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a party Shadow I am here since I had nothing better to do." Rage answers watching as the others break off.

"Rage... please come with me...we need to talk." Shadow says pulling him away into a secluded room.

"Shadow what is this about?" Rage asks rudely.

"Rage...it's about Jaden he's..." Shadow stops

"A vampire?" Rage asks.

"How did you know?" Shadow asks.

"Thank Sonic." Rage answers.

"Really?" Shadow asks shocked.

"Oh yeah." Rage says "Shocker isn't it?"

"Hmph anyways Rage you need to get out of here. He wants all of us to join him." Shadow says.

"That's cute..." Rage sighs. "You should know though I am immune to all of that stuff."

"Rage!" Shadow growls "As we speak your friends are being tricked to drink Jadens blood! I was assigned to you..."

"Fine, fine chill out Shads." Rage says. "Look you're probably going to be watched so give it to me."

"Wh-what?" Shadow asks shocked "But Rage if you drink it you'll-"

"Were you not listening?" Rage sighs "I am immune to that kind of stuff."

"Fine." Shadow says handing Rage a flask who takes it and drinks it before coughing and spitting it up.

"Sweet lord of Chaos that is nasty!" Rage coughs. "What of the others?"

"Besides Sonic and XL I am afraid you're alone." Shadow says.

"But why not them?" Rage asks.

"Do you really need to ask?" Shadow asks. "Who wants Sonic to be with them?"

"I guess you have a point." Rage chuckles. "What now?"

"We go see Jaden." Shadow says "Come."

"What about Sonic and XL?" Rage asks.

"Forget them...you know they can't help us now." Shadow says.

"Sonic maybe bu XL..." Rage says rubbing his chin.

"If I bring one of them then Jaden may expect something is up." Shadow replies.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rage agrees. "Let's go then."

Shadow leads Rage away from the party and to a field where Jaden, Rarity, Micha and another guy were standing with the girls all passed out on the floor. "Well, well ,well I'll be damned you kept consciousness even after the change." Jaden chuckles

"What can I say." Rage shrugs "But what did you mean?"

"In that flask was my great and glorious blood." Jaden chuckles.

"God I was wondering what tasted so awful." Rage gags.

"Either way you're one of us now." Jaden chuckles.

"Right so now then." Rage sighs as he extends his hand and the area around it distorts some.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jaden asks.

"So look." Rage says as a blade appears in his hand.

"It's a sword so what?" Jaden chuckles.

"I'll make this as simple as I can. Jaden I am going to kill you and take my friends back." Rage says pointing the blade at Jaden.

Jaden looks at Rage for a bit before he begins to crack up. "You fool! You're one of us to! As the Master I can keep you from doing anything! I can stop you where you stand!"

"Then by all means I am ready any time." Rage says as he moves to his stance ready to battle.

"Wh-what how can you still be moving?!" Jaden yells "I saw you drink it! My great blood the gift I saw you!"

"You see the thing about me is I am special. Something special known as Chaos runs inside me...its part of my own blood. It prevents any of that stuff from affecting me. You cannot change me into one of your foul foolish thralls." Rage answers.

"Very well then I will just kill you where you stand!" Jaden yells charging at blinding speeds. He lunges to hit rage in the gut but Rage grabs the fist with his free hand and kicks Jaden back. "Hmph you lucky little fool. You got one hit but you are only human no way you can keep that up."

"Try me." Rage challenges. Jaden screams in anger as he charges followed by his two friends. Rage charges as well and when they get close Rage leaps at Micha and kicks him back before hitting the other in the chest and then lunging his sword into it's heart. It screams and Rage uses Chaos Control to teleport backwards as it explodes in a flash of light.

"Heh you may have taken one of them but they took you with them Rage!" Jaden laughs.

"Guess again!" Rage yells from behind Jaden as he nails him in the back of the head with a rising kick. Jaden flies a few feet before landing in the grass. He gets up and glares at Rage.

"Yes I see you're a bit more than I first thought" He yells in anger.

"Hmph." Rage says before an attacking Micha tries to hit Rage but he thrusts his sword at him and hits him in the middle of the chest. Not where he needed to hit but it was enough to allow Rage to cut over and kill him. He threw Micha back but he didn't explode like the other one. "You're next Jaden." Rage says.

"How can you do all of this?" Jaden asks unsure what to think. "That sword and that power...it's...it's unthinkable!"

"We're not as different then." Rage says. "To be honest I doubted you were some crazy monster like this. You can thank Sonic getting me to figure it out. But you should be thankful you didn't do all of this while being on my bad side."

"What do you mean?" Jaden growls.

"Because if you had been... I'd have already killed you by now. You wouldn't even be standing there right now... if I had know what you were going to do to my friends then I'd have killed you before."

"Well then maybe you should know the rest of my buddies are taking the people still at the party." Jaden chuckles. "You're friends are more than likely dead by now."

"I wouldn't underestimate them." Rage warns.

Back at the party both Sonic and XL had the knives Rage had given them in their hands with some scratches and bruises as people were running. "You doing okay Sonic?" XL asks.

"Fine how are you holding up?" Sonic asks him.

"Okay for now. But we can't handle all of this on our own. We need Rage's help there are just too many." XL says.

"Just wait. Once he deals with Jaden he'll come." Sonic says. "I know it."

"You won't get away with this Jaden." Rage says.

"You may have killed those two but you'll learn that purebloods are much more difficult to kill..." Jaden chuckles.

"Bring it on." Rage says. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Shadow get him!" Jaden shouts... Shadow was gone.

"He's gone Jaden." Rage says.

"I am going to make sure you pay for all of this!" Jaden yells. "You just don't understand the great gift I offer. The luscious ability to tempt and lure people to you... the absolute perfection we are. But seeing how things are now we will settle this at a different you haven't lost any of that sweet energy of yours" Jaden scoffs.

"I'm ready right now let's go right now." Rage says.

"For you see I grow wary of this and your friends will just come to me eventually." Jaden chuckles. "I see no reason to toil here any more. I have other things to attend to."

"Come at me fruitcake!" Rage challenges.

"Did you just..." Jaden snarls.

"Did I what?" Rage asks.

"Did you just imply that I am gay?" Jaden asks.

"Does that surprise you?" Rage asks confused.

"To think you would dare to even have such thoughts." Jaden scoffs.

"Look pal, you speak all flamboyant you look pretty damn fruity in those clothes. Gay or not you're a damn fruitcake." Rage reasons.

Back at the party Sonic and XL were doing their best to fight off the invading monsters. "There's so many!" XL pants before he gets tackled.

"XL!" Sonic yells running over to help before getting tackled himself. "Damn!" he curses. Suddenly the monsters are sent flying off of them by a black blur. The two get up to see Shadow standing there. "Shadow!" Sonic says

"Don't just stand there defend yourself!" he yells as more come.

"Alright that's it I am going to destroy you!" Jaden yells lashing at Rage and tackling him. He pins Rage to the ground who glares back into his blood red eyes. He sniffs Rage and smiles "Oh I can smell your hatred it boils quite nicely with that blood of yours. I am going to enjoy this."

"Get off of me." Rage warns. "Or you're going to make me mad...and remember what I said about getting on my bad side..."

"Oh and what is a feeble boy like you going to do about it?" Jaden chuckles. "I am stronger than any human could be..."

"Chaos..." Rage grunts as he glows. "Blast!"

"Chaos what now?" Jaden asks as the glow gets brighter "Oh shit!" he curses as an explosion of energy forces him off of Rage. Rage quickly leaps up and summons the Chaos Emeralds. Jaden manages to get up and looks at Rage. "So you've snapped huh?"

"I have had it." Rage growls "Listen up and pay attention fruitcake I am about to show you something that few have seen... and none have lived to tell about it!"

"Not if I can help it boy!" Jaden yells charging for Rage as a pillar of light erupts from Rage making him stop midway. "Agh!" he grunts covering his eyes waiting for the light to die down. When it finally does Rage was floating just off the ground. A flare of multicolored energy was around him and his hair flailing from the energy that was surging around him. "What the hell... what is this? Just...who are you?!"

"My name is Rage Chaoitc...I am a Chaos Guardian something that many fear." Rage says.

"Hmph you're still not going to beat me boy." Jaden laughs as he forms a spike of earth and sends it at Rage. Rage just bolts to the side so fast Jaden didn't even see him move. Angered Jaden screams as a pair of demonic wings sprout from his back. "Nobody makes fun of me and gets away with it!" he growls as his eyes glow red.

"Shut it." Rage demands in a monotone voice suddenly behind Jaden as he kicks him into the ground. Jaden retaliates by letting out a high pitched wail. Rage covered his ears in pain as Jaden follows up the wail by hitting Rage in the gut making him cough some blood up before Jaden hits him again and sends him into the ground. The Chaos Emeralds are hit out of him from the attack.

'Dammit...' Rage thinks. 'Curse this human body I can't stand up to him like this...'

"Hmph I guess it was all talk...not that I am surprised, coming from such a foolish child. Humans are wonderful things the way they try to intimidate and all. You're done Rage..."

"No..." Rage grunts using some of his power to close the wounds he had. He couldn't waste the power to fully heal them, he just needed to make sure they weren't bleeding. "I...I am not done yet."

"Please you're beaten Rage. You can barely stand." Jaden chuckles. "What do you think you can do.

"Looks...can be deceiving." Rage smirks "You're nothing compared to other dangers I have fought fruitcake...You remember Chrysalis at all?"

"Course' I do... that bitch sapped my powers for three weeks!" Jaden says scornfully.

"I am the one who killed her." Rage says as he stands up "So I am not going to lose to you!" he yells vanishing.

"Oh ye-" Jaden begins but stops as he feels something pierce his heart. He looks back to see Rage standing there panting and through his chest was Rage's own hand.

"It's over fruitcake." Rage pants as he extracts his hand.

"This..isn't over Rage... my kind will avenge me!" Jaden screams.

"To hell with you!" Rage yells as Jaden explodes in a burst of fire.

Meanwhile at the party area the large burst of fire could be seen as Sonic and XL both extract their knives from another of the attackers. "What was that?" Sonic asks.

"You think that was Rage?" XL guesses.

"Must have been." Sonic says "Is he okay?"

"Master Jaden!" one of the other vampires yell. "I can no longer sense him!"

"Someone must have killed him!" another yells.

"Rage did it." Sonic says.

"Who could have done it?" The first one asks.

"It was our friend Rage!" Sonic yells. "And, I'll be anything he's on his way here right now to finish things off!"

"What do we do?" the other asks.

"I dunno about you but I am getting out of here! If he could kill Master Jaden then who knows how fast he'd kill us!" The first says as he retreats slowly the others follow suit and run.

"It's over." Sonic pants sitting down on the ground. "We won."

"So Rage finally won..." Shadow says poking his tooth "We're saved...

"Of course he won." Sonic says "No way he'd leave us hanging."

"Hmph I guess you're right for once, Sonic." Shadow chuckles.

"Where is he anyway?" XL asks.

"Over here." Rage pants. Behind him were the girls, all still knocked out and piled on the sled used to bring them to where Rage fought Jaden.

"Are you okay?" Sonic exclaims

"I am a little beat up but I'll be fine." Rage answers.

"Where is Rarity?" Shadow asks.

"She went home to take a shower." Rage says "She felt so dirty she refused to even talk before she did."

"Wow." Sonic says looking at his watch "We should get going home too. Almost 1 AM."

"What about the girls? All of them are still knocked out." XL asks.

"We take them to their homes and lay them in bed. With luck it will all just have been a bad dream to them. I kind of wish it was one myself." Rage says with a yawn.

"You did good tonight Rage." Shadow says. "I honestly thought you were going to turn when you did that."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asks

"In order to become a vampire you are bit and not killed or you drink the blood of another." Shadow says.

"So in order to keep things on the down low so to speak, I drunk Jaden's blood like the girls. Thing is my Chaosblood keeps that kind of stuff from effecting nasty though..."

"Heh you almost threw up." Shadow chuckles.

"You know what... I almost regret that I didn't." Rage groans. "I never want to taste anything like that again."

"You won't." Shadow chuckles "Don't worry."

"I am going to take the girls home now." Rage says turning "You guys want to make sure everyone here is okay?"

"Will do." XL says.

"Just get them home safe." Sonic says waving.

"See ya later Red." Shadow smirks.

"H-hey!" Rage calls.

"Hmph just go." Shadow laughs. Rage flips shadow off in a joking manner before leaving to take the still unconscious girls home. After doing so he went to his house, up to his room, quickly changed into his sleep wear and climbed into bed. "I think I'll just sleep this off as a bad dream myself." He jokes.

 **To be continued**


	50. Chapter 3-9: Camp Everfree Pt 1

Chapter 3-9: Camp Everfree Part 1: Welcome to Camp Everfree!

Rage found himself in a strange place. It was as if he was back home. He looks around before seeing a figure. "Icezer?" He asks himself before running full speed to the figure.

Suddenly Rage stopped as the figure who was clearly his brother turned. However when he turned Rage was met with a starling sight. Icezer's eyes were not there. Instead a red bloody emptiness replaced his gaze. "I-Icezer what...what happened to you?" Rage asks.

"Where were you Rage? We needed you!" He cries in a high-toned scratchy voice. Startled Rage took a few steps back.

"I-Icezer what's wrong with you?!" Rage asks stuttering. He was not met with an answer as Icezer leaps. Next thing Rage knew he shot up out of his bed screaming.

It had been another nightmare. Rage rubs his head and looks to the clock. "Another one..." he sighs getting out of bed.

The last few days the nightmares had been better but now they had returned for some reason. Of course he had no clue what was causing them.

Rage gets into the shower and cleans up. In a little more than an hour he and his friends were going to Camp Everfree for a school trip.

He thought about it some. He was happy. A time away from the normal commotion. Away from magic, the supernatural and super powerful dark beings trying to take over the worlds. A well deserved break from it all. Not to mention in the woods.

Having grown up on Angel Island Rage loved the forest. He spent a lot of time in the forest region of Angel Island. Hanging around in trees, even jumping from tree to tree as a training method. He decided he'd find a tree close to Sunset's tent or cabin or whatever they put them in and rest in it. Or a few others depending on the time of day.

Rage exits the shower and puts his clothes on. His outfit was more or less the same except he was wearing the shirt that they had been given for the trip to wear. He also was not wearing his normal jacket. Rage grabs his bag and hoists it over his shoulder and checks the time on his watch. He had about ten minutes until the bus would pick him up. After a quick stretch Rage walks out and turns the corner to reach his bus stop where Sunset was standing.

"Rage!" She says giving him a hug.

"Morning Sunset." Rage says.

"Ready to spend a week at Camp Everfree?" Sunset asks.

"As ready as I can be I guess." Rage says shrugging.

"What's wrong Rage?" Sunset asks. "You seem out of it."

"Is it really that noticeable? Rage questions her. She replies with a nod. "Oh well... it's the nightmares..." Rage sighs "They just came back and I don't know why..."

"Well it's not like we knew what caused them to begin with." Sunset replies in a snarky voice.

"Which doesn't help any." Rage sighs. "I just hope being out in nature will soothe me. Its been far too long since I have been out of the cityscape."

"An escape from the city?" Sonic asks walking up. "Yeah that's what we all need." He smiles "A little R&R by the lakeside... it will be great. What about you Rage? What do you plan to do?" Sonic asks as the bus arrives.

They get on and take seats towards the back of the bus. "Well one thing for sure is I am going to find a tree and hang out in its lower branches like I used to back when I lived on Angel Island. Hopefully being back out in the forest will help with the nightmares."

"You're still having them?" Sonic asks surprised. Rage nods in response and Sonic shakes his head. "Damn man, I am sorry to hear that. I wish we could just snap our fingers and they would magically go away or something."

"Thanks Sonic." Rage smiles. "As nice as that would be we'd want to know what has been causing them first. Otherwise they may just come back some day even if we use magic."

"Hmm good point." Sonic says. "Eh either way this vacation will get us away from things like magic, chaos, super powerful dark being that want to destroy the world and that sort of thing." he chuckles.

"Agreed." Rage says looking at the highway go by.

"Attention students." Principal Celestia says getting their attention. "We will be arriving at Camp Everfree soon. I was going to let you know that my sister Vice Principal Luna and I went to this very camp when we were young. So I expect everyone's best out there."

"Anyways." Sonic looks at Rage "What was your nightmare about this time?"

"Well..." Rage sighs as he recalls what had happened. "I was back home and my brother was there...I..I don't remember much after I met up with him..."

"You don't think it was one of those prophetic dreams of something? You know like the one we shared before the whole issue with Shadows old friends." Sonic asks.

"No. If it was Chaotix would have been there...this was just a nightmare." Rage answers.

"Oh..." Sonic says "Sorry man."

"Don't worry about it." Rage says "There isn't much you can do about it anyways."

"You know Rage you say that a lot..." Sonic grumps. "One of these days you're going to say that to me and I do end up doing something about it. When that day comes I'll be sure to say I told you so."

"You do that." Rage chuckles.

"Hey Twilight have you ever been out in the forest before?" Sunset asks a spaced out Twilight. She didn't answer. "Twilight?" She asks again. Once again she didn't respond so Rage nudged her. Twilight jolts back to life and looks at him.

"Huh sorry what?" She asks.

"It's not like you to space out like that Twi what's wrong?" Sunset asks.

"Oh nothing!" She responds almost too suddenly. "Everything's fine. I am all good! No worries about Midnight come back here nuh uh!"

"Twilight..." Sonic says giving her a glare. "What's this about Midnight Sparkle?"

"I...I..." Twilight sighs. "I have been worried that she's going to come back...she's a part of me and all..."

"Twilight she's only a part of you if you let her be a part of you." Sunset says.

"Which is why I won't use magic again! She might take over! Magic...it's so dangerous...so powerful!" Twilight shakes.

"I know what you mean..." Rage sighs "The temptations all of that power can bring forth..."

"What are you goin' on about now Rage?" Applejack asks.

"It's rather simple really." Rage says. "Twilight is worried about what happened the last time she used magic. Rightfully so too. I know where she is coming from. Chaos is similar to Magic in that way."

"You know some researchers back on Mobius believe Chaos to be a form of Magic." Sonic says.

"Is that so?" Rage asks. "Well I can see why. To some I guess it could be."

"Ya'll are just too much sometimes..." Applejack says.

"That's nice and all but what does that have to do with magic?" Twilight asks.

"I'll explain it later." Rage says. "Honestly I think we can all agree that we'd like to take this week as a chance to get away from magic and all of that crazy stuff."

"Agreed." Rarity says. "I want to take this week to make new designs for clothes based off of camp!"

"I am going to hit the archery range!" Rainbow cheers.

"I am going to bake all the s'mores!" Pinkie shouts.

"Wow you guys are going to be busy...I just want to spend time with the animals..." Fluttershy says smiling.

Finally after about an hour or so of riding the bus stops on the edge of the camp grounds. The group files off and were met by two people a little older than they were. One was a female with bright red hair she was wearing a white shirt and a scarf over some jeans. The other was a guy with leaf green hair and a red shirt.

"Welcome to Camp Everfree!" the girl says. "I am Gloriossa Daisy and this is my brother Timber Spruce."

The eccentric director began explaining things about the camp as Twilight spaced off into a daydream. Once again she began to worry about her magic. It wasn't until she was nudged by Sunset again that she snapped out of it. "Twilight you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I am fine." Twilight replies.

"No you're not..." Rage sighs. "You were daydream worrying about Midnight Sparkle again."

"What? How did...how did you know?" Twilight asks.

"Well..." Rage says rubbing his head. "I can't quite explain it but when you trailed off there was some strange energy you were emitting, emotional but also similar to magic... Anyways it was strong enough that even without meaning too I was able to dip into your mind."

"You can read minds?" Rebecca asks surprised. "Since when? Is it new?"

"I didn't know you could do it." XL adds.

"No it's nothing new." Rage says. "I learned to read minds and even learned how to enter people's subconscious and dreams. I don't use it much since to be honest it's kind of rude when you think about it. Intruding on others thoughts? Talk about invasion of privacy."

"Strange...what CAN'T you do?" XL asks.

"Die." Rage says.

"You can't die?!" Sonic exclaims "You're immortal?!"

"HA ha ha!" Rage laughs "No, I am not immortal that was a lie. I can die. There are a lot of things I can't do I mean I can't draw, I can't survive underwater without a transformation and a lot of other things."

"Dang you actually got me there..." Sonic huffs. "Well played."

"You're not that hard to fool Sonic." Rage smiles.

"What?!" Sonic exclaims "I am not!"

"Suuuure." XL chuckles. "Sonic you have to be the most gullible one of us all."

"Sh-shut up!" Sonic says.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Celestia says walking up to the group "Why don't you guys go get to your tents now."

"Yes Principal Celestia." they all say picking their gear up.

"Oh and Rage do you have a moment?" She asks.

"Sure what is it?" Rage asks as she leads him away from the group.

"Those emeralds of yours...the Chaos Emeralds did you bring them with you?" She asks.

"No, why?" Rage asks.

"Well I don't want some crazy magical mishap around here so I wanted to see if you had access to any of your powers." Celestia sighs. "This camp is important to my sister and I so I want if at all possible to keep things like magic away from here."

"I always have access to my powers Principal Celestia. However I can control them unlike the girls though...they don't even seem to know that they have powers...I'd like things to stay that way but...I just can't put my finger on it but there is something I don't like about this area of the woods..." Rage sighs.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asks.

"Well it's probably nothing. Just I grew up on a place known as Angel Island and I lived in the forest area of it. So I guess being back in a forest after so many years and it not being the one I grew up in just feels a little weird." Rage theorizes.

"Alright but I want to be clear, there is to be no use of those powers got it?" Celestia requests.

"Principal Celestia, as long as there is not an emergency I have no plans to use any of my powers. I mean it's not like someone corrupted by magic is going to cause issues out here. Even if that happened what would they do encase us in vines?" Rage jokes.

"Alright." Celestia chuckles a little. "Just be careful." she leaves him with before dismissing him.

Rage nods and then looks at the card he was given. He was with XL in a tent. Rage walks to the boys tents and finds XL. "Yo Rage!" he calls waving as Rage walks up.

"Hey XL how's the arm treating you?" Rage asks.

"Great! I had no idea you were so good with robotics." XL says.

"Uh actually thank Tails, not me." Rage says rubbing the back of his head. "I just did what he taught me."

"Oh well anyways it works great." he says.

"Good." Rage smiles. "If you have any issues or need it fixed again please let Sunset or myself know."

"Will do." XL says "Say do you know who my tent partner is?"

"You're looking at him." Rage chuckles putting his gear down on the vacant bed.

"Really?" He asks. "Cool!"

"Yeah." Rage agrees unpacking a few things and applying some bug spray. "What are you going to do?"

"Me?" XL asks. "I am planning to go down to the lake, wanna come?"

"In a while I have a few things I need to do first." Rage answers sitting on his bed.

"Oh okay." XL says leaving "see you later Rage." he says.

Rage waits a few minutes then closes his eyes and lays down allowing sleep to engulf him once more.

 **To Be Continued**


	51. Chapter 3-10: Camp Everfree Part 2

**Chapter 3-10: Camp Everfree Part 2: A Camp with Dark Secrets**

A few hours later Rage wakes up to the late afternoon sun. He sits up in his bed and walks out of his tent. It was quiet and nobody was around. Rage thought for second before he figured that everyone was out doing their own thing. After all most of the kids had never been out in a camping setting before. Rage started down a path into the woods. It was just as quiet until he saw Timber Spruce walking on the adjacent path looking rather glum.

"Timber?" Rage calls and the director looks over to him.

"Oh uh…" He pauses "I don't think I got your name but you were the one Celestia was talking with after the welcoming gathering."

"It's Rage." Rage says. "Rage Chaotic."

"Rage Chaotic…huh interesting name." He says. "Any way what's up?"

"Well just a moment ago you were looking pretty glum. What's wrong?" Rage asks.

"Nothing." Timber lies.

"Timber…" Rage sighs "You're not a very good liar."

"Fine…but you promise not to tell anyone that I told you this?" Timber asks.

"I promise." Rage agrees.

"Well you see this man…Filthy Rich who bought the land off of our parents… he wants to tear the camp down to build some kind of super mall or something."

"Oh so my guess is with all of this you are trying to save the camp right?" Rage asks.

"Yeah." Timber sighs "We've tried everything but that man just won't quit."

"Shame too. From what I have seen this is nice camp…" Rage sighs "I am a bit of a nature lover myself so seeing something like this go… it just sucks."

"I know…" Timber sighs.

"What about your sister?" Rage asks. "How is she taking it?"

"Well…" He starts but pauses. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see, I won't interfere with family affairs." Rage sighs.

"So anyway what is it you're up to?" Timber asks changing the subject.

"Well I was going to go find where my Friend Sunset Shimmer was." Rage answers.

"Oh from what I heard Gloriosa told me that she and Twilight are in their tents. This path will lead you to the place where the girls tent. You can go in but we are not responsible for anything that happens." Timber answers.

"Alright thanks." Rage says as he continues to walk down the path. After a few minutes, he reaches the end of the path and where his friends were tenting. He finds Twilight and Sunset tent and does what he can to knock. "Hey Suns…" Rage says walking in but he stops when he sees something levitating with a purple aura around them. "Woah…"

"R-Rage!" Twilight exclaims and the things suddenly fall.

"Okay what did I miss?" Rage asks.

"S-sorry." Twilight apologizes.

"Rage…you uh kind of caught us at a bad time." Sunset says.

"I'll say." Rage agrees "Twilight what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Rage." Twilight lies.

"Twilight…" Rage sighs "You're almost as bad as Timber is at telling a lie. Please just be honest."

"It's the magic…I don't know if I can control it! If I release it then Midnight Sparkle might come back!" Twilight exclaims.

"You can control it and Midnight Sparkle is gone." Rage says "If you put her in the past she will vanish."

"Easy for you to say!" Twilight exclaims. "You're an alien! All of your problems are an entire universe from here!"

"Well…" Rage says awkwardly rubbing the back of his head making a chuckle similar to Sunset's.

"What?" Twilight asks.

"You'd be surprised." Sunset answers "Rage's past has a way of sneaking up on his even when he had completely forgotten about it."

"Yeah." Rage sighs "So I can tell you that I know you are in control and that if you leave her in the past then she will remain in the past. All of the ones with me were special cases."

"I am glad you two think so but I still say you're both out of your minds." Twilight scoffs.

"If you say so." Rage sighs shaking his head.

"Well we are heading down to the lake you wanna come Rage?" Sunset asks.

"Sure thing." Rage agrees following the two out of the tent.

Down at the dock the others were working on the new one that they had pledged to build. Sonic was pounding a board into place looking at the water sweating. Rainbow looks at him and chuckles. "Come on Sonic it's just a little water." She says.

"Yeah, just a little…water." Sonic chuckles nervously "Nothing to be afraid of."

"He's got a hydrophobia remember?" Applejack reminds Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah." She realizes. "I forgot."

"Hey look it's Sunset, Rage and Twi!" Pinkie exclaims noticing the three walking down the hill. The group waves as Sunset and Rage rush down the hill. Twilight on the other hand remains behind.

"Hey there you guys are!" Applejack exclaims "I was wonderin' where ya had run off to."

"Oh I was with Twilight in our tent helping her with something." Sunset says.

"I was on my way down here and stopped by to check in on them before I came down here." Rage says. "Is XL down here?"

"No, he's down in the archery range." Sonic answers.

"I see." Rage nods looking at the dock then out to the lake. "Nice day for working too." He says "Thought I wouldn't say its such a good day for sailing. Not enough wind." He comments looking at Derpy trying to get the sail on a boat working.

After about a minute or two a look of surprise crosses Rage's face as suddenly the boat catches some huge gust of wind and is sent flying into the dock ruining it. "Look out!" Rage tried yelling at Sonic beforehand but it was already too late. Sonic flew into the water and began flailing.

"Sonic!" Rainbow Dash yells as he starts to go under. Rage pushes by her and leaps into the water. He swims over to where Sonic went under. Then Rage dives in after him. A few seconds go by before Rage surfaces with Sonic in tow. Rage swims Sonic back to the shore and lays him out on dry land. Rainbow runs over to the two and looks at Sonic who was coughing "Sonic are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sonic manages to get out between coughs. "Thanks Rage." He says.

"What are friends for." Rage shrugs.

"Rage, before the boat went flying you had a shocked loo on your face. What happened?" Sunset asks.

"Huh?" Rage asks looking at her. He took a second to process what she had said. "Oh well I felt a surge of magical energy unlike any I had ever felt before they did." He says.

Twilight, who was still hiding in the back of the crowd gasps. She thought she had done it without knowing. "I'm to blame…" she says softly "I did that…."

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaims. "The new dock is ruined!"

"We'll have to start all over again." Applejack sighs.

"Sounds like fun!" Pinkie shouts ecstatically

The rest of the day the group spent working on the dock. Night soon fell and with the moon high in the skies the campers found themselves at a campfire telling stories. Timber had just finished the story about a mythical forest spirit called Gaia Everfree and how she resided in the woods.

Rage yawns as the other jump a bit in fright. "Is that the best you guys have?" Rage asks.

"Oh?" Timber scowls "Do you have a better one Mr. Chaotic?" he asks.

"Indeed." Rage says standing up. "Ahem," he clears his throat… "It all happened about a hundred years ago…" he begins

 _It was in a forest not too different from this one. May have even been the same one… It was once the site of a camp for Girl Scouts. However the camp came to a tragic end and the land was later bought… the tragic end…a tale of misery._

 _The year was 1929… Out on a hike some girls were cheerfully chatting away not a care in the world… The forest was still and the wind calm as it blew through the trees. Everything was going fine… Until it happened. Suddenly one fell behind but the others were too busy gossiping to notice… until a bloodcurdling scream was heard. The remaining girls stopped and shook with fear. Not one dared to turn back… however after a few minutes of arguing they all went back together to find they're friend's body laying there… it's eyes were gone and blood was everywhere._

 _The girls ran in fear and returned home after the body was found…the camp opened next year and the girls return. Only to disappear mysteriously. They say the spirit of their friend took them away for later they were found in an identical state… however the words "WHY'D YOU LET ME DIE" were written in blood by one of them…_

 _They say to this day the spirits of these girls will choose a victim every year to take…and gouge their eyes out until the one who killed their friend is caught…_

"But wouldn't the murder be dead by now?" one kid asks.

"They don't know that…" Rage smirks looking across the group who were shaking in fear for the most part. Rage then looks at Timber. "See that is how you tale a scary story." He boasts.

"Yeah, yeah good job scaring everyone." He mutters silently. "Alright kids off to bed now." He announces. The group stands up as Timber puts the fire out.

The girls return to their tents as the boys follow the path back to theirs. Rage wanders off the path and leaps into a tree not too far from Sunset and Twilight's tent. He lays down to settle in for the night. "Just like old times…" he sighs relaxing.

In the middle of the night Rage found himself in a strange dream…he looked around before seeing Twilight. "Twi?" he calls and runs over.

"Rage? What's going on?" she asks. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know is this your dream?" Rage asks.

"I-I think so." She says. "But then why are you here."

"You must be having a nightmare and I sensed it while I was asleep. Then without knowing it I dove into your dream…" Rage theorizes.

"A nightmare?" Twilight exclaims.

"Hello there Twilight…" a voice chuckles.

"M-Midnight Sparkle!" Twilight exclaims.

"You can never be rid of me." She chuckles… "Twilight can you feel it? You know I am in there… why not just let me out? Use your magic."

"Don't listen to her Twilight!" Rage shouts. "You're in control not her! You have the power to use your magic without turning into her."

"I…I don't know!" Twilight cries falling to her knees. "I don't know!"

"Twilight…" Rage says softly as he knelt, putting a hand on her shoulder. Next thing he knew he woke up. Rage looked around to see the sun slowly rising over the horizon. He looked down and saw Twilight's head was up… she had woken up too. Then he saw Sunset walk over to her to check on her. Rage could hear them talk but he couldn't quite make out what it was that they were saying.

After a few minutes Rage leaps down from the tree and accidentally lands in front of the two. "ah!" Twilight exclaims.

"Oh sorry!" Rage says. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Rage what are you doing?" Sunset asks.

"Getting out of bed." Rage says innocently.

"You mean to tell me you slept…in a tree?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah." Rage answers. "and?"

"Well…nevermind." Twilight sighs. "Rage…were you?"

"In your dream?" Rage asks finishing her sentence.

"Yeah." Twilight agrees.

"Yeah I was." Rage says. "But only you took notice of me… you know that means you ARE in control of your magic."

"You know about that Rage?" Sunset asks.

"Yeah, I do." Rage answered. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Well…we wanted to keep it between us." Sunset says.

"Oh sorry…" Rage says rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know."

"Rage!" XL calls running up.

"Oh hey XL good morning." Rage says. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" he pants. "Unless you count the fact that the earth just rumbled like crazy over by the climbing wall…"

"What?" Rage exclaims before he runs back with XL and the two girls behind them. When they arrive Rainbow Dash had just returned in a blur that would have given Sonic and run for his money.

"R-Rainbow?" Rage asks.

"Huh?" she asks "Oh sorry…when the ground started to shake I panicked and I ran. Before I knew it, I was back in town."

"Strange…" Sunset says rubbing her chin.

"You should have seen the strange gem like shield Rarity put up." XL says.

"I am sorry what?" Rage asks.

"Oh yeah…" Rarity says nervously "That…"

"So…Rainbow has some kind of super speed…. Rarity a protective gem barrier…Applejack some abnormal strength… if I didn't know any better I'd say you guys were slowly developing powers from being exposed to Equestrian magic." Rage guesses.

"You think so?" Sunset asks.

"I mean think about it. With the recent events over the last few years it is entirely possible." Rage responds crossing his arms. "But why now?"

"….maybe because of me…" Twilight says silently.

"Did you say something Twilight?" Rainbow asks.

"N-no." she objects turning "I'll just leave you guys alone for now."

"Wait." Sunset says grabbing her. Suddenly a few visions of previous issues flashed into her head.

"Twilight…you thought you were responsible for all of this?" Sunset asks.

"That's simply preposterous! You weren't even here this morning!" Rarity exclaims "You couldn't have done it."

"Rarity has a good point." Applejack says. "Something else is going on around here."

"What though?" Rage asks.

"Maybe someone from your world came through or something?" Sunset suggests.

"No, I would have sensed a distortion on space time if that was the case." Rage denies. "There is no way you can travel between worlds like that without doing that."

"What else could have caused it?" Sunset asks.

"Well I have two theories." Rage says. "Either someone else here has magic or it may be possible that there is some magic just floating around."

"Rage those sound a little farfetched." Sunset says. "How else could there be any Equestrian magic here?"

"Magic." Rage says. "You know magic is simply a force we cannot completely understand or control. So you never know what could happen."

"Rage has a valid point." Sonic says "But my only question would be who."

"You never know." XL says "I mean back home how many Chaos users are there?"

"Don't get me started on that…" Rage says putting his head in his hand. "That's just ludicrous."

"So wait…Rage are your powers really that common?" Applejack asks. "I thought they's was special to ya'll."

"Well Chaos itself isn't uncommon on our home world. However, the extent I can use it to is. Nobody else alive on Mobius can use the amount and extensive set of abilities that I can when it comes to using Chaos. Unless they're a Chaos Guardian with Chaosblood themselves but all of that is complicated so I'll spare the details for now. Sonic and Shadow on the other hand… theirs falls in a weird place where most can but only come can effectively use that level."

"Gee every time we chat about this it gets more and more confusing…" Rarity sighs "Why isn't anything just straightforward?"

"Just the way things are…" Twilight sighs looking away.

"Twi-" Sunset starts.

"No Sunset." She says. "I am at fault… There is nobody else who could have one it but me."

"Twilight…" Sunset says "That isn't true."

"Well the likelihood of another person with it is slim." Sonic says.

"See!" Twilight shouts before running off.

"Sonic!" Rage shouts hitting him upside the head.

"What?" He asks.

"Really?" Sunset scolds "Do you have ANY idea how emotionally unstable Twilight is right now? Last night I caught her trying to sneak out of camp! She's still beaten up over what happened back during the Friendship Games!"

"But why is it all coming to the surface now?" Rainbow Dash asks. "We've ben through a lot since then! So why now? What's changed in her? Could it be the darkness?"

"No…" Rage says grimly. "Darkness does not work like that..."

"Rage what's up now?" Sunset asks.

"What do you mean?" Rage asks.

"Well you're acting like you do when you're remembering something." Rarity points out.

"Just…my past." Rage says with a heavy sigh.

"What about it?" Sonic asks.

"Back when I found out I was a Chaos Guardian." Rage says. "…During the Black Night."

"Black Night?" Fluttersh asks "That sounds scary…"

"What is 'The Black Night?'" Applejack asks.

"Back on our world it was a day when the evil sealed away in our worlds dark copy broke free." Sonic says. "Rage here was only 10 when it happened."

"What happened?" Sunset asks.

"Well…" Rage begins…

 _It was August 28_ _th_ _my 10_ _th_ _birthday… I was out playing in the forest with my old friends Nix and Christina._

"Wait Nix was your friend?!" Sonic asks shocked.

"Yeah, he was…" Rage sighs "A good one too…now as I was saying."

 _We were out in the woods, our favorite spot was this field in a clearing that had some rocks… The day was warm and we were doing the usual chatting._

 _"Hey Rage…have you heard the old legends about the darkness?" Nix asks._

 _"Course' I have." Rage answered. "Our whole town never shuts up about it."_

 _"Well if it comes back do you think this world would have a chance?" Nix asked_

 _"I doubt it. Not without a Chaos Guardian… but they've been gone for so long that if one was to show up then that would be a goddamn miracle." Rage responds._

 _"I see…so darkness isn't all that bad then?" Nix wonders._

 _"I never said that." Rage says "But if it comes back I feel like it would be a disaster Chaos Guardian or no Chaos Guardain."_

 _"Listen to you two." Christina giggles. "You act as if it'll happen!"_

 _"You never know…" Nix sighs._

 _Anyways moving on to later that night I was lying in bed when I felt the ground shake and some screams. I jumped out of bed and ran to see what was going on. Around me the entire place was under attack by monsters. I grab the small branch I had as a walking stick to beat some of them away but it didn't do me any good. I ran to find my friends… Chrisstina was nowhere to be found and I found Nix out in our favorite spot._

 _"Nix!" I shout._

 _"Rage! It's happened! The darkness is here!" He says. "Come with me! I am going with it. I am going to survive!"_

 _"Nix! No!" I yell._

 _"But you said it yourself the darkness is stronger!" He says as some kind of dark energy consumes him slowly._

 _"No that isn't it!" I yell before he was engulfed completely. After that he was gone. I turn to find myself surrounded by the evil beasts. "No! I won't let you take me too!" I shouted. I acted brave but when they leaped I knew I was a dead man… I covered my face and braced myself but a bright light instead appeared and in my hand was my sword. The one I use now. At the time I had no idea what was going on so I used it to suppress the darkness I killed the monsters… Didn't take me too long to meet Chaotix and move on…_

"…So that is what happened." Rage sighs.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Sunset says. "I had no clue that was what happened."

"Whatever did happen with Christina?" Sonic asks.

"I…I don't know." Rage says looking down. "She's gone…I guess."

"Attention Campers everyone please report to the parade grounds!" a voice chimes over the loud speaker.

The group begins to go before Rage stops and pulls grabs Sunset. "Twilight!" Rage exclaims.

"Right!" Sunset says as the two run off to grab her. They find her in the woods and manage to stop her.

"Twilight…" Sunset says. "Why?"

"Because…I can't stay around you guys if that kind of stuff is going to happen." Twilight says.

"Hold up." Rage says "I sense something…"

"What?" Sunset asks. "What could be so important that-"

"It's magic…like what Twilight has." Rage exclaims "Come on!" He exclaims running. The two shrug at each other and follow him until they reach the old quarry. "You guys go on in I am heading back. In case anyone asks."

"Good luck." Sunset says as Rage runs off. Then she and Twilight enter the cave.

"What is this place?" Twilight asks.

"Look" Sunset says as they see Gloriosa grabbing some of the stones.

"Gloriosa?" Twilight asks.

"Huh?!" She exclaims turning. "What are you two doing here?!"

Meanwhile Rage makes it back and looks around. "Why were we called here?" he asks.

"That's why." Sonic says pointing to a guy in a suit. "That's Filthy Rich he's about to close the camp down."

"What?" Rage exclaims. "That greedy son of a-" he stops as the ground shakes.

"What's going on?" XL asks as a figure that looked like Gloriosa comes floating out of the forest.

"Sis?" Timber asks. "What's going on?"

"Ha ha ha." She says. "I've got this! We won't have to worry about that filthy moneybags taking our camp! I am going to keep it here forever!"

"What are you planning on doing?" A kid asks.

"Good question…" She chuckles as vines and tree roots start sprouting up everywhere slowly engulfing everything.

"This doesn't look good." Rage says looking around. "She's become corrupt."

"Ahhh!" Rarity screams. Slowly the vines manage to engulf everything even people. Rage cuts them as much as he could as they overtake the others.

"What are you doing?!" Rage yells to her.

"What does it look like? We are going to stay in this camp forever! I thought you liked the outdoors Rage." Gloriosa says.

"I do but this? This is insanity!" Rage yells mentally calling for the Chaos Emeralds. "I know you want to save the camp but this won't help! Please stop!" he encourages.

"Oh what do you know?" She scoffs. "Nobody would ever want to buy this land if something like this happened on it!"

"This isn't the way to go!" Sonic yells.

"Please!" Rebecca says. "Don't do this!"

"Oh please what are you going to do about it?" Gloriosa chuckles.

"Fine…I see how it is." Rage sighs "I didn't want to do this…"

"huh?" Gloriosa grunts as the Chaos Emeralds reach Rage and he begins to glow brightly.

"But you have left me with no other option." He announces in a voice with a slight echo. A pillar of light engulfs Rage as Gloriosa tries to wrap Rage in vines. A few seconds go by before Rage bursts out of them glowing red. His hair had become red and yellow and his clothes a mixture of the colors. "Inferno Chaos, flame of light heed my call!" He shouts as he leaps to Gloriosa and punches her with a flaming fist.

"You little! I can't believe this!" She screams at him.

"You have no idea how much I hear that." Rage says. "Look I know you don't want to lose this place but this isn't the way to go about it!"

"What do you know? This camp means everything to me! You don't know what it's like to lose everything that matters to you!" Gloriosa screams wrapping Rage up in vine.

"You're wrong…" Rage says sadly, "I do know what it's like to lose everything I care for. All too well in fact," Rage sighs. "I lost my family when I was young… I do know what it's like so if you're going to take it from anyone take it from me… this isn't the answers. You have a chance to get it back! I don't… please make the right choice!" Rage shouts.

"That doesn't change anything!" She yells as Rage burns through the vines using his fire.

"It's no use… she's too far gone…" Rage says to himself "Damn,"

Meanwhile Sunset and Twilight reach the large wall of vines. "Oh no," Sunset exclaims "What do we do?"

"Hear that?" Twilight asks.

"Hear what?" Sunset replies.

"Give it up!" Gloriosa's voice echoes.

"No! I am not going to let you win!" Rage's follows.

"It sounds like Rage is fighting her off," Twilight says.

"We have to get in there!" Sunset exclaims "Twi please you have to use your magic!"

"But…." Twilight starts.

"Twilgiht our friends are in danger!" Sunset shouts.

"Alright fine." She says. Twilight walks closer to the vines and glows as they are parted just large enough for the two to slip into.  
"Rage!" Sunset shouts as they enter

"Guys!" he exclaims as vines go for the other two.

"I will not let you two interfere with what I am doing!" Gloriosa yells.

"Enough of this!" Rage yells glowing again. "If this keeps up you'll go insane! I am not going to let that happen!" He shouts as the Chaos Emeralds blast through the vine barrier and surround Rage. In a blinding flash of light Rage is turned into his Hyper Form.

"What? What is this?!" Gloriosa shouts before Rage vanishes from sight. Suddenly in the blink of an eye the necklace holding the stones that she had used went flying off her neck before Rage appeared again and grabbed it.

Strangely the crystals then separated and went to the girls. Rage powers down as each crystal glows before dimming. Timber runs over to his sister as the vines retract.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asks Rage at about the same time Timber asks Gloriosa the same thing. Rage nodded hi response.

"Yeah…" Gloriosa says rubbing her head.

"Sorry if I was a little rough." Rage says to Timber.

"It's alright, thank you Rage…you were amazing." Timber thanks him giving him a hug. "I am just glad to have my sister back."

"Yes, yes very touching now if you all will move along I have to begin work on my new mega mall." Filthy Rich says stiffening his collar. Rage then forms his sword again and points it to Filthy Rich's neck.

"How about you leave this camp alone and find somewhere else to build your ridiculous shopping center." Rage warns. Filthy Rich, who was sweating from having the blade so close to his neck puts his hands up and nods.

"O-Okay fine you win I will leave this camp alone just don't hurt me!" he says before backing up and getting into his limo before it speeds away.

"I don't think he will be coming back here any time soon." Rebecca smiles.

"Hey where's XL?" Sonic asks.

"Good question…" Rebecca replies. "Where did he get off to?

"Over here!" He calls waving an arm. He was still wrapped in vines. Rage walked over and cuts them before dismissing his weapon and helping XL up. "Thanks" he sighs.

"Well that was an interesting few days." Rage says. "Hopefully the rest of camp won't be so crazy."

"Yeah… kind of sucks that we didn't get that break from magic that we all wanted huh?" Rebecca agrees.

"You know I doubted we would get it from the beginning." Rage says crossing his arms. "It sucks but I guess it's our curse."

"You say it like you don't enjoy kicking butt like you did just a few minutes ago," Rainbow Dash teases.

"Well that may be true but it does become annoying after a while. So a good rest from it now and then would be nice." Rage replies.

"Rage is right. It may be fun kicking evil's butt and all that… but a break now and then is nice. Otherwise it becomes tedious and the fun in it just sinks." Sonic sighs.

"I am sorry." Gloriosa cries. "I am so sorry!"

"Hm?" Applejack grunts as they all look at her.

"I didn't mean to cause any harm! I just didn't want to lose the camp!" she wails.

"Cheer up." Rage says. "I understand."

"Y..you do?" She asks.

"Of course, I do." Rage answers. "Sometimes when you are backed into a corner you act without thinking. No need to worry about it in the end things worked out right?"

"Yeah and besides the camp stays and we still have a dock to finish." Celestia says.

"And my fashion show!" Rarity exclaims.

"Oh brother…" Sonic sighs.

"Just be glad we're not wearing anything." Rage mutters to Sonic who nods.

"Makes you feel bad for the girls a little bit, doesn't it?" He mutters back. Rage nods and looks at the girls who sighed.

"But we'll still have to sit through it." Rage adds.

"Don't remind me." Sonic sighs.

"Rage, Sonic?" Rarity asks looking at them.

"What?" Rage asks.

"Would you two mind if I got your measurements? I have a few ideas for men's outfits I want to try!" Rarity asks.

"Sonic'll do it." Rage says pushing Sonic in front of him

"What about you Rage?" Rarity asks.

"Oh, I don't know if I am up to it. I am awfully tired after all that." Rage lies.

"Fine…" Rarity says. "Sonic will do."

"Rage!" Sonic shouts as Rarity takes him into the mess hall. Rage waves with a smirk as she dags him in, Sonic gives Rage a mean glare.

"Let me guess you're not really that tired are ya?" Applejack guesses/

"No, but I did just stop all of that." Rage says sitting down on a bench connected to a picnic table and sighing. "That does take a lot of energy…"

"You really are a strange boy Rage…" Rainbow sighs.

"Oh? Sonic isn't?" Rage retorts.

"Well I guess that's true." Sunset smiles with a laugh. "You, Sonic, Shadow all of you guys from Mobius are a little bit weird…"

"Yeah I could say the same about you guys." Rage smirks getting a chuckle from the others.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our time out here." Luna suggests "We still have two days before we have to return to CHS."

"I am all for that…" Sunset sighs laying down in the grass.

"Tell me about it…" Twilight agrees laying down next to her.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: This Chapter marks 100,000 words in total! Thank you all for the support thus far! Next chapter will be the first chapter with a requested story. If you'd like to request something feel free to ask!**


	52. 3-11: Elements, A Revelation

**3-11: Elements, A Revelation**

 **A/N: 95% of this chapter was written by XLR8 The Fox. I have only done minor editing to it and added to the ending.**

It was another day at Camp Everfree. Everyone was doing different activities. Wall climbing, boat riding, and much more, XL was at the archery ranging working on his archery. He got 3 bulls eyes after a couple of tries. At some point Twilight came up to XL.

"You're pretty good with that," said Twilight as XL put the bow and arrows down as turned to Twilight.

"Yeah, when I was on Mobius, I was given a choice of weapons I would use as my duty of an Elemental Guardian, I chose a bunch of weapons to protect those who can't defend themselves." said XL as Twilight got curious,

"You know, you still have yet to explain what an Elemental Guardian really is, can you explain it to me?" asked Twilight in curiosity

"I guess, but maybe I should tell the rest of our friends as well, so I won't need to explain it over and over." said XL,

"Ok, that makes sense" said Twilight,

"I will tell everyone to be by the dock in a hour," said XL as he grabbed the bow again," I'm gonna continue shooting." said XL as he picked up some arrows,

"Ok, see you in a hour" Twilight replies as she walked off, XL was about to shoot again when he heard a loud noise which broke his focus as he shot up in the air, the arrow flew up and went into the forest, "…scrap" said XL as he went into the forest to retrieve the arrow.

He walked for a few minutes before finding the arrow, "there you are" said XL as he crouched down to pick up the arrow, only to also see some big green roots, "what the?" said XL as he picked up the arrow and looked at the roots, suddenly, the roots started moving as he readied his bow, his eyes followed where the root was heading, only to see a dark part of the forest.

Suddenly, XL felt a Surge mixture of magic, Chaos energy and elemental energy. He aimed his bow at where he felt the energy. He saw red eyes in the darkness as they approached. It looked like a teenage girl, she had some nature themed clothes, a jumper with root patterns on it with the hood that looked like an animal, she had track suit trousers with flower patterns on them, roots and flowers covered parts of her body. She almost looked like Gloriosa when she lost control of equestrian magic. Around her plant life grew slowly as she advanced.

"This isn't good" XL exasperates as the girl glared XL and raised her arm. A giant root to rose from the earth and charge at XL. XL shot the arrow at the root damaging it. Then he summoned his fire sword and slashed at the root, cutting most of it that rose from the surface off. The girl then roared like a tiger or lion as she retreated into the woods. XL ran back to the camp to warn the others.

Meanwhile, Rage was relaxing in his and XL's scheduled tent, it was quiet, until XL came running in, "Rage!" said XL, almost out of breath, Rage got up as he saw XL almost out of breath,

"XL? Did something happen?" Rage asked XL as XL breathed to get his breath back,

"we have a problem, and it's not involving camp activities" said XL as he sat on his bed,

"What are you going on about?" asked Rage as XL looked to Rage.

"Rage, there is a corrupted Elemental Guardian here" said XL worry shrouding his voice.

"Wait, a Corrupted Elemental Gaurdian? Last time I checked you were the only one here." said Rage.

"That's what I thought too" said XL as he was worried.

"so why is it another Elemental Guardian here?" Rage wonders aloud as XL opened a small portal. He reached into it and pulled out a gold ring with a ruby in it as its shaped as a Flame symbol.

"I don't know, but I know that she is corrupted and needs help before it's too late" said XL as the ring glowed in a red aura.

"Well that's obvious…" Rage sighs. "We should inform the others."

"Yeah, we don't have much time either." XL says as the two hurry to the dock.

The group had gathered by the docks as XL stood on the end of the dock, he revealed his gold ring as it floated in his hand. "This is a Chaos Ring, they hold the power of the elements" said XL as the group observed it, "when someone gets the title of an Elemental Guardian, they are given a Chaos Ring which has the same Elemental power as them. However, if they are separated from their Chaos Ring for a specific amount of time, their power begins to corrupt them." said XL.

"So, what like what happened to Nix and Vlagh?" Sonic asks.

"No it's different from them." Rage answers. "If it was I would have sensed it by now."

"Then what is it?" Twilight asks

"Why don't we just let XL explain?" Rage sighs.

"When an Elemental Guardians power corrupts, they start to go after things that will oppose a danger to their power and Element. f they don't have their Chaos Ring by the time they enter their final stage of corruption. They will be corrupted forever. There is only 2 ways to reverse the corruption, one is to return the Chaos Ring that has the same Element as the Corrupted Elemental Guardian before the final stage of corruption, once returned, the corruption will be reversed. The second is to contact the Mistress of Light, Mistress Fiona, she is the one of many Elemental Masters who created the Chaos Rings" said XL as the group was shocked about this information, Rage walked up to XL

"XL, how did you become an Elemental Guardian?" asked Rage "Normally I catch wind of things like that but I was never informed of it. Master Chaos was not happy at that development…"

"I was 12 when it happened, I was at my school, and my brother, Kix, was being bullied, when I came, the bullies where about to stab him with a knife, I felt something burn inside of me, when I got there, I stood in front of my brother, then suddenly, a wave of flames sent the bullies flying, they see me determined to protect my brother. They then ran off. As my brother and I were heading back home Mistress Fiona appeared. She told me and my brother where descendants of Elemental Guardians. She gave me the Chaos Ring of Fire, and my brother, the Chaos Ring of Electricity" said XL as he brought out another God Ring with a Citrine gem in it in a shape of a Lightning Bolt.

"Wait, XL, how do you have your brothers Ring? Did he give it to ya?" asked Applejack as XL had some tears streaming down his face, "No, Vlagh made Midnight Sparkle kill him in front of me, which is how I became Dark Flame that one time" said XL as Twilight remembered what happened back then, the rest of the group felt sorry for XL, but XL wiped his tears, "Let's not worry about me for now, what matters is that we have a Corrupted Elemental Guardian is here and is getting worse. " said XL as the group got worried, "we need to find her Chaos Ring, from what Elemental Power she was using. She must be the Elemental Guardian of Nature. We need to find a Chaos Ring with a green gem in the shape of a leaf inside the Ring. We should start looking. " said XL. They split up into small groups to find the Chaos Ring of Nature, the first group was Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The second was Shadow, Rebecca and Rarity. The third group was Rage, Sunset and Pinkie Pie. The last group was XL, Twilight and Fluttershy.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and applejack looked by the climbing wall, since it was close to the forest. Shadow, Rebecca and Rarity were looking by the tents. Rage, Sunset and Pinkie Pie decided to look near the forest, while XL, Twilight and Fluttershy searched in the forest. XL had his sword of flames in case they found the corrupted Elemental Guardian, "keep an eye out, the Chaos Ring must be here somewhere" said XL as Twilight and Fluttershy looked around, just then, some Foxes ran onto the path XL, Twiligh and Fluttershy were on, the group saw them as they looked scared.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Twilight, XL Kneeled down as he then started to yip like a normal fox, one of the foxes yipped back, Fluttershy and Twilight were surprised that XL was communicating with the foxes, XL nodded to the foxes as he got up and faced the two girls, "These foxes got scared by the corrupted guardian, she's close" Said XL as they got scared a bit.

Meanwhile with Rage, Sunset and Pinkie were still looking by the entrance of the forest, just then, Rage felt a small surge of energy. H looked in the direction the energy was coming from, he then saw it was coming from the building Gloriosa's office was, "I think I found out where the Chaos Ring might be" said Rage as Sunset faced him while Pinkie had her head in a bush, " where is it?" asked Sunset as Rage pointed to the building, "in there" said Rage as Pinkie took her head out of the bush as he hair had leaves and branches in them.

Meanwhile with Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, "man, finding this Chaos ring is hard work" said Sonic as Rainbow Dash was also having a hard time,

"Maybe we're just lookin' in the wrong spot?" said Applejack as they then some rustling, they looked to some bushes near the climbing wall, Sonic got into a defensive position while Rainbow Dash and Applejack got ready to attack, just then, the ground rumbled as then something burst out of the ground, they saw that it was a giant venus flytrap, but it looked more monstrous, "the heck?!" said Sonic and Rainbow Dash as the Flytrap looked at them moving its head to where Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are, it roared at them. Sonic runs towards it as he had an idea, "Sonic are ya crazy?!" shouted Applejack as Sonic started doing a spindash in front of the monster Flytrap really fast. "Nope, just gonna cut down a weed!" said Sonic as he spindashed towards the Flytrap as he hit the main stem of the Flytrap, as he managed to cut through it, causing the Flytrap to fall off its stem as it looked dead

"Is it dead?" asked Rainbow Dash as Sonic walked over to her and Applejack, "I don't know" said Sonic as then the monster flytrap roared again as its roots from the ground grabbed onto the cut stem that was attached to the Flytrap as the Flytrap lunged its mouth towards them and tried to bite them, "Woah! Guess not" said Sonic as he tried to distract it. Applejack tried to use her Equestrian Strength to rip the Flytrap from the roots.

Meanwhile in the forest, XL, Twilight and Fluttershy heard the roar from the Flytrap, "what on earth was that!?" asked Twilight.

"No idea, but we need to head back to the camp now," said XL as then they heard growling as they saw the Corrupted Elemental Guardian, except she had gotten worse. She was becoming dark green and lots of vines and roots surrounded her and her eyes had turned black with green pupils with cracks around her eyes.

"She's getting worse" said XL as the Corrupted Guardian roared and giant roots rose from the ground chargeingat XL, XL used his Fire sword to cut down the root as it was a blaze, Twilight ponied up as she was ready to help fight, "Fluttershy, you should get back to camp and tell the other!" XL yells as Fluttershy got up and saw the corrupted Guardian.

"O-ok, I'll try" said Fluttershy in fear as she ran off back to camp, the Guardian hissed as more roots and vines appeared, "this is gonna be tough" said XL as he and Twilight got ready to fight

Back with Rage, Sunset and Pinkie, they went to Gloriosa's house /office and looked around, they looked around to find the Chaos Ring, then Sunset found a Gold Ring on Gloriosa's desk, it had an Emerald gem in the ring, the emerald was shaped as a leaf,

"I found the Chaos Ring!" said Sunset as Rage and Pinkie went to her and saw it.

"Nice job, now let's get to XL and show him the-" before Rage could continue, Gloriosa walked in through the door and saw the 3 there,

"Whats going? Why are you in my office?" asked Gloriosa as they turned to her, Gloriosa saw Sunset holding the Chaos Ring

"what are you doing with that?" asked Gloriosa as Rage stood forward, "This doesn't belong to you Gloriosa, it belongs to someone else, and they need it." said Rage as Gloriosa was confused,

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Gloriosa, then suddenly, the foour heard roaring as then ran out to see Sonic, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity fighting off giant flytraps.

Rage and Sunset saw Fluttershy run out of the forest, "Fluttershy, wheres XL and Twilight?" asked Sunset as Fluttershy was almost out of breath, "the, Corrupted Guardian, she's getting worse, and XL and, Twilight are fighting her" said Fluttershy, just then they heard more roaring and saw the Corrupted Guardian come out of the forest as she had vines and roots holding her up in the air. The vines were holding XL and Twilight. Twilight tried to get out but XL seemed to be knocked out

"Twilight! XL!" said Rage as he shot a Chaos Spear at the vines, cutting them as Twilight and XL fell down as Twilight tried to pick up XL, but then the Corrupted Guardian saw this as she tried to attack, then Rage appeared in front of the Corrupted Guardian as she kicked her back, "I don't think so" Rage grunts as he helped Twilight get XL away from the Corrupted Guardian.

"what the heck happened?!" asked Rage as Sonic, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie pie finished fighting the fly traps as they went to rage and the others, "she's gotten worse, she is so strong, XL and I couldn't beat her" said Twilight as Rage looked to the Corrupted Guardian which had gotten up from the attack he did to her, he then summoned his sword, "maybe I can" said Rage as he then glowed in a red aura as he charged towards the Corrupted Guardian

The Corrupted Guardian summoned tons of roots and vines as they acted as a shield from Rages attack, Rage kept striking the vines and roots, cutting them down, as he got through it however, the Corrupted Guardian had a Boulder being held up by roots and vines, she threw the boulder at Rage as he tried to dodge it. It was too late, Rage was struck by the boulder and got sent to the ground, but he got up. "Dammit…" Rage curses he still wasn't fully recovered from the battle with Gloriosa and as such he was already weakened.

The Corrupted Guardian roared at Rage. suddenly, she summoned a black energy ball with a dark green aura around the energy ball, she then shot the energy ball at Rage, Rage got hit as he was sent flying, XL was trying to get up after being knocked out, but then Rage collided into XL as both of them got hit badly as they had struck against a big rock, which knocked both of them down

"Rage! XL!" said Sunset and Twilight as they and the rest of the group had ran towards them, unfortunately, Vines and roots covered Rage and XL as the Corrupted Guardian was slowly heading towards the group, "we have to get her the Chaos Ring now!" said Shadow, "but what about XL and Rage?!" Said Sunset as she and Twilight were on the verge of crying, "if we don't stop that Corrupted Guardian, we may not be able to save them" said Shadow as Sonic didn't want to, but he knew this was right, the rest of the group understood but Sunset and Twilight wanted to get XL and Rage out of the Vines and roots now

Meanwhile under the roots and vines, as they were covered Rage looked to XL. "Hey, I have an idea...you may not like it though",

"Well let's hear it." XL grunts,

"It's clear we are going to have too much trouble fighting her alone. However, if we can fuse we may be able to defeat her." Rage suggests,

"Heh I'd do it! What makes you think I may not like it?" XL answers,

"Because, you could die..." Rage answered grimly "Very rarely is it I can fuse with others because of my internal Chaos Force. Most people die after we split... but it may be our only shot here",

XL smirked "Dude, your talking to the Fox who had parts of him destroyed and replaced with holographic robot parts, I can take it, besides, with both powers of Guardians of different roles as one, we will be strong enough to take her down, its not like we have a choice in the matter anyway" XL pants.

"Alright, if you understand the risks involved." Rage says.

Just as the Corrupted Guardian was about to shoot another energy ball at the group, Sonic, Shadow and the rest of the group felt a surge of power, "Burn! Bureijingukaosu!" Rage's voice echoes and the vines and roots got blasted away by a beam of light, Rage stood in his Final Form "Ryuu Saishu Burijingukaosu" he says. Soon a portal opens and 11 Golden Rings with different symbols come out of the other, the Chaos Ring of Nature floated up as the Chaos Rings, along with XL's Chaos Ring of Fire, floated around XL the Chaos Emeralds then appeared around Rage just then, a bright pillar of light engulfs XL. When it died XL was in a different form, his tails had grown bigger and longer, his fur changed from red to white as his white fur changed into red as his bangs changed as well, red to white except for the blue part which had turned purple, XL had Fire patterns on his arms, tails and his gloves, XL was glowing in a Firey aura.

"Nice try, but its gonna take a lot more than that to beat me!" said XL in his Ultimate Fire Form as the group was amazed, they could feel the power emanating from Rage and XL,

"We're not going down without a fight!" yelled Rage as the Corrupted Guardian growled in anger.

" Ready?" XL asked Rage as Rage nodded,

"If you are!" said Rage as the 2 got ready to use Chaos Control, "Chaos Control!" shouted XL and Rage as they teleported into the same place, as the beam of light got bigger and brighter, Flames and Chaos Energy was flowing around the beam of light

The group saw a faint silhouette of a mobian figure, the beam of Light was dying down as the figure was more clear to see, he had white fur, two large fox tails with the tips being red, he wasn't wearing a shirt but had Rage's jacket on, Rages jeans, but his shoes were a combination of Rage's and XL's shoes, he had chest fur and face fur, which were white, his had quills pointing up with purple streaks on them, and the top part of his quills had a flame shaped pattern, he has 3 bangs on his fore head, the top and bottom bangs were white while the middle was purple, the mobian was glowing with fiery aura around him, just then he opened his eyes to show purple eyes, the group and corrupted guardian saw the new being that has appeared as he looked towards the corrupted guardian, and then to the group

"Rage? XL?" asked Sunset, just then the Mobian smiled as he pointed his thumb to himself, "the names Raxel" said the new Raxel.

The group was amazed, but the corrupted guardian growled and roared as she then summoned another energy ball, she saw some of the campers hiding and aimed her sphere at them, suddenly she got kicked back by Raxel with incredible speed, Raxel smirked as the corrupted guardian lost her focus and staggered back, she was furious

Raxel focused his energy as then he glowed more powerful with rainbow aura, fire aura and Chaos aura flowed around him, the Corrupted Guardian growled as she summoned more spheres and aimed them at Raxel, she shot them as then Raxel destroyed them witgh a Chaos spear, he flew up as fire was being summoned around him, "Chaos!" said Raxel, preparing an attack, the Corrupted guardian got worried as she summoned more giant fly trap monsters towards Raxel, "Flame!" said Raxel as he shot a giant blast of yellow fire which incinerated the fly traps.

The Corrupted Guardian roared as she charged towards Raxel, Raxel spindashed towards the Corrupted Guardian as he hit her right on her body, pushing her back while still in a flaming spindash, just as they fought it was over the Corrupted Guardian summoned a Giant energy ball in her hand , she then shot it towards Raxel, Raxel harnessed his power as he then shot a rainbow beam at the energy ball, Raxel was winning as then the energy ball cracked and got destroyed as the rainbow beam hit the corrupted guardian

The Corrupted Guardian got knocked out, the group of friends saw this as Raxel stood in front of the Corrupted Guardian, the Chaos Ring of Nature appeared in his hand, he pointed the symbol of the Chaos Ring towards the Corrupted Guardian, "I summon the Power of this Chaos Ring, to revert the effects of corruption from this Guardian" said Raxel, just then, a small green beam shot out of the ring and onto the forehead of the Corrupted Guardian, then the corruption of the Guardian was disappearing, so did the damage she caused on the camp, the overgrown fly traps withered fast as they were now dead plants and crumbled away.

The Corrupted Guardian was now healed as she looked better, she had light green skin, crimson hair, her jumper was white and light green and had brown tracksuit trousers, she opened her eyes to reveal Blue eyes as she stood up, "I believe this belongs to you" said Raxel as he gave her the Chaos Ring, she glowed energy as she was bonded back to her Chaos Ring.

"Thank you" said the girl as then suddenly, Raxel glowed white as he disappeared while Rage and XL got blown back separate ways, XL wasn't in good shape, his robotic parts got broken off, his Right eye, Left arm and Right leg got blown off, he couldn't get up, "uh, a little help here?" asked XL as Rage got up as he went to XL and helped him up, XL trying to balance on his left leg, "thanks, I can't believe we fused! And we won!" said XL.

"Well had I been at full power…" Rage grunts before Sunset hits him

"Rage…" she whispers "Don't one up yourself."

"Anyway there is still something I don't get." Rage sighs.

"What's that?" XL asks. Rage looks to the guardian.

"Why was she here. I locked all passages from Mobius to here when I came back so unless she was on Dark Mobius with someone who had access to the dark gateways there isn't any possible way she could have gotten here." Rage explains, "Explain yourself."

"Rage, come one she was just corrupted! This is no time to be so demanding with her!" XL shouts.

"XL…" Rage sighs "Normally I wouldn't but we are still in danger. As such I cannot spare any sympathy right now. Now uh…"

"Flora." She answers.

"Right Flora, do you remember much of anything?" Rage asks.

"Well… there was this one guy he was dark and I couldn't make out any features besides these evil…red…eyes…" Flora says.

"Did he talk?" Rage asks, she nods "Scratchy voice like ice to the ears, or deeper more sinister?"

"It was a deeper more sinister sound." Flora says. "I still can't remember where I was when it all happened." Rage sighs. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I should have guessed…" Rage groans.

"What?" XL asks "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"If you'd calm down and give me a chance to talk then the answer would be no." Rage sighs. "It's Vlagh, he's responsible for all of this."

"How do you know that Rage?" Flora asks. "I've never heard of this 'Vlagh' and I am sure if he was as big of a threat as you claim the Elemental Guardians would know!"

"The reason you haven't heard of him is because I defeated him originally 6000 or more years ago." Rage admits.

"Wait did you say 6000?!" Twilght exclaims.

"You're over 6000?! That's not possible!" Sunset exclaims.

"It's true." Rage sighs. "The Guardians Blessing…a special power bestowed upon Chaos Guardians…it makes it so we cannot age…"

"So, that whole thing about you being in high school before…was that a lie?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"No," Rage answered. "For part of it I was in condensed time-space where the flow of time is different. It was for training and it doesn't help that Dark Mobius' flow of time is so much faster than Mobius' for Mobius' time it was about 5 years. For their time, it was 6000 and since I killed him there it was 6000 years ago. Look let's leave it at I killed him and he's come back a few times. Though he has never recharged this fast or been reborn…" Rage ponders.

"Hold up Rage, why didn't he come with her?" Sonic asks.

"You're right!" Rage exclaims "That's why she's here. Vlagh was too weak to travel between worlds on his own so he sent someone else to do the work for him!"

"Are you saying he used me because he wasn't strong enough to do so himself? Ha! Yeah right! He obvious used me for my power." Flora laughs.

"Actually, no Rage is right." Sonic says. "Vlagh likes things done himself so if he sends someone else it's either because he can't do it himself or he has a bigger plan in the works."

"Besides if I wasn't still recharging from my fight beforehand, I would have been able to take you down no problem." Rage scoffs.

"Is that so?" Flora asks "Let's go right now!"

"Flora!" XL shouts, "Don't do this now."

"If he's so strong then I want him to prove it!" Flora yells. "Or are you all bark a no bite you red rat?!"

"Flora you're starting to step over a line you really don't want to cross…" Sonic whimpers looking at Rage who was standing there clenching his fist in an angry way.

"What…did you call me?" He asks as his fist catches fire.

"ENOUGH!" Applejack yells.

"Guys don't bicker like that!" XL shouts "Flora Rage does have an elemental advantage over you…"

"What are you talking about?" Flora shouts.

"Remember the name of Rage's Blade of Chaos?" XL asks.

"Well yeah it was Bureijingu whatchamacallit." Flora answers. "Some name that doesn't mean anything."

"It means Blazing Chaos." Rage jeers crossing his arms. "My main element is fire. Not to mention I have a few moves that can could have killed you in your corrupted form in a single blow."

"Well then why didn't you use them?" Flora asks.

"Well because I didn't want to kill you for one. For two they take too much power. Not even 24 hours ago, I had to stop a crazed camp director. I am still recharging from that battle. This last endeavor didn't help any either."

"Why don't we get back on topic?" Twilight asks.

"Right, so what were we talking about?" Sonic asks

"Vlagh." Sunset answers.

"Right, Vlagh." Sonic nods "So what do we do about him?"

"Well since he isn't a threat now we wait." Rage says "I need to recover before we even think about going after him. Without my Chaos Finisher moves none of us would survive an encounter with him. Especially when we don't know how much power he has and how much he has yet to regain."

"Then we strike early while he's weaker!" Flora exclaims.

"Normally that would be a good idea but…" XL sighs.

"But what?" Flora asks.

"Vlagh can only be killed by either the Chaos Finisher: Darnkess' end or the All's End Chaos Finisher." Rage answers. "Sadly both of those are beyond anyone here besides me. Not because they're not powerful enough, Shadow could but it would damage him physically…that and I am not technically allowed to teach it to anyone else…"

"What? Why not?" Shadow asks.

"They're restricted to Chaos Guardians for a reason Shadow." Rage sighs. "If people use them wrong they'll kill themselves. When I first became a Chaos Guardian even I couldn't use them. I had to train for a long time to be able to perform such an ability. Even now it takes a good majority of my power to use."

"So, we can't do anything because Rage isn't at full power?" Flora scoffs "Great why don't we all just team up and stop him now then? All of us together can kill this Vlagh guy!"

"All we could do is weaken him again. Then he'll just recharge and come back." Sonic sighs, "We've tried that before back on Mobius."

"Why is killing his have to be in such a specific way?!" Flora pouts.

"To heck if I know." Sonic says who then looks to Rage. "Rage knows the most about him than any of us so ask him."

Rage shakes his head, "The answer to that is even beyond me, it could be that they were made specifically for that. It may just be chance. All I know is that we have time. I will be recharged in a few days. Just so long as he doesn't pull a move between now and then we'll be fine."

"That's great and all…but we're forgetting something." XL sighs.

"What?" Applejack asks.

"I am missing half of my limbs!" XL shouts.

"Calm down." Sonic says "I'll head over to Tail's place tomorrow and grab some new ones. He's bound to be able to make some new ones."

"Just how do you plant to get there Sonic?" Rage smirks.

"Right…" Sonic sighs. "Mind if I borrow a Chaos Emerald?"

"Just be careful." Rage chuckles throwing him the cyan Chaos Emerald.

"No promises." Sonic grins.

"Figured you'd say that." Rage smirks "Just be back soon alright?"

"You got it!" Sonic exclaims with a thumbs up before he uses Chaos Control to warp to Mobius.

"Rage I thought you said you blocked Mobius off." Twilight says.

"I did." Rage answers. "I just unlocked the passageways long enough for Sonic to get through." Rage closes his eyes and glows before collapsing. "Damn… I need to get to bed doing that drained what I had left…" he pants standing up using Applejack for support.

The gang returned to their tents as the sun sets over the horizon and Rage looks out a small window like opening in the tent. The returned home tomorrow and he was going to do nothing but rest. With Vlagh's return clear he would need to gather all of his strength back as soon as he could.


	53. Chapter 10-12: Recovery

**3-12: Recovery**

Twilight was standing next to XL who was laying on a table with the new parts for him at the foot of the table. "You're lucky I agreed to this…" Twilight sighs putting gloves on.

"Oh come on Twi, is it really that bad?" XL asks. "Besides if you don't Rage will." He says looking over to Rage who was standing in the corner of the room.

He looks up at XL "No, I wouldn't" Rage says "At least if I did you wouldn't like it. Besides you should count yourself lucky…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Xl shouts.

"You're lucky to even be alive." Rage replies "Remember what I told you, I don't fuse very often because people have died when fusing with a Chaos user who has even less power than I do. You losing some robotic body parts? You're lucky. We can replace them, a life even I cannot replace. Besides I am only here in case Twilight needs help."

"Why would she need help?" XL asks "She smart enough as is."

"That maybe but how many people have had to replace robotic limbs before?" Rage replies. "Besides once I am done here I have a few more questions for Flora."

"What else is there to ask her about?" XL asks

"If she managed to get here I need to know how." Rage answers "If it creates any form of potential danger I will need to find a way to close it."

"Well anyw- OW" XL shouts looking at Twilight "Careful there."

"S-sorry." Twilight says "Hey uh…XL you're a Guardian like Rage too right?"

"Well we're not the same." XL sighs.

"You aren't?" Twilight asks.

"I am an Elemental Guardian, Rage is a Chaos Guardian. From what I understand they were a lot more organized back during their prime." XL answers "The Elemental Guardians have just been here and there."

"I see so then which group is stronger?" Twilight asks.

"That's a matter of who against who. I'll tell you this much, if Rage and I were to battle he'd kick my ass." XL admits

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asks grabbing a small welder.

"Well it's a guess." XL chuckles "Maybe I could beat him if I tried hard enough."

"You really think so?" Twilight asks and XL shrugs.

Twilight looks at the new arm she was finishing and wipes her brow of sweat as she puts the welder down "I should be fine from here on Rage" Twilight says

"If that is the case then I will be off." Rage says turning to leave.

"Rage, don't go too far with her." XL warns.

"Don't worry." Rage says "She'll cooperate."

Rage arrives back at his house where Flora was sitting on one of his couches. "Is XL okay?" she asks.

"He's fine." Rage says sitting across from her "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I am okay." She says looking down. "So…what happened exactly with me?" she asks.

"Well from what I know is you were corrupted, XL and I ended up fusing in order to save you."

"Fused?! He could have killed you from that!" She shouts.

"Other way around." Rage denies shaking his head.

"But…If an elemental guardian fuses with a non-elemental guardian it normally kills the other person unless…you're one of those Chaos Guardians aren't you?"

"Correct." Rage answers.

"I never got your name, Mr. Guardian." Flora says.

"It's Rage, Rage Chaotic." Rage answers.

"I thought the Chaos Guardians were all dead…so how did you become one?" she asks.

"Fate…prophecy…probably some other cosmic power." Rage answers with a sigh "I am the last one."

"Well why are you so concerned about what happened to me?" Flora asks.

"Long story short, the guy who did it to you may or may not have been a person of interest." Rage responds "Ever heard of Vlagh?"

"I have heard the legends." She answers "But then again so has everyone on Mobius. He's just a legend told to keep children from acting poorly."

"I wish that was the case…" Rage sighs looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Floar questions with a worried tone.

"Vlagh is real, he comes from Dark Mobius and he's the reason that the Chaos Guardians are, more or less, extinct. He…he is the reason my family is dead and why I am who I am now." Rage answers. "If he is back again then I need to know."

"Why so you can go off and risk your life fighting him?" Flora asks.

"Well not now." Rage answers "I wouldn't stand a chance against him the way I am now."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I don't just regain my energy overnight Flora. With all the energy that I have had to use in the last two days I am going to need a few days to recover at best. Guess that's the drawback of being a Chaos Guardian. All this power but use too much and you'll be crippled for a while."

"I still don't see what all of this has to do with what happened to me." Flora scoffs "I lost my ring that's all."

"That maybe but then how did you get here?" Rage asks. "Not from Mobius, I ensured any teleportation ties were blocked."

"How do you do that?" Flora asks

"Well when you teleport from one place to another you become energy. I throw the right kind of Chaos based interference and it will send you back to where you came from. That being said, I cannot block teleportation if they are using dark energy. So, unless you have that power inside of you the only logical conclusion is that another person is involved." Rage explains.

"Well maybe…I don't remember much when I was corrupted. I think I remember a male figure but that's it…maybe." Flora sighs struggling to remember. This made Rage sigh. "What? I am doing my best."

"No, no it's not you." Rage responds "It's common and I honestly should have expected your memory to be hazy I was just hoping a little too much."

"Now that I answered your question can you answer some of mine?" Flora asks.

"Sure." Rage answers.

Meanwhile back with Twilight and XL. Twilight had XL hooked up to a computer and was typing on a keyboard. "Hey, Twi…" he asks softly.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"D-do you think any different of me knowing where I am from?" he asks.

"Well you and Rage are from the same place so I dunno." She answers. "I still find it scientifically improbable that other worlds exist like that.

"Does it scare you? You know that I could go crazy like Flora did?" he asks.

"A little but Rage can always fix you." Twilight responds.

"Please, he'd sooner kill than help me." XL scoffs. "You saw how quick he was to jump the gun with Flora."

"You know under that rough skin of his Rage is actually very nice." Twilight says. "I doubt he'd kill you if he was able to avoid it. Beat you down until you stop however? Well he'd probably do that."

"Heh. You're right." XL chuckles before grunting in pain. "Ow."

"Sorry I am working on getting these new robot parts working right." Twilight apologizes.

"It's alright Twilight." XL smiles. "Hey do you think Flutters and AJ are doing alright?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks "Like as a couple?"

"Yeah." XL answers.

"Well from what I know they are doing good so far. They're happy for sure." Twilight asks.

"Hmm what about Rage and Sunset?" he asks continuing the questions.

"They're the most casual couple out of all our friends. I think they're the only ones who haven't er… you know." Twilight says nervously.

"Know what?" XL asks looking at her.

"Well er…I think they're the only ones who haven't…banged…" Twilight sighs.

"Wait are you serious?" XL snickers.

"Oh ha ha I am glad to see that's funny to you." Twilight says scornfully

"Sorry…" XL apologizes.

"It's best we don't talk about it." Twilight answers. "So what about you? Are you with Flora or something?"

"What?" XL asks "N-no! What makes you think that?"

"Well you're both Elemental Guardians or whatever and all." Twilight says

"We're like exact opposites." XL scoffs

"Sorry." Twilight apologizes before hitting a button on the side of the keyboard "Done!" She exclaims.

"Really?" XL asks as he leaps to his feet. "Wow! Good as new! Thanks Twilight!"

"Be sure to thank Sonic for getting the parts from." Twilight reminds him.

"Oh I will." XL says.

Back at Rage's hose Flora and Rage were still in the living room. "So…you think he could? Become that again?"

"It's possible." Rage answers. "I have no clue how it all affected him the first time but Sonic's recent behavior are mirroring some he showed back then."

"This is a little awkward but… do you think I could…use your shower quick?" Flora asks.

"Well normally I don't let others use my shower for obvious reasons but in this case, alright are you going to need a place to stay as well?" Rage asks

"Well unless you can send me home I will." She answers.

"Right now I'd rather not send you back. It's too risky." Rage sighs. "XL may have spare room but I do as well."

"I'll go stay with XL if you don't mind." Flora says gathering her things.

"If you need clothes I have some…gender neutral things in my closet on the right side." Rage says as she walks up stairs.

"Thank you!" She calls down. Rage heard the shower turn on and he then opened his book.

Flora finished her shower quickly and slipped a towel on before sliding into Rage's room. She looks around a little noticing besides a few posters and pictures of him, Sonic and Shadow it was a bland room. She opens the closet and a grey kosode caught her eye before looking on the right side before pulling a set of athletic gear out. She tries them on. "A little tight, but it will do." She says looking in the closet door mirror.

Flora walks back downstairs and sits back on the couch she was on before. "Rage…what is that strange robe you have up in your closet?" she asks.

"That?" Rage puts his book down. "It's my Chaos Guardian wear." He answers "A kosode made for Chaos Guardians I haven't used it since my training but I keep it just in case. Do the clothes fit okay?

"They'll do for now." She answers.

"You should see Rarity, she can get you hooked up with some better clothes." Rage suggests as the doorbell rings. He gets up and goes to the door before opening it to see XL.

"Hey, Rage is Flora here?" he asks.

"As a matter of fact yeah." Rage says as she walks up.

"Hey XL…do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" she asks.

"Well I don't have an extra bed…" XL says rubbing the back of his head.

"I have a cot." Rage shrugs "But that's about it."

"Thanks Rage but I'll be fine." XL answers "She can use my bed."

"Alright you two should get going then. The sun will be setting soon." He advises.

"Alright see you in school tomorrow." XL waves as he and Flora walk off. After they left the driveway Rage closed the door and yawned. He walked up to his room and looked at the picture of him and his two brothers. "Icezer…Xage…" he says softly "Please be safe…"


End file.
